Power Rangers: Mystic Knights
by ICrzy
Summary: Darkness always seems to find a way to show itself. Now its threatening the world once more, because of this it has awaken new heroes. The Power Rangers Mystic Knights, these new heroes will have power beyond their dreams. They'll band together and rid the world of the darkness. To defeat the darkness, you need light. *In Progress/Hiatus*
1. PROLOGUE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,**  
 **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **PROLOGUE - Start Of Something New**

The public bus pulls up to a small bus stop. Climbing off was a young nineteen year old girl. She had natural red wavy hair that reaches her jawline, green eyes that were covered by black square framed glasses, pale skin tone, skinny, and standing tall at 5'6". She was wearing a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, red high tops, a black beanie that rested on the top of her head, and a backpack and a small suit case in hands.

She waited for the bus to pass as she began to cross the intersection. Standing before her was Einstein University, it was named after Albert Einstein, obviously. This university costed a lot to get enrolled, so you either had the money or got grants/scholarships.

Taking in a deep breathe the girl forces a smile, "Okay Alex, you got this." She spoke.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Walking over to the freshmen welcoming tent was a nineteen year old girl. She red wavy hair, blue eyes but covered by round frame glasses, freckles on her nose, average body type, fair skin tone, and is standing tall at 5'10". She a blue plan t-shirt, knee length blue jean shorts, and light blue sandals. She was carrying a small suit case and even a slightly bigger backpack.

"You new too?" Spoke a voice from behind this girl.

Standing behind the girl in blue was another girl.

"Yeah, I'm Cordelia McClure but I prefer Delia if you don't mind." Delia said.

The other girl smiles, "Bay Hernandaz," Bay spoke.

Bay has long black hair, brown eyes, standing tall at 5'6", tan skin, slim, and slender with a tiny bit of weight shown but not much. Bay was wearing a loose white t-shirt, hot pink leggings, and blue all-stars. Bay had a suit case sitting next to her and a backpack on her back.

"Nice to meet you." Delia said.

Bay smiles, "Well it's great to have someone to talk to. No one from my high school got in here." Bay said.

Delia's eyes widen, "Really? Did you go to school nearby?"

Bay shakes her head, "Nope. I am not a local."

Delia grins, "Yeah same here. I went to school about a county away." Delia said.

Bay seemed impressed, "Really." Bay said.

Delia nods.

After a while more freshmen were signing in and then there was small groups being assigned for tours. Delia and Bay were in a group with a red head named Alex and another girl with a name tag reading Emi. The Alex girl was the same girl who got off the bus stop and was wearing red.

However, this Emi girl was something different. Emi stood the second tallest of the girls at 5'9", shoulder length blonde hair which is kept in a ponytail, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin tone, and a bit athletic build to her. Emi was wearing a light blue top that had designs of varies mythical creatures on it, navy blue athletic pants, and wore out shoes.

Delia sees their tour guide walk over. He was a good looking twenty year old male. He was just as tall as Delia, chin length blonde hair, short stubbles, blue eyes, tan skin, freckles on his face, slightly muscular, and kind of lean. He was wearing a light yellow tank top, a black jacket over top the tank, yellow beach shorts, and black shoes.

Delia leans to Bay, "I guess his favorite color is yellow."

Bay giggles, "Who cares, he's cute." Bay said.

The guy smiles at them, "Hello and welcome to Einstein University. I am Sam Stevenson and I am currently a sophomore here, and I'll be your tour guide. To make things easy we'll have an ice breaker. So just introduce yourself and say something you like, like I love surfing and swimming." Sam spoke.

Sam points to Delia to go first.

"My name is Cordelia McClure but I go by Delia, and I was valedictorian in high school." Delia shrugged it off.

Sam nods, "Nice to meet you." Sam said.

Sam points to Bay to go next.

Bay has a smile on her face as she stares at Sam, "I am Bay Hernandaz and I too love to swim." She smiles.

Delia smirks at her new friend's comment. Bay sees Delia and looks a bit confused by that.

"Nice to know that, there are try outs for the girls swim team coming up." Sam said.

Bay smiles, "Awesome."

Sam then points to Emi to introduce herself.

"I am Emily Russel although I am called Emi, and I am a local here to Dresden." Emi said.

Sam nods, "That's cool. A local." Sam said.

Emi blushes slightly, "Yeah," Her eyes drift to Alex.

Sam points to Alex to go lastly.

Alex bit her lip for a moment, "I am Alexandra Keller but I go by Alex most of the time, and I- I um have three younger siblings." Alex was unsure what to say.

Sam nods, "Well once again welcome everyone. Let's start the tour."

The sophomore male student began to start with the tour for the four freshmen. Sam started out showing the girls the library, the court yard, cafe, he showed some of the classrooms, and then he reached the dorm rooms for the female students. Sam held the door open for the four girls to enter.

"Alright, so who has dorm number 20?" Sam asks.

Delia nods, "Me."

Alex raises her hand, "Me too."

Sam smiles, "Well looks like you two will become good friends. Your room is right here." He said.

Bay looks at Sam, "Well mine is 21. Are we the room across from them?"

Sam nods, "Yeah. Emi, do you have room 21?"

Emi nods, "Yeah."

Delia thought about it, "What are the odds that the four of us end up rooming with each other and for the fact nearby?"

Sam turns to Delia, "Sometimes its dumb luck, but Professor Lin would say it has to do with fate. He's like an old sage." Sam said.

Alex peaks up when Sam mentioned that, "And who is Professor Lin?"

The group made it up the stairs to the floor where their rooms were at. Sam held the door open from the stairwell for the four girls to enter first, Bay thought Sam was the most nicest guy she had ever met. Sam followed behind after the door shut from the stairwell.

"Well, Professor Lin teaches mythology. He has been at the university for a long long time." Sam said.

The group arrived at the dorms and Sam handed the girls their keys. Bay smiles at him, he smiles back at her. Emi glanced at Alex, Alex looked at her key and then noticed Emi looking at her. Emi turned away blushing faintly which made Alex give a confused look on her face. Delia gazed between Alex and Emi, a bit confused if they know each other.

Sam then hands the four a flyer, "By the way there is a party being held by the beach later tonight. We have one every year for incoming freshmen, you four should come." Sam said.

Bay takes the flyer, "I'll be there." She winks at Sam.

Sam smiles.

Delia nods, "Sure why not.

Alex holds onto the flyer, "I'm not sure." She said.

Emi reads the flyer, "Maybe."

Sam turns to those two, "Look being afraid of college is normal, but it's going to be fun. Believe I was the same way when I was a freshmen, it gets easier." Sam said.

Alex looks at him, "Really?"

He nods, "Really. Now I need to meet up with my roommate, he and I are helping set up the party. Hopefully, I'll see all four of you there." He says and winked at them before departing.

The girls stood in the hallway for a moment until they placed their luggage to the ground so they can unlock the door. Delia was unlocking the door for room 20 and Emi unlocked the door for room 21. The room was dark with the lights off, the four girls stepped into their assigned rooms.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

An older Asian man with white hair was sitting in the cafe of the college. He was drinking hot green tea, while reading over some term papers. This man was wearing a white button down with a black tie, black slacks, and black dress over was thirty-four year old women. She had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, skinny body with slight muscles, standing at 5'9", and had a tan complexion. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie over top, black skinny jeans, and purple black sneakers. She pulled up a seat next to the man.

He looked up at her with his dark brown eyes, "Abigail," He spoke.

"Professor Lin," Abigail smiles.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He spoke.

Abigail gave him a look, "I haven't seen you in a couple of years or so and that's what you say?"

Professor Lin looks at her, "Well it's true. After you graduated with your husband I had no heard from you." He says.

Abigail nods, "And I apologize for that. I got a serious job and he was still working on his relations with his estranged family." Abigail said.

Professor Lin stroked his chin, "They have not accepted the kind of man he turned out to be?"

Abigail shakes her head, "I know he says he's fine but- it's his family. I don't want him upset by whatever happens in the future." She said.

Professor Lin started to place the term papers away, "I see," He then takes a sip of his tea, "So what was the reason for your visit?"

Abigail smiles, "I have an intern attending the school. I wanted to stop by and see how she is doing."

Professor Lin nods, "I see."

Professor Lin stands up so does Abigail.

"It was nice seeing you again," Professor Lin said.

Abigail smiles, "You too, Professor."

Abigail watched the older man walk off. Abigail heard something in her pocket beep, any normal person would assume it was a cellphone but it was not cellphone. She reached for the device and pulled out some small compass looking device. It was sparking five dots on the screen, the dots were glowing different colors. The dots were individually glowing pink, blue, yellow, green, and red.

"So it seems like the knights are nearby." Abigail said.

As Abigail lowers the compass device a couple more dots appeared on the screen that she didn't notice. Like the other dots these ones had their own color for the certain dot. They were white, black gold, and silver. Those four blinked on the screen for a while before they faded off the compass screen.

"It begins," Abigail said.

 **This is the first chapter. Prologue if it sounds better. I hope you enjoy it and next chapter there will be action. Also here is the names of the main characters in this chapter, names listed in order of appearance.**

 **Alex Keller (Red) - ICrzy (myself)**

 **Cordelia McClure (Blue) - Thewhatzupwriter26  
**

 **Bay Hernandez (Pink) -** **ConfidentialAuthor**

 **Emily Russell (Abigail's intern) -decode9  
**

 **Sam Stevenson (Yellow) -** **Jose Ramirro**

 **Abigail Blackburn (Mentor) - ICrzy (myself)**

 **What do you think will happen next time? Do you think all nine rangers will meet up? Do you think only a couple will form the team first? And if so who will be the other ranger or rangers showing up for the next chapter?**

 **Next Time - Awaken The Knight Part 1**


	2. ACT ONE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT ONE -** **Awaken The Knight Part 1**

Delia began unpacking her stuff. She had her suitcase on her bed and then turned to the roommate she'll be stuck with for the entire semester. She wasn't sure if she was going to get along with someone who barely spoke. Delia sighs, knowing she had to make this work. Somehow.

"So," Delia started, "Why don't the four of us go to that party?"

Turning to face her roommate Alex frowns, "I don't know."

Delia faced Alex fully, "You are shy and that's a bit obvious but, besides getting an education, college is about the experience. So living in your bubble is not going to help you grow as a person." Delia said.

Alex still frowns, "I'm afraid people will think I'm weird." She said.

Delia noticed the insecurity that Alex had, "Hey, don't worry. You're not the only new kid." Delia said.

Alex looks from Delia and faintly smiles, "I guess you're right."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Sam was walking down to the beach he noticed his roommate. The flirty and ladies man himself, Ethan Shurley. Sam shakes his head as he walks to the committee to find out what his job was. However, his roommate noticed him.

"Sammy!" Ethan yells.

Sam turns to look at the twenty year old. Ethan has cropped light brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, standing at 6'4", and with a good muscle tone. Ethan was wearing a green t-shirt, black pants, and black vans. Ethan runs over to Sam with a grin on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sammy, Eth." Sam spoke.

Ethan rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, man. You'll totally let it go after I tell you I got us dates for the party." He said.

Sam sighs, "Ethan, for once quit flirting and help out." Sam said.

Ethan watched as Sam went over to the committee, "You're no fun! You hear me!"

Ethan ran after his friend. Sam was by the DJ stand, helping other people carry equipment to the spot where the DJ was gonna perform. Ethan came over and began to help, he then noticed a girl with a camera and decided to ditch helping.

"You're in my ethics class." Ethan said.

The girl nods, "And you're the infamous Ethan Shurley." She grins.

Ethan lightly chuckles, "So you know my name, what's yours?" He asks.

"Ellie Bates," She said.

Ellie had medium length chestnut hair, hazel eyes, fair skin tone, freckles across her face, 5'7", skinny, and slightly athletic. She was wearing a white sweater that hangs off the shoulders, black skinny jeans, white high tops with black laces, white circle framed glasses, and always carrying a small camera in her pocket.

Ethan grins, "Well," He leans forward towards her, "How about instead of going to the party alone, you can tag along with me?"

Ellie held her camera up and took a picture of him. The flash blinded him and he fell on his butt, this action caused some people to stare at them. Ethan rubbed his eyes and then looked up with a glare at Ellie.

"What the hell?" He spoke.

Ellie looks at him, "You don't need to be someone you're not." She said and then walked off.

Ethan shakes his head, "Whatever."

Next thing he knew, Sam was next to him. He was being helped up.

"Dude," Sam said, "What did you do?"

Ethan pushes Sam off of him, "Nothing," He demanded, "Let's get this stupid thing done."

Sam shrugs it off and follows Ethan.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Emi and Bay were getting ready for the party. Bay was in the bathroom in their dorm, while Emi was pulling her hair into a ponytail. When she finished she had a phone call come through, the caller ID said Mentor on the screen. Emi swiped answer and held the phone to her hear.

"Yes, ma'am?" Emi spoke.

 _"Be on your guard, Emi. The device is still going nuts. The knights will awaken soon and then everything is going to change."_ The voice on the other line said.

Emi nods, "I see. Did it detect what colors?" She asks.

 _"Red, blue, pink, green, and yellow."_ The voice replied.

Emi looks through the mirror in her dorm, "Interesting."

 _"There hasn't been anything strange pop up,"_ The voice said, _"So I am warning you."_

"I understand," Emi said and then the bathroom door opened revealing Bay, "I gotta go."

Emi hung up and placed her phone in her pocket. This action made Bay look at her weirdly.

"Everything okay?" Bay asks.

Emi nods, "My mom was checking up on me." Emi lied.

Bay smiles, "Moms, am I right?"

Emi nods.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The sun was down and the college students were partying it up at the beach. Alex, Delia, Bay, and Emi all arrived at the beach. Bay noticed Sam and quickly grabbed Delia, claiming she wanted a drink. Which left Alex and Emi alone together. Alex began walking down with Emi trailing behind.

"So," Emi spoke, "I haven't seen you since graduation."

Alex turns around, "We went to school together?"

Emi nods, "I'm not surprised you don't remember. I mean- you didn't really talk to many people." Emi said.

Alex frowns, "I thought no one knew me here." Alex said.

Emi placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Hey, if you want to keep things a secret, I can keep my lips sealed." Emi said.

Alex seemed a bit shocked, "You wouldn't tell?" She asks.

Emi shakes her head, "No way. I'm not like that."

Alex genuinely smiles, "Thanks, Emi."

Across the party, Delia and Bay were by the punch bowl. There were some beer but it wasn't given to freshmen, so the two freshmen girls were drinking punch. Delia looked bored as she watched Bay scouting for someone. Delia poked Bay on the head to get her attention.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Delia asks.

Bay brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I wanted Sam to know we showed up." She said.

Delia rolls her eyes, "Uh huh, so it isn't because you are wearing a nice perfume or did your makeup nice?" Delia asks.

Bay turns to Delia, "I have you know I love this perfume and I was touching it up before the party." She declared.

Delia took a sip of her juice and shakes her head. Delia was watching the party. People dancing. Loud music. Alcohol. Anything could happen. Delia turns back to Bay, it was at this point that Bay has found what she had been searching for. So Bay reached for Delia. The girls were walking through the crowd to head over to Sam and the plenty of other people near him.

"Sammy," Ethan said, "Don't be like that."

Sam did not looked amused as Ethan was trying to drag him to these two twin girls. Ethan was pleading and yet Sam was not complying.

"Come on," Ethan said, "Please."

Sam shakes his head, "No. I came here to have fun, not to hook up."

Ethan pouts.

"Hey, Sam!" Bay joins in.

Sam turns and smiles, "Oh so ended up coming." He said.

Delia nods, "Even brought the two quiet ones." She said.

Sam nods, "And where are they?" Sam asks.

Bay shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know." Bay said.

Ethan jumps in the middle of this, "Wait-? You won't even talk to the Wang twins but these two? The is your type? Freshmen?" Ethan asks.

Delia rolls her eyes, "And who the hell are you?" Delia asks.

"I'm his best friend, Ethan Shurley." Ethan wrapped his arm over Sam's shoulder.

"Get off," Sam did not looked amused.

"Well, Sam did give us a tour of the school today and invited us to the party." Bay said.

Ethan nods.

"I'm Bay Hernandez." Bay introduced herself.

"And I am Delia McClure." Delia said.

Ethan seemed to lighten up after that. He walked away from Sam, telling his roommate he was going to get a drink. Which left Sam to talk with Bay and Delia, which is what Bay wanted from the start. Ethan found himself by the punch bowl, he saw two other girls by there. He had a feeling just by how nervous they were that they were freshmen.

"Are you two looking for Sam Stevenson too?" Ethan asks.

Alex turns to him, "Um no. Well he did invite us and well thanking him would be nice." She said.

Ethan pointed to where Sam was, "He's over there." He said.

Alex smiles, "Thank you. I'm Alex Keller and this is Emi Russel." Alex said.

Ethan holds a smile, "Ethan Shurley." He introduced.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The night was going well. The party was actually going well. The music was playing and people were dancing. Bay and Sam were still talking, which made Delia feel left out and really bored. Ethan was talking to Alex and Emi, the two girls were enjoying to getting know this new person. Ethan was a different person instead of a flirt, he was actually acting like a normal human being.

Suddenly there was a shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and either held onto someone or were knocked down to the ground. Coming out from the ocean water was a dark blue knight looking figure. This individual was wielding a sword in its hand and a helmet much like a knight in the fairy tales wore.

"Where are they?" The blue knight spoke.

Emi eyes widen, "Oh no."

Alex glanced over and looked confused, "What?"

The blue knight slashed his blade. The blade caused an explosion which began to sent the others in panic. People began to run in fear. The blue knight slashed again and this one was near Sam, Bay, and Delia. Sam tackled the two girls to protect them, he covered them with his own body.

"Sam!" Ethan yells.

Ethan began to run over. Alex and Emi follow over, even though everyone was running the other way they all ran over to the three on the sand. The blue knight noticed this. He began to walk over toward the six young adults. Delia and Bay were partly sitting on the sand and Sam was covering them to protect them, whereas Ethan, Alex, and Emi were running over.

"Looks like I've found them." The blue knight said.

The blue knight went to slash at the six of them, only to be stopped halfway. The group of young adults were shocked to see a person stopping the attack. Standing in front of the knight stopping the blade with his bare hands on the wrists of the knight was a thirty-six year old man. He has short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, muscular built, 6'2" tall, and slight tan complexion. He was wearing a grey and black flannel shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Emi!" The man shouts, "You okay?"

Everyone looks at Emi, "Emi?" Everyone seemed confused.

Emi nods, "We're good, Dean." She said.

Dean punched the knight straight into the ocean. The punch was unreal, would have been impossible and yet it happened in front of them. Kneeling down next to them was Abigail. She was looking at each person on the ground, and then smiling at Emi. However,  
she noticed a scratch on Sam's forehead.

"Hold still," Abigail said.

Abigail held her hand above Sam's head and a white aura surrounded the small scratch which soon vanished after the aura faded as well. Sam didn't feel the small amount of pain or even feel the scratch that was once there. He looked at these two people and then saw as well as the others, the blue knight burst out.

"Shit," Dean said, "The bastard is coming back."

Abigail stands, "Language," She said.

Dean cocks a grin, "I've said worst." He snickers.

"Emi," Abigail turns to Emi, "Get them to safety."

Emi nods, "Right."

Emi helped Delia up and Bay was helped up by Sam as he stood up. Alex and Ethan looked at the two adults standing in front of them, the knight pulled his sword from his sheath and pointed it at the two adults. Alex felt Emi nudge her to follow her to safety, her and the others were being nudged but not moving.

"Come on," Emi said, "It's not safe here."

Abigail hears her device beeping as she pulled it out she sees the red, blue, pink, green, and yellow dots were color behind her. Abigail turns around in utter shock, Emi seemed a bit confused until she caught along with what is going on. However, the others were just as confused as they were when the attack happened.

"Dean," Abigail started, "Think you can handle him for a bit?"

Dean chuckles, "Sure, why not."

Dean charges at the blue knight, with his strength he tackled the knight straight into the water. Abigail ran over and heard her device going crazier. Abigail looked at Emi, Emi was just as shocked maybe even shocker.

"What the heck are you doing? We need to get help!" Ethan yells.

"You are help," Abigail said.

"What?" Delia asks.

Abigail holds out her device, "Its obvious you five possess powers and you are chosen to be knights."

"Like that?" Bay asks.

Abigail shakes her head, "No. Not like him, but do defend against him." She said.

Emi nods, "Its true. The device was designed to go off only to those who share a power much like Dean, Abigail, and myself." Emi said.

Sam seemed confused, "Wait? You have powers?"

Abigail smirks, "I healed you. I have the ability to heal anyone. My husband over there has the power of super strength. He'll get exhausted soon, so we better hurry and get you five ready to take down that knight." She said.

"And Emi? Your power?" Alex asks looking at her.

"I can create solid illusions of anything or anyone." Emi smiles.

Abigail reached into a small pouch and pulled out small watches, "These will be your morphers."

"Wrist watches? It's 2016." Ethan spoke.

Abigail smirks, "Sorry for the outdated fashion statement, but you need to use your power. Click the side bottom and say, _'Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!'_ then you'll transform into Power Rangers." Abigail spoke.

"Power Rangers? Like the comics?" Sam asks.

"But that's fake?" Delia spoke.

Bay nods.

Abigail nods, "It appears that's not the case."

The colors on the watches were red, yellow, green, blue, and pink. Bay took the pink one, when she put it on she felt a sudden feeling of power. Ethan got the green one, he felt he surge of power. Sam grabbed the yellow on and put it on, he felt the large amount of energy. Delia wore the blue one and felt the energy flowing through. Alex put on the red one lastly and felt the power flow through her.

"Ready?" Abigail asked them.

Then nod.

Each of them at the same time clicked the side bottom, "Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five yell.

All five of them morphed into ranger suits that matched the color of their watch. There helmets looked like a helmet for a knight like in King Arthur, there was a small visor where the rangers could see out of it. The three girls had skirts on their suits, whereas the boys did not. They did have sheaths on their left hips, with a certain colored sword.

Dean was pushing with all his might on the blue knight. However, the blue knight noticed the Power Rangers in front of him. He grabbed a hold of Dean and tossed him into the ocean. Abigail yelled and so did Emi. The five rangers exchanged confused looks on what do to next.

"Um, Abigail? What's next?" Alex asks.

"You fight!" Abigail yells.

The blue knight came charging at them. Awkwardly all five of them attempted to pull their swords out, however the blue knight slashed at them which sent them rolling back on the ground. Emi frowns at this, she wasn't sure how this was going to last. The blue knight came walking over.

"And you are the knights of legend." The blue knight spoke.

"Get your swords out!" Abigail yells.

The blue knight went to stab Alex, but he was stopped by the blade of this new Red Ranger. She took in a deep breathe as she heard the sound of the blade being stopped. Alex swallowed her nerves away and pushed the sword away from the knight's hold. The knight was a bit shocked by this.

"Guys! Get up!" Alex yells.

Sam stands and pulls his sword out, "Right."

Ethan holds his sword in his hand.

Delia was too standing and nods as Alex with her sword in her hand.

Bay held onto her sword, "This is so weird."

The blue knight charged at them but Sam and Ethan slashed at him as well, Ethan's sword blocked the sword from the blue knight and Sam's sword slashed at the armor on the blue knight. The knight stumbled back and then used his sword for support. Delia and Bay went in next, Bay jumping in and Delia slashing from a lower position. Both girls hit their target. The knight fell to his knees and Alex appeared in front.

"Where did you come from?" Alex demanded as she sounded less shy.

The blue knight chuckled, "You think you've defeated me?"

The blue knight extended his hand and shot a blue laser beam at the five of them, which caused them to power down. They rolled on the ground, they were slightly wounded and stumbled to fully stand. Abigail glanced from them then to her husband who had finally returned from the ocean. The blue knight was walking over.

"You're finished." He teased.

"Get up!" Abigail yells.

"Guys!" Emi yells.

Alex looks to see the knight getting closer and closer. Suddenly something came to Alex, she looked a bit nervous but then had more confidence than before. She extended her hand held it out, the knight suddenly was unable to move and couldn't even if he tried. Everyone was a bit shocked by this and all eyes shifted to Alex.

"Wha- What the?" Ethan spoke.

"How are you doing this?" Bay asked her.

Alex winced as she tried to keep the knight from moving, "Not sure. Just this feeling came to me and I just somehow knew this would work." Alex said.

Delia turned her attention to the water, she suddenly had the same feeling like Alex. She held her hands out toward the water and then spun around and whipped the water at the knight. The knight went far back and Alex fell to her knees catching her breathe. Delia looked from her hands to the knight.

"Guys," Delia said, "Just go with whatever happens next."

Ethan had a feeling, "Delia do that again."

Delia nods.

As Delia starts to do it again, Delia and the others noticed as Ethan was copying the entire attack exactly how Delia was doing it. When the large amount of water hit the knight, he rolled in the wet sand and coughed some water up. Bay and Sam had a feeling, both exchanging looks before nodding. Bay suddenly shrunk down and began to fly, looking much like a fairy because there was a faint pink glow around her. Bay flew toward the knight, who was struggling to stand. Sam on the other hands did not shrink down or fly, instead the boy began to change his form. Sam's form changed into a lion and began to charge toward the knight. The knight was shocked by this and tried to escape the lion coming near him. Although, Bay being the size of a fairy used her strength to pull back a tree branch and released it on the helmet of the blue knight. The knight fell to the ground and the lion version of Sam stepped on top of him.

Everyone came running over, upon that Sam transformed back to normal. Dean grabbed a large rock and laid it on top of the blue knight, which could be crushing the knight.

"Okay, blue knight. Talk." Dean said.

The blue knight chuckles, "You think this is the end. It's the beginning. The Royal Knights will take over and all will be lost." The blue knight said.

Suddenly this body stopped moving and his entire armor shattered into tiny pieces. Everyone exchanged looks at one an another in confusion. Abigail sat her husband down and looked at his injures from the ocean and the fight, he had none. Emi turns to her new friends to see their confused and slightly thrilled looks.

"So what did we just do?" Bay asks now in her normal size.

"Dude," Ethan said, "You were a lion!"

"And you and Delia played the whole Avatar thing with bending the water." Sam said.

Delia turns to Alex, "And our psychic over here." Delia smiles.

Alex awkwardly smiles, "I guess so."

Abigail turns to them, "We need to explain everything further to you all."

Ethan nods, "Yeah you do."

Dean stands up, "Abs, I'm fine." He turns to the kids before him, "Come with us to the clubhouse."

"Clubhouse?" Bay ask.

Emi joins in, "It's our secret word for our hideout. Wouldn't want just anyone to know." Emi said.

Delia shrugs, "Makes sense."

As the group of eight began to walk down the beach in the direction of the forest, stepping out was two figures. One was Ellie Bates and another was a guy. He has short neck-length blonde hair, slightly tanned, quite tall, 6'1", and strong jawline and chin. Red corduroy trousers, white polo-shirt, gold blazer, gold trainers.

Ellie snaps her camera and turns to the guy next to her, "I told you didn't I?"

He nods, "I didn't deny your ability, Ellie." He said as he glanced at her.

Ellie turns off her camera and turns to him, "So, Adrian, what are we going to do?" She asks.

Adrian grins, "We'll watch them. Figure out if they'll be in our way or not." He said.

Just like that the two young adults stepped back into the shadows and vanished into the darkness.

 **That is the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I was having issues with this chapter and I hope everyone really enjoyed it. Also, I had been wondering about where this series would fit in my Power Ranger timeline, so here is the answer. This series, Mystic Knights, takes place in modern time in another universe. It does not have any connections to Element Fusion, Awaken The Beast, Jurassic Squad, and Monster Hunters. It also has no connections to any of the Thewhatzupwriter26's series. There may be crossovers by some interesting way, but Mystic Knights is going to be the first ranger series where it won't continue after another team ended.  
**

 **Also here are the names of the main characters so far:**

 **Alex Keller (Red) - ICrzy (myself)**

 **Cordelia McClure (Blue) - Thewhatzupwriter26  
**

 **Bay Hernandez (Pink) -** **ConfidentialAuthor**

 **Sam Stevenson (Yellow) -** **Jose Ramirro**

 **Ethan Michael Shurley (Green) - Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**

 **Emily Russell (Abigail's intern) -decode9**

 **Abigail Blackburn (Mentor) - ICrzy (myself)**

 **Dean Blackburn (Mentor) - ICrzy (myself)**

 **Also here are the two names mentioned, these two characters will be brought back and will be developed further along.**

 **Eleanor Bates (White) - Impala67**

 **Adrian Templeton-Smyth (Gold) - Fang Saber**

 **Next Time - Awaken The Knight Part 2**


	3. ACT TWO

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT TWO: Awaken The Knights Part 2  
**

"We're here." Dean spoke.

The five young adults followed Emi, Dean, and Abigail through the forest and then stopped at an old looking tree. It looked dead, or rather so appeared so. The newly formed rangers exchanged looks at one an another before giving the three people in front of them a puzzled look.

"Um," Bay scratched her head, "This is the clubhouse?"

"Looks more like a dead tree." Ethan said.

Emi looks at them, "It appears dead. It's the perfect scam to keep the clubhouse hidden." Emi said.

Abigail nods, "Please follow us."

The five new team watched Abigail walk over and placed her hand on the trunk of the tree. Suddenly a part of the trunk slid up revealing a entrance to where ever this old tree took them. Abigail began walking, then Emi, then the new team of heroes, and last was Dean. He was keeping an eye out in case they were followed.

Upon reaching the downstairs the newbies are shocked to see so much down there. The place was huge. There was a second floor with a balcony, a library off to the side, a computer station, a small work bench for technical stuff, and then there was mats and work out equipment.

"So this is the clubhouse?" Alex spoke as she was getting it all in.

Dean nods, "Yeah. Welcome to HQ."

Delia turns to the adults, "Did you two build this?"

Abigail smiles, "Let us tell you the entire story. You need to know everything." She said.

They walked over to the library side on the right side of the large room. Each person took a seat expect Dean and Abigail, they stood at the end of the table. Delia, Alex, and Ethan sat on one side and Emi, Sam, and Bay sat on the other side. Emi, however was sitting closer to Abigail and Dean.

"So Dean and I actually met in Einstein University. We both graduated the same year, but in the middle of our senior year we came into contact with this tree. When we connected with it, it caused a large burst of colored lights shinning in different directions.  
We weren't sure what it was at the time." Abigail said.

Dean nods, "We had actually awaken the tree. From the books that are in the library it states the tree had been placed into an internal slumber and only to be awaken by guardians to legends. We weren't sure what to make of it at the time, we were just two young college kids a little older than you all." He said.

Abigail opens a book, "What happened to make the five of you chosen is that you had to have been in Dresden during the time of our contact, because if you hadn't you wouldn't have your powers." Abigail said.

Ethan points at Emi, "What about her? She said she has powers, how come she doesn't transform like us?" He asks.

Emi looks from Abigail to Ethan, "I wasn't chosen. I am just an intern who got lucky." She said.

Abigail nods, "After our college graduation I began working into my degree field. I had two degrees, a major in computer engineering and a minor in mythology. I was doing some research for a thesis paper and I need an assistant, so I was given Emi from her high school. She was quite a help for my thesis paper, however Emi is quite curious."

Delia raised her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I followed Abigail to the clubhouse after we finished part of our research. I wanted to know why we were ending it earlier and earlier, which is when I came into contact with the tree. Somehow, I was able to enter the tree and the rest was well history." Emi said.

Dean messes with Emi's hair, "Not really. We actually thought Emi was apart of the knights that the books kept saying. But she was proven not to be a knight." He said.

"What does that mean? Us being knights?" Sam asks.

"Well its an ancestor order. It dates back centuries, maybe even back to the dawn of time, who knows really. The knights were the light to protect the world from the darkness." Emi said.

"And that darkness is the Royal Knights." Abigail said.

Alex looks at them with a serious look, "They've been a problem before?" She asks.

Abigail nods and opens a book, "Back when the last knights faced off against them, the Royal Knights had released darkness and chaos into the world, but the knights were able to seal the darkness up and kept the light shinning for centuries." Abigail said.

Dean coughed, "Well until now."

Ethan stands up, "How did they get released?"

Dean sighs, "We're aren't sure."

Bay stands up as well, "Not to sound rude but is there something you do know?"

Abigail nods, "That the Royal Knights know you exist, which means we need to get you training."

"Huh?" The five new rangers spoke.

"That last fight was the worst thing I've ever seen for a battle. Seriously, if you didn't tap into your powers you would have lost." Dean said.

Abigail placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Dean, they are new to this. We all are." She said.

Dean frowns and walks off.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In a dark castle in a space universe. Thunder rolled and lightning sparked in the distance. Walking in the inside of the dark castle was the blue knight, he was limping and in pain. He reached a throne room, in the throne room were his superiors and he felt shame. He entered the room fully and took off his helmet. Revealing he looked much like a human. The man in the blue armor had teal hair, ocean blue eyes, fair skin complexion, his ears were pointed, and he seemed rather muscular though it was hard with his armor on.

"Edmund," The superior in front of him spoke, "The mission?"

Edmund, the blue knight, look no older than in his early twenty's. The young knight knelt down and had his head down in such shame.

"I did not complete the mission." Edmund kept his head down.

One of the superiors looked like a human female. She had long purple hair, red eyes, fair skin complexion, pointed ears, and seemed skinny. She was wearing a long pink silk gown and flat shoes but weren't noticed because of how long the gown was. The women even had what seemed to be a crown on her head.

"So the knights are alive?" She spoke.

Edmund nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The women frowns, "I did not expect the Knights of Legend to be strong, mostly since they are mortal." She muttered.

"Sabine," The other superior said to the women, "Do you think they are all together?"

Edmund finally looks at them, "No sir! It was only five- five transformed like the ones from the past. However, they had- three helpers."

"Helpers?" The male superior spoke.

The male superior had green hair, red eyes, fair skin complexion, pointed ears, he was muscular, and even taller than the two who had been speaking. He was wearing a golden armor suit and had a sword in his sheath that had a lion on the top. He too looked to be wearing some sort of crown on his head.

"Further explain this, Edmund." The women named Sabine spoke.

Edmund nods, "Yes ma'am. When I arrived to do my mission, I managed to scare the mortals, however these two showed up to fight me. One stopped me, he had strength no mortal should have. Then one had the ability to heal- no mortal could do such a thing. I was trying to eliminate the target, the legends, but the strong man got in my way. However, I did fight the legends. They are not trained. If they didn't use their own powers I would have ended them." Edmund said.

"Wait? The legends have powers?" Sabine spoke.

"They didn't before?" The man superior spoke.

Edmund nods, "The one who commanded red she stopped me, with whatever ability she had- I could not move. Another blasted me with water, one turned into a lion, another copied the water attack, and the last one became tiny and could fly." Edmund said.

Sabine turned to the male superior, "Simon, brother. We must ready the Royal Knights." She spoke.

The male superior named Simon nods and then turns to Edmund, "Bring us the Royal Knights. It's important." He said.

Edmund nods, "Yes sir."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"So you can heal," Delia started, "Dean is super strong and Emi can manipulate illusions."

"Yeah, that's right." Emi said.

The rangers were following Abigail and Emi from the library to the computer section. Dean was by the workout area, he was punching a punching bag, the group watched when Dean punched hard enough it sent the punching bag off the ceiling and landed right next to Ethan and Sam.

Ethan grabbed a hold of Sam's shoulders, "I do not want to get on his bad side."

Sam glanced at him, "Get off of me." Sam said.

Abigail turns back to the group, "Each of you has your own individual powers."

Emi however smiles at Ethan, "However, Ethan, you and I share the same powers. Expect I cannot copy other people powers, so that's one thing I can't do." She said.

Ethan seemed puzzled, "Huh?" He spoke.

"Metamorphosis," Abigail said, "The ability to change yourself to mimic the appearance, characteristics and maybe even power set of other individuals."

Ethan looks at Abigail more confused, "How would you know that? Maybe my power is a copy cat power?"

Sam gave his friend a looks, "Seriously?"

Abigail smirks, "Fine prove me wrong. Try turning into me."

Ethan blinked in confusion. Ethan then began to think about it. He stared at Abigail with a glare and then he had a green glow for a second before standing in front of Abigail Blackburn was a copy of herself, which was Ethan Shurley. The others were shocked and so impressed by that.

"Whoa, I'm- you! And my voice!" Ethan spoke looking and sounding like Abigail.

Emi smiles, "Yes! I have a power buddy!"

Ethan turned back and he was completely stunned by this, "I- um- er- okay?"

Bay snickers, "Wow, he is startruck."

"And Sam, you're power is the ability to transform into animals or known as Animal Transmogrification." Abigail said.

Sam nods, "So I'll be able to turn into any animal?"

Abigail nods, "Yes."

Sam was taken back by that, "Wow. That's cool." He said with a small smile.

"Delia, your power is a bit obvious. You can manipulate water." Abigail said.

Abigail looks at Bay, "And you can, well its obvious too. You can shrink and fly."

Bay smiles and nods, "Which was totally fun!" She cheered on.

Abigail then turns to Alex, "And me?" Alex spoke softly.

"Well," Abigail started, "You are going to be something."

"Huh?" Alex spoke.

"Alex, you are the complex one. You have the ability known as telekinesis and I am assuming with this psychic power of yours, you may or may not be able to tap in a greater power beyond what you may be able to reach now." Abigail said.

Alex seemed confused, "A greater power?"

Abigail nods, "Be careful with your power, Alex."

Alex nods.

However suddenly a sharp pain was making Alex wince, she grabbed a hold of her head and she collapsed onto her knees. Everyone, and that included Dean, ran over. Alex's eyes were clutched shut tightly as she winced in utter pain. Everyone was trying to get her attention, trying to see what was wrong, if she was alright.

"Alex?"

"Alex?"

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _In a throne room there were three figures. There were two adult looking figures, they looked human besides the points on their ears. They wore clothing that looked much like a folk story or fairy tale. Kneeling down in front of them was none other than the same blue knight that had attacked them, but looked like a man without his helmet on expect he too had pointed ears._

 _"We must ready the Royal Knights." Said the women one in the gown._

 _The man in the golden armor nods, "Bring us the Royal Knights. It's important." He said._

 _The blue knight nods, "Yes sir."_

 _As the blue knight exits the throne room the two turn to each other._

 _"The knights think they can defeat us this time," The one in the gold armor spoke, "But this time we have a new trick up our sleeve."_

 _The women nods, "This time we'll rule. We'll destroy the light once and for all."_

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex blinks her eyes and the pain in her head vanished. She touched the top of her head, after blinking a few times she noticed everyone was staring at her with worried expression. Alex blushed by this action and saw Ethan held his hand out for her to be helped up, Alex nods and takes his hand.

"What happened?" Delia asks.

"Are you okay?" Emi asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Dean looks at her, "So want to explain to us what just happened?" He asks.

Alex nods and remembered back, "I started getting this sharp headache, like someone was stabbing me or something, then I don't know how else to explain it but- I saw something."

"A vision?" Abigail spoke.

Alex nods.

"Seriously?" Bay asks.

Alex continues, "It was in this throne room. There were three people in it, they all looked like they were going to some renaissance fair. One was a women, another a man, and the last one was the knight we fought today." Alex said.

"He lived?" Sam asks.

"That rock crushed him." Ethan said.

Dean pondered over it, "Or so we thought it did."

Alex went on, "They were having some meeting. My vision started at the end where they were asking for the Royal Knights. Which the blue knight did. However, one thing was really bugging me about it." She said.

"Which is?" Delia asks.

"These creatures or beings, they look human expect for their ears. It looks like elf ears. Their hair was odd as well. One was purple, another was green, and teal." Alex said.

"They are called Gardios," Abigail said, "I was reading about them and they are an ancestor race that lives in between dimensions. They were once known as the keepers of space and time back when the world was created, but the race became selfish with the desire to escape their prison in the space and time they are in to be apart of the world, only to destroy it and then create it for their own needs." Abigail said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

Abigail nods, "So since we got a lot of that out of the way, I guess maybe Dean should start training you."

The new group of rangers exchanged looks, "What!"

Dean grins, "You need to be able to destroy these guys when they attack. So you need to be able to fight."

The new team looks at each other all nervous like.

Dean chuckles, "Don't worry. Today I'll go easy on you."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the middle of the field were two twenty year old. One being Ellie and the other being Adrian. Adrian was sitting on a log, whereas Ellie was taking a photo with her camera of a butterfly sitting on a purple flower. Adrian looked really bored and he looked up at the sky, he exhaled loudly which scared the butterfly. Ellie looked up at him with a glare.

"Where is the brat?" Adrian spoke.

Ellie stood up, "He isn't a brat."

Adrian gives Adrian a look, "Whatever."

Suddenly a violet light shinned next to them which revealed a young looking boy. He had light purple hair, red eyes, fair skin tone, pointed ears, he was skinny, and yet had some muscles on his body. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, dark brown pants, and black boots. He was wearing what looked to be a necklace around his neck of importance and even what looked to be a small crown on his head.

"And the prince finally shows up." Adrian said.

Ellie hits him, "Adrian,"

The prince shakes his head, "No. No, it's fine."

Ellie turns to him, "So what is the word?"

The prince frowns, "It seems the Royal Knights will be brought in because your comrades got in Knight Edmund's way." The prince spoke.

Adrian stands up, "We are not teamed up with those inexperience punks. It's Ellie and I. We're the true team here." Adrian said.

Ellie rolls her eyes, "You just want to be in charge. Adrian, besides we haven't even been on a mission or anything. It was just a couple of weeks ago that we met the prince here and we discovered our powers." Ellie said.

Adrian folds his arms on his chest, "Whatever."

The prince sighs, "I thought I'd at least warn you. I am not too pleased with how the Gardios are handling this."

Ellie nods, "I wouldn't either. Wanting to start a war between dimensions like this. It doesn't seem smart."

Adrian just sits back down on the log without saying another word.

"So," Ellie looks directly at the prince, "What would be our best course of action?"

The prince sighs, "I don't know. Maybe find how to stop the Royal Knights, I'll try my part in convincing the King and Queen not to go through with the attacks on Earth." The prince said.

Ellie nods.

"I must be going. I wish you two best of luck." He said.

Ellie smiles, "You too, Rowan." She said.

And like that Rowan, the prince, vanished. Ellie turns to Adrian. She walked over and sat next to him, he looks at her and then sighs.

"How on earth did the two of us somehow find ourselves in the middle of a war between dimensions?" Adrian asks.

 **(A/N: Let me explain if it doesn't make any sense. The enemy, the Gardios, are elf-human looking creatures who have been entrusted with guarding the space and time in between dimensions. However, throughout time the Gardios grew bored and wished to escape and live outside of the dimension they were bound to. So they rose above to leave, once they did they were battled and beaten by the Knights of Legends, which are ancestors to our heroes.**

 **Sorry if that confused you, if it did or not. Anyways, I am really wanting to be completely different with this series than any other series I've done. So if it seems weird or odd, that's why. This time I will not add the names of the main characters since the same main characters from last time were in it this time. Next time a new character is added, I'll add it at the bottom. - ICrzy)**

 **Next Time - Training Begins**


	4. ACT THREE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT THREE - Training Begins**

Ethan collapse onto the mat on the floor. He was panting and covered in sweat. Above him was Dean, the older gentlemen did not seem as exhausted as the younger male laying on the floor. Nearby, Ethan scans to see the others just as tired. Sam was leaning back on the floor, his legs were bent. Bay was sitting while holding onto a water bottle, she glanced around at the others in the room. Delia was knelt down on the ground, she had her hands resting on her head as she controlled her breathing. Alex was sitting with her back against the wall, she was taking in deep breathes and scanned the room.

"You need to be one hundred precent next time there is an attack." Dean said.

The new team looked at each other and then to the mentor in front of them. Stepping over was Abigail and Emi. Abigail was holding a tablet in her hands and was giving her husband a look that she seemed to be getting annoyed with it, whereas Emi was feeling bad for her friend. She followed her own mentor over to Dean.

"Dean," Abigail started, "You cannot push their bodies so hard. They are learning but you don't need to kill them."

Dean glanced at his wife, "Their first attempt was not good. They need to be better."

Ethan looks at Dean, "We did our best."

Delia nods, "Yeah give us a break." Delia said.

Bay lifted her bottle and nods, "We have no fighting experience." Bay said.

All Sam did was nod.

Alex was fumbling with her fingers and then bit her lips, she kept her gaze to the floor and then looked up at the group talking.

Emi turns to Dean, "Instead of pushing them to pure exhaustion they should be learning how to control their powers." Emi said.

Abigail nods, "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Sam finally lifts his head up, "But can we- can we rest for a bit?" He asks.

Abigail smiles, "Of course."

Dean goes to protest, but then felt his wife grab him by his ear. She was dragging him away from the team of rangers. Delia looked at that sight and smiled, then she turned her attention to the others that she is teamed up with. Delia stood up and walked over toward them before sitting down next to Bay and Sam, Ethan and Alex were a little away. Emi noticed this and also decided to sit with them.

"So," Delia looked from Sam and Bay then to Ethan and Alex, "We might as well get to know each other."

Ethan had a puzzled expression, "Why?"

Bay turns to him, "Because we'll be working with each other until this mess is dealt with." She said.

Ethan crosses his arms on his chest, "Oh. Well, whatever."

Sam looks at them and said, "So what do we say?"

Delia shrugs, "Um I don't know." She said.

Emi then got it, "Why not just share a little bit about yourself. Like of course our name if everyone is not familiar with it, where you're from, and anything special about yourself." Emi suggested.

Alex looks at Emi. Alex kept looking away a bit nervous about it. Delia noticed that and then got up to drag Ethan and Alex over to the rest.

"Come on you two," Delia said, "We should sit closer so it'll be easier to hear each other."

Ethan groans and walks over. Alex slowly got up and walked over, she sat down near them but not close like how Bay was with Sam. Emi kept shifting her glance at Alex and then somewhere else whenever Alex would notice that Emi was looking at her. After Ethan and Alex sat with them, Delia sat down next to them all.

"So who goes first?" Bay asks.

"Why not Emi." Sam suggested, "I mean you can give us the example of what to share."

Emi smiles, "Alright. My name is Emily Russell, I prefer Emi though. I was born and raised here in Dresden. I lived a normal childhood surrounded by my supportive parents. I love to work with Abigail in the Clubhouse and I am extremely excited to be apart of all of this. By the way, sorry if I seemed kind of shy when first meeting. I can get that way, but I am really just a social butterfly." Emi said.

Sam smiles at her, "It's alright. We all have nerves." He said.

Bay nods.

Delia smiles at Emi, "Yeah we aren't perfect."

"So who is next?" Ethan asks.

"I'll go." Sam said, "I'm Sam Stevenson. I grew up in a religious family in San Diego, I had some issues with my family and we don't see eye to eye on certain things. My family didn't have enough to help send me to college, so I had to get a job. I work as a life guard during the semesters part time and full time during breaks." Sam said.

Bay was impressed, "Wow. A life guard!"

Sam nods.

"That's cool." Emi said.

Alex looks at Sam and then looks away fumbling with her hands.

Ethan looks at his friend with a bit of concerned, "Wait what about-?"

Sam cuts him off, "We don't need to tell our whole story. Eventually once we're all comfortable with each other, we'll know everything." Sam smiles at his friend.

Ethan only nods.

Leaving all the girls a bit confused on what Sam was meaning, but decided not to question it one bit.

"I'll go next!" Bay said, "I'm Bay Hernandez. I have lived practically everywhere, but before coming to college I was living in New Jersey. I grew up in a multi-culture family, where I know English and Spanish quite well." Bay said.

"So you can say anything in Spanish?" Emi asks.

"S , estoy con fluidez en espa ol." Bay smiled.

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to their Pink Ranger.

Bay sighs, "I'm fluent in Spanish." Bay repeated in English.

Ethan leans back, "I'll go next I guess." Ethan started, "I'm Ethan Shurley. I grew up a regular kid, I guess. My parents always busy and well it left me to be with my brother, but that wasn't so bad. He's like three years older than me and we are so close for siblings. He's- He's my best friend." Ethan then shut his mouth.

Sam looks at his friend and kept to himself.

"I bet you two have a lot of fun memories growing up together." Emi said.

Ethan lightly chuckles, "Yeah. We got into so much trouble."

Alex noticed the expression on Ethan's face, she knew it to well. She looked down before looking back up at Ethan.

"He- Your brother is lucky to have you in his life." Alex finally spoke.

All eyes shifted to Alex. Even Ethan. Alex brushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked up to notice everyone looking at her. She swallowed back whatever remaining confidence she had left inside before for speaking up. Ethan then smiles at what Alex said and looked directly at her, this is when she noticed he was looking at her with a big smile on his face. Ethan slightly chuckles before looking back up at Alex.

"Thank you," Ethan said, "For saying that."

Alex nods with a small smile, "You're- welcome."

Delia smiles at that and said, "I'll go next before it gets too sappy in here." Delia continues, "My name is Cordelia McClure, however I'd rather be called Delia. I grew up Ogunquit, Maine and then moved to the county nearby Lake View toward my high school career. I lived with my dad, grandmother, and my brother and sister. It was hard to pay for college, so I got a job at a young age to start saving for college. I even applied and got scholarships." Delia said.

Sam looks at her, "That's impressive."

Delia smiles, "Thanks."

Emi nods, "Seriously, you doing that all on our own. That's amazing."

Delia smiles.

Bay nods, "You are one determine person."

Then eyes shifted to Alex. Alex noticed this and then cleared her throat. She took in a deep breathe and then tried not to look at anyone in the eyes.

"I'm Alexandra Keller, but Alex will do. Um, life was hard for my family growing up. It wasn't easy where I lived here in Dresden all my life, so I got a job at thirteen to help out. When I was seventeen, we moved in with my grandparents due to some situations. My life was never normal and I never had it easy, being the- the shy and awkward kid you're use to the name calling and then isolation."Alex said and then looked down.

Emi frowns, "Oh Alex."

Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, "Look," It was Delia, "Like I said before, we're not perfect. We all have things about us that makes us different." Delia said.

Alex looks at her and nods, "Yeah."

Sam smiles at her, "Who knows maybe hanging out with us will make you less shy and awkward."

Alex looks at him and forms a small smile, "Maybe." She said.

Coming over was Dean and Abigail. The two had seem to have had a long time, because Dean looked between annoyed and exhausted. Whereas Abigail just had a look of victory. Whatever it was it probably had to do with how Dean was pushing the team too quickly before giving them a chance to even learn how to fight. The new team and Emi look up to notice the two adults return over.

"Okay," Dean said, "Time to work on those powers of yours."

After Dean said that, everyone began to groan with the thought of training, well everyone expect Emi.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"And you read his mind?" Asked none other than Adrian.

Ellie and Adrian were walking on the beach, it was mid-afternoon. The two were near the shore line and watched the shallow waves brush against the sandy beach surface. Ellie was walking barefoot and glanced over at Adrian with a puzzled expression, however she turned back to the ocean before her.

"Just like I know what is rattling around in that mind of yours," Ellie said.

Adrian snapped a glare at her.

Ellie continued walking forward, "You keep wondering if your decision to go away from your family was the right one? Now was it, Adrian?"

Adrian stops walking and looks at Ellie fully, "I hate it when you do that."

Ellie turns around and looks at him, "Look anyone could figure it out. You being a child who was handed everything, its not wonder why your so forceful when it comes to leadership." Ellie said.

Adrian stepped over and pointed a finger in her face, "Stop reading my thoughts, Ellie." He demanded.

Ellie watched him walk onward. He shoved his shoulder into her shoulder and continued walking. Ellie sighs and turns around to follow him. The walk went on for a while with the sound of the ocean than the sound of the two talking. Ellie noticed Adrian found himself a spot where he wanted to sit and sat down, Ellie took a photo with her camera of the sky with the ocean and then followed Adrian to sit down.

Ellie shifted a glance at her friend, "Look whatever mix feelings you have against your parents, a phone call would be nice." She began.

Adrian shifted a glare at her, "Ellie."

"I'm not reading your thoughts," She said coldly, "But- if I was lucky like you to have both parents well, I guess I'd be like you. Complaining about how overbearing they are, or how much they make being in college a big deal." Ellie then looked at Adrian with no emotion in her facial expression, "I lost my mother at a young age. It doesn't get easy. Maybe, you call them. Tell them you're okay."

Adrian looks at her eyes, "Ellie," His voice was different.

Ellie noticed Adrian grab a hold of her hand and she looks at his eyes, "Adrian?"

The two looked at each other for a split second before they slowly turned their gaze to the ocean before them.

"I'll always be your partner," Adrian said.

Ellie had a small smile, "I know."

Ellie and Adrian stare at the scenic look in front of them. Ellie had her faint smile and a small blush on her face, whereas Adrian was looking straight forward trying to keep his cool.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

It was getting late, Dean and Abigail decided to dismiss the rangers for the night. As they gathered their things and began to head out, they were all complaining about training and laughing. Alex, who normally felt left out had a small smile and even laughed along with them. They were all smiling and enjoying each other's company.

"I can't believe how strict Dean is," Ethan said with his hands resting behind his head.

Bay nods, "He's like someone from those military movies or something."

Delia laughs, "I think that's a little extreme."

Sam turns to Alex, "I am quite impressed with your power. You seemed to have a natural gift of understanding how to use it better than the rest of us." Sam said.

All eyes shift to Alex.

Alex shrugs, "I guess the whole psychic power thing is more like understanding my own body I guess. The visions aren't something I control, if I did I wouldn't have had it yesterday like how it first happened." Alex said.

Delia nods, "We all have different powers. So it'll be a bit difficult to all master."

Ethan then wraps an arm around Emi's shoulder, "I got my power buddy!"

Even Emi laugh. Bay and Delia smirk, while Sam was shaking his head. Even Alex smiles but then the smile fades. The sudden pain returned in her head, she grabbed a hold of her head before collapsing onto her knees. Sam noticed this first and knelt down next to Alex with concern all over his body. Alex cluttered her eyes shut and slightly screamed to herself, while everyone knelt down in concern to what Alex was going to see.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Everything was black. Then a bright light reveals two figures. One was female and the other was male. The light slowly revealing more about these two figures. They were wearing ranger suits much like the Mystic Knights, however they were different colors. The suits were white for the female and gold for the male. They both were armed with a sword much like the others would be armed with._

 _The two rangers jumped down and stood in front of a yellow knight._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Asked the Gold Ranger._

 _"We want the world! For our own!" The yellow knight shouted._

 _The White Ranger stepped forward, "We know the stories! Your people keep the dimensions in balance!"_

 _The yellow knight smirks, "Well that's too bad!" He charges in with his sword._

 _A sudden yell, "Those aren't real knights! They're Corrupts!" Shouted a figure in the dark._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex was panting and felt her hands on Sam's shoulders. She looked at him in the eyes, suddenly blushing before pushing off of him. Sam faintly blushed as well, but shifted that to the side because he was more concerned about Alex. He and Ethan helped her up, it was at this time that Dean and Abigail showed up. While Alex was having her vision, Emi ran back to get Dean and Abigail.

"What happened?" Abigail asks.

Alex looks up, "A vision? Gold and White Rangers? Corrupts?" Alex was trying to piece it all together.

She looked at them with such confusion. Dean and Abigail looks at each other, Emi even seemed to know what the mentors were a bit alarmed to hear. However, everyone else wasn't.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted, "Want to explain?"

"Yeah, two more rangers?" Bay spoke.

Dean sighs, "We made a device to locate the knights which is how we found you."

"But it also located more energy." Abigail said.

"A gold and white source?" Sam asks.

Emi nods, "And more." She said.

Delia looks at them, "More rangers? How many?"

Abigail looks at her husband, "Including the two you now know, two more. So there are four more to add to the team." She said.

Alex looks at the mentors, "It was a female in white and a male in gold."

Dean nods, "I see."

Abigail looks back at Alex, "And you mentioned Corrupt?"

Alex nods, "There was a voice. He said that a knight was Corrupt. I think he was warning the two rangers. I can't be certain." Alex said.

Emi turns to Abigail, "Abigail?"

Abigail frowns, "We can't be certain right now, I'll have to do some research but for now be on our guard. We'll try to locate the location of the white and gold energy source." Abigail said.

Delia nods, "Alright."

Ethan then had a thought, "Wait a moment, you guys never told us the most important thing ever."

All eyes shifted to him.

"Um- what did we miss?" Abigail asks.

"Who is in charge on our team?" Ethan asks.

Dean and Abigail shifted expression, "Oh that's easy. That's Alex."

Alex looked nervous, "Uh- me?"

Dean nods, "The prior knights of legends were led by a red knight. You have the ability to lead, Alex. You just need to be strong about it." He said.

Alex nods slowly, "This is so much to process." She muttered to herself.

With that said, Dean and Abigail told them to go. The team and Emi began to leave. Dean turns a glance to his wife. She nods to him. They knew this day would come and now here they were with a team of newly formed rangers and more out there. Dean kisses his wife on the cheek, she holds his hand with a smile and then the two turn to return to the Clubhouse. Whereas walking away was the new team, slowly getting to know each other and starting to form a bond.

 **(A/N: I know a lot of you all felt some empathy with the Gardios in the last chapter but the whole Corrupts term will be further explained next time. As well as more to the new rangers, which you all know who these two knew rangers are, in the next chapter or further along. If things aren't cleared up all the way, it'll get there soon. I need to start developing the characters in front of me before things get crazy.**

 **Also the last things that Ethan goes all about never mentioning a leader, I realized I didn't address a team set up in the last chapter so the last part being kind of a joke how Ethan realized there is no leader. Kind of funny like, "Oh shoot we forgot." but then you have Dean and Abigail, who completely know who is in charge of the team.**

 **There will be more to further explain each characters history, but in this chapter I wanted it to be brief so they can start to get to know each other. And other things be remaining a secret. So whatever secret Sam knows about Ethan and Ethan knows about Sam, will remain a secret until it comes out in the open later. - ICrzy)**

 **Next Time - Nerves Of A Leader**


	5. ACT FOUR

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT FOUR -** **Nerves Of A Leader Part 1  
**

It was the first day of the semester. The students were leaving their dorms and heading off to their classes, only if they had morning classes. Delia had awoken and looked around for her roommate, Alex had already left for the day. Delia rolls over in her bed to look at the nightstand where her clock at, it was seven in the morning. Delia's first class didn't start until ten. She groaned and climbed out of bed.

The new Blue Ranger quickly changed into her clothes for the day and grabbed her bag with her books inside. The second she began to lock her dorm door, the door across from her dorm opened. Coming out was Bay and Emi, the two were laughing and getting along quickly.

"Morning!" Bay smiled.

Delia sighs, "Hey."

Emi made a confused expression, "Not much of a morning person?"

Delia rubs her hand over her face, "Once I get my coffee, I am." She said.

Bay nods, "Well we were going to ask you if you and Alex would like to join us for breakfast in the cafe?"

Delia leans against the wall, "I'll join you but Alex left without making a sound this morning. I have no idea where she went to." Delia said.

Emi frowns, "I hope she's okay." She said.

Bay shrugs her shoulders, "I don't get her." Bay and the other two began walking, "Sure she is very anti-social and shy, but we're a team and we need to be able to get along. And we can't do that if she is avoiding us."

Delia shrugs her shoulders as well, "I don't know." Delia said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Alex was in the cafe. She was writing in a notebook. Her left hand held the pencil as she wrote and her right hand picked up her coffee to take a sip. The new leader of her team then put the coffee down and dropped the pencil and covered her face for a moment to rub it.

"These nightmares are getting too much." Alex mumbled to herself.

In the cafe there were a couple of students and a few staff members eating or just chatting briefly. Alex continued to write in this notebook when she heard voices coming nearby, she looked up to see the girls she had began to get to know enter. Emi noticed Alex, so she made sure both Delia and Bay noticed. The three girls grabbed themselves something to eat and some coffee, then they walked over to Alex's table. Emi sat across from Alex with Bay next to her and Delia on the other side. Delia and Bay both were sitting next to Alex and Emi.

"Morning," Emi said.

Alex smiles as she shuts the notebook, "Hi."

Bay noticed it, "What is that?" Bay asks.

Alex awkwardly began to put it away, "Um just a journal." Alex said.

Delia took a sip of her coffee, "We were going to invite you to come with us but you weren't in our room." Delia said.

Alex frowns, "Sorry. I am kind of nervous for today and I didn't sleep well." Alex said.

Suddenly Emi rose from her seat and nearly got in Alex's face, "Was it a vision?" Emi asks.

Alex began to blush, "Uh- uh no. I mean its just some dream I've been having since I was seventeen." Alex said and took a sip of her coffee.

Bay looks at Alex a bit worried, "Is it a nightmare?"

Alex glanced at Bay, "Um sorta." Alex said looking down at the coffees on the table.

Delia noticed the tension, "Do you feel comfortable talking about it?" Delia asks.

Alex looks up, "Um not really. Can we talk about something else?" Alex asks.

Bay nods, "Sure. I was wondering what everyone's schedule is." Bay spoke.

With that said, the four girls began to tell each other their schedule. Since the four of them are freshmen they had a lot of their freshmen classes to take this semester which they all seemed to have the same classes but with different instructors and at different times. However, they all shared one class together. Mythology.

"You signed up for mythology?" Delia asks them.

Alex nods.

"I needed another credit." Bay said.

Emi nods as well, "Yeah it was the only class that wasn't filled up."

Alex picked up her coffee, "What are the odds in that?"

Delia nods, "Exactly."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

It was about eleven o'clock. The rangers met up in the court yard for an early lunch and to hang out. They were sitting under a tree on a blanket that Emi had brought. Ethan was whistling at girls that'll pass, Sam would smack him saying to stop it but Ethan just grins. The girls just shook their heads.

"How has your classes been?" Sam asks as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Alex shrugs, "It's been alright."

Delia nods, "Yeah. I mean, my English professor is really a slow speaker."

Bay nods as well, "He is so annoying." She complained.

Ethan then burst into laughter, "You got stuck with Victor Walken. Oh god, that guy is a dinosaur." Ethan began laughing harder.

The girls glanced from Ethan to Sam, "Dr Walken has been at the college for about thirty years. A lot of freshmen have him as their professor." Sam said.

Emi glanced at Sam, "You two have him?"

Sam nods, "Ethan here nearly failed the class." Sam said.

Ethan blushed from embarrassment and the girls, including the shy Alex, began to laugh at that.

"Not cool, Sam." Ethan complained.

The laughter kept going, but Ethan noticed Ellie walk pass. He had a strange feeling about her. He kept his gaze on her, he noticed she was walking with a guy. He knew the guy, but not his name. Sam nudged Ethan to get his attention to him and the girls.

"Yo, Eth? You okay?" Sam asks.

"That girl, Ellie. She- I don't know, there is something about her that makes me feel a bit concerned." Ethan said.

Emi looks from Ethan to the two walking pass them, "She was at the party. The night of the attack."

Bay nods, "And so were a lot of other students." Bay said.

Alex looks at the girl walking pass them, "I think I agree with you, Ethan."

All eyes were on Alex.

"I can't put my finger on it," Alex started, "But I sense something."

"Is this the telepath in you? Or just a feeling?" Delia asks.

Alex shrugs, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The smoke began to clear from the explosion and revealing in front of the entrance of the court yard was a golden knight. He was wielding a sword in his right hand and tilted his head slight to look around. The students began to run, much like what had happened during the beach party. Whereas, the five rangers and the intern stayed behind.

Sam turns to Emi, "Get to safety."

Emi frowns, "But Sam?"

Alex nods, "Go, Emi." She said.

Emi nods and takes off.

The rangers pulled out their morphers. Alex swallowed back her nerves but felt her anxiety overwhelm her. Delia noticed Alex shaking slightly and just turned away, hoping that Alex will pull through. Sure, Delia was terrified. She had no idea how someone couldn't be scared of what they had to do.

"Ready?" Delia spoke up before Alex.

Everyone nods, "Ready!"

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five rangers yell.

The rangers morphed into their suits and wielded their own personal colored sword. The golden knight had a grin on his face and then pointed his blade at the rangers in front of him. A little bit away, Emi was ducking behind a knocked down table, she glanced over and noticed Ellie and the guy with her were hiding behind a knocked down table as well.

"Looks like I get to prove to Edmund I am more powerful." The golden knight spoke.

Ethan points his sword at the golden knight, "So you're a Gardios! You want to destroy our world!"

The golden knight took off his helmet, revealing a man which looked nearly human minus his pointed ears. He had bright blonde hair and golden eyes. The knight looks at the rangers with a glare on his face.

"You think we wanted that? You know nothing!" The golden knight shouts.

Alex looks at the golden knight, _'He's right- maybe they have a good reason for wanting freedom.'_ She thought.

The golden knight points at them, "Your ancestors believed we had to control the dimensions! Who got to make that decision! We want more than that same job!" The golden knight yells.

Delia steps forward, "But what about the affect of you disobeying your post? Couldn't that destroy the universe? Or space and time?" Delia asks.

The golden knight chuckles, "We don't care." The golden knight placed his helmet on, "We only care about our own motives. Motives for our leader."

Sam then steps in, "Well if that's the case, we'll have to take you down!"

Bay nods.

The golden knight chuckles, "So be it."

The golden knight charged in, as did everyone but Alex. She was a bit uncertain. She watched as her teammates attempted to keep up with their basic fighting skills that Dean had given them. Bay and Delia went in together to swing their own sword at the golden knight, but he used his blade to block Delia's blade and then grabbed Bay with his free hand and threw her to the ground. Bay rolled on the ground and quickly rose up. Ethan and Sam came in from above, jumping in. Sam went in with his blade, which was quickly blocked by the golden knight's blade, Ethan thought he had the upper advantage but the knight kicked the boy in green in the stomach.

"Alex!" Alex heard her name being called.

She turned around to see Emi, "Emi? What are you doing?"

"You have to fight. Come on." Emi said as she ran over.

Alex looks from the intern to the battle, "I- I don't know."

Emi grabbed a hold of Alex's shoulders, "You have to!"

Alex swallowed in her nerves, "O- Okay."

Emi nods, "Be careful." Emi said.

Emi quickly went back to hiding. Alex turns to the fight, Delia was swinging her blade with Sam backing her up. Ethan and Bay were getting up and about to run in. Alex hold her sword tightly and then began to run in. As the golden knight was dealing with girl in blue and the boy in yellow, he didn't notice the girl in red charging over. The golden knight barely had any time to react when Alex's sword hit the top of the golden knight's helmet. The helmet came off and rolled on the ground.

"Wow," Sam glanced at Alex.

Ethan jumps over, "Alex has some skill."

The golden knight looks up, he had some blood dripping from his forehead. Alex's eyes widen, sudden nerves and anixety was replace by former feelings and emotions she had longed by ignored since she was a little bit younger. Alex powered down and fell onto her knees. She grasped her head and closed her head.

"Not now." Bay said.

"A vision now?" Delia spoke.

The rangers gathered around Alex. Sam knelt in front to look at her, he was shaking Alex. He was saying her name over and over in hope to snap her out of it, but nothing was working. Bay and Delia began calling Alex's name out, Ethan started to as well. However, the golden knight picked up his sword and had a grin on his face.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _BANG_

 _Laying on the cold rainy sidewalk was a man in his early forty's. He was covered in blood and dirt. He was laying on the sidewalk, however with some of his might he was trying to sit up. Walking over was a group of thugs, they had their faces covered by a hood and shadows. One in the middle pulled out a gun and fired dead center into the man's chest._

 _BANG_

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex snapped out of it but looked up, she noticed the golden knight coming over. The others were paying attention, they were too focused on Alex. Worrying over what she saw or if she was okay. Alex pushed Sam onto the ground and she extended her hands.

The moment she extended her hands at the golden knight she shouts, "Stop!"

After she yells that, the golden knight is frozen. He was stopped by Alex's ability. The rangers stopped and turned to look at Alex. Alex had some tears slide down the side of her face. Sam looked at her in utter shock, then looked at the golden knight. He was so close in hitting Sam with the golden knight's blade.

"Alex," Delia looks at the leader of the team.

Alex looks firmly at the golden knight, "Just leave. Now." Alex said.

The golden knight was loosen from her telepath hold. He looks at her and gave her a confused expression.

"You're releasing me? Why? We're enemy." The golden knight said.

Alex looks at him in the eyes, "I am not a murderer. I will not stain my hands with blood. I want you to live, tell your leader that we are not going down without a fight." Alex said.

The golden knight looks at the others and then he vanished. The others powered down, and Emi rejoined the others. Sam knelt next to Alex, he noticed that she was still crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asks.

Alex rubs the tears from her eyes, "It's nothing important. Just a vision of the past." Alex said.

Delia crosses her arms on her chest, "You know when you feel comfortable about it, you can always discuss it with us." Delia said.

Alex looks at her with a faint smile, "I know."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ellie and Adrian were still where they were. They watched the rangers, the five rangers and the intern began to leave. Ellie looks at Adrian and noticed his curious expression on his face.

"I'll read your mind if you don't say it," Ellie said.

Adrian glares at her for a second, "So that girl- Alex, she's a telepath too." He said.

Ellie nods and glanced back for a second, "Seems so."

Ellie saw Adrian stare at Alex with a more cold demeanor than he had before.

"She is their leader, Adrian." Ellie said.

"How? She is too weak, did you witness what happened?" Adrian asks.

Ellie nods, "Yes but remember our first fight. She is still new, as are her friends." Ellie said.

Adrian glanced from the rangers and intern to Ellie. The two of them were sitting behind a knocked down table, they were the only ones there now since the rangers and intern were far enough away. Adrian and Ellie stood up and even Ellie pulled up the table before taking a picture of the partly destroyed court yard.

"You saw the vision? You read her mind, didn't you?" Adrian asks.

Ellie pulls her camera down from her eye, "Yes. I did."

"So what did she see?" Adrian asks.

Ellie frowns, "Someone die. He was shot." Ellie said.

Adrian's expression fell, "What?"

Ellie sighs, "I don't know her limits to her powers let alone the others, but- I am assuming she knew whoever it was who was shot. Her behavior afterwards would explain so." Ellie said.

Adrian nods.

Ellie faces her partner fully, "So what do we do?" She asks.

Adrian looks at her, "We keep our distance. Find out more about them and get more information from Rowan." He said.

Ellie nods.

The two then began to walk off in a different direction than the rangers and intern went. While the rangers and intern were going north, likely to the Clubhouse, the duo were heading in the direction of the campus. Adrian and Ellie exchanged one last look behind them and then headed inside the main campus building.

 **(A/N: I went a different route how I was originally going to go with this chapter. Alex has anxiety and is shy, so the nerves is right now the battlefield. It'll be further explained in the next chapter. This chapter was going to be only one chapter, but I thought since I am going to further Alex she needs another chapter. Since it'll at least make her come out with what happened next time. And maybe she'll get afraid to fight because of what she saw. Who knows.**

 **I am not going to have Adrian and Ellie in the next chapters, since they are going to be staying away and keeping their distance. I will however, make a chapter after a while where they find out they have powers and become rangers. It'll be titled Adrian's and Ellie's Origins. Or something like that. Anyways, this is still a working process story so I really love how much support I get from y'all! Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Next Time -** **Nerves Of A Leader Part 2  
**


	6. ACT FIVE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT FIVE -** **Nerves Of A Leader Part 2  
**

Abigail and Dean were eating at a small diner in Dresden. It was their usual thing. Going to the diner at lunch every time they want to eat out for lunch, which was usually everyday recently. The husband and wife were waiting for their food to come to their table, but they did have their drinks. Abigail had gotten off the phone with Emi and turns to her husband.

"So," Dean took a sip of his sweet tea, "How bad?"

Abigail placed her phone on the table, "The fight didn't end too bad but apparently Alex had another vision and hasn't told the others yet." Abigail said.

Dean nods, "Maybe it wasn't anything important relating to the Gardios." He said.

Abigail looks at her husband, "You think?"

Dean nods at his wife, "I worry about her." He said.

Abigail nods as well, "Her powers are the most powerful. If she is able to control them perfectly, she'll be unstoppable." She said.

Dean stares out the window into the parking lot, "But there is our issue."

"Huh?" Abigail spoke.

"You've noticed how this girl behaves," Dean started, "She has some issues, but then again we all have our own issues. However, whatever her issues are relates to self-esteem and anxiety." Dean said.

Abigail looks at her phone, "Emi said that whatever Alex saw really spooked her." She said.

Dean frowns, "She'll tell them when she is ready."

Abigail nods, "I know, it's just easier to tell someone when there is something wrong instead of bottling it up."

Dean looks at his wife, "I'm not going to call him." He glares.

Abigail frowns, "It's been ten years, Dean."

Dean shakes his head, "We're done talking about it." Dean spoke.

Abigail sighs, "Fine."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

It was after Alex's ethics class when she notice Sam and Ethan walking out of their psychology class. The two guys walked over to her, she saw them walk over. Sam giving her a warm smile on his face, while Ethan was kind of not really paying attention. Ethan seemed to be complaining about something, but then he noticed Alex. Alex formed a shy smile on her face.

"Hi guys," Alex said as she hugged her ethics text book.

Sam poked at her book, "Ethics, huh? With who?" Sam asks.

Alex faintly blushes and brushes her hair behind her ear, "Dr White." She said.

Ethan then joins in, "Dr White is so cool." He said.

Alex looks at him, "Really?"

The three of them were walking down the hallway together. They looked like normal college students and like they were only that. Alex was walking in between Ethan, who was on her right side, and Sam, who was on her left side.

Ethan nods, "She is an odd professor but she makes you really think about what's morally right." Ethan said.

Alex nods slowly, "I see."

The three of them reach the lobby. There were students sitting in some sofas and even by some tables, where there were vending machines and soda machines. There were even TVs in there playing the news on the screens, which was covering the event that happened at the campus relating to some strange mysterious knight attacking the campus.

Sam placed both hands in his pant pockets, "So want to, I don't know come get lunch and hang out?" Sam asks.

Alex looks at him, "Like with you and Ethan?"

Sam awkwardly smiles, "Yeah, with us and even the girls too." Sam said.

Alex smiles faintly, "Sure. That sounds lovely, Sam." She said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The gang all met up in a small little fast food place near the campus called Burger Palace, inside had an arcade and a karaoke night. It was a cool place to eat, and the business mostly did that to increase college students coming to their business. The price is cheap enough for college student's budget and even offers part time jobs for those kids who have issues with money.

"This place is so cool." Bay said.

Ethan nods, "Sam and I have been coming here since we were freshmen." He said.

Sam gave Ethan a look, "Eth, we were freshmen a whole year ago." Sam said.

Delia looks at the group, "Well why not you guys hold us a table and we'll get some fries and maybe a dozen chicken nuggets." Delia said.

Emi nods, "Sounds good for me." Emi said, "I'll come with you."

Which left Bay, Alex, Sam, and Ethan to pick out a table. The four went to a booth, which the boys sat on one side and the two girls sat on the other side. Sam glanced at Ethan and then to the girls, Alex was staring out the window with a puzzling look in her eyes and then sighing. Bay was looking all around the business, she was really taking it all in. Ethan was just awkwardly looking around.

"So," Ethan was the first to speak, "This isn't awkward."

It was a few minutes that passed and then Delia and Emi arrived with their food. They all began eating. At first there was no talking, they were just eating. After finishing most of it they began to talk about their first day so far. Then somehow Emi mentioned the news reports about the attack with the golden knight and then things changed.

"They think it was some prank." Ethan said, "The news I mean."

Delia sighs, "I mean as long as it keeps people from looking for Power Rangers, I'm okay with that." She said.

Sam chuckles, "Can you image if we were in the news being Power Rangers?"

Bay smiles faintly, "That would make us famous, wouldn't it?" She asks.

Emi nods at them, "Oh you all would be famous."

Ethan points at Emi, "Wait, what about you?" He asks.

Emi grins, "I can change my appearance and avoid the press." She said.

Ethan had a sneaky grin, "Me too."

The two then high fived each other with a faint chuckle from each other. Sam and the girls were laughing, expect Alex. She just stared at them and felt a bit left out, she turned away from them and stared out the window with her drink in one hand. Sam turned to notice this behavior and placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam offered.

Alex forced a smile and shakes her head, "No I'm fine."

Ethan made a face, "Are you bothered by whatever vision you had?" Ethan asks.

Alex frowns, "It's nothing."

Outside the sky changed from bright blue to sudden dark clouds and rain began to appear. The group looked out the window and notice the rain was coming down. Then a bolt of lightning appeared and then standing in the parking lot of the fast food place was the golden knight once again. He held his sword in his hands and slashed toward the building which generated some gust of wind to shatter the windows, the group of rangers and the intern ducked down and the glass broke above their heads. They slowly lifted their heads and saw the golden knight walk slowly now.

"Damn it," Delia swore under her breathe.

Emi looks at them, "I'll stay here."

Ethan points to the back exit, "No one will see us exit here. We can even transform." He said.

The five rangers ran out the less used exit and then pulled out their morphers. The rain began to pour on them, which was making their clothes wet.

"Ready?" Alex spoke.

They nod, "Ready!"

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five yell.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The golden knight was looking around for the rangers and then felt a large wave of water collide against him which with the force knocked him directly to the ground. His helmet was knocked off and he looked up to see the rangers standing in front of him, the Blue Ranger had her left hand extended while her right hand held onto her sword.

"Thought you'd like to cool off." Delia said.

The golden knight grabbed his helmet and smirks, "I paid my master a visit like you advised Red Knight, they were not as merciful as you are. My mission is to destroy you or die trying." He claims.

Alex took a step back, "Wha-? You'd die just like that?" She spoke.

The golden knight placed his helmet on, "The Gardios has gained a new power, we aren't afraid of your ancestors power or your strange power. We are going to escape and going to have the world as we see fit." The golden knight said.

Sam glares at the golden knight, "Not if we can help it!"

Sam and Bay ran in. Sam slashed his sword at the golden knight, who knocked the Yellow Ranger down to the ground. Meanwhile, Bay was swinging her sword at the golden knight. The knight stopped her attack and they were pushing their blades hard against the metal dividing them. The golden knight pushed her to the ground. Bay rolled on the ground and saw the golden knight's sword coming near her, so she quickly shrink and flew away to avoid the sword. The golden knight looked around but the Pink Ranger was gone. The Green and Blue Ranger ran in to fight as well. Delia was swinging her blade at the golden knight with her right hand but with her left hand she had a control ball of water surrounding it. Once she slashed her blade and the golden knight blocked it, she launched the water ball at the golden knight.

Alex watched this, "Okay," Alex muttered to herself, "You got this."

Ethan copied the ability of Dean's which is super strength, he grabbed the golden knight and slugged the knight in the face. The punch was powerful and Ethan was quite impressed by how quick he was able to figure out how to change mimic powers of others. He then held onto his sword as the golden knight came charging at him. Sam had then turned into a lion and the lion form of Sam launched his jaw and bit down on the armored arm of the knight.

Alex shakes her head, "Come on," Alex looks at the fight, "I am the leader." Her body was shaking.

The lion form of Sam was getting punched on the top of his head and then transformed back to human Sam, he was then thrown back by the golden knight. Bay had returned to normal size and ran over to Sam, he powered down and Alex saw blood on Sam's forehead. Alex looked at that and then it made her remember something. Alex fell onto her knees and then placed her hands down, she was practically kneeling in the mud. Bay turned back at her leader.

"Damn it, not again." Bay muttered.

Alex closed her eyes, "No. No. No."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Seventeen year old Alex was running home from school on a rainy day. It was a bad neighborhood. The girl was getting soaked because she forgot an umbrella. She ran around the corner and noticed a group of thugs running away, they brushed passed her. She didn't even look at them and they didn't even notice her. The only thing she noticed was the man laying on the ground. The man was covered in blood. Two bullet holes. One in his stomach and the other was in his chest. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he was bleeding pretty badly. The man wasn't trying to move but just laying there and accepting fate._

 _Alex's eyes widen, "Dad-!"_

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex shakes her head after overcoming a past memory. Alex looks up and grabs a hold of her sword. She sees her team currently fighting the golden knight, while Bay was tending to Sam. Alex began to run in, which shocked Bay. She was surely expecting Alex to cry again or just hide, but here went Alex the shy girl all of a sudden brave.

The golden knight heard a splash behind him and only had a brief second to stop the blade from the Red Ranger from stabbing him. The golden knight's own sword managed to block her attack, he was taken back slightly by how determine she began. As was the other rangers who had stopped fighting to just stare in shock.

"Looks like the little girl finally decided to fight." The golden knight teased.

Alex glares, "I will not let anymore people I care about get hurt!" She yells.

Then using her telekinesis launch the golden knight back, he rolled on the muddy ground and then stood up briefly only to have water being splashed on him by Delia. The golden knight stood up then was hit by another wave of water by Ethan, who mimic Delia's attack. The golden knight began to stand now and then was lifted up in the air and was being choked by Alex.

"Alex?" Delia spoke.

Alex walked over, "Look, I really hate violence and I know you don't care. So I'll make this easy for you, you will tell your boss we mean business. We are going to protect the world and if it means breaking what I hold morally important, then so be it." Alex said.

Then Alex dropped the golden knight to the ground, he began to cough violently and then stand. He looked at the leader of the team. He then vanished without another word. The rain began to lighten up and the rangers powered down. Emi had ran out and knelt down to Sam, as did the others. Bay looked from the injured Sam to the others.

"He needs to get patched up," Bay said.

Emi nods, "To the clubhouse."

Bay nods and then glanced at Alex. Alex looked a bit embarrassed and kept her gaze away from everyone else.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Emi was filling everything in to Dean and Abigail at the Clubhouse, Dean was leaning against a wall and Abigail was healing Sam. Sam was fine, he would had a concussion but thanks to Abigail he doesn't have one now. The others were standing nearby the medical station that Abigail had set up. It was basically a medical bed for injured rangers to lay in while she healed them. Alex had her arms crossed on her chest and avoided looks.

Dean sighs, "Okay, Alex. I think its time you tell us what you saw." Dean spoke.

Alex looks up, "Uh- um."

Bay looks at Dean, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't feel comfortable about it." Bay said.

Abigail sat down in a chair after using a lot of energy to heal Sam, "Yeah but we reviewed the footage from the battle. She was choking a knight, and that is obviously not something Alex would do." Abigail said.

Alex frowns, "Sorry."

Ethan shrugs his shoulders, "Who cares if she choked a knight. He attacked us and hurt Sam." Ethan said.

Abigail frowns, "That's not the point." She said.

Delia looks at Alex, "Alex."

Alex began to fumble with her hands and looked up at everyone, "I saw memories from two years ago." Alex said.

Sam looks at Alex, "Two years ago?" He asks.

Bay remembered something, "Does that have to do with the nightmares you said you still have?"

Alex nods, "I mentioned I use to live in the bad part of Dresden until I was seventeen, well something happened that resorted us into leaving." Alex said looking down.

Emi reached over and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Take your time." Emi said.

Alex didn't look up, "When I was coming home from school one rainy day I found my dad dying on the sidewalk. He had been shot by some thugs that were mugging him. He had two gun shot wounds and he didn't make it to the hospital. Afterwards, um- my grandparents took us in." Alex said.

Abigail and Dean frown. The husband and wife exchange looks with a sadden expression. The others also had sadden expressions on their faces as well.

"Alex," Sam looks directly at her, "I'm so sorry."

Alex finally looks up with her red puffy eyes, "This is the first time since it happened that I've actually talked about it." She said.

Then their leader began to sob. She collapsed onto the ground crying over all the emotions she hadn't expressed since she was seventeen, then little by little the other knelt down and hugged her.

"It's okay," Bay said.

"Sh," Emi said.

"We got you." Ethan said.

"We're not going anywhere." Sam said.

"Alex," Delia started, "We're family. We're gonna look after each other."

And just like that the rangers and the intern, who have slowly been bonding within the couple of days now being a team sat on the floor to comfort the leader of the team. Abigail and Dean exchanged looks and then turned back to what was happening in front of them, Abigail walked over to her husband and she placed a hand in his hands.

"Call him," Abigail said, "Or you'll regret it."

Abigail walked off. Leaving Dean to look at the scene in front of him then to the phone that Abigail placed in his hands. He looks back at the backside of his wife walking away, he placed the phone in his pocket and walked away. However, in their circle the rangers and Emi remain hugging and comforting Alex through this moment of pain and feelings that had returned after so long.

 **(A/N: I really enjoy how much people are enjoying this new series already. I was worried since I put it away from Thewhatzupwriter26 and my usual timeline that people may not like the idea of a different universe. But since you all are really liking it, it makes me happy to know. Anyways to tell you all something, since this is another universe there may be cases where the Jurassic Squad may show up or even Element Fusion by a break in dimensions done by the Gardios.**

 **By the way, I should mention which I will mention on my other two Power Ranger series, I'll be returning back to college on Monday. Which means I have noon until about six to seven o'clock in the evening classes, because I didn't want to be in class by dawn. Which is Monday through Thursday and possibly working on the weekends, so I may have time to update but it won't be majorly quick. However, I am looking forward to this semester and excited to see what is to come. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 _ **ACT SEVEN - Caged Inside My Demons (Sam centered but not sure of the title)**_

 _ **ACT EIGHT - (Bay centered not sure of the title)**_

 _ **ACT NINE - My True Self (Ethan centered may keep the title)**_

 _ **ACT TEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT ELEVEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - The Guarded Heart (Delia centered)  
**


	7. ACT SIX

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT SIX - The** **Guarded Heart Part 1  
**

Alex and Delia were in their dorm late that night. Delia was working on her homework while Alex was writing in her journal, Delia rubbed her hands over her face and then turned to the leader of their team. Alex seemed to be calm and collective at her own desk. Delia put her pencil down and turned around from her desk to face Alex. Delia closed her notebook and was glancing at Alex.

"Hey, Alex." Delia said.

Alex shifts a glance up at Delia, "Yeah?"

Delia holds a kind smile, "Have you had any nightmares recently?" Delia asks.

Alex shakes her head as she closes her journal, "No. Not since I told you guys everything." She said.

Delia nods, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I can't image what that was like." Delia said.

Alex kept a frown, "Loosing a parent is really hard." Alex said.

Delia glanced away, "Yeah."

Alex looks up, "You okay?" Alex asks.

Delia nods, "I'm fine. So what was your father like?" Delia asks.

Alex brushed part of her hair behind her ear, "He was a simple man. He didn't want much out of life expect his children to succeed. He loved baseball and he had a guilty pleasure of listening to Adele." Alex said.

Delia shares a laugh with Alex. The two laugh for a moment until it died down. Delia noticed how Alex felt afterwards, she may have been over the death and gotten through the pain but Alex seemed to still have some wounds that remain after the couple of years her father has been dead. Delia got up from her desk chair and then sat down on Alex's bed which was next to Alex's desk.

"You were close with your dad, huh?" Delia asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah."

Delia placed a hand on Alex's knee, "I'm certain you're dad is watching over you and proud how much you've grown." Delia said.

Alex forms a soft smile, "Thanks, Delia."

Delia smiles, "You're welcome." She said.

Delia returned to her desk to return to do her homework. Alex sat there in thought for a moment and then looked up at Delia once again.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asks.

Delia turns to Alex, "Why are you asking me that?" Delia responded with.

Alex shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. With bringing up my dad, you felt- I don't know like you could relate. Did your dad die?" Alex asks.

Delia puts her pencil down on her desk again, "No. My dad is alive." She said.

Alex seemed puzzled, "But you-." Alex was cut off.

"I never said anyone was dead. I just understand how it feels to loose a parent. That's it." Delia said.

Alex nods, "Oh, sorry for bringing it up." Alex said.

Delia grabbed her towel, "Look it's not your fault," She got up, "I'm gonna hit a shower. You coming?"

Alex shakes her head, "I'll take one in the morning."

Delia nods and heads out. Leaving Alex alone in the dorm room. Alex reopened her journal and then her head began to pound hard, she fell out of her chair and landed on the floor. She grasp a hold of her head and bit her lips so she wouldn't scream, she knew what was coming. She had began to get use to the pain and suffering behind it. A vision.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _A women was walking down the hallways of a home. There were photos on the wall and even a small bookshelf. There were two bedrooms that she stopped at, one at a boy's name on it which read Dominic, and that was blue with a race car on it. The other room had a pink sign with the names Cordelia and Denise on it with a small little princess crown on it. The women entering the bedroom looked very much like an older version of Delia, however the women was dressed in black and was carrying a suitcase. She entered the bedroom and slowly looked at the crip next to the smaller bed for the young girl, the younger Delia. The women walked over and was trying to keep herself from being loud. She stops and looks directly down at the younger Delia sleeping. The women began to sob, but was doing her best not to watch the child._

 _"Delia, this is the hardest and toughest thing I have to do. If there was another way to get around this, I would have found it to protect you. Ever since you were born, you were drawn on the water. It is like the water respected you, and I knew it is a sign that you are a Mystic Knight. The evil found out you and said if I stayed with the family,_ _they would come and take you from us. I have never told your father or your grandmother about my family legacy with the Mystic Knights. I do love you, Cordelia just know that." The women said._

 _The women knelt down and kissed the daughter on her head, the like that the women left the bedroom._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex shook her head, she was laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. She was catching her breathe and trying to gather her thoughts.

 _'Was that- Delia's mom?'_ Alex thought.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

It was the next day and the rangers had met up after their morning classes. Ethan had suggested that they go to the cafe and just hang out until the next class, so they went with his idea. They went to a table sitting outside under the shade. The season may be fall but the temperature is still like summer. The team sat down and even ordered something to drink. Emi sat next to Alex, Alex sat next to Ethan, Ethan sat next to Sam, Sam sat next to Bay, Bay sat next to Delia, and Delia sat next to Emi. The table was a circle one.

Sam turns to Alex, "Did you have a vision recently?" He asks with concern.

Alex bites her lip, "Well- um it has nothing to do with the Gardios." She said.

Bay took a sip of her drink, "Last time you said that you froze into the battlefield." Bay said.

Ethan nods, "No offense Alex, but I think whenever you have a vision you need to be honest with us." He said.

Alex glanced around the table, "Even if it has anything to do with you?" Alex asks.

Delia had a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

Alex fumbles with her hands, "Um- last night after you left to take a shower I had a vision of your past, Delia." Alex said.

Emi glanced at Alex, "A past vision?" She asks.

Alex nods.

Delia seemed a bit concerned, "About what?" Delia asks.

Alex looks at the team, "Do you really want to talk about this in front of everyone?" Alex asks.

Delia looks around and noticed them and was about to say something to Alex when there was a small earthquake. The six young adults stood up, Alex looks at Emi, she nods and runs off to safety. The five of them took off running in that direction, upon reaching it there they see the blue knight from before, actually from their first ever fight ever. The knight had a smirk on his face as he pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Looks like we meet again, knights." Edmund the blue knight spoke.

Alex stepped forward, "Looks like it." Alex said.

Alex glanced at her team, they nod.

"Mystical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five yell.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The five are morphed into their respected colors and wielding their own unique sword. Edmund was waiting for the first attack, which was by Ethan charging in with his sword. Edmund blocked the blade of the Green Ranger, he kicked Ethan back and the boy rolled on the ground. Sam ran over with his sword to slash at the knight, however Edmund dodged the attack and saw Bay coming in from the rear. He jumped over Bay, and Bay ended up tackling Sam to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Edmund asks.

Delia and Alex charged into together. Edmund didn't notice Alex, but noticed Delia. So when Edmund went to block Delia, he ended up getting cut on the side of his face by the blade of Alex. Edmund jumped to avoid any more attacks and then turns to the rangers before him. He held a glare on his face. The rangers all stand up and got in a row, they all faced Edmund and looked at him.

Alex smirks, "Is that all you got?"

Edmund spat on the ground, "Think your so tough, huh?" Edmund spoke.

He went to charge in and then another knight appeared, it was the golden knight from before. When he appeared in front of the blue knight, Edmund, the rangers notice Alex take a step back. She wasn't afraid of him more so she was afraid of what she might do with her powers after the last time they fought one an other. The golden knight looks at the blue knight behind him and turns to the rangers.

"Go back to the castle, Edmund." The golden knight said.

But, Lloyd?" Edmund spoke.

The golden knight called Lloyd turned back to Edmund, "I'm serious. Leave. I can handle this."

Edmund glanced at them and glared. The vanishing. The rangers weren't sure of it, they glanced at each other before turning back to the now named Lloyd.

"So," Lloyd spoke, "We cross blades again."

Bay nods, "Looks like it."

Sam glares, "Why even show up? Do you have no faith in your own team to take care of us?"

Lloyd grins, "Edmund is a child. He doesn't know what I know." His eyes then shift to Delia.

Delia noticed that, "Wha- What are you talking about?" Delia asks.

Lloyd smirks, "You'll have to find out." He spoke.

Ethan turns to Delia, "It's probably some kind of trap." Ethan said.

Bay nods.

Alex glanced from Lloyd to Delia, "Or maybe not." She said.

Sam looks at Alex, "Um care to explain, team captain?" Sam asks.

Alex frowns, "I shouldn't say." Alex said.

Bay turns to Alex, "You either say it or don't, why even bring it up?"

Lloyd began to chuckle, "You're fighting among yourselves, just the original knights." He laughed.

The five of them glanced at each other and nod. Running in was the now cheetah formed Sam, he leaped in the air and tackled Lloyd. Lloyd was trying to get the cheetah version of Sam off of him, but nothing. Bay shrunk down to a fairy size and flew over there, she flew into the armor and began to stab him with her sword. It wasn't like seriously hurting him but was giving him some kind of pain. Lloyd slammed his body hard on the ground, which lead Bay to quickly fly out before getting hurt by the body in the armored suit. When Lloyd finally had the strength to throw the cheetah version of Sam off of him, Ethan came in using the super strength power he's witness Dean use before, and deliver a powerful punch into Lloyd.

Lloyd went flying and then landed on the ground, "Damn it."

Then Delia used the water that had been absorbed in the ground to splash onto the armored individual. Lloyd rolled on the ground from the force that Delia's water power created and then he began to cough due to inhaling some of the water. Alex walked over with her sword to his throat, and she knelt down looking at him.

"So what was that before that you mentioned that you know?" Alex asks.

Lloyd somehow had a smug look on his face, "About your parents. All of your parents. Well the parent that was in the bloodline of knights." Lloyd said.

Bay looks at the knight, "What are you talking about?"

Lloyd chuckles, "We all knew. We knew who your were before you even knew." He said.

No one spoke. He continued to laugh.

"We knew about the Red's father and took care of him," Lloyd said.

Alex's eyes widen, "You- killed him?"

Lloyd chuckles, "Not me personal but yeah, we did." He said.

Alex shakes her head and then holds onto his shoulder with her right hand and held onto her blade tighter, "What do you know?" She demanded.

Lloyd looks at Delia, "We know what happened to Ursula." He grins.

No one got it expect Delia. Delia looks in shock, confusion, concern. Finally the others notice.

"Delia?" Sam spoke.

"Hey?" Ethan spoke.

Bay began to shake her.

During this moment, Lloyd shoved Alex back. He took his blade and slashed at the rangers, which caused them to power down. They rolled on the ground and then saw Lloyd come charging at them. Alex and the others began to cover themselves with their hands, but then the blade stopped. They opened their eyes to see standing in front of them was the White and a Gold Ranger. Alex began to stand and looked at these new individuals. They both are holding swords in their hands, the Gold Ranger's sword blocked Lloyd's blade and the White Ranger's sword was aimed at Lloyd's throat. Lloyd looks at the new rangers in front of him and then turns to the ones powered down.

"Looks like I'm out matched." Lloyd said, "Goodbye. For now."

Lloyd vanished and it left the five rangers in the present of the two new rangers. Alex stands up only to have the Gold Ranger grab a hold of her shirt and lift her up in the air, by doing this both guy rangers charge in to try to pull their leader out of the Gold Ranger's grasp. The White Ranger stood there with her hands crossed on her chest, and Bay was knelt down with Delia in concern. Delia was shaking and looking down at the ground before looking up to hear the sound of the yelling and screaming.

"You call yourself a leader! You nearly died and got your team killed!" The Gold Ranger yelled.

"Let go of her!" "Think you're so tough!" Both Sam and Ethan yells.

The White Ranger moves next to the Gold Ranger, "Let her down. She is a telepath is you had forgotten." She spoke.

Bay stands up, "How did you know?"

The White Ranger looks at Bay, "I just know." She said.

Alex held a glare at the Gold Ranger, as she was certain he was doing the same under his helmet. He was holding onto her shirt tightly, even as the boys were trying to force him to let go. Delia stands up and walks over to the conflict, she was upset with everything that had happened in the fight and this was just adding too much at the moment.

"You're a knight, and yet you attack one of us?" Delia asks.

The Gold Ranger turns to her, "You don't get it."

"We get everything that's going on! You think we don't?" Delia yells.

The White Ranger, "Come on. You said so before we should keep our distance." She spoke.

The Gold Ranger glanced at his partner, the he lowers Alex onto her feet to the ground. However, when he let Alex go, Ethan punched the Gold Ranger in his helmet. Although, in return the Gold Ranger punched Ethan in his stomach and the boy collapsed onto the ground, with Sam comforting him. Bay runs over as well to check on her teammate, Alex looks from Ethan to the Gold Ranger and the White Ranger, she holds a glare on her face. Delia looks at the Gold Ranger as well with a glare.

Delia got in his face, "You can tell our leader she nearly got us killed but it wasn't her doing. This knight said things that caught us off guard. We're humans, we make mistakes. You think you could have done it better?" Delia asks.

The Gold Ranger snorts, "I know I could've." He said.

Finally the White Ranger grabs the Gold Ranger's arm, "Time for us to go."

"But?" The Gold Ranger spoke.

The White Ranger dragged the Gold Ranger until they both jumped away. The team looked among each other. Delia and Alex glanced down at Ethan, he was being helped up by Sam. Bay was there for support.

"Alex," Delia spoke, "Tell me about your vision."

 **(A/N: I originally was going to do this one part, but I decided I should have each part about each character to be two parts since I made Alex's two parts. I want to make it fair. I hope I did Delia's backstory justice. I had some issues with some things, like how old Delia would be in the vision and the age difference between Delia and her siblings. So I just went with a couple of years, I hope that was correct.**

 **Also, if I didn't mention I am back in school. I decided to drop the online class because my mind needs a legit lecture not a computer but I am still taking German, which is going to be a huge challenge for me. Which means,** **I am only going to be focusing on Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights for a while. I will be working on Jurassic Squad's three part finale soon. I want to have all three parts done so when I upload it, it'll all be there. And before anyone asks, I haven't started the three part finale. I will likely begin with that soon and once I finish the three parts, I may even work on Monster Hunters' and Mystic Knights' as well and do a gigantic upload of all three series. Maybe, it depends if I have the time for it. Until next time. -ICrzy)  
**

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 _ **ACT EIGHT- Caged Inside My Demons Part 1 (Sam centered but not sure of the title)**_

 _ **ACT NINE - Caged Inside My Demons Part 2 (Sam centered but not sure of the title)**_

 _ **ACT TEN - (Bay centered not sure of the title) Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT ELEVEN - (Bay centered not sure of the title) Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWELVE - My True Self Part 1 (Ethan centered may keep the title)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - My True Self Part 2 (Ethan centered may keep the title)**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - The Guarded Heart Part 2 (Delia centered)**


	8. ACT SEVEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT SEVEN - The** **Guarded Heart Part 2  
**

Abigail was checking on the rangers, making sure everyone was not wounded from the attack. After she walked away, Delia turned to Alex. Alex had been avoiding everyone's gaze and everyone knew it. Emi was out of the loop, she had only heard little of what had happened from Bay and Sam, while Ethan complained about being punched by the Gold Ranger. Delia crossed her arms on her chest and took a step by Alex.

"Come on Alex," Delia said, "What did you see in that vision?"

Alex looks up, "You want me to say it in front of everyone?" She asks.

Delia stomps her foot down, "It relates to my mom! I don't care!"

Everyone was shocked by that, it even caused Alex to take a step back. Delia realized she lost her cool and took in a deep breathe, then looked back at Alex.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I deserve to know." Delia said.

Alex looks from Delia to the others, "Would you all feel the same? If I had a vision about you?"

Bay looks at Sam and Ethan before saying, "I'd like it if you spoke to me first." She said.

Sam nods.

Ethan nods as well, "I agree with Bay." He said.

Alex looks at Delia, "And you want them to know?" She repeated.

Delia sighs, "Might as well, Alex." Delia said.

Alex nods to herself, "Okay. Um- the vision happened last night, after you left to take your shower." Alex said.

"Last night? And you didn't tell me?" Delia asks.

Alex looks up at Delia, "Sorry."

Sam placed a hand on Delia's shoulder, "Delia, cool it. She may had a reason for not telling you." Sam said.

Delia looks from Sam to Alex, "Alex?"

Alex looks back up at Delia, "I- I wasn't sure how to tel you, I mean you aren't really open about yourself besides being valedictorian and how you live with your family in Lake View." Alex said.

Delia sighs, "And I'm sorry about that. Since- since my mom left, I've always been guarded about my heart. I've been kind of too protective on who I let get close to me." Delia said.

Bay steps over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's no big deal." She smiles.

Ethan nods, "Yeah, we still don't know everything about each other." He said.

Sam nods as well, "We're still getting to know one an other." Sam said.

Alex fumbles with her hands, "Delia, my vision was about the day your mom left."

Delia turns back to Alex, "What? You're serious?" She asks.

Alex nods.

Delia steps over to Alex, "Well what did you see?" Delia asks.

Alex looks at her, "Your mom entering your room and feeling bad for leaving." She said.

"Why was her mom leaving?" Ethan asks.

Alex glanced at the others but back to Delia, "Apparently a Gardios had blackmailed your mom." She said.

"Blackmailed her? How?" Delia asks.

Alex shifts her gaze for a second, "It seemed they knew about all of us, being knights. So they threaten your mom that if she remain with you and your family that they'd take you from her and your family." Alex said.

Delia collapsed into a chair, "She knew? About my future all this time?"

Alex looks at Delia, "She knew you are drawn to the water. She knew and cared. She did this to protect you and your legacy as a knight." Alex said.

Delia looks up at Alex, "Was there anything else?" Delia asks.

"She said she loved you." Alex said.

Delia nods and a sudden tear slide down the side of her face. Alex looks away but then steps over and placed a hand on Delia's shoulder, Delia shifts a glance up at Alex.

"I know what you're dealing with is different than me loosing my dad," Alex said as she knelt down to look at Delia, "But there is hope your mom is out there. And you'll see her again." She smiled.

Delia looks at Alex, "Alex."

Alex nods and placed her hand on Delia head, "Don't cry. Don't worry. I promise, you'll be with your mom again." She said.

Delia wips the tear that had slid down her cheek and nods, "Thanks, Alex."

Then an alarm went off. The team stood up and ran to a screen near the computer station, Dean turns to his wife then him and her turn to the six of them. Emi looks at the screen and then the five rangers next to her.

"You guys think you can handle it?" Dean asks.

Abigail nods, "We can always cover you?" She asks.

Ethan placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "No thanks. We got a pretty good leader here."

Bay nods as well, "And a sorta alright team." She smiles.

Sam nods.

Delia looks at the others then to Alex, "What the Gold Ranger said was a lie. You're a better leader than he'd ever be."

Alex and Delia grasp each others hands and nods, "Thank you." Alex said.

"You're welcome." Delia said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Lloyd stood in the middle of the forest, he was holding his sword in his hands and was looking for a fight. He turned his head to see the Mystic Knights running in his direction all morphed up in their suits and holding their swords. A grin appeared on the golden knight's face as he waited for them to get closer. He went to charge his sword at one of them, but Bay blocked it. She was trying to push the blade back, but Lloyd had more force. However, Sam jumped in and slugged Lloyd in the face. Lloyd rolled on the ground and his helmet fell onto the dirt.

He stood up to see Alex, Delia, and Ethan standing in front of him. At the same time, Alex and Ethan charged at him. Lloyd dodged Ethan, but was scratched by Alex on the arm where the armor didn't protect. Lloyd turned around to suddenly see Delia's fist slamming into his face.

Lloyd rolled on the ground, stumbling to stand. He shook his head to see the rangers gathering around him. He used his sword as a crutch to help him stand. Delia stood in the middle, Alex to her right, Ethan on the farther end, Bay on the left of Delia, and Sam on the further side of Bay. Lloyd spit some blood on the ground and then looked up at them. He held a smug look and chuckled slightly.

"You think you're so big and bad." Lloyd said.

Delia uses his water power to lift the water from the ground and splashed the golden knight. The force forced Lloyd to have his back hit the tree trunk behind him. He coughed slightly and still he had a grin on his face, he watched the five knights walk over to him once more. Each ready to fight with their weapons and or powers.

"Even if you stop me," Lloyd chuckled, "There are still more knights out there!"

The five exchanged looks and then went to slash at Lloyd, however, instead they stop to see the golden knight starting to fade. Lloyd noticed this and began to laugh like an insane person. The rangers were confused about what was going on in front of them.

"What is this?" Sam asks.

Lloyd chuckles, "Looks like you'll never know where your mom is now." Lloyd teased Delia.

Delia went to charge at him but Alex stopped him, "Where is she?"

Lloyd looks at her, "Sorry. I am starting to fade. Looks like I reached my limits." Lloyd said.

Alex looks at him, "You're dying?"

Lloyd turns to her, "One may say." Lloyd was nearly faded when he said that.

Then within a few second Lloyd was completely gone. This left the five of them in shock, they exchanged looks and then powered down.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the dark castle in between universe. Thunder rolled and lightning shinned. In the throne room, standing were none other than Queen Sabine and King Simon. They look at the glass roof above them, seeing small sparkles of gold float back to the castle. The two share a glance before turning to their thrones. The two walk to their seats and sit down.

"Looks like Lloyd could not control the Corruption." Simon said.

Sabine nods, "Seems like it takes a toll on our knights." Sabine said.

Simon turns to his wife, "What should we do?" He asks.

Sabine glanced at her husband, "We control our work, dear."

Unknown to them, peaking through the door was their son. The smaller Gardios, Rowan. He stepped back and then bolted down the hall. He passed maybe a few servants and minions his parents have, he finally reached the outside court yard and came across of a small little house. The size of it is more like a garage than a house, however he did enter it. Inside there was a small portal. He closed the door and jumped into the portal.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"I wonder what happened." Bay said.

The five of them were walking back to the Clubhouse.

"I know," Sam started, "He just vanished."

Delia crosses her arms on her chest.

Alex turns to her, "We'll find your mom." She said.

Delia nods, "I know."

Ethan placed his hands behind his head, "So do we count that as a win then?" He asks.

Everyone turns to him. Then, Alex felt her sharp pain. Her expression gave it away, because the moment Delia saw Alex's soft smile fade to a painful look she held onto Alex's arm.

"Alex?" Delia asks.

"A vision?" Sam asks.

Alex nods and collapses onto her knees, "Damn it." She mutters.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Queen Sabine and King Simon stood in the throne room and pressed a button which then a blue hologram appeared. There wasn't much of anything there, besides the static blue in the hologram. The queen and king knelt down out of respect to whoever this blue static being is._

 _"We hope you can accept forgiveness from Lloyd's stupidity." Simon spoke._

 _The static had a rough voice, "His presence to the knights did not harm our plan."_

 _Sabine nods and looks up, "With the ability from the Corruption we have more power and can destroy them."_

 _The static spoke again, "My power is powerful but you must remember of its affects." The static spoke._

 _Sabine and Simon nod, "Yes sir."_

 _There was a moment of silence between the three._

 _"We are not alone." The static voice said._

 _Simon stood up and looked around in the throne room, "What do you mean?"_

 _The static voice chuckles, "She's watching."_

 _"Who?" Now Sabine stood up._

 _"Red Mystic Knight." The static said._

 _Using some sort of ability, the static sent out a shock wave._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

When Alex was pulled out of the vision she felt an electric feeling coming from her. She looked around and the others looked worried as well, they weren't touching her but now that they knew the vision was over Delia knelt down first and the others followed in.

"You okay?" Delia asks.

"Yeah? What happened?" She asks.

Sam looks at her, "You had a vision." Sam said.

Alex nods, "I remember that." She said.

"Well tell us about it," Bay said.

Alex nods and gathered her thoughts, "Well it was in the throne room of the Gardios. The queen and king had some kind of hologram call with someone."

"Who?" Ethan asks.

Alex shakes her head, "I don't know. What I got was some blue static voice."

"Okay," Sam interrupted, "Go on."

Alex nods to continue, "Anyways they were talking about how Lloyd and him interacting with us. Apologizing if it ruined their plan. But the blue static assured that it didn't. And then they mentioned about this power, the Corruption which is probably why that one vision about the White and Gold Ranger fighting a knight makes sense, they have some Corrupt power." Alex said.

Bay nods, "So what could this Corrupt power be?" She asks.

Delia shrugs her shoulders, "Who knows."

Sam looks back at Alex, "And then what happened?"

"He sensed my presence there." Alex said remembering it.

The five looks at her a bit confused.

"What?" Ethan asks looking at Alex, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The blue static. He told the queen and king I was watching. They know I know what they know." Alex said.

"So that's where the bolt of lightning came from." Delia said.

Alex turns to Delia, "What?"

"A little into your vision session a bolt of lightning came from the sky and shocked you." Delia said.

Ethan nods and pokes at her, "I'm surprised there is not burns or your not black and or dead." He said.

Bay placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "You don't remember getting shocked?" She asks.

Alex's eyes fluttered to remember, "I remember him calling me out and then a bolt of lightning came out of him, then waking up."

Sam looks at her, "Well he did attack you. Because when we held onto you, we felt the shock." He said.

Alex looks from the sky to the others, "This just keeps getting weirder." She said.

 **(A/N: The search for Delia's mom will not be forgotten, however the next chapters will be focused on the rest of the team. I will probably have an arc all about the search for her mother. If you all want it I'll do it! The two options for Delia's mom is either have the gang search for her and it'll be one heck of an adventure or she'll return at the end of the series, you guys pick!**

 **Obvious I didn't have class today, it's 11pm Sunday night. I have class tomorrow and well, look what I'm doing slacking off already. I know I should be focusing more on my schooling but, my mind doesn't work that way. Anyways, there may be a brief pause in updating, maybe. But I will not be gone forever! I'll just be absent a bit here and there. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT NINE - Caged Inside My Demons Part 2 (Sam centered)**_

 _ **ACT TEN - (Bay centered not sure of the title) Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT ELEVEN - (Bay centered not sure of the title) Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWELVE - My True Self Part 1 (Ethan centered may keep the title)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - My True Self Part 2 (Ethan centered may keep the title)**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - Caged Inside My Demons Part 1 (Sam centered)  
**


	9. ACT EIGHT

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT EIGHT -** **Caged Inside My Demons Part 1**

It was a nice sunny day. The first weekend since the semester had started and all the students for the most part were down at the beach cooling off. The gang of the new team were heading down as well, well it was the girls. Ethan and Sam were already down there. The four girls were wearing their bikinis but wore some clothes over top their swim wear.

"It's nice," Delia said, "A nice day and a day at the beach."

Bay nods, "I agree with that." She said.

Emi nods as well, "I haven't been to the beach since well the beach party."

The girls laughed. Alex even smiled. The four walked down the beach and noticed there were stands where the lifeguards stood, among them was Sam. He wore matching red swim trunks and a white wife beater on. Bay quickly turned her attention to the boy up in the lifeguard station, the other three girls exchanged looks at each other before turning back to Bay.

"Do you want to go talk to Sam?" Delia asks.

Bay turns while blushing, "I- I just thought that maybe I should get a job as a lifeguard. So I'll be right back."

Alex smiles, "Go for it." Alex said.

Bay ran off in the direction of Sam, whereas the three girls were looking for Ethan. They spotted him on a green towel under an umbrella. The girls dropped their stuff and sat next to him, Ethan seemed to have been sleeping or something because he was startled when the girls sat down. He looks up and holds a smile at the three girls as they sit down.

"Ladies." Ethan said.

Emi lays her towel, "Have you been waiting long?"

He shakes his head, "Sam has a few minutes left on his shift. I just decided to come early." He said.

Delia nods and turns to the water, "How is the water?"

Ethan shrugs, "Haven't been in it yet."

Alex looks at Ethan, "Why?"

"Is it because you're chicken?" Delia nudges him while teasing.

Ethan shakes his head, "I'll have you know that I do in fact enjoy swimming."

Just then a few college girls passed their spot, the waved at Ethan and called him by his first name. Ethan grins and waves back. Delia turns back at Ethan and saw his smug look, so in return she punched him. Ethan winced at the force of her punch, and began to rub his arm. Emi and Alex glance at each other and shake their head while they both sigh.

Ethan then stands up, "I'm gonna get a drink at The Shack. Anyone want anything?" He asks.

Alex stands up, "I'll come with, I'd like a water."

"Oh get me a water too." Delia said.

Emi nods, "Please me too."

With that said both Ethan and Alex began to walk to the small refreshment place called The Shack. Ethan glanced at Alex, he then turns away. Sure, Ethan thinks Alex is a pretty girl but he knows how awkward she is. Alex glanced over and saw Ethan tense up, she turns back straight and seemed a bit confused. So when Alex glanced back at Ethan, she decided she was going to say something.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Alex asks.

Ethan turns to her, "What? No!"

The two reached The Shack, Ethan ordered their drinks and even paid, despite Alex wanting to pay for her own drink. As they were waiting for their drinks, coming over was someone Ethan knew. It was Ellie, with her camera around her neck. Ethan noticed her and kind of groaned seeing her, Alex looks from Ethan to Ellie with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Hello again." Ellie said.

Ethan groans, "What."

Alex glanced up at Ethan, "You know her?"

Ethan glanced at Alex, "Not really."

Ellie nods and walks over, "We've briefly encountered one another. So are you his girlfriend or something?"

Ethan blushes, "Wha- What? No. We're friends." He said.

Alex nods, "Yeah, Ethan and I are only friends."

Ellie's eyes narrowed and she smirked, "Whatever you say." She then took a picture and walked away.

"She's weird," Alex said.

Ethan turns to Alex, "Right."

They got their drinks and when they returned Sam and Bay were over there. Bay was sitting rather closely by Sam, Sam either seemed to know why or he was really clueless. Alex sat next to Sam and Emi, Emi was next to Alex and Delia, Ethan sat in between Delia and Bay. Sam was drinking a water bottle already and had given Bay a bottle for herself.  
Sam was just telling Delia and Emi how his shift went.

"A real boring shift?" Ethan asks.

Sam shoots Ethan a look, "Not every shift will be someone drowning."

Ethan shrugs, "Would make it interesting."

Delia slaps Ethan, "Really?"

Alex looks at Sam, "So you enjoy being a lifeguard?"

Sam nods, "I love it. And I hope Bay enjoys it too." Sam said.

Bay smiles at Sam, "I know I'm going to love it."

Emi and Delia exchanged looks while shaking their heads.

Sam turns from Bay to the others, "You all survived your first week in college. What do you think?"

"Exhausting," Emi said.

"Stressful," Delia said.

"Boring," Bay said.

Alex shrugs, "I don't mind the change."

All eyes shift to her, "Really?" Ethan said, "The shy girl in the group doesn't mind change."

Alex glanced at him, "Yeah, is that wrong?"

Alex seemed confused about how her response got the others to be puzzled, but that didn't ruin the moment. Delia suggested that they go swimming, so the group began to run toward the ocean. Emi and Bay made it to the ocean first, the two girls splashing each other. Delia ran in next following by Ethan, who attempted to dunk in Bay but she knocked Ethan face first into the salty water. Sam and Alex walked behind, he was still tired from working and Alex didn't want to run.

Alex felt her head hurting, she rubbed her eyes. Trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Alex," Sam said, "You okay?"

Alex nods, "It might be the sun. Sometimes I get headaches."

Sam frowns, "Why don't we sit down. Until your head feels better."

Alex turns to him, "You sure?"

Sam nods, "I don't want you to get hurt if you have a headache." He said.

Alex nods trying not to blush at the fact that Sam was showing that he cares about her. So the two sat down in the sand, watching not only their friends mess around in the ocean but others as well. Sam glanced over to Alex and noticed she pulled her knees up to her chest, he wasn't sure if he made her feel uncomfortable or maybe she just wasn't feeling well.

"You sure its just a headache?" He asks.

Alex rubs the bridge of her nose, "Gah- I think so." She said.

Suddenly the feeling switched from a headache to the now sharp pain she was starting to grow use to having every now and then. Without drawing attention to them, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her body onto his shoulder. He was worried at the fact that she was having a vision and he couldn't comfort her without it looking like she needed medical attention.

"Alex," Sam whispers, "It's okay. I'm here."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _"Amanda," A stern voice said, "For the last time get that stupid idea out of your head!"_

 _Standing in a living room was three people. One was a middle aged man, another was a middle aged women, and the last one was a seventeen year old girl who looked surprising like Sam just more like well a girl. She had boy cut blonde hair, tan skin tone, freckles on her face, and a tone that was starting to look muscular. As for clothing she was wearing more of boy clothing and even her pants were sagging._

 _"My name isn't Amanda!" The teen yelled._

 _The mother looked much like this Amanda, "Please sweetie, its just a phase." She said._

 _The teenager shakes their head and turns to the parents in front of them, "It's not a phase! I am a boy! I am not Amanda!"_

 _The father had enough of that, "Knock this off. This is sin! God made you in his image! You are Amanda and nothing else!"_

 _"No!" This was the final straw, "I'm moving out!"_

 _"Amanda Stevenson! Get back here!"_

 _-Vision Sequence over-_

When Alex came to, she looked confused and turned to Sam. He had a gentle and comfort smile at her. When Alex stared at him, she saw the angry seventeen year old girl. When Sam noticed Alex's confused expression, he switched to a more concerned approach. Before anything could be said, the others came over. They must have noticed something was up when Alex and Sam didn't come to the ocean with them. Delia knelt down to Alex, looking at her roommate with concern. Emi and Bay stood looking down with a worried expression and Ethan looked to Sam.

"You okay?" Bay asks.

Alex nods and turns to Sam, "Um- I think- I need to talk to you. Privately." She said.

Sam stands up, "Um- how about in a little bit. I- um I feel gross and would like to shower." Sam said and then bolted without another word was spoken.

Ethan sighs, "Sammy."

Bay shifts her eyes to Ethan, "What is going on?" Then her eyes shift to Alex, "What did you see?"

Alex looks at Ethan and had a feeling he knew the truth, "I'd rather talk to Sam about it first. I don't want to say anything that would upset him." Alex said.

"But we're a team!" Bay yells.

Emi placed a hand on Bay's shoulder, "Hey, calm down."

Delia stands up, "Besides if the shoes we reverse you'd want her to speak about it before confessing whatever thing Alex saw. It might be private, personal." Delia said.

Bay frowns, "Yeah- but."

Ethan steps in, "No need to worry ladies, I'll talk to him."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Sam stood shirtless in front of the bathroom in the boy's dorms, there were faint scaring around his biceps. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face, he shook his head and then put on his shirt and went to head back to his room. When he entered his room, he found his roommate waiting for him. Sam wasn't shocked though, since he began roommates with Ethan, the two have become really close.

"Sam," Ethan said, "You have to tell them."

Sam sighs and sits down on his bed, "But I haven't told a single person here, well besides you." Sam said.

Ethan looks at his friend. Ethan pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. Sam leans his elbows on his knees and rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck.

"Sam, maybe after talking to someone else about it you'll be able to accept it better." He said.

Sam looks at Ethan, "Maybe you should take your own advice, Eth."

Ethan forced a smirk, "This isn't about me."

Sam lowers his head.

Ethan's smile fades, "Look. Alex clearly saw something, she hasn't told the girls yet and won't unless you give it the okay. So why don't you go meet up with her?"

Sam looks up, "You think she'd understand?"

Ethan stands up, "You won't know unless you tell her."

Sam sighs, "I guess you're right."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Alex was sitting in the court yard, alone. She was waiting for Sam, she had gotten a text message from him telling her to meet him at the court yard. She felt a bit nervous about talking to Sam about what she saw, but knew it must have been harder on his part. Alex let out a deep breathe and then looks up at the sky, looking at the clear blue sky. Few clouds. It was a perfect day.

"Alex," It was Sam.

Alex turns, "Hey."

Sam walks over and sits next to her on the bench, "This seat taken?" Trying to ease the tension.

Alex giggles, "All yours."

Sam nods, "Good." He sits next to her.

"So," Alex said, "Should I just say what I saw?"

Sam shakes his head, "Let me just explain myself first." He said.

Alex reached over and placed a hand on his hand, "Sam, you don't have to." She said.

Sam took in a deep breathe, "First let's just get it out there that Sam isn't my biological name."

Alex just sat in silence.

"I was born mentally a boy but I didn't have the parts." He said while he closed his eyes.

Alex nods, "So Amanda, that was your biological name?"

Sam nods, "Yeah." He kept his eyes shut.

Alex forms a small smile, "It makes sense now." She said.

Sam glanced at her, "Huh?" His eyes were open.

"Why we get each other. We're not so different." She smiles.

"Wha- What do you mean? You M to F?" He asks.

Alex shakes her head, "No. I am apart of the LGBT community. I'm just the B part." She said.

Sam seemed a bit shocked, "You're bisexual?" He asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah. I don't tell people because I don't like to label who I love or who I find attractive." Alex said.

Sam nods, "Oh wow. I feel a lot better now after talking to you about this." He said.

Alex looks at him, "Now you have to tell the team." She said.

Sam looks down, "Shit."

Alex placed a hand on his back, "Sam, they'll understand. Ethan gets it and so do I." She said.

Sam looks at her in the eyes, "You sure?"

Before Alex could say anything and explosion occurred. It happened a little bit away from the court yard, it came from the beach. Alex looks at Sam, the two nod. Alex pulls out her morphers and contacts the others. Telling them of an attack by the beach, and how Alex and Sam will meet them there. As Alex and Sam were running in the direction of the explosion, standing a little in the shadows were Adrian and Ellie. The two look at each other.

"Should we get involved?" Ellie asks.

Adrian shakes his head, "The leader- the Red Knight, she seems different than the first time. Let's monitor and see what happens." He said.

Ellie nods, "Okay."

 **(A/N: I was originally not going to have Sam and Alex talk until the next chapter but it felt so plain if I didn't have that emotional moment. The next part will have action and more raw emotion on Sam's side. I really like Sam as a character, he seems really caring and really a nice guy. His friendship with Ethan is one of my favorite friendships and their friendship will grow with the series because even though this series isn't that far along, these two are my favorite friendship.**

I've been busy with getting Jurassic Squad done and even working on school work that I just held off on updating chapters in Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters. However, I will promise that I'll get more up and hope everyone enjoys it. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)

 _ **ACT TEN - Behind The Bubbly Exterior Part 1(Bay centered)  
**_

 _ **ACT ELEVEN - Behind The Bubbly Exterior Part 2(Bay centered)  
**_

 _ **ACT TWELVE - My True Self Part 1 (Ethan centered)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - My True Self Part 2 (Ethan centered)**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - Caged Inside My Demons Part 2 (Sam centered)**


	10. ACT NINE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT NINE -** **Caged Inside My Demons Part 2  
**

Arriving at the beach the two see a yellow knight standing in front of them. Alex took a step back, she remembered seeing that knight in one of her visions. She looked around and then noticed Sam giving her a concerned look, she nods at him. Once everyone was gone, they reached for their morphers.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" Sam and Alex yelled.

The two morphed into their respected suits and held onto their swords. Alex nods at Sam, and so they both ran into the fight. The yellow knight noticed the two and ready himself to their attack. Sam's blade was stopped by the yellow knight's blade, Alex went to hit him while Sam had him busy, but the knight wasn't an easy target. The knight grabbed a hold of Alex's throat with his hand and began to choke her.

"Alex-!" Sam yells.

Alex held one of her hands on the knights arm and was using her other hand to try to use her ability, but he held onto her throat so tightly. Alex's saw her vision getting blurry as she gasped for air. Sam saw his friend about to pass out, so Sam did what he could only think of, he sliced his blade down on the arm of the yellow knight. He cut the arm clean off.

Alex collapsed onto the ground and began coughing.

Sam knelt down next to her, "You okay?"

Alex nods, "Y- Yeah," She continued to cough as she was catching her breathe.

Sam glanced up to see the yellow knight running over, swinging his leg and delivering a swift kick on Sam. This sent him rolling on the ground, Sam coughed upon finally stopping the force of the kick. Alex held her hands out and stopped the knight in the spot he had kicked the Yellow Ranger.

"So," The yellow knight finally spoke, "The red one is a telepath, interesting."

Alex swallowed her nerves and pushed a more commanding approach, "Yeah I am a telepath! And if you'd want to end up like that other knight, I'd suggest you fall back."

The yellow knight chuckles, "Like Lloyd? Ha, he was a mockery to the Gardios."

Alex seemed shocked, "You'd- You'd say that about your own comrades?"

The yellow knight managed to tilt his head through Alex's ability, "Comrades? Ha! What a joke."

Alex was a bit taken back, "How- How are you able to move?"

The yellow knight somehow broke through by kicking Alex, she rolled on the ground similar to Sam. Sam looked up to see Alex hurt, he ran over to her and saw the yellow knight walking over with his sword in his hands.

"Seems like the telepath is far too weak," The yellow knight said, "Maybe I'll kill her first."

Sam hovers over top of Alex, "You have to go through me before you try to hurt my friend!"

Alex gasped slightly and looked up and Sam, "Sam," She was blushing in her helmet.

The yellow knight chuckles, "Very well, it doesn't matter to me."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

The yellow knight lifted his sword up and went to slash down on Sam, however a lion jumped on the yellow knight. Sam looked and knew exactly who it was. It was Ethan, coping his own power. Running over was Delia and Bay, the two look at Alex and Sam. Alex forced herself upwards and watched the fight for a moment.

"Come on," Delia said, "Ethan needs help."

Sam nods, "Right."

Bay and Delia ran in to help Ethan, he turned back to his human form and was getting over powered by the yellow knight. Sam turns to see Alex a bit nervous to go back, Sam reached over to Alex and grabs her hands. Alex was shaken back to reality, out of her thoughts and negative emotions.

"Alex," Sam started, "I need that bright mind of your in the battlefield. Don't listen to what that knight said."

Alex looks at him, "Sam?"

Sam smiles in the inside of his helmet, "If you can accept me being trans, you better believe I can accept your nerves and fears. We're a team." He said.

Alex looks from him to the fight, "Okay. Thanks."

Sam nods, "Actually it was you accepting me that makes me respect you more." He said.

Alex smiles, "Sam," Alex grabs a hold of his sword, "Let's get to business."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Bay's blade clashed against the yellow knights sword. Delia came jumping in to the fight, but the knight tossed Delia into Ethan. The two rolled on the ground, but still in their ranger suits. As Bay tried to push back, the yellow knight had the upper hand and pushed Bay back on the ground, he went to slash at her but was stopped by Sam's sword.

"Want to hurt her," Sam asks, "You have to go through me."

"And me." Alex said.

The yellow knight chuckles, "Dealing with you two? Why not."

Delia and Ethan look up to see Alex and Sam standing side by side. The two exchange looks and then charged in. Sam and Alex were running side by side, the yellow knight was focusing on Alex. While Alex went to swing her blade, the knight countered the attack, but was his first mistake. Sam slashed his blade against the knight, which damaged him.

"Damn," The yellow knight yells.

Alex held off until the yellow knight generate lightning and shocked the two rangers, being Alex and Sam, that were the closest to him. Those two rolled on the ground and powered down. They managed to get up and see that the knight was behaving differently than before. Sam and Alex saw Ethan and Delia run over, Bay was already near them.

"Looks like I get to kill you all." The yellow knight chuckles.

Jumping in was the White and Gold Ranger. They landed in front of the other rangers. Alex was the most shock of the others, she noticed that the Gold Ranger turned his head to look directly at her. Even though he was wearing a helmet, she knew that this mystery ranger was looking at her after their first encounter.

"Looks like we have to save your asses again." The Gold Ranger said.

The White Ranger glanced at him, "Now. Now. Can't we just get along."

The Gold Ranger glanced at her and just charges in. The White Ranger sighs and follows her partner. The two dual it out with the yellow knight for a while. The rangers watch the partnership and the strength that the two have, it was more impressive than their own. The White Ranger slashed her blade quicker and somehow seemed to be two steps ahead of the yellow knight. Whereas, the Gold Ranger seemed to be more forceful. His skills with his sword was remarkable and to say he was good would be an understatement.

The rangers stand up, "Who do they think they are?" Ethan asks.

Bay smacks him upside the head, "Maybe they have decided to join us."

Alex shakes her head, "I don't think so."

"Alex," Both Delia and Sam said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Ethan glanced at her.

"Its a feeling." She said.

The White and Gold Ranger managed to get the yellow knight exhausted. The yellow knight was panting and seemed hunched over. Though the White and Gold Rangers seemed to be perfectly fine. The two jumped back, giving them some space from the yellow knight in front of them.  
It was then that Alex had a deja vu moment.

"This is familiar," Alex said.

The others turn to her, "What is?" "Alex?"

But she didn't reply.

"Why are you doing this?" The Gold Ranger spoke.

"We want the world! For our own!" The yellow knight yelled back at the Gold Ranger.

The White Ranger stepped forward, "We know the stories! Your people keep the dimensions in balance!"

The yellow knight smirks, "Well that's too bad." Then he began to charge in.

"Those aren't real knights! They're Corrupts!" Shouted an unknown voice.

The voice came from the tree lines by the beach. However, the White and Gold Ranger seemed to know who it was. The two nod at each other and charged in with the intention to kill. The two rangers slashed their blades at the yellow knight, thus destroying him very similar to how Lloyd died.

The five rangers stood there and gasped.

"They killed him!" Bay was shocked.

"No way." Ethan said.

The yellow knight started to fade until completely gone. The White and Gold Rangers looked at each other, then a powered down Ethan charged over to them. He grabbed a hold of the Gold Ranger by his top and tried to hold him in the air, but the Gold Ranger was not light like Alex is. The White Ranger glanced at this but did nothing. The others ran over to Ethan.

"The hell was that? You just killed someone!" Ethan yells.

The Gold Ranger turns to Ethan, "You clearly are so stupid. You really don't know everything do you?"

Bay crossed her arms on her chest, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, the knights you've been facing not all of them are real knights. They're Corrupts." The Gold Ranger said.

"Corrupts?" Delia said.

Sam glanced at Alex, "Your vision."

The White Ranger walks over to Alex, "It appears you had a feeling all along but did not act upon it. Don't ever do that again." The White Ranger said.

Alex seemed a bit shaken.

The White Ranger got Ethan to release her partner, "We must go. But you have improved since our first meeting."

The two were about to go when Alex shouts, "Wait!"

The White and Gold Ranger turn around, "Yes?" The White Ranger spoke.

"Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Maybe next time." The White Ranger said and the two vanished.

The five of them exchange looks in utter confusion. Alex slowly turns back to her team, she took in a deep breath and then put on a false smile.

"Let's head back to the Clubhouse," Alex said.

Sam nods, "I have something I need to tell you all."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the Clubhouse the entire team filled Abigail and Dean in with what happened, Emi was secretly wishing she was there to help. Inside the hideout they were hanging around where they have trained. Sam was standing up, a bit uncomfortable, which made him relate to Alex. Alex was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, Delia sat next to Alex, Bay was standing by Emi, Emi was by the weights, Ethan was standing next to Sam, and the married couple were leaning against the wall.

"Well, how do I even start to tell everything this?" Sam asks.

Ethan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Take your time, Sammy."

Sam smiles at Ethan, "Thanks man."

Abigail looks at Sam, "If you feel uncomfortable, we understand."

Sam shakes his head, "No. No more secrets." Sam looks at Alex and smiles at her.

Alex saw him smile at her and she faintly blushes.

"I was always born a boy, but in the beginning I wasn't exactly a boy. I was originally Amanda Stevenson, up until I turned seventeen. I knew, I knew I wasn't a girl. I wasn't tomboy. I wasn't even a lesbian. I was a boy. I told my parents and they weren't so thrilled about it, since I came from a seriously religious home. My parents didn't understand and I moved out with my friend, Blair." Sam said.

"No way," Bay said.

"Sam," Delia frowns.

Sam smiles, "It took them a few months to realized that they just didn't get it. They did research on the brain development for transgender individuals and even did research on gender identity disorder. They went and spoke to doctors and even began to learn more. It was a few days before my eighteenth birthday I got a phone call from my mom, asking to meet for lunch. We talked and they knew, this is what I wanted. So, I switched to online school. I graduated online and then went to get my surgery to become a man to get rid of the women parts and replaced them for the men parts, also I even legally changed my name from Amanda to Sam."

Ethan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You did good man."

Emi walks over, "Sam, I get it. You're afraid on how we'd treat you knowing you being trans. It's okay. I'm bisexual." Emi said.

Alex seemed confused, "You are?"

Emi blushes, "Ye- Yeah."

Sam looks from Emi to Alex, "Wow the two of you share that in common."

Dean walks over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "It doesn't matter who you use to be. It matters who Sam Stevenson is. We don't care, we aren't shallow. You are one hundred percent male." Dean said.

Sam smiled and didn't realize a single tear slide down the side of his face, "Thanks."

Delia stands up, "Dean is right. We aren't shallow."

Bay nods, "Ditto. We come from different families and from different places. But we care." Bay said.

Alex stands up, "We're one big dysfunctional family."

Sam smiles and chuckles slightly, as he kind of shred some tears. Tears he had built up keeping this part of him in the dark from most people. Ethan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, a firm hand. Ethan had known about this for a long time and will protect Sam and keep a secret for Sam if he was asked. Bay and Delia walk over, Bay holds Sam's hand with a smile on her face, Delia stands in front smiling at him. Emi and Alex walk over last. Emi smiles at Sam and Alex smiles at Sam as well, but the two glance at each other and then blush at each other before turning back to their friend.

 **(A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I just celebrated by birthday Monday (September 12th). I also had an English essay to complete on analyzing black and white photos, which I am glad its over because it was a nightmare of an assignment. I had a math exam today, which wasn't too bad besides a few problems. Then I was starting to fall behind in German, but I think I am getting better. I'm no pro in German but I don't feel stupid in the class as much. However, the German professor is an amazing man.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I promise to try to update as often as I can. I am sorry for the delay but then again it wasn't much of a delay since I last updated Mystic Knights on the a few days or so ago. But I still feel bad. Well until next time, -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT ELEVEN - Behind The Bubbly Exterior Part 2(Bay centered)  
**_

 _ **ACT TWELVE - My True Self Part 1 (Ethan centered)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - My True Self Part 2 (Ethan centered)**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - Behind The Bubbly Exterior Part 1 (Bay centered)  
**


	11. ACT TEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT TEN - Behind Bubbly Exterior**

The gang were hanging in the library, well not by choice. They all had something individually to be working on. Alex was working on an ethic's paper, Sam and Ethan were working on a psychology paper, Delia was working on research for her science class, Emi was studying for her German class, and Bay was working on her government paper. Bay turns the page in her text book and then sighs, she was tired. Bay looks at her cell phone, it was five o'clock in the evening. They've been in the library for about two hours working.

"Guys," Bay spoke, "Wanna stop for the day and get something to eat?"

Ethan looks up, "I could go for some food."

Delia turns to him then to Bay, "Yeah I'm down for that. I need to stop reading over theoretical cell voltage." Delia said and began to shut her text book.

Alex nods as well, "I am almost done with my paper for Dr White anyways." She said.

Emi rubs the back of her neck, "The more I stare at my German text book, I wish I understood it but its still gibberish." Emi said.

Alex turns to Emi, "Don't worry, you'll get it." Alex said.

Emi blushes, "Thanks, Alex."

Alex smiles, "You're welcome." Alex said.

Bay turns to Sam, "What about you, Sam?" Bay asks.

Sam stops writing, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry right now." Sam placed his pencil down.

Bay smiles, "Usual spot?"

The gang nod.

The entire group gather their things and began to head out of the library. For the most part the rest of the week had been normal. With Sam's reveal of his biological identity and also the fight with the yellow knight as well as the Gold and White Ranger showing up for yet another time. The remaining of the week was pretty normal. Going to classes, part time jobs, and training.

Ethan turns to Emi, "Hey, Emi. Think you can help me with training tomorrow?"

Emi nods, "Sure thing, power buddy." Emi said.

Ethan chuckles.

Sam turns to Alex, "You feeling alright today?"

Alex nods, "Yeah."

From behind Bay frowns. She knew that Sam confided to Alex about his biological identity, she knew that those two were really close. And yet, Bay couldn't help but feel jealous. She has feelings for Sam, which is really obvious for the most part. Basically everyone in the group knew, well minus Alex and Sam. Those two seem to be in their own world when they are together.

Delia nudged her friend, "You okay?"

Bay turns and nods, "Uh huh." Bay said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Burger Palace wasn't that crazy for a Saturday night. Most college students were at parties raging from dorm parties to out on the beach parties. The college is kind of a party central college, which gives the school a bad name but it isn't the teaching staff and the dean's fault. It's the crazed students who need to get it out of their system. So the gang ordered their food and found a seat near where they had sat the first time.

Ethan took a sip of his soda and turns to the others, "So, wouldn't this make a great story?"

All eyes shift to him.

"You know, normal college students becoming superheroes but must keep their secret hidden from everyone." Ethan said.

Delia tossed a french fry at him, "No one would ever read that." She said.

Emi shakes her head, "I would. I mean, when it comes to novels I'm not to picky." Emi said.

Ethan points to Emi, "See, Emi gets it." Ethan said.

Sam turns to his pal, "Okay, I get it. Though, it might feel like every teen action based novel. There is some plot of some evil and these unlikely group of teenagers have to save the world or everyone dies. It's so unrealistic." He said.

Bay shrugs her shoulders, "I mean it seems like a cool idea." Bay said.

Alex holds onto her drink, "But too over dramatic. Like some things that would never happen."

Sam nods, "I completely agree."

Bay turns from Alex to Sam, "Well what's wrong with that? Who cares if it isn't realistic." She said.

Delia turns to Ethan, "Maybe we should talk about something else."

Emi nods, "Agreed."

There was a moment of silence in the group. Sam was poking at his food, Ethan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, Emi glanced up around the others, Delia took a sip of her drink without making eye contact, Alex turns to glance out the window, and Bay looks from the table to Alex. She frowns and then got up from the table. All eyes on her.

"Bay?" Delia asks.

Bay forces a smile, "Let's play some video games at the arcade." She said.

Ethan nods, "Sure."

The group got up and began to walk over. Bay turns to watch them go over to the arcade. Bay smiles to herself for a moment and then follows the rest of the group over to the arcade. Ethan and Sam were playing some shooting game, Delia and Emi were playing a dancing game, Bay was playing at the claw machine, and Alex was just watching Sam and Ethan play.

Bay walks over to Alex, "You going to play?"

Alex shakes her head, "Nah. I'll just sit down." She said.

As Alex went to go sit down, Bay grabbed a hold of Alex's arm. A sudden switch in her behavior.

"Why are you so negative," Bay asks, "Why act this way?"

Alex turns to look at Bay, "Bay?"

Suddenly Alex felt the now familiar headache. Her expressions gave it away to Bay, that and when Alex basically collapsed onto her knees at the arcade. Alex holding onto her head and closing her eyes, the pain was starting to be normal but yet it still hurt. Bay was a bit shocked, she knelt down and looked at Alex with a concerned look on her face.

"Alex?" Bay spoke softly.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Alex appeared to be standing inside an airplane. She was a bit confused. The reasoning that she had appeared there. She began walking down the aisle, she saw the different people sitting in the seats. The ages were different and the races were as well. Alex walked down, looking at each individuals in the seats then stopped when she saw a familiar face. A younger Bay was sitting in the seat next to what Alex assumed to be her parents. Bay looked no older than twelve, she had a big smile on her face as she rambled on in Spanish to her parents. Alex formed a small smile, how lucky Bay was to have both of her parents._

 _"Mom," Bay smiles and began to speak in English, "When we get back home can we go see that new movie that came out?"_

 _Her mother looks at her father and then to Bay, "Of course, darling."_

 _Bay smile got wide and seemed to be happy with that answer. Alex walked closer to their seats, she looks down at them with a smile and then suddenly the room- well the plane began to shake. Because Alex was in the vision, she was thrown and her body impacted the wall near the flight attendants. Alex groans and looks at the panic of the passengers. The masks fell down and everyone began to put it over their mouths._

 _"This is your captain," The captain spoke, "We are experiencing some technically issue regarding landing, we are making an emergency landing. Everyone brace yourself!"_

 _Alex felt the violent shaking, she looked at the scared flight attendants to the passengers. Bay looked terrified as she held onto her mom and dad while crying, the tears were sliding down her face. Alex somehow, even though she shouldn't be this affected in a vision, stood up and turns to see into the cockpit. The ground was coming closer. Alex turns to look at the scared Bay, and then black._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex shot straight up, she was sitting on the floor next to her friends. She looked around and noticed the concern they all share. Bay looks directly at Alex, probably with the most worry on her face. Alex tried to collect herself and then remembered everything.

"I'm sorry," Bay said, "I caused the vision."

Alex quickly turns to Bay, "No- No. It wasn't your fault." Alex said.

Bay looks into Alex's eyes, "But- it happened when I said those things."

Sam looks at Bay, "Bay, they just happen."

Delia nods, "Alex has not been able to fully control this yet." She said.

Ethan nods as well, "Hell the bad guys was able to pull her from a vision." He said.

Bay nods slowly.

Alex looks at Bay and then hugs the Pink Ranger, "I'm sorry if I am negative." Alex said.

Bay was shocked, "Alex-?"

"I- My life is the reason I am who I am," Alex then pulls back, "But this team, you guys are all new to me. I'm trying. I'm trying to be different." She said.

Bay was stunned.

"Bay, you are the most confident person I've ever met. I'm jealous of you." Alex said.

"You're jealous of me?" Bay asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah."

Bay smiles, "Oh- wow, Alex. I- I had no idea."

Emi then adds, "So what was that vision about?" She asks.

All eyes shift to Alex.

"Bay, it was a vision of the day a flight of your crashed." Alex said.

Bay remembered that day, "I was twelve. My parents traveled a lot for their jobs and since I was their only child, they brought me along to all the trips. So it was like any other trips. Traveling from Columbus, Ohio back home to Trenton, New Jersey but it wasn't. Halfway back, something happened to the plane. I remember a lot of shaking and screaming."

"Bay," Sam looks at her.

"It's okay." Bay looks back at Alex, "My parents told me to hold their hands. So I did. We wore the masks and braced ourselves like the captain said. One second we were being violently shook and screams echoed the plane, then black and dead silence. Afterwards, we were being pulled out of the plane and more panic consumed the situation when the plane just suddenly burst into flames."

"Wait- Flight 87, back in 2004?" Ethan asks.

Bay nods, "I was there."

Emi looks at her, "Sorry you went through that."

Bay shakes her head, "It was hard at first, sometimes I still get nightmares. That event is part of the reason I don't like planes anymore." Bay said.

Delia smiles at Bay, "Well if you ever need anything, we're here."

Sam nods.

"Yeah, Bay." Ethan said.

Alex nods as well, "Yeah. We're a team." Alex said.

Bay smiles, "Thanks guys."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Back on campus the girls and the guys said their goodbyes as they headed off in the directions to the dorms. Ethan and Sam were heading right while the girls were going left. Alex was trailing behind Emi, Delia, and Bay like usual. She was keeping to herself, like how it was in the beginning but then she was surprised to see Bay slow her pace.

"Sorry about earlier," Bay said, "That was out of line."

Alex shakes her head, "It's alright."

Bay frowns, "No it wasn't."

Alex watched Bay look around, like she was trying to make sure no one was going to listen in on their conversation.

"I was jealous of you too." Bay said.

"Of me? Why?" Alex asks.

Bay frowns, "I'm not proud of it but I am. I- I really have feelings for Sam and well since he told us the truth about his biological past and everything, you two are more close than before. I- I thought you have feelings for him and he had feelings for you too. So it made me mad, because I really like him. I usually don't get this jealous but I am sorry."

Alex forms a small smile, "Well I accept your apology, Bay. To be honest, this is a first. No one has ever thought I had feelings for someone before."

Bay looks shocked, "Wha- What really?"

Alex nods.

"Who do you like?" Bay asks.

Alex blushes and turns her head, "N- No one."

Bay smirks, "Tell me!"

Alex shakes her head, "No!"

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In another dimension, in an alternative universe. This place looked much like the normal world, with people walking and driving, cities, streets, and people. Walking home from school were students or driving home. The school had let out, and exiting were a lot of teenagers. Upon that a group of a tight friend circle said their goodbyes in hopes to meet up later.

Walking in the direction of his home was a boy, well a teenager. A junior in high school, seventeen years old. He had light skin, standing at 5'8" tall, slightly muscular, short black spike cut hair, and green eyes that were covered by his glasses. He was wearing a blue neatly tucked in button down shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. He was carrying his backpack and just wanting to get home quick, probably to do homework or because he had plans.

As the boy turned the corner he bumped into a women. The two fell to the ground.

"Oops," The boy spoke, "Sorry ma'am."

The women shakes her head, "No it's fine."

"I'm sorry about that," He said, "My parents would be mad at my manners, my name is Garry Harrison." He introduced himself.

The women smiled at the well mannered young man, "Why aren't you well mannered. Not like many children these days."

Garry smiles as he helps the women up, "My parents would be awfully angry with me if I wasn't respectful toward my elders- not saying your old, ma'am-!" He began to feel bad.

The women shakes her head, "No need to apologize, Garry." She said.

Garry notice the women beginning to cry, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

She nods while wiping the tears away, "It's just- this is stupid, your shirt is blue and well, my daughter- that was her favorite color."

"Is she dead?" He asks.

The women shakes her head, "No- No, its just- I haven't seen her in a long time."

Garry frowns, "I'm sorry about that."

The women smiles, "It's quite alright. I should get going." She said.

As the women continues to walk onward she hears, "What's your name, ma'am?"

The women turns to Garry and smiles, "Ursula McClure."

 **(A/N: It's been a while and I'm sorry. School has been consuming, mostly with German. Anyways, things have changed in my scheduling for this series. Obviously, Bay was suppose to have a two part chapter like the others, but it didn't end up happening. I am sorry to that, I had been struggling to write a Bay chapter for a couple of weeks now. I was scraping ideas left and right, finally I went along this chapter and said it was better than the bad copies I wrote prior.**

 **Now the follow chapters will be the same but Ethan's chapter may be also a one part chapter like Bay's, all depends. Anyways, why I am kind of forcing the rest of the "character development" along is because of this arc coming up. This arc has been in the making since well, the beginning of the series. Its the crossover between Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters. A lot of questions will be answered in due time. Anyways, I'm going to go. Work on school stuff and possibly the next chapters. Until next time, -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWELVE - My True Self Part 2 (Ethan centered)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - Through Dimensions Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Through Dimensions Part 2**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT SIXTEEN - Origins Part 1 (maybe if there is a part two needed)**_

 **Next Time - My True Self (Ethan centered) *Maybe only one part*  
**


	12. ACT ELEVEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26,** **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, S** **ailor Navy Ranger,** **Jose Ramirro,** **Fang Saber,** **Stormasius,** **ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ACT ELEVEN -** **My True Self**

"Wow, Ethan," Said a girl outside by the court yard, "You are so funny."

The girls that Ethan was walking with was two freshmen, they were twins. Both have blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. They were wearing practically the same clothes, a blue t-shirt, jean skirt, and blue flats. Ethan and these girls were leaving from one of their lectures and he was going to meet up with Sam.

"I know," The other one said, "I can't believe a funny and social guy like you is single."

Ethan grins, "Oh well you know, just looking for the right girl."

The twins giggle and began to write their numbers down on a piece of paper, they winked at Ethan and then walked off in the direction for their next lecture. Ethan stared at the piece of paper, then looks up to see Sam leaning against the light pole reading a book that he got from the library.

"Sammy," Ethan looks at his friend.

Sam glanced up, "You look exhausted."

Ethan smiles and placed the numbers in his pocket, "Oh you know chemistry."

Sam frowns, "The Thompson sisters, huh? Ethan, you don't have to put so much energy in with people." Sam said.

Ethan frowns and walks over to his friend, "I'm fine."

Sam glanced at his friend, "How is Ben anyways?"

Ethan's jaw tighten, "H- He's how the doctors expected him to be like at this point." Ethan said.

Sam looks at his book before closing it, "Maybe you should tell the others about him? Your life?" Sam asks.

Ethan looks at Sam.

"I mean," Sam placed his book in his bag, "Wouldn't you rather telling them now before Alex gets some kind of vision?"

Ethan nods, "She has been getting visions of us all."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she hasn't had one of you yet." Sam said.

Ethan looks at Sam, "I don't know if I can tell them." He said.

Sam placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Look, if I was able to confess me being female to male transgender and how I went through the transition, I think you can tell them about you. Hell, everyone has told more about themselves since we first met." Sam said.

Ethan nods.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Emi entered the cafe and sighed. She had just gotten out of her History of Rock N Roll class, she wished she didn't have to take it because the professor was really monotone. She walked over to the coffee machine, she glanced over and noticed Alex was sitting at a table alone. Emi poured herself a cup of coffee and even poured an extra cup. Emi walked over to the table and lowered the coffee cup in front of Alex. Alex looks up and forms a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Emi." Alex said.

Emi takes a seat across from Alex, "I hope I am not bothering you."

Alex shakes her head, "You're not. Just studying." She said.

Emi looks at the subject, "Ethics, huh?"

Alex nods as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Emi looks awkwardly from the subject to Alex, "So isn't this just funny,"

"What is?" Alex asks.

"Well, we went to the same high school and well- we kind of grew up together and now we're in college together, and well even friends." Emi said.

Alex nods slowly and forced a small smile, "Yeah. Sometimes I forget you are the only one who knows me from that life." Alex said.

Emi looks at Alex and grabbed a hold of Alex's right hand, "If I had known your own issues, I would have been there." Emi said.

Alex didn't say anything, she didn't even notice Emi holding onto her right hand.

"I always wanted to say something- but, I didn't want to make you upset. I knew you were shy and nervous, I didn't know how to approach you." Emi said.

Alex smiles, "Emi, it's fine. The past is the past, we can only move forward."

Emi nods, "Oops-." Emi realized she was holding onto Alex's hand.

Alex noticed Emi blush. Emi was getting nervous, she started to stand up to excuse herself.

"If you want," Alex started, "We can just sit here and talk?"

Emi looks at Alex, "Really?"

Alex nods. So Emi sits back down in that seat.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ethan was walking to the cafe with Sam accompanying him. Once they entered the cafe, they noticed their leader and the intern of their mentors sitting down and chatting among each other. Sam formed a small smile and then nudged his best friend in the direction of the girls. So Ethan follows Sam, Sam could tell that Ethan is a bit exhausted but puts on a front that he is fine.

"Hey, girls." Sam smiles.

Ethan sees the two girls smile at them. Ethan looks at Alex, she seems fine. She is normally so distant but she seemed normal. Emi motioned to the empty seats, one next to her and the other next to Alex. So Sam sat next to Emi and Ethan sat next to Alex. Alex began to put her text books away and Emi took a sip of her coffee.

"So you're studying?" Sam asks.

Alex nods, "Dr White always has pop quizzes before we start our next lessons, so I am staying sharp." She said.

Emi smiles, "I was just in the area and decided to sit and chat."

Ethan forced a smile to keep up with the norm, "Guess Sammy and I had the same idea." Ethan said.

Alex frowns, "Are you okay, Ethan?" She asks.

Sam seemed a bit shocked, this was the first time that someone else was able to see past Ethan's false smile. Ethan turns to Alex and kept a smile pasted on his face.

"Yeah, Alex. I'm fine." Ethan lied.

Alex didn't believe it, "You're lying." She said.

Ethan got a little angry, "Stop using your psychic power." He said.

Alex was taken a little back by that, "I- I can't control it." She said.

Emi frowns at Ethan, "Don't need to be harsh." Emi said.

"Eth," Sam started.

Ethan shakes his head, "I'm just tired. I'm going back to my dorm." He said rudely.

Alex frowns and as he stands up to leave, Alex reached up for his arm. Ethan felt her touch his arm, he stopped and slowly turned around to look at her. Alex looks directly into his green eyes, Ethan saw her own piercing green eyes stare at him.

"Ethan," Alex looked concerned, "If something is wrong, you can tell us?"

Ethan frowns and looks at the floor.

"Please we're just your frie-!" Alex was cut off by a sharp pain.

Sam noticed Alex begin to collapse to her knees. Sam ran over and made sure Alex didn't hurt herself, Emi was quickly next to him. Ethan stood there in utter shock. The gang were lucky there was only one other person in the cafe and that person wasn't even awake, he was sleeping.

"Alex?" Sam was shaking her, "Can you hear me?"

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _White room. White hallway. White. Alex looked around and all she saw was white, a little disturbed if she was dead or something. She walked around this white hallway and noticed people in scurbs and medical files in their hands. Now it was clear where Alex was sent to, she looked around to get any clues to where she was. Eyes shifting around and then she found a small sign._

 _"Dresden Hospital," Alex spoke while her voice had an echo affect._

 _She turned around and then something was drawing her attention. A few steps away there was a family, two parents and a son. They were standing and listening to the doctors, but the father was not happy with what the doctors had to say. He grabbed a hold of the doctor by the lap coat and held him against the wall._

 _"Dean," The women said, "Let go of the doctor."_

 _The husband/father named Dean lowered the doctor. As Alex got closer, she began to look at the people. One the visitor passes on their clothes it said the older man is named Dean, just like the women confirmed. The women's name is Lisa, and the boy about sixteen years old is named Ethan. Now Alex stared at him and it was Ethan, her Ethan. Ethan Shurley._

 _"Dr Hartman said that Dresden Hospital has the better research and medical practice to help my boy! Now did he lie or you can't do your damn job!" Dean shouted._

 _Lisa stepped in, "Dean, stop." She cried._

 _The doctor frowns, "With Benjamin's current health with the cancer, its only a matter of time before his heart gives out." The doctor was not giving them false hope._

 _Ethan looks up, "But a year ago, Dr Hartman said the cancer was gone?"_

 _The doctor turns to Ethan, "The doctors at North View did remove the tumor but they didn't get all of it. The remaining cancer was just slowly building up before it started attacking your brother's organs." The doctor said._

 _Dean glares at the doctor, "So what do we do?" He demanded._

 _"I'll start him on some kemo treatment, I am not sure how his body will handle it. However, he is quite young and had no prior health conditions besides this so he should be fine." The doctor said._

 _"So you're saying we have more than a year with him?" Dean asks._

 _Lisa hugs her husband and cries._

 _The doctor shrugs, "I can't say for sure, but I wouldn't give up hope yet. He may beat this or this may beat him."_

 _The family was standing there in shock._

 _"Excuse me," The doctor walked pass the family._

 _Alex watched the doctor walk pass and then looks at Ethan, she frowns and then reaches toward Ethan._

 _"Oh, Ethan," Her echoed voice said._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by Sam, Emi, and Ethan. When Alex gathered her thoughts, she remembered everything. The next thing that happened really surprised the others. Alex suddenly embraced Ethan and hugged him tightly. He was taken back by this, he looked from her to the others. Emi and Sam exchanged confused looks and then to Alex.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the clubhouse, the entire team which included Dean and Abigail were there. Delia and Bay were filled in as well as the two married couple about Alex having a vision. Both girls wished they didn't have a lecture when it happened because they would have been there for Alex. However, that was all that was said about the whole thing.

"So," Abigail started, "Want to share with us about the vision?"

Alex's eyes met Ethan's, "Ethan, um- the vision is about you."

Ethan frowns, "What did you see?" He asks.

Sam placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "You sure you want everyone else to hear?" Sam asks.

Ethan turns to Sam, "I think it's time I take my own advice." He said.

Sam just nods.

"Alex, why don't you just fill everyone in with what you saw." Ethan said.

Alex stares directly at him, "You sure?"

Delia nods, "We can always step out." She said.

Bay nods in agreement.

Ethan shakes his head, "No. We're a team, you all should hear." He said.

Dean nods and turns to Alex, "Take your time."

Alex turns from Dean to the others but mostly looking at Ethan, "I was sent to the Dresden Hospital. I'm guessing about four years ago. Ethan, you and your parents were in a hallway. Your dad seemed angry with the doctors, your mom upset, and you were concerned." Alex said.

Ethan stopped her, "I remember that day."

Abigail looks at Ethan, "Care to finish?" She asks.

Ethan nods, "What Alex saw was a day I'll never forget. It was the day my family and I was told that my brother's cancer came back. When I was fifteen and he was eighteen when he found out he had the cancer, however they were able to treat it and get rid of the tumor. He quickly got better but the following year his health went down and we brought him to the Dresden Hospital because the doctors are North View said the doctor's there were a lot more skilled and the equipment was better."

Sam looks at his friend with a frown, he knows the story all too well.

"When my brother was nineteen he was given a life limit, but that life limit has been getting shorter throughout the years." Ethan said.

Bay frowns, "You mean your brother is-?"

Ethan shakes his head, "Not yet. The doctors say he has six months at this point, his health is getting worst but Ben isn't giving up." Ethan said.

Everyone remain silent.

"My own parents- they don't visit much and its up to me to visit him." Ethan said and tighten his jaw, "My childhood was always missing my parents and Ben was always there for me, until he got sick. And- And if I loose him, I won't really have a family anymore." Ethan said.

Suddenly Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Alex.

"Coming from someone who has lost someone close like that," Alex said, "I get it. But, even if it gets worst we aren't going anywhere." Alex said.

Sam nods and steps over, "You're stuck with us, Eth." He smiles.

Delia walks over too, "We're more than a team at this point."

Bay giggles and jumps in, "We're one strange family."

Abigail glanced from her husband to the rangers, "A dysfunctional family." She muttered

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Sitting in the court yard in the campus was Ellie, she noticed Adrian walking over. He hands her a bottle of water, she takes it from him and holds a gentle smile at him. He sits next to her and then watched her take a sip of the water. He looks up at the sky and waits for her to say something.  
She usually says something first.

"So," Adrian started speaking first, "That energy you were sensing. Where did it come from?"

Ellie turns to Adrian, "Not sure."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asks.

Ellie shrugs her shoulders, "I wasn't able to find it. I am only a mind reading, not a full blown psychic like Mystic Knight Red." Ellie said.

Adrian frowns, "She's a joke. It's a shame she is the leader, if I was on their team I'd take lead." Adrian said.

Ellie turns to her partner, "Are you wanting to join them?"

He didn't say anything.

"I recall you saying you wanted to do this solo, unless what I am reading is that you are curious about them." Ellie said.

Adrian turns to her, "Stop. Reading. My. Mind."

Ellie frowns, "Everyone is a critic."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

As the team were going to train. Emi was sparring with Ethan, helping him understand his ability. Sam and Delia were learning from Dean, they were sparing against each other and having Dean give them pointers. Whereas Bay and Alex were just punching a punching bag, while the other one was holding it. Alex was holding the bag while she felt Bay punch the bag.

Bay noticed Alex's distant look, "You okay?"

Alex snapped out of it, "Yeah- just um sensing something."

Bay stopped and looked at the sudden pale Alex, "You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?"

Alex nods but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Alex-!" Bay yells.

Bay knelt down to the fallen Alex. Once Bay had shouted Alex's name, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over. Abigail ran over and used her healing ability to create and white aura over Alex's forehead. Sweat was on her forehead, her expression seemed to be in sight pain.

"Is she okay?" Delia asks.

Abigail stopped the aura, "Seems to be some sort of psychic link."

"Psychic link?" Ethan asks.

"What does that mean?" Emi asks.

Dean frowns, "It seems that Alex was pulled into some trance by force."

"Yeah, and by who?" Abigail said.

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence-_

 _Alex was in a dark room. She looked and a white light in the distance. Alex began to walk over in the direction of the white light. Upon finally getting out of the blinding light, Alex is welcomed by a girl standing in the light slightly as confused as Alex is. Alex looked around and all she sees is the light in the room and this girl. This girl has average skin tone, standing at 5'11", looked flexible, has a shade of grey hair but it is kind of obvious her natural hair is brown, and blue eyes. This girl is wearing a cyan long sleeve top and layered over it is a white button up dress up shirt, tan jeans, and white shoes._

 _"Um- excuse me?" Alex spoke._

 _This girl turns to her, "Who are you?" She asks._

 _"Alex Keller, and you?" Alex asks._

 _"Lilly Johnson." Lilly replied._

 _"What is going on? How did we end up here?" Alex asks._

 _Lilly shrugs, "One second I was training with my friends and then I sensed something. Which is when I ended up here."_

 _Alex nods, "The same thing for me as well."_

 _Lilly frowns, "I wonder if this is some sort of vision- or message from God."_

 _Alex seemed confused, "Uh- God?"_

 _Lilly awkwardly shrugs it off, "Oh nothing."_

 _Appearing is a golden light, "Actually it is just a vision. Alex, your team needs to come to this world. Come to this Earth."_

 _"Huh? There is another Earth?" Lilly spoke._

 _The golden light nods and appearing in its place is an angelic looking women, "I am the guardian of time and space. My comrades the Gardios is trying to destroy the bond between dimensions, I cannot leave or the entire universe will vanish. Which is why I am contacting you two." The voice said._

 _"Why us?" Alex asks._

 _The guardian grins, "Isn't it obvious, you two share psychic powers. Abilities no normal human possesses."_

 _Lilly glanced from Alex to the guardian, "Okay so what does this have to do with me?"_

 _"Gardios will come and attack your city, chances are they will alliance themselves with your enemy. You must warn your team, tell them of allies coming your way." The guardian said._

 _Lilly looks at Alex, "You're a Power Ranger?"_

 _Alex nods, "Red Ranger."_

 _"White Ranger." Lilly said._

 _The guardian nods, "You must tell your teams. Must travel through dimensions."_

 _"How?" Alex asks._

 _"Find the White and Gold Rangers, ask for Rowan. He'll help you." The guardian said._

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence Over-_

Alex gasped as she woke up. When she did this, she startled the group. She noticed the worried and concern in everyone's eyes. Everyone was so worried about what happened that she didn't have to ask them why because she knew, she remembered everything including that weird event. She rubbed the sweat off her face and then looked up at everyone.

"You okay?" Ethan asks.

Alex looks at him and nods, "We need to find the White and Gold Ranger."

"Why?" Bay asks.

"They are going to help us find someone to go somewhere." Alex asks.

"Find who?" Sam asks.

"And go where?" Delia asks.

"Someone called Rowan," Alex started and then stood up, "And we're going to another dimension."

 **(A/N: This is going to be the start of the crossover. I have one question, do you want me to add both parts of the crossover chapters on both Mystic Knight and on the Monster Hunters. So when I post part one not only would it be on Mystic Knights but also on Monster Hunters but a little differently than starting in one dimension.**

 **Anyways, here is it. I am getting closer to starting a new arc. I hope the Ethan chapter was a great chapter. I am at this point playing around with the ideas of romantic interests in this series. I wonder with you guys, who you think will be with who?**

 _ **ACT THIRTEEN - Through Dimensions Part 2**_

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Origins Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT SIXTEEN - Origins Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Through Dimensions Part 1  
**


	13. ACT TWELVE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT TWELVE - Through Dimensions Part 1**

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence-_

 _Lilly was in a bright white room. She had no idea how she got there. She remembered having a terrible headache and then waking up to this. She remembered being with her friends in the bunker, with Ezekiel, Jules, and Gordon. Lilly looks around in utter confusion._

 _"Um- excuse me?" Spoke a new person._

 _This girl has jaw length red wavy hair, green eyes, natural pale skin tone, skinny, standing tall at 5'6", and looked to be nineteen years old. he wears a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with holes at the knee, and red high tops, black beanie, and black square framed glasses._

 _Lilly turns to her, "Who are you?" She asks._

 _"Alex Keller, and you?" Alex asks._

 _"Lilly Johnson." Lilly replied._

 _"What is going on? How did we end up here?" Alex asks._

 _Lilly shrugs, "One second I was training with my friends and then I sensed something. Which is when I ended up here."_

 _Alex nods, "The same thing for me as well."_

 _Lilly frowns, "I wonder if this is some sort of vision- or message from God."_

 _Alex seemed confused, "Uh- God?"_

 _Lilly awkwardly shrugs it off, "Oh nothing."_

 _Appearing is a golden light, "Actually it is just a vision. Alex, your team needs to come to this world. Come to this Earth."_

 _"Huh? There is another Earth?" Lilly spoke._

 _The golden light nods and appearing in its place is an angelic looking women, "I am the guardian of time and space. My comrades the Gardios is trying to destroy the bond between dimension, I cannot leave or the entire universe will vanish. Which is why I am contacting you two." The voice said._

 _"Why us?" Alex asks._

 _The guardian grins, "Isn't it obvious, you two share psychic powers. Abilities no normal human possesses."_

 _Lilly glanced from Alex to the guardian, "Okay so what does this have to do with me?"_

 _"Gardios will come and attack your city, chances are they will alliance themselves with your enemy. You must warn your team, tell them of allies coming your way." The guardian said._

 _Lilly looks at Alex, "You're a Power Ranger?"_

 _Alex nods, "Red Ranger."_

 _"White Ranger." Lilly said._

 _The guardian nods, "You must tell your teams. Must travel through dimensions."_

 _"How?" Alex asks._

 _"Find the White and Gold Rangers, ask for Rowan. He'll help you." The guardian said._

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence Over-_

"Lilly?"

"Lilly?"

"Lilly!"

Lilly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw her friends gathered around her in utter concern. Kneeling next to her was Drew, Clyde, and Ezekiel whereas Jules, JT, Garry, Gordon, and Andi stood around her. Lilly began to shake her head as she slowly lifted herself up, with the help from Clyde and Drew, though she kind of shoved them off of her.

"Are you alright, Lilly?" Ezekiel asks.

Lilly nods as she placed her hand over her head, "Yeah. Um- give me a second."

Drew placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling alright?"

Lilly turns to her, "I'm fine."

Andi leans forward, "You collapsed all of a sudden. I don't think you're alright." She said.

Lilly thought back to the past events, "We were talking about my visions. Weren't we?" Lilly asks.

Garry nods, "Yeah."

"Then you suddenly collapsed." Gordon said.

"You looked really pale and like you were going to get sick." JT said.

Ezekiel turns to Lilly, "Did something happen in the vision?" He asks.

Lilly nods, "Yeah- erm, it was kind of strange."

"Strange how?" Clyde asks.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Wait?" Ethan starts, "How on earth are we going to find the White and Gold Ranger?"

In another universe, another team of rangers were in their hideout. Gathering in this hideout was the entire team. Dean was leaning against the wall, Abigail was next to him, the rest of the team were gathered where their leader had stood up after her own vision experience. Ethan looked at the others, who did share the same confused looks.

"Yeah, and even if we find them how would they know where this Rowan person is?" Delia asks.

Alex turns to them, "Look, just trust me." Alex then looks at Emi, "You have something to track them?"

Emi nods, "Well Abigail and I had worked on an energy reading source, that is how we were able to locate you guys." Emi said.

Sam turns to Emi, "Wait? If that's the case how come we haven't found them yet?" Sam asks.

Abigail walks over, "It seems they have finally allowed their energy to be read. Look," She shows them an energy reader, "It looks like they want to be found."

The team gather around the energy reader. The locator was saying how the White and Gold Ranger's energy was showing up on a white and gold dot, it looked like they were nearby. At the beach. The rangers look among themselves and then Abigail hands the energy reader to Alex. Alex looks at the women as she hands her the reader.

"You are the leader," Abigail said, "Be commanding. Be strong. Prove to that Gold Ranger that you are a better leader than him." Abigail said.

Alex looks at the mentor and nods, "Yes ma'am."

Emi looks at the people she has become friends with, "Good luck."

They all nod.

"Okay, leader. Let's go." Bay said.

Alex nods.

Sam smiles, "Looks like we'll be traveling through dimensions."

Delia grins, "This will be an exciting adventure."

Ethan sighs, "And this will be exhausting." He said.

Alex looks from the reader then to her team, "But it'll be worth it in the end." Alex said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"Another dimension?" Garry shouted.

"Wait, how is that possible?" JT asked calmly.

The gang had been sitting in the bunker after being filled in by Lilly. She told them about her entire vision and meeting Alex. Lilly was finally calmed down and was a bit tired from the events of everything that had happened today, but was saying she was fine even though Drew knew she wasn't. The group began to talk further about this.

"Zeke," Andi turns to the angel, "So got any information about this?"

"Yeah? Did God create alternate worlds?" Clyde asks.

Ezekiel nods, "All worlds were created by God. They all have their own fragment and own base. The world Lilly told us about it a different world, a world where none of this exist." Ezekiel said.

"Wait?" Drew turns to Ezekiel, "None of this meaning?"

Ezekiel looks calmly at them, "You all don't exist. Demons don't exist. Angels watch from afar." Ezekiel said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gordon said.

Ezekiel shakes his head, "I assure you I am not." He said.

Jules leans back in her seat, "Well that at least proves multiverse theory then." She said.

Lilly looks at the others, "So it's possible that there could be more rangers in another universe?"

Ezekiel nods.

Clyde turns to Lilly, "So we just wait for this ranger team from this other universe to help us with these bad guys coming from between dimensions?" He asks.

Lilly nods, "Yeah."

Garry looks at everyone, "How is everyone so calm about this?"

Andi pats her boyfriend on the back, "Calm down, Richie." She said.

Jules crosses her arms on her chest, "So we wait."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The team arrive at the beach. The sunset was kind of nice, peaceful. Alex looked from the sunset to the energy reader that Abigail gave her, she looked from it then saw it beeping and the dots being in front of them. Alex looks up to see coming from the forest side of the beach was the White and Gold Ranger. They were in their suits like always.

"So," The Gold Ranger started, "You wanted a conference."

"How did you know?" Ethan asks.

Alex looks at the White Ranger, "A mind reader? Right?"

Everyone looks at Alex then to the White Ranger. Even from his body language the Gold Ranger was shocked that Alex was able to figure it out.

"Seems like you are starting to understand your ability. Yes, I am a mind reader." The White Ranger said.

Alex begins to walk with the others following her, "So since you are a mind reader, you know why we're here." Alex said.

The White Ranger nods, "Yes."

Sam glanced from Alex to the duo rangers they don't know, "So are you able to help?"

The Gold Ranger crosses his arms over his chest, "Depends."

Bay glares at him, "Look. I know you won't care but another universe needs our help."

Delia nods, "Why are you such an ass?"

The Gold Ranger went to say something but the White Ranger stopped him, "Stop."

He backs off letting his partner step over in front of Alex, "Look. My partner does have a point, we do not want any favors but we are wondering what we'd gain from helping you."

Alex looks from the two rangers but kept her eyes on the Gold Ranger, "Comrades. We'd have your back if you have ours."

The White Ranger nods, "I see. You seek relations. You want an alliance."

Alex kept her calm demeanor, "If we are going to stop the Corrupt Gardios and save the day, we need to work together." Alex said.

The White Ranger nods, "I understand. Rowan, our friend, he is a Gardios. He is loyal to keeping our alliance a secret from his kind. He gives us intel and we work together." The White Ranger said.

"What?" Ethan spoke.

"A Gardios helping you?" Bay asks.

The White Ranger nods, "Rowan!" She turns to the forest, "They're good."

Stepping out was a purple hair teen boy. He looked to be a teenager, he might be actually that age. He had red eyes, fair skin, pointy ears like other Gardios, skinny, and yet had some muscles. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, and black boots. The rangers were shocked seeing him step out from the forest and walked over. The others seemed to notice how nervous the boy was.

"Rowan," The White Ranger said, "These are the Mystic Knight Rangers."

Rowan perked up, "So you're- them?"

Delia nods, "Yeah that's us." She said.

Rowan nods, "And from what E- The White Ranger has told me, you need to get to another dimension?"

Alex nods and looks at him, "Do you know the dimension we seek?" She asks.

He nods and looks from Alex to Delia, "You? You look like a women I've seen at the castle before."

"Castle?" Bay asks.

"What?" Delia asks.

"Lloyd brought a women to the castle so many years ago, saying that she'll be sent to a different dimension to spend the rest of her life alone." Rowan said.

Delia gasp, "M- Mom."

Ethan looks at Rowan, "Is that the same dimension we are going to?"

Rowan shrugs, "I am not sure."

Sam then speaks, "So how do we travel through dimensions?" He asks.

Rowan reached into his pocket and holds out a necklace, "A gift. Its a jewel that allows portals to be opened through dimensions. All you have to do is cut the air and it'll rip a hole in the dimensions, which will be the portal through dimensions." He said.

Alex takes it and smiles, "Thank you."

Rowan smiles, "Good luck."

Alex looks at the two mysterious rangers, "You two look after the city while we're gone."

The Gold Ranger shrugs her comment off and the White Ranger nods.

"Guys," Alex turns to them, "Ready?"

They all nod.

Alex cuts the jewel and opens a portal. She goes through the purple/blue portal. After her was Ethan, then Bay, and Delia, lastly Sam. The portal stayed open for a few second before it closed. After the portal closed, the two duo rangers powered down and then turned to Rowan. Rowan looks at the two rangers he has befriended.

"So," Ellie says, "I think it may be time to trust them."

Rowan nods, "Yes."

Ellie turns her attention to Adrian, "What do you think?"

Adrian frowns and looks at his partner.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

A small hole appeared, and falling through it was the Mystic Knight team. They all fell straight on their faces on the ground, landing on top of each other. Sam stands up to see the portal vanish, he helps Bay and Alex up while Ethan helps Delia up. The team brush off the dirt from their clothes and check for any kind of injuries from the fall.

"So we made it?" Bay asks looking around.

Alex nods, "Look."

They walk over to a city limit sign. The group gathers around to read it.

"Mystic Hallows, huh?" Ethan said.

Delia looks at Alex, "So how are we going to find these other rangers and stop the Gardios?"

Alex shrugs, "I actually didn't think that far ahead."

"Alex-!" Delia yells.

Sam sighs, "Look this is a new place for all of us. Maybe we should scout around, learn about this place."

Alex nods, "That seems like the best course of action. There must be a library in the area. We can do as much research on this dimension and maybe find our rangers in the process."

Bay looks into the town, "This place looks creepy though."

Ethan grins, "Come on, its just a town."

Delia smirks, "In another dimension."

Alex turns to her team, "Come on guys. Let's focus. We need to do this, rangers. This dimension will need our help because the Gardios are here somewhere, doing who knows what. And- we could have a lead here on Delia's mom." Alex said.

Delia frowns and nods.

Bay placed a hand on Delia's shoulder, "It's okay."

The boys nods, "Yeah." "Let's do this."

Alex turns to look into the city, "Time to get to work."

 **(A/N: So I decided to upload these arcs on both series, so if you aren't following one its on the other series. I decided to go that route with it. Also I may extend the arc to a third part or something.**

 **I originally wanted to have this first part done at the middle of this week but things got bad, I had a really terrible last four days and everything is all straighten out now. But it was just a bad Monday through Thursday. Anyways, these next parts will be uploaded on Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights. If you haven't read either series, I'd suggest you check it out. Until next time! -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT FOURTEEN - Through Dimensions Part 3  
**_

 _ **ACT FIFTEEN - Gold And White Arrive**_

 _ **ACT SIXTEEN - Origins Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT SEVENTEEN - Origins Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Through Dimensions Part 2  
**


	14. ACT THIRTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.  
**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

The Mystic Knights were walking around this dim and dull town. It seemed quite smaller compared to Dresden. The Mystic Knight team kept look around in case something or someone appeared. Just then, Bay pointed to the library. So with that being their only option at the moment, they began to walk to the library. Upon entering the small library, the head librarian gave them a glare. It was obvious that she did not know them.

"And who are you five?" The old librarian asks.

Alex got nervous, "Er- uh- just college students, ma'am."

The old women glared, "Uh huh?"

Sam nods, "Yes, we are actually from the town over and we are doing a research paper on Mystic Hallows." He said.

The women glanced at the five of them and then says, "Stupid kids. Don't you know that this town isn't save." She said.

Delia looks at the women, "Believe us, ma'am. We can take care of ourselves." Delia said.

The librarian then left them alone. So the rangers went over to a computer, which is where Ethan got on the computer. He pulled up the Internet, this was when things began to look a bit different for their own history and own dimension.

"Wait-? This universe have a black President? We haven't had one yet." Ethan spoke.

Alex leans in, "Remember alternative universe, Ethan." She said.

"Er- um- I know, leader." He teased.

Sam lightly punched him, "Behave."

Delia then shoves Ethan from the computer, Ethan landed on the floor with a quiet thud. He groans from the force of the Blue Ranger, he shoots her a glare as she begins to type in the computer in this other world. Delia went into the Internet search bar and typed in Ursula McClure.

"Delia," Bay says softly.

Delia was nervous to hit the search button, "What if- what if she's already dead?"

Alex looks at Delia, "It's better to know then wonder, Delia." She said.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "And we'll be here for you no matter what." He said.

Delia took in a deep breathe and then pressed search. One article showed up.

"What is that?" Ethan asks as he stands.

"My mom's name was mention in this news article." Delia said.

Alex motioned Delia to move, "I'm a quick reader." She said.

So Delia and Alex switched places. Alex clicked on the article and then it pulled up the Mystic Hallows Local News Media. This article had an image of police tap and police cars in the shot, with the headlines 'Monster Murders'.

"Monster murders?" Ethan repeated.

Alex frowns, "Looks like the rangers in this dimension must deal with demonic monsters or something."

"What makes you say that?" Bay asks.

Alex looks at Bay, "I don't think monsters are a norm. Besides that, why else explain why that librarian told us this town is dangerous."

Sam leans in, "So what does the article say?"

"Well how a young couple was attacked by some strange cannibal like person. Witnesses were select few, some hearing the attack and one actually witnessed it besides the girlfriend to the victim." Alex said.

"And who was the only witness?" Bay asks.

Alex turns to Delia, "Your mom."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers were walking out into the city from the bunker. They were unaware of what is going to be happening now that there is going to be new rangers showing up and new threats on its way. JT noticed the worry on his teams face, he felt his boyfriend's hand tightly hold onto JT's hand.

"Guys," JT said, "We are strong enough to handle whatever enemy is coming our way."

Drew crosses his arms on his chest, "But we don't know what the enemy is or who it is."

Garry nods, "Drew has a point." He said.

Lilly sighs, "Do you two not believe in this other ranger team?" Lilly asks.

Drew looks at his ex, "We don't even know them?" He said.

Clyde looks at Drew and then to Lilly, "I mean I do agree on that. How do we know what they look like?" Clyde asks.

"I met their leader. Their Red Ranger, Alex. She seems to have visions too. So I believe they will help." Lilly said.

Andi got in the middle, "Okay guys, cool it. I think JT was on to something."

JT clears his throat, "Thanks, Andi. As I was saying, sure we don't know the enemy but we are not only rangers but hunters. We have this in our blood. We are heroes and will defend our town." JT said.

Clyde nods, "Right." He smiles.

Suddenly a loud crash shook the ground nearby. The rangers heard people scream and run away from the direction. The six ran in the direction of the small explosion and standing in front of the town library was a red knight, a knight that looked to be out for some kind of power because his eyes were red under his armor.

"What- the hell?" Garry asks.

"That is not a demon." Drew said.

"Obviously," Lilly said, "It has to be a Gardios."

"Those alternative rangers enemy?" Andi asks.

Lilly nods.

JT pulls out his morpher, "Well enough talking. Its time to morph."

"Right!" They all yelled.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six yelled.

After the morphing sequence, the red knight turned to see the rangers in front of him. He pulled out his long spear and pointed it directly at JT.

"So," The knight started, "There are rangers in this dimension as well."

"Yes and your are destroying our town," JT pointed at him, "Stop now or we'll defeat you!"

The knight laughed, "You'll try punks."

The rangers ready themselves with their weapons. The knight came charging in at JT, who blocked the spear with his kama. He flipped over the knight and used the chains on the kama to pull the weapon away from the knight. However the knight used his free hand to grab JT by the throat.

"JT!" Clyde yells.

Clyde held his hammer and slammed the hammer down on the ground which shook. The knight releases JT, who began coughing loudly. Lilly ran by to grab their leader, but the knight noticed the girl in white. As she ran to guide their leader away,  
she noticed the red knight about to attack.

"Hey! Fugly!" Drew yells.

The red knight turns to see the guy in purple holding his katana in his hands. The knight held onto his spear tightly and charged in, Drew did a good job at blocking and attempting to direct attacks onto the knight, but the knight was too skillful. Andi and Garry came running in next. Andi with her dual wielding swords in both hands, she went to slash at the knight each time the knight blocked Drew, but he was too fast. Garry went to charge in with his daggers, but the knight jumped and Garry ended up colliding with Drew.

"Damn it!" Andi yells.

The two rangers stumbled to get up. The red knight went back to JT and Lilly, Andi didn't like that. She ran in to attack but the knight slashed at Andi, sparks flew from the girl in green and she fell onto the ground. Clyde ran over to aid her and Garry began to run over.

"You'll pay for that-!" Garry yells.

The knight paid no attention to Garry but only the White and Red Ranger.

"And they saw the one in red was suppose to defeat me, huh. What a shame." The red knight said.

"Maybe you're attacking the wrong person in red!" Shouted an unknown girl.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The Mystic Knights team stood in front of the destroyed library street, outside was injured rangers as well also the red knight. The Mystic Knights were not in uniform, so when Alex made that comment, the knight tilted his head in a confused manner.

"And who the hell are you?" He spoke.

The five in front of them held their right hand up revealing their individuated colored watches. It meant nothing to the other team of rangers but the red knight turned away from the ranger team he was toying with. He tilted his head once more as he studied the individual's color.

"So," He points at Alex, "You're the one in red."

Alex nods, "Yes. I am the Red Mystic Knight Ranger!"

Kneeling next to her own leader, the White Ranger on the other team looked at Alex in awe.

"You're the ones who been causing trouble for my master. What a pain." He said.

Delia looks at Alex, "We should morph."

Alex nods, "I was just about to ask you guys."

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five yelled.

The other ranger team watched a brand new team of rangers morph in front of them. Their suits looking very much like knights but not armored like this evil knight in front of them. Instead of having their own personal weapons, all the knight rangers have swords.

"Two teams," The red knight glanced from the two teams, "Let's make it interesting."

The knight snapped his fingers and appearing was men in suits. Which to the other ranger team, seemed to know what or who they were. The other ranger team began to stand, they hold onto their weapons.

The other red looks at Alex, "You handle the knight. We got the demons!"

Then the other team ran into combat.

Bay looks at Alex, "Did he just say demons?"

"Bay! Look out!" Sam yells and tackles her down.

The red knight went on to attack. Ethan blocked the spear and pushed back. Alex and Delia were right behind slashing at the knight, the knight kicked Delia back and then punched Alex. Delia rolled near a fire hydrant, she glanced at it and a smirk appeared on her face.

Bay turns and does a slide kick where the knight falls onto the ground. The knight fell on his back and goes to roll over but felt, the blade of Sam's stab on his armor to hold him down.

"Looks like we got you," Sam said.

"Or do you?" He asks and headbutts the Yellow Knight.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Andi turns after slashing the demons with her dual swords and glanced at the Mystic Knights. Garry jumped behind her and stabbed a demon that was sneaking up on her.

"Andi," Garry said, "Don't let your guard down."

"Sorry- yeah those rangers, are weird." Andi said.

Lilly reached into her quiver and fired her arrow at a demon, "Quit talking! More killing!"

Drew slashed at a demon, "That statement will never be normal."

JT and Drew were back to back, slashing all the demons in sight. Clyde and Lilly were taking down the demons in their area, and the same for Garry and Andi. As the last demon was taken care of, they glanced over to the fight going on between the red knight and the Mystic Knights. They watch the Red and Blue Knight get thrown back, however they weren't down.

"Alex," The Blue Knight said, "Use your ability and open the hydrant."

The Red Knight nods. The Monster Hunter teams watch the Red Knight extend her arms at the fire hydrant and then the water began to burst out, then the Blue Knight began to control the water and launched the water at the red knight attacking them. Then the water was placed back into the hydrant, only leaving some water on the ground in case the Blue Knight needed it.

The Yellow Knight was helped up by the Green Knight, they nod at each other and start to run in. The Pink Knight runs over to the other girls, then charge over. As the red knight stumbles to stand, the Pink Knight shrinks and flies over like a fairy and starts stabbing him with her sword, which doesn't seem like it'll hurt more like a slight puncture but its all in for the distraction.

After that the Pink Knight sneaks out as the Yellow Knight transforms into a brown bear, the bear version of the Yellow Knight slashes at the red knight and throws him back. The Green Knight had electric charging from him that he exploded onto the red knight, who at this point collapsed onto the ground.

Finally the red knight looked up to see the Mystic Knights standing in front of him, "You lose." Said the Red Knight.

The evil knight grins, "Or did I?" He then vanished.

"Damn it," Said the Green Knight.

"He got away," Said the Pink Knight.

The Mystic Knights then notice the Monster Hunters walking over. They all remain in suits and looked at each other without saying anything for a moment, then with a few glances it became awkward.

"So, this is awkward." Garry said.

Andi slugged her boyfriend, "Shut up."

JT looks at the Mystic Knights, "We are rude. We haven't introduced ourselves," He turns to his team which then they all power down, "We are the Monster Hunter team."

"My name is Andi Watson. I'm the Green Ranger." Andi said.

"I'm Clyde Rosewell and I'm the Yellow Ranger." Clyde said.

"Hi, I'm Drew Sanders and I am the Purple Ranger." Drew said.

"My name is Garry Harrison and I am the Blue Ranger." Garry said.

"I am Lilly Johnson and I am the White Ranger." Lilly said.

"And I am JT Wolfe, I am the Red Ranger." JT said and held his hand out for them to shake.

Then the Mystic Knights powered down as well. Revealing that these rangers were slightly older than the Monster Hunter team.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you all." Alex said, "We are the Mystic Knights." She smiles as she shakes JT's hand.

"I am Ethan Shurley, I am the Green Mystic Knight." Ethan said.

"I am Bay Hemandez and I am the Pink Mystic Knight." Bay said.

"My name is Sam Stevenson and I am the Yellow Mystic Knight." Sam said.

"I am Delia McClure and I am the Blue Mystic Knight." Delia said.

"And I am Alex Keller, the Red Mystic Knight." Alex said.

They all begin to shake hands but then Garry had a troubled look on his face, Andi was the first to notice it.

She nudged her boyfriend, "Garry? Yo, Richie? What's wrong?" Andi asks.

Garry looks at Delia, "Is your mom name Ursula?" Garry asked.

Delia's eyes widened, "How do you know her name? What do you know?" She asked.

"Whoa, Delia." Alex said.

"Calm down." Bay said.

Sam turns to Garry, "You know Ursula?" He asks.

Garry nods, "I met her. How is she here if she is from your world?" Garry asks.

"Did she travel here like you guys?" Drew asks.

Alex shakes her head, "No. She was sent through dimension against her will. She was brought here."

JT looks at Alex, "Any help you need, you are welcomed to come to the bunker for anything."

"The bunker?" Ethan asks.

Andi nods while eying their green member, "Yeah, bud. It's our base of operations." She said.

Ethan glanced at Sam, "Better name than the clubhouse." He said.

Sam nods.

Suddenly appearing in front of the Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters was none other than Ezekiel, which startled the new alternative world rangers. But the calm rangers in this universe began to assure these out of world rangers that this person is a friend and will not cause harm.

"He's our friend," Lilly said.

"And he's an angel." Clyde said.

Bay shook her head, "This is a lot to wrap around. Demons and angels, wow." She said.

Ezekiel looks at them and then to the Monster Hunters, "We should return to the bunker. Now."

"Why?" JT asks.

Ezekiel frowns, "It seems like the Gardios and the demons have kidnapped a local grocery store cashier. And I am led to believe she has some importance to them." He glanced at the Mystic Knights.

Delia's expression fell, "Mom."

 **(A/N: Sorry the second part in the crossover took so long. I've been caught up in school work. I have two essays due soon. One due on the 2nd and the other one due at the end of the semester. I have German tests and homework that was once piling up. I have a lot of things caught up and I am just excited for the semester to be over. But first more excited for Thanksgiving Break.**

 **Anyways, I have two news! One is a poll on my page. Its going to involve Mystic Knights if they go through another dimension what team they'll meet; Jurassic Squad, Awaken The Beast, Elemental Fusion, or Galactic Storm.**

 **Speaking of Galactic Storm. That is a brand new series I have been working on that is up on my page now! It's all OCs I created in a world I am quite proud of. I hope y'all love it and will support it. If the poll does not pick them, there may be a chapter in Galactic Storm where Mystic Knights' dimension travel will be mentioned.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got for news. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Next Time - Through Dimensions Part 3  
**


	15. ACT FOURTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT FOURTEEN - Through Dimensions Part 3  
**

"My mother! They have my mother!" Delia yelled.

They were still in the streets of Mystic Hallows. The Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters had introduced and then got the news from the angel Ezekiel that Delia's mom was kidnapped. Delia was just pacing back and forth, she was upset beyond belief. Bay frowns and looks at Delia with sympathy, Ethan sighs and shakes his head, Sam looks at Delia with a frown, and Alex looks from her roommate to the angel.

"Where exactly is this grocery store?" Alex asks.

Garry turns to Alex, "Why do you want to know?" He asks.

"Well I am a telepath," Alex grins, "Maybe I could attempt to track her."

Sam turns to his leader, "Is it possible?" He asks.

"Yeah, Alex, you haven't done it before." Ethan said.

Alex turns to her team and then locked eyes on Delia, "We have to. For Delia." She said.

JT then steps forward, "We'll walk you to the grocery store. This is our town, our dimension but we'll be helping you out." JT said.

Delia looks at him, "Thank you." She said.

Andi grins, "Besides, if those damn Gardios thinks they can come to our territory and mess with things, they have another thing coming." Andi said.

Clyde nods, "Basically the same thing Andi said, but also the fact we're all rangers. We stick together."

Lilly nods with a smile, "Agreed." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In an abandon warehouse in Mystic Hallows, the Gardios red knight was standing next to another knight with him which was none other than Edmund, also in the room was Azazel. But further in the room, tied up against a pipe was Ursula McClure. She had a small bruise on her forehead but did not seem to be too badly injured.

"So," Ursula spoke, "What are you going to do to me?"

Edmund looks from his superior to Ursula. The younger Gardios was going to say something, but instead the red knight marched over to their hostage. He walked over and kicked her leg lightly, then knelt down to grab a hold of her face. He gave her a evil smirk as he stared directly at her.

"Well Ursula, we're going to reunite you with your estranged daughter." He grinned.

"Wha- You brought her to this dimension!" Ursula yelled.

The knight shakes his head, "Oh no, she traveled her. She came here on her own will, with her rat pack team of misfits." The knight said.

Ursula glares, "You won't win, Ivan. They will beat you." Ursula said.

The red knight, Ivan, glared at Ursula. He was angry he was insulted by her. So he delivered a punch on her, he slugged her on her right cheek. She was knocked down slightly due to the force of the punch, as she lifted her body back up she spit some blood on the ground. Her eyes met Ivan, a grin appeared on her face.

"Face it, Ivan. You wouldn't have taken me unless you knew you needed an escape goat." She spoke.

Ivan slugged her again, "Shut up!"

Finally Azazel stepped over, "Now, now, my dear Ivan. Calm down. The bitch isn't worth it, besides if you kill her the whole plan is a fail." He said.

Edmund began to walk over, "Ivan, can we even trust a- a demon?" Edmund asks.

Azazel turns to Edmund, "Why, Eddie, of course you can trust me. I am just helping you get rid of your problem and in doing so, you can help with my own problem." Azazel said.

Ivan turns to Edmund and tossed him a crystal, "Return back and tell the king and queen about the plan. Let them know that soon the children will no longer be a problem." Ivan said.

Edmund caught the crystal and nods, "Yes sir."

Edmund cut a hole and the dimension and stepped through it. The portal vanished and it only left the hostage and her captors.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Arriving at the grocery store the entire group stood in the parking lot. Alex was looking around, she saw some police officers that were finishing up filing the report of the kidnap. Alex looked all around, trying to see if there was something she could find to help, but her mind was not working well enough.

"So, got a vision or something?" Ethan asks.

"No," Alex spoke.

Drew crosses his arms on his chest, "Thought you said you were a psychic?"

Bay turns to the boy in purple, "She is one. Back off and let her relax." She said.

Lilly turns to her ex, "Drew, let them work." Lilly said.

Drew nods.

Andi looked at the cars, "One of these cars is Ursula's." She said.

Delia pointed at a blue bug, "That one." Delia said.

"How do you know?" Clyde asks the Blue Mystic Knight.

Delia smiles, "My mom always wanted one back home. I remembered her saying that is the car of her dreams." Delia said.

They walk over to the blue bug. Andi popped open the car door, and reached into the glove box. She pulled out papers revealing that Delia was correct and this car did indeed belong to Delia's mom.

"You were right," Andi said.

Sam turns to Alex, "You got anything?" He asks.

Alex felt something, "Actually yeah."

Lilly felt something weird, "Me- too?"

Drew turns to Lilly, "Lilly?"

Alex looks at Lilly, "Touch the car with me."

Lilly nods.

"Wait," Drew starts, "We don't know what will happen."

Bay crosses her arms on her chest, "Maybe nothing will happen."

Clyde turns to Drew, "Calm down and trust her." He said.

Drew looks at Lilly, "Please be careful."

Lilly shared a small smile at him, then turned away to face the car. At the same time, Alex and Lilly touched the car. Suddenly the two girls collapsed onto the ground, which caused their respected teams to kneel down next to them.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Lilly and Alex were standing in the parking lot of the grocery store. They see Ursula exiting the building, she was waving goodbye and heading in the direction of the parking lot. Then as she took only a few steps, Azazel appeared behind her. He grabbed a hold of her and placed one hand over her mouth and then they vanished._

 _"What- what was that?" Alex asked as her voice echoed in the vision._

 _"Azazel," Lilly echoed, "A demon."_

 _Suddenly the location in the vision changed. It was an old abandon warehouse. The two girls were standing outside the warehouse. The urban rusted area gave them an idea that it was in the city, maybe in a part where its falling apart and the town isn't really caring about it. The two exchanged looks._

 _"Why do you think we're here?" Lilly asks as her voice echoed._

 _"Ursula must be here," Alex said._

 _They vanished from the outside to the inside of the warehouse. Upon scanning the room, they found the women who had been taken. They see the slightly injured women tied to a pipe, and the red knight hovering above teasing the women. Alex began to walk over and Lilly began to do the same. As they walked over the voice from the red knight got louder and louder, but then it began to become fuzz and soft._

 _"We must be getting pulled out." Alex said._

 _Lilly nods, "I guess so."_

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Both girls opened their eyes at the same time and shot straight up. Drew looked at Lilly in such a worried manner, she looked fine and turned to Alex first. The two looked at one another before they pieced everything together. Their teams waited for them to tell them what they saw. But Delia was less patient.

"So?" Delia asks.

Lilly looks at Delia, "We know where she is."

"You do?" Delia asks.

"You do?" The entire Monster Hunter team asks.

Lilly nods, "Yes. Right, Alex?"

Alex smiles, "Lilly is correct. We know." Alex said.

Bay smiles, "Awesome! Now we got to save her."

Lilly looks at Ezekiel, "Zeke think you can help us out?" She asks.

Ezekiel raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Well, Azazel and that red Gardios knight has her hostage." Lilly said.

"What?" Clyde asks.

"Who is Azazel?" Ethan asks.

Garry turns to the Green Mystic Knight, "A demon."

Andi nods, "One brown noser to Lucifer." She said.

Delia stands up, "Well we can handle it. Right?"

Alex stands up, "Right. We will stop the Gardios and rescue you mom." She said.

JT stands up as well, "And we'll be there too."He said with a smile.

Alex looks at JT, "Thank you JT."

JT smiles, "You're welcome."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ivan and Azazel stood a little away from their hostage. Ursula was still bound against the pipe, she felt her head hurt and her body was sore. She looked around and saw nothing to help in an escape attempt. She then turned back to the captors who were holding her against her will. Ivan turned back to her, he smirked the moment his eyes met her own.

"You might as well let me go," Ursula said, "My daughter isn't coming and she doesn't know who I am."

Ivan chuckles, "That is a negative, Ursula. I know from sources that little baby Cordelia knows you're her mommy." Ivan said.

Azazel then turns his glance in the direction of the room, "Ivan. Someone is here."

Ivan stopped and then turns to see standing at the door was the Mystic Knight team all suited up. They stood in a line starting from Ethan all the way to Delia, with Alex standing in the middle. The Gardios knight and the helper to the devil himself gave them a grin. The Mystic Knight team did not speak, but instead pulled out their swords.

"So," Ivan started, "Looks like baby Cordelia found mommy."

Delia extended her arm at Ivan and launched water at such a hard force it knocked the Gardios knight down to the ground, rolling around until the water let up. The knight began to cough and then stumbled to stand up. Ivan turned to Azazel, he was quite surprised that Azazel did not try to help him or take down them.

"Azazel?" Ivan asks.

Azazel turns his eyes away from the Mystic Knights and turned to Ursula, "I have my own priorities."

Azazel pulled out a small blade and began to walk over to Ursula, Delia went to run over with the rest of the team sprinting behind her. As Azazel reached Ursula to strike her, he was stopped by another blade just inches from Ursula's face. Azazel grins to tilt his head to look at Ezekiel, who had appeared next to him.

"Ezekiel," He grins, "It's good to see you again, friend."

"We are not friends, demon." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel felt Azazel push him back, and the angel braced himself for when the demon thrust his blade at him to which the angel blocked it.

Across the room, Delia went to go release her mom, but Ivan stood up holding his spear in hands.

"You are not getting pass me," Ivan said.

Delia stumbled backwards, "Damn it."

Alex looks at her teammate, "Don't worry. We got this."

Just then Ivan charges in, only to have his weapons stopped by a chained weapon. He turned around to see the Red Monster Hunter Ranger. Ivan swears under his breathe and turned to go punch JT, but instead was delivered a punch was Drew. The punch that Drew delivered since Ivan on the ground. The two ranger teams look at one another and grin.

"Zeke," Andi turns to the angel, "You got the demon?"

Ezekiel nods, "Yes."

Then Ezekiel grabs Azazel and the two vanish. Which was something that they did not expect, nor Ivan. Ivan stumbled to get up to see the two teams in front of him, he grabbed his spear and spit some blood on the ground. He held his staff tightly and glared at the rangers. The Mystic Knights and the Monster Hunters stood in a straight line.

Sam glanced at Alex, "He's a Corrupt?"

Alex nods, "Yes."

"Corrupt?" Clyde asks.

Bay nods and turns to the Monster Hunters, "It means we can destroy him."

Garry nods, "Good enough for me." He said.

Running in first was the two Green Rangers, both holding their respected weapons. Andi went slashing with her dual swords and Ethan had his own sword in his right hand. Ivan dodged Andi's attack and used his spear to block Ethan's sword, but with Ethan's left hand, he generated a super strong punch in the face. As Ivan was tossed on the ground, Andi just turned to Ethan.

"I'm impressed." Andi said as she gave him a high five.

Going in next was Clyde and Sam, the two Yellow Rangers ran in with their respect weapons. Sam went in slashing at the now standing Ivan with his sword, and as Ivan dodged the sword, Clyde delivered a powerful slam from his hammer. Ivan was hit badly by it and rolled on the ground, Sam transformed into a cheetah and pounced onto Ivan, as Ivan was busy with Sam, the next wave came in.

Which was the wave of Blue. Ivan threw Sam off of his arm and then was met by another forceful wave of water directed toward him, he was drown in the water as he coughed up the water. He rolled to nearly miss Garry's daggers, but the somehow still moving Ivan kicked Garry back and went to stab him but Delia blocked it with her own sword.

"Not today, Ivan." She glared underneath her helmet.

Drew and Lilly were right behind them, as Garry was being helped by Andi, Lilly fired her arrows at the Gardios. Drew came in with Delia and the two slashed their swords at the knight, he got angry and grabbed Drew and tossed him onto Delia. Lilly reached into her quiver and grabbed an arrow for her bow, she turned her glance at the two in red.

"He's fighting back." Lilly said.

Alex nods, "Ready, JT?"

JT nods.

Ivan began to charge toward Lilly, but he was stopped by Alex's telekinesis. Her hand was extended and was using her mind to stop the Gardios knight from reaching the White Monster Hunter Ranger, Lilly stared at the blade that was close to her and then ran away to get away from danger.

Alex used her ability to pull Ivan toward them and then released her hold, in which the second she let Ivan go, JT charged with his kama. Ivan blocked with his spear and then running in was Alex, the two were fighting back with their weapons. Alex slashed her blade and JT slashed his kama, only for Ivan to spin in a full 360 circle and then lightning strike down and shocked the entire two teams.

They fell down and laid on the ground. Ivan looks at them and huffed an exhausted breathe.

"That's it!" Ivan yells as he limps over to Ursula, "She dies!"

Delia looks up, "No-!"

As Ivan reached Ursula, she opened her eyes and Ivan noticed they were not blue but instead green. As Ivan was puzzled by this, suddenly from behind he felt a blunt object hit his head. Ivan turned to see another Ursula behind him, standing up was the other Ursula which revealed to be Ethan still in suit. Ivan went to attack the real Ursula, but Alex used her power with the remaining stamina she had. She managed to stop Ivan.

Alex winced, "Get away from him- I don't know how long I can hold him." She groans.

Ethan nods, he helps Ursula back to the others. Once Ursula was far enough away, Alex dropped the hold in Ivan. She basically collapsed in exhaustion but remain conscious. Ivan fell to his knees and looks at the teams, he was stunned to lose, but he did not accept it.

"I refuse to loose to children!" Ivan yells.

Alex stumbles up, "Guys!"

JT stands, "On three!"

"One! Two! Three!"

The two teams strike Ivan at the same time. To which created a large explosion and Ivan was no more. The two teams ran out of the now burning warehouse just in time before it collapsed onto the ground. As they fully got out of the building and far enough that they wouldn't be in any danger, they all powered down. Delia looks at her mom and quickly hugs her mom.

"Mom," Delia said.

"Delia," Ursula said.

Delia began to sob, "I- I missed you."

She holds onto her daughter, "I missed you too baby."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"You sure you can't stay any longer?" Drew asks.

The two teams were standing in front of each other. There were a little banged up and all in civilian clothes. They were standing at the entrance of Mystic Hallows. They looked at each other with small smiles.

Alex nods, "Afraid so. I mean we felt our town in the hands of two rangers." Alex said.

JT held a hand out, "If you ever stop by again, call us." He said.

Alex accepted the handshake, "And the same if you ever come to Dresden- er our dimension." She smiles.

Andi looks at the alternative dimension team, "It was nice meeting you all."

Ethan nods, "Same to you all." Ethan said.

Lilly looks at them all, "Good luck with the Gardios." Lilly said.

Bay smiles, "Good luck with Lucifer." Bay said.

Alex turns to her team, "Ready guys?"

They all nod, including Ursula. Alex pulls out the necklace with a jewel on it around her neck, she cut a hole in the dimension. This made the Monster Hunter teams impressed and then they began to wave a final goodbye to them, as one by one they stepped in. When the portal finally closed the Monster Hunter team looked at each other.

"They were cool." Clyde said.

Andi nods.

"They had powers." Garry said.

Lilly then pondered over something, "Whatever happened to Ezekiel?"

JT scratched the back of his head, "That's a good question."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Azazel and Ezekiel stood in the middle of the forest. They were alone, and they were unarmed.

"So," Azazel started, "Clearly you are not wanting to fight."

Ezekiel looks at Azazel, "Tell Lucifer to stop this. He'll listen to you. This madness needs to end."

"Oh, you have a change of heart- well angels don't have hearts. Why all of a sudden?" Azazel asks.

Ezekiel remain quiet.

Azazel grins, "You found the vessels. You wouldn't plead unless you care about them? Now Ezekiel tell me, are they children, elderly, or better yet one of those rangers?"

Azazel was not surprised to see Ezekiel vanish. Azazel, however, remain to hold a grin on his face.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Azazel said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The Mystic Knight gang fell directly on the beach in Dresden, back in their dimension. As they began to stumble and stand up, Alex sense something. She turned around to see the White and Gold Ranger fully suited behind them. The others didn't seem to notice at first, but they soon did as they all stood up and turned to them with glares. Only one confused was Ursula.

"Looks like you succeed." The Gold Ranger said.

Alex nods, "And it seems you handled the town well."

The White Ranger nods, "There was no activity." She said.

Ethan crosses his arms on his chest, "Why don't you tell us who you are already?"

Sam nods, "You know who we are its only fair." Sam said.

Bay nods in agreement with the boys.

The White Ranger looks at Alex, "You're the telepath, use your ability and try to read my mind."

Alex frowns, "I'm no mind reader." She said.

Delia glares, "Just tell us already!" Delia demands.

The White Ranger looks from Alex to Delia, "I am assuming your mentors are aware of her ability, I haven't sensed a telepath as powerful as you. You can read my mind, just focus." The White Ranger said.

Alex looks at the rouge rangers. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Everyone stared at Alex, they weren't sure if it was working or not, but then she gasped and her eyes opened widely.

"Eleanor Bates and Adrian Templeton-Smyth!" Alex said.

Just like Alex had said, the two Gold and White Ranger powered down and revealed those two individuals. Adrian held a glare on his face whereas Eleanor stood with a more calmer look on her face.

"I think its time we all have a talk." Eleanor said.

 **(A/N: Final chapter in the three part arc crossover. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it and having the characters meet each other. If you are only familiar with this series I, suggest watching the other one as well. They have great characters and a cool story. Also speaking of new series, I have a new series I've started called Galactic Storm, all the main OCs are made by me, so fill free to show it the same support you guys have given me throughout the years.**

 **Also don't forget about the poll on my page. The poll is about the next time the Mystic Knights travel through the portal which team will they meet. There is no deadline to the poll because they aren't traveling to another dimension in the next chapter but will be again. Just make sure if you want your favorite rangers from my former stories or current to be involved in the second crossover vote on my page.**

 **Another thing, I was kind of busy with school and also helping my friend plan her wedding. It was yesterday and I was maid of honor. It was a small wedding and it was so fun to be able to watch my friend from high school get married, it kind of makes you realize that you're no longer a kid and you're growing up. Anyways the wedding was fun, I helped her niece catch the bouquet and everything. Anyways enough about me, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT SIXTEEN - Origins Part 1**_

 _ **ACT SEVENTEEN - Origins Part 2**_

 _ **ACT EIGHTEEN - Enter The Beast Part 1 (If needed a second part) *Introducing new character***_

 _ **ACT NINETEEN - Enter The Beast Part 2 (If needed a second part)**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY - TBA *Introducing new character***_

 **Next Time - White and Gold Arrive  
**


	16. ACT FIFTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT FIFTEEN - White And Gold Arrive  
**

 _-Previously on Mystic Knights-_

 _The rangers including Ursula McClure were on the beach after their adventure in another dimension. Helping this other team, Monster Hunters, but also having that team help them save Ursula and stopping Ivan. Now standing up after dusting themselves off revealed the White and Gold Rangers suited._

 _"Looks like you succeed." The Gold Ranger said._

 _Alex nods, "And it seems you handled the town well."_

 _The White Ranger nods, "There was no activity." She said._

 _Ethan crosses his arms on his chest, "Why don't you tell us who you are already?"_

 _Sam nods, "You know who we are its only fair." Sam said._

 _Bay nods in agreement with the boys._

 _The White Ranger looks at Alex, "You're the telepath, use your ability and try to read my mind."_

 _Alex frowns, "I'm no mind reader." She said._

 _Delia glares, "Just tell us already!" Delia demands._

 _The White Ranger looks from Alex to Delia, "I am assuming your mentors are aware of her ability, I haven't sensed a telepath as powerful as you. You can read my mind, just focus." The White Ranger said._

 _Alex looks at the rouge rangers. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Everyone stared at Alex, they weren't sure if it was working or not, but then she gasped and her eyes opened widely._

 _"Eleanor Bates and Adrian Templeton-Smyth!" Alex said._

 _Just like Alex had said, the two Gold and White Ranger powered down and revealed those two individuals. Adrian held a glare on his face whereas Eleanor stood with a more calmer look on her face._

 _"I think its time we all have a talk." Eleanor said._

 _-Now-_

Ethan points at Eleanor, "All this time-? You've been the one in white?"

Eleanor nods, "You seem a bit shocked." She said.

Ethan then steps forward, "You were all in my head the day we all became rangers! How come you didn't step in back then?" Ethan asks.

Sam placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Eth, calm down." He said.

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "We don't have to explain ourselves to you. We've been rangers a lot longer than you kids." Adrian said.

Alex looks at the one in gold, "I don't think it matters how long you've been rangers but why keep yourselves a secret? We are all suppose to be fighting together not among each other." Alex said.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Because Ellie and I had it, we handled everything until that women and guy gave you those morphers." Adrian said.

Bay glares, "Those two people are our mentors and you'll respect them." Bay said.

Adrian rolls his eyes once more without saying anything else.

Eleanor sighs and turns to them, "I apologize for Adrian, we both thought we were the only ones chosen. We formed a close partnership, and can get rather protective of each other." Eleanor said.

Delia looks from them to her mom, "Guys, we should get my mom back to the clubhouse. She needs some help."

Ursula winces, "No- I'm good."

Bay shakes her head looking at Ursula, "Ma'am, you got a huge bump on your head. And could use some stitches." Bay said.

Alex turns from the mother/daughter pair to the new rangers in their civilian clothes, "So are we a team or what?"

Adrian stepped forward and looked down at Alex, "You're nothing to us. We decided it was time you knew who we were behind the mask. We don't plan on following your lead, Alex." Adrian said.

Alex looks directly into his eyes. Adrian kept his glare on his face, but felt Eleanor grab a hold of his shoulder to pull him back. Alex and Adrian did not look away, as Eleanor pulled Adrian away from Alex's space. Sam and Ethan stood really close to Alex, in a sense of protecting her.

Eleanor looks at the others but mostly Alex, "We'll see you again." She spoke, _'Alex, give Adrian some time. Like you guys, we all have skeletons in the closet.'_ Eleanor spoke through her mind directly to Alex.

Alex stared at Eleanor in shock, but just nodded back. Just then the rangers watch Eleanor and Adrian walk off.

"We should head to the clubhouse," Delia said.

Alex nods and turns to them, "Right."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the clubhouse, Abigail was using her ability to heal Ursula. Dean was hovering above Emi, who was sitting on the main computer in the clubhouse. The entire group had just filled them all in on the mission in the other dimension.

"Seems like you all have quite an adventure." Abigail said.

Bay nods, "That other team fights demons." Bay said.

Emi froze and turn around, "Demons? Really?"

Sam nods, "Yeah. They battle against demons and other monsters, they're trying to stop Lucifer." Sam said.

Dean chuckles as he leans back, "Makes what we're doing less extreme." He said.

Abigail turns to Dean, "But we're making a difference." She said.

Alex was holding onto the jewel that Rowan gave them, as she leaned against the wall. Sam and Ethan were standing near Alex, and Delia and Bay were by Abigail who is finishing healing Ursula. Abigail turns to Delia and smiles faintly.

"I'm glad the mission was successful." She said.

Delia nods, "Me too. I didn't- I just can't believe you're here, mom." Delia said.

Ursula smiles at her daughter, "Me either, dear." Ursula said.

Dean turns back to the team, "Chances are that because the Gardios traveled through dimension this time means there may be chances they'll travel through it again." He said.

Sam looks at Dean, "So other worlds could be in danger?"

"Or other rangers," Emi said as she stopped typing, "I found a dimension grid of alternative universes."

The rangers walked over to the monitor. On the screen had three spheres but there were some lines that were colored different colors.

Emi pointed at the first sphere, "This is our dimension, our universe. The one next to it is the alternative dimension you guys went to." Emi said.

Ethan points at the different color lines, "What do these lines mean?"

Emi points at the red line, "That red line is the line you were in, its the timeline you entered."

Bay pondered over it, "So the other lines in this sphere are other timelines in the same dimension?" She asks.

Emi nods, "That's my theory."

Abigail spoke up as she walked over, "And it's a solid theory."

Ursula looks at the spheres and points to the last sphere, "What is that one then?"

Dean looks at Ursula, "Another dimension but we aren't sure what kind of dimension it is." He said.

Ursula stares at it, "I wonder how many dimensions there are out there?"

Delia looks at the monitor, "Maybe thousands." She said.

Alex looks up from the jewel to the monitors, "We got this jewel from a guy named Rowan, he's a Gardios who is helping the White and Gold Ranger, do you think this could take us to any dimension out there? Or could it be limited?" Alex asks.

"A Gardios who is helping?" Abigail asks.

Dean rubs the back of his neck, "Stranger things have happened."

Emi looks at the jewel, "One way to find out. We can conduct some tests and find out." She said.

Delia looks at Alex then to their mentors, "Speaking of those two rangers, they have finally revealed themselves to us."

Dean and Abigail gasped, "What?"

Ethan nods, "The White Ranger is Eleanor Bates."

"And the Gold Ranger is Adrian Templeton-Smyth," Sam said.

Emi turns to the rangers, "Aren't they students?"

Alex nods.

"Yeah, they go to college in town." Bay said.

Dean turns to them, "And they are on our side?"

Alex shakes her head, "They seem to still be wanting to be solo." She said.

Abigail sighs, "That's a shame."

"How has the search been for locating the Black and Silver Ranger?" Bay asks.

Emi hands Bay the device that shows their energy with a colored dot. It has their colored energy dots on the screen and then white and gold in the distance, then faintly silver and black but then they would vanish.

"They vanish too often," Emi said, "I'm not sure if its because the device is breaking or because they are out of range."

Sam looks at the device, "It looks like they are also on campus."

"Another student?" Delia asks.

"Seems like it," Abigail said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ethan and Alex were walking down the court yard to head back to their dorms. Emi was staying behind at the clubhouse with Dean and Abigail, Delia was helping her mom get a hotel for the night before she returns home in the morning, and Bay asked Sam to help her with her history.

Ethan turns to Alex, "Hey," Ethan turns to her, "Just for you to know what Adrian said, is a lie."

Alex looks at him, "What exactly is a lie?"

Ethan awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "That you're nothing. Alex, you're the opposite of nothing." He said.

Alex forms a small smile, "Thanks Ethan."

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk to their dorms. There were some students hanging out outside, some were walking back to class or their dorms.

"That mission was just crazy." Ethan said.

Alex nods, "Yeah it was."

Just then, Alex sensed something. She stopped walking and turned around. She didn't see anything but the feeling was still there, she turned to see Ethan giving her a concerned look.

"You okay?" He asks.

Alex nods with a smile, "I guess I'm just tired. I'm going to head back and just crash." She said.

Ethan nods, "Alright. See you later."

Alex watched Ethan enter the men dorms and instead of going where she said she was going, Alex walked in the opposite direction. Alex walked toward the science hall, passing through the halls and reached the outside. Alex looked around and then sprinted in the direction of the forest.

Alex sprinted far into the forest and then stopped looking up to see Eleanor sitting on a rock. The girl in white pulled her camera out and took a picture of Alex panting, Eleanor greeted Alex with a smile and then turned her camera off.

"Wow, now that is some power. You were able to sense me from nearly one an half mile." Eleanor said.

Alex shrugs, "I guess its because your a mind reader." Alex said.

Eleanor jumped off the rock, "No I don't think that's it, and I think part of you know that." Eleanor said.

Alex got quiet.

Eleanor lifted her hands, "Look I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but yout ability is quite impressive." Eleanor said.

Alex nods, "It's also powerful."

Eleanor nods, "That it is. How has training been?"

Alex sits on a log, "Hard when there isn't another telepath on the team." She said.

Eleanor sat next to Alex, "I saw your vision of your father's death when I read your mind that day. I get that feeling of loosing someone close, Alex. I lost my mom died while a hostage, my dad who was a cop felt so guilty about it even to this day. I was raised by him and my uncle, but it didn't help completely. Loosing someone at such a young age, you feel alone like no one gets you." Eleanor said.

Alex looks at the camera, "Is that where the camera comes in?"

Eleanor smiles faintly, "Kind of, but regardless, I get it. I may only read minds but you can train yourself. You are capable of doing so." Eleanor said.

Alex looks at the sky, "So why did you want to talk to me here?" She asks.

Eleanor grins, "As much as I care about Adrian, sometimes he doesn't know when to shut his mouth. I think change is hard for him, whether he'll admit it or not." Eleanor said.

Alex nods, "Eleanor-,"

"Ellie, please just call me Ellie." Eleanor said.

"Okay, Ellie. Since you're a mind reader, have you heard about other rangers here on campus?" Alex asks.

Eleanor shakes her head, "No. The only ones are us, I don't poked in anyone's head often." She said.

Alex nods, "Well thanks anyways." Alex said.

Eleanor turns to Alex, "So is it Ethan or Emi you have feelings for?" Eleanor grins.

Alex returns a glance, "You have feelings for Adrian?"

Eleanor chuckles, "Nice come back."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian was sitting on the beach as the sun was setting, he heard someone walk over and turned to see Rowan walk over. The small Gardios prince smiled at the human friend, Adrian rolled his eyes as he watched the small guy sit down.

"Where is Ellie?" Rowan asks.

"I think she is playing with the red telepath." Adrian said.

Rowan looks at Adrian, "Are you jealous? Ellie still likes you and nothing changes."

Adrian sighs, "I don't like this. I just don't like this."

"Don't like change?" Rowan asks.

Adrian looks at him, "Everything was normal. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. Now- And now its different, its not the same." He said.

Rowan placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder, "It just means you have allies and you need it." Rowan said.

Adrian sighs and tossed a rock into the water, "I just don't like any of them."

Rowan shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know why. The girls seem pretty." Rowan grins.

Adrian lightly shoves Rowan, "You think any Earth girl is pretty." Adrian said.

Rowan chuckles, "That's true."

The two sat there laughing among each other. Adrian placed a firm hand on Rowan, Rowan turned to Adrian and shared a smile on his face.

Rowan smiles at Adrian, "You are my best friend."

Adrian was loss for words then says, "And you're mine." He said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Stepping out of a black limo was a twenty-one year old male. He has light blonde hair in the Pompadour style, steel blue eye color which is a mix between blue and grey, even skin tone which appears slightly tanned, stands only at 5'4" and looks small and frail when compared to an average man of his age due to him being short. He was wearing light grey collarless t-shirt underneath a sleek black sports jacket, a pair of navy blue smart pants, and a pair of rich leather oxfords.

He was on the cellphone with someone as he looked around, "Yeah I made it to campus, mother."

He nodded at the man who had opened the door for him. Which seemed to be the driver. The driver was emptying the limo with the boy's things as the twenty-one year old stood there while on the phone still. He watched as people watched him, whispering about him and then continuing to walk.

"Yes this is what I wanted. I want to be away from father and I want to get the damn degree." He spoke and then placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean to raise my voice."

He sighs and then the driver closed the trunk, "Would you like me to carry your belongings to your dorm, Master Evans?"

The guy shakes his head, "I got it," Then turns to the phone call, "I have to go. I love you." He then hangs up.

Placing the phone in his pocket, he begins to carry this belongings onto campus. The driver returned to the limo and drove off. As the guy walked through the campus, trying to find his dorm, he tripped and dropped some of his things. He sighs and begins to collect his items.

"You okay?" He hears above him.

"Yeah, I- I'm just lost." He replied with.

"New student?" She asks.

He looked up to see Delia McClure standing there. He was shocked to see such a beautiful girl kneel down to help him out, he faintly blushed as she helped him. The two stand up and then he realized he did not answer her question that she had asked.

"Um- yes but a transfer student." He said.

She smiles, "I'm a freshmen actually, I'm still learning this campus so I may not be too much help. By the way, I'm Delia McClure by the way." She said.

He smiles, "Robbie Evans." He introduced, "Um where are the men's dorms?"

Delia pointed at the building closest to them, "Right there."

He nods, "Thank you." He starts to walk in that direction, "I hope to see you again."

Delia smiles, "You too and good luck."

Delia watched him walk off and then walks on to her own dorm room.

 **(A/N: This is kind of a filler but more of the whole reveal that Adrian is the Gold Ranger and Eleanor is the White Ranger. The next two chapters will be origin stories of Eleanor and Adrian, like how they met and how they began rangers. Which is going to be exciting. This will not have any of the main characters in it, just focusing on these lesser know characters and how they began heroes. Also a new character was introduced, is he a ranger or not? Who knows.**

 **Also act twenty will not be a new character introduction chapter, it'll be where the rangers go to another dimension. Dimension will be the same dimension but in a new timeline. The timeline will remain a secret until after the end of the two origin chapters. So you have until then to vote. So far Awaken The Beast is leading and my brand new series Galactic Storm is in dead last. So if you want to see some of your favorite characters from past series reappear just vote on my page! Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT SEVENTEEN - Origins Part 2**_

 _ **ACT EIGHTEEN - Enter The Beast Part 1 (If needed a second part) *Introducing new character***_

 _ **ACT NINETEEN - Enter The Beast Part 2 (If needed a second part)**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY - TBA *CROSSOVER IN NEW TIMELINE*  
**_

 **Next Time - Origins Part 1  
**


	17. ACT SIXTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT SIXTEEN - Return Of The Beast Part 1  
**

Ellie and Adrian were walking the court yard of the campus, they were together, like always. As they walked with their stuff on campus, the two noticed the ranger clique together. Adrian stiffen, and Ellie in returned placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. He rolled his eyes as they walked onward.

"Behave." Ellie said.

As the two ended up walking over to the others, the small group turned to the duo rangers giving them a look.

Alex smiles faintly, "Hi."

Ellie smiles in return, "Hello."

Everyone seemed to be giving Adrian a glare of some sort. It must be because they are protective of Alex and don't want him saying anything or doing anything to harm her in any way. Ethan stood next to Alex, which was near Adrian. He kept his eyes on Adrian.

"So you're the White and Gold Ranger." Emi said.

Adrian turns to Emi, "And you are?"

Bay crossed her arms on her chest, "She is the intern to our mentors." Bay said.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Bay glares, "You don't have to be mean."

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Bay." He said.

Ellie turns to Adrian, 'I told you to behave,' she thought.

Adrian glares at her, 'Stop reading my head.' He thought.

Ellie sighs and turns to the others, "I apologize for Adrian's rude behavior. I would expect he'd stop acting like a child." Ellie said.

Alex shakes her head, "It's no big deal."

All of a sudden, Alex grasped a hold of her head. A sharp pain had returned to her head and collapsed onto her knees. Emi and Ethan were the first to kneel down next to her, followed by everyone else. Adrian actually seemed concerned, only by a small amount, he turned to Ellie.

"Ellie," Adrian said.

Ellie shakes her head, "I can't."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Alex stood in a California town. Alex wandered around and saw a sign in big letters, Norland. She seemed confused, there was no Norland in their world, which then made it click. This wasn't her world. Alex began to wander around the town and then felt something force her in a certain direction. She arrived at a high school that read, Indian Creek High._

 _"What am I suppose to be doing here?" Alex asks as it echos._

 _Suddenly she was shifted elsewhere in the school. She arrived at a court yard where students were eating lunch. She saw a a sixteen year old girl in yellow. She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, athletic shape, white complexion, and seemed to be slightly short for her age. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots._

 _She was eating alone. Muttering to herself. Maybe pouting. Alex wasn't sure._

 _"Stupid school. Stupid schedule. Now I'm eating lunch alone." She muttered to herself._

 _Alex saw another person walk over. He was her age. Athletic body type, muscular, short brown hair covering his ears, green eyes, and white complexion. He was wearing a green muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Alex could sense something very familiar about this boy._

 _"So what's a foxy like yourself sitting by yourself," He asks as he sits next to her, "My name is Tristan."_

 _She gives him a look, "Are you trying to flirt with me and introducing yourself to me at the same time?" She asks._

 _Tristan had a devilish smile on his face, "Yeah that way you will know that I am no stranger." Tristan said._

 _She smirks at Tristan, "You do have a point about that, Tristan. My name is Terra." The teenage girl said._

 _As Tristan and Terra talked, Alex began to hear more voices. She turned to continue to listen to the conversation between these to so she could learn more but Alex was pulled in another direction. This time she was pulled in the direction of a very familiar throne room._

 _Alex was in the throne room in the Gardios castle yet again. Alex looked around. Alex felt good that the blue hologram was not nearby, any thought of that being near her made Alex feel really uncomfortable. As Alex looked around in the throne room entering was the king and queen._

 _"How an the world will be stop those knights?" Queen Sabine asks._

 _King Simon had a thought, "What is the best way to stop them from having hope?"_

 _"Take it away? But how?" Queen Sabine asks._

 _"By affect of all rangers," King Simon said, "In another dimension."_

 _"What do you mean, dear?" Queen Sabine asks._

 _King Simon pressed a blue button and revealing the blue hologram. Alex took a few steps back, but no voice came from it. King Simon placed his hand over the hologram and revealed a similar dimension grid that Emi had made. Alex walked over at this point. King Simon pointed at the one in the second sphere and on the green line._

 _"Here," He said, "We'll send one of our own to this time in this dimension."_

 _"Why?" Queen Sabine asks._

 _King Simon looks at her, "Before Lloyd bit the dust he traveled to this dimension but further into the future. Apparently there is a ranger who will rise up and become a hero. A mentor. Another ranger." He said._

 _"Really?" Queen Sabine asks._

 _King Simon nods._

 _Queen Sabine turns to the grid, "Is the ranger female or male?"_

 _"Female." King Simon said._

 _Queen Sabine smiles, "I know who to send."_

 _Before Alex could see anything else, she felt that she was being pulled out of the vision. Everything started to go fuzzy and then white._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex gasped and looked around.

"Alex?" Everyone asked.

Ellie knelt down, "You okay?"

Alex nods as she pants, "We need to go back to that dimension!"

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the clubhouse, everyone including the two duo rangers stood in awe at Alex's vision.

"Back to that dimension?" Abigail asks.

Alex nods, "But here." She pointed on Emi's dimension grid, "The green timeline."

Sam frowns, "How come?" He asks.

Alex turns to them, "King Simon and Queen Sabine- they are planning on attacking a ranger in that time, they are willing to threaten rangers from other dimensions." Alex said.

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "That isn't our concern. Our concern is this dimension."

Ethan glares at him, "You don't have to be there."

Ellie placed a hand on Adrian's arm, "Yes we do. Like Alex mentioned before, we don't need to be fighting ourselves." Ellie said.

Emi began typing on the keyboard, "Well that timeline leads to when a town called Norland had just been saved by their town Power Rangers." Emi said.

Alex nods, "That's the name of the town in my vision." Alex said.

Emi continued typing, "It seems like this town had a lot of rangers visit throughout its history. There were a team called Elemental Fusion, Unity Force, and even other veteran rangers from other teams showed up." Emi read aloud.

Dean looks at the computer screen, "That time has a lot of history."

Emi turns to them, "It has you guys going to the dimension in its history, but not everyone goes."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks.

Emi typed on the keyboard and revealed the small text, "It says only colors of red, yellow, white, blue, and gold traveled to Norland to aid the rangers." Emi said.

Adrian shakes his head, "No way. I am not going."

Ethan crossed his arms on his chest, "Good. Stay. I don't care." He said.

Delia nods, "We don't need you guys." She said.

Alex moved over and then stood up, "Adrian, I don't care if you don't like me or my team but this is more important than your ego. You and Ellie are coming with us to this dimension, we are going to protect this ranger and her team and when we get back you can continue to insult me and my team." Alex said looking Adrian in the eyes.

Adrian remain quiet.

Ellie smiled, "He said he'll do it." She said.

Ethan and Bay were about to protest but Delia stopped them, "Look its better if someone stays behind in case there is an attack. Also, there is Abigail, Dean, and Emi here. We will be back." Delia said.

Bay nod.

Sam looks at Bay, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Ethan looks at Sam then to Alex, "You sure you don't want us?" He asks.

Alex shakes her head, "Like they said we'll be fine." She said.

Dean hands Alex the jewel. Alex looks at the jewel then to the others.

"Ready?" She asks.

They nods, which included Adrian.

Alex cuts using the jewel to create a portal on the wall. It was blue/purple portal. Alex looks at the mentors, intern, and her two teammates before entering the portal. Sam went in next, followed by Delia, Ellie went in next and then Adrian went in last. The portal stayed open for a few seconds before it closed after that.

Abigail sighs, "Good luck."

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be fine." He said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"Jake," Said a male voice.

The male voice was running over to the guy he called. The first one was eighteen years old with blonde short hair, green eyes, slight tan, muscular body type, and kind of lean. He was wearing his varsity jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans,  
and red sneakers.

The other one had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, pale complexion, muscular body type, and also lean. He too was eighteen years old. He was wearing his own varsity jacket, with a blue t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. They were walking in the direction of the forest, which led to a secret location.

"Hey, Zack. You're up early." Said Jacob.

Zack grins, "Well its not everyday that your girlfriend is going to speak about future leaders of America." Zack said.

Jacob gives his friend a look, "You know she isn't the only one going." He said.

Zack sighs, "I know."

The two seniors were walking together.

"I'm just glad they're leaving during our long weekend," Jacob said, "I mean I know Josh is going to feel upset he is going to miss a football game."

"Unity Lake will not beat us this year." Zack said so cocky like.

Jacob snickers at his friend, "Whatever QB."

"Shut up, Young One." Zack returned back with an old nickname as well.

The two shared a good laugh then they hear, "Move it."

They turn around to see sixteen year old Terra skating on her skateboard. She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, athletic shape, white complexion, and seemed to be slightly short for her age. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The two seniors moved from the sophomore's way. As Terra got off the skateboard, she noticed Zack's expression.

"What?" Terra asks.

"That guy hasn't done anything yet?" Zack asks.

Terra rolls her eyes, "If your are talking about Tristan, we only went out for ice cream." She said.

Jacob chuckles, "Calm down, Zack." He said.

Zack crosses his arms on his chest, "It's just- something isn't right with him." Zack said.

Terra frowns, "You say that about all the guys. Can't you be protective over your own sisters?" Terra asks.

"They are still in grade school," Zack said, "And dating is their last concern."

Jacob nudged his good friend, "Come on, Zack," Jacob said, "Let it go. Besides, we don't want to late for the party for Ally, Rory, Roxanne, and Josh. Wishing them luck for the Leaders of The Future conference." Jacob said.

Terra was already ahead of the two seniors. She went back on her skateboard, shaking in the direction of the cave. She glanced back for a second but continued to skate ahead. Jacob glanced at Zack, he gave his friend a friendly smile.

"Word of advice, Zack. I know you care about Terra like a little sister, but being too protect isn't the solution." Jacob said.

Zack glanced at Jacob, "And what is the solution?"

Jacob shrugs, "Accept that she is at that age to be dating. Look, I know Leo and Michael as well as her other brothers aren't thrilled about her dating either, but it happens. We all get to that age, and since she is the youngest sometimes we forget that she is a girl. She does develop feelings like a normal sixteen year old." Jacob said.

Zack frowns.

"She knows you mean well." Jacob said.

Zack nods slowly, "I know, I know."

As the two teens walked onward, lurking in the shadows was a figure. It stayed there for a couple of seconds before vanishing.

 **(A/N: I was originally going to introduce a new character before going to the next crossover but I decided to do the crossover now and then introduce the new character afterwards. If you aren't 100% sure where the crossover takes place its in Awaken The Beast. If you never read the series, I suggest you read it. It's completed so you don't have to worry about updates. This crossover will either have three or four parts pending on how long it'll be.**

 **Like mentioned in the chapter Roxanne, Rory, Ally, and Josh will not be apart of it. They will be out of town for a conference. So the rangers available will be Nathaniel, Jacob, Sean, Zack, and Terra. If you guys want Zane and Zara there write below, I wasn't 100% sure if they should be there or not, but if you want those two familiar faces to show up they might.**

 **Also, it won't be the only time that the Mystic Knight team visiting Norland. Chances are they'll return if needed and the other rangers will meet the rest of the team. I know I was extending the poll out until the 18th on Monster Hunters but no one had voted in a while and it was obvious that Awaken The Beast was going to win. Also I know on the poll it says a few months after defeating Zigernot, which it is. They defeated Zigernot at the end of the last school year and its taking place the first week back in their new school year but on the weekend.**

 **Sorry it's short. I wanted to get the whole, travel through dimensions first. Next time they'll meet and things will begin to get interesting. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT EIGHTEEN - Return Of The Beast Part 3**_

 _ **ACT NINETEEN - Return Of The Beast 4 *or* ACT NINETEEN - Origins Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY - Origins Part 1 *or* ACT TWENTY - Origins Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Return Of The Beast Part 2  
**


	18. ACT SEVENTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT SEVENTEEN - Return Of The Beast Part 2  
**

The five landed on the ground in the new dimension. The five landed on the grass and rolled around slightly. They all groaned as they felt some sort of pain after landing in the new dimension. Slowly, one by one, they started to get up. Sam helped Alex up, he gave her a small smile to which she returned him a smile.

Delia looks at the city sign, "There is it. Norland, California."

Adrian dusted himself off, "Okay let's find this princess and get the hell out of here." He said.

Ellie nudged her partner, "Adrian," She said.

Sam looks at the sign, "First we're going to have to find this ranger and her team," Sam turns to Alex, "Know where we might find them?"

Alex frowns, "I remember the name of the town, the school, and a girl's name Terra and a guy named Tristan." Alex said.

Delia looks at Alex, "Could they be linked to the female ranger?" Delia asks.

Alex shrugs, "My vision didn't give me anything more." Alex said.

Adrian huffed a deep breathe, "Of course it didn't."

Sam looks at Adrian, "Excuse me?" Sam asks.

Adrian turns to Sam, "You heard me. I'm not surprised that little red over here couldn't be more useful." Adrian said.

Ellie grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him slightly, _'Knock it off you ass!'_ She thought.

There minds were linked as Ellie was reading into his mind and only his mind. Not even Alex could enter if she tried using her telepath abilities.

 _'What?'_ Adrian thought.

Ellie glared, _'We are on a mission. We will fulfill it and make it back without me kicking your ass into another dimension for being a jackass.'_

Adrian looks at her, _'Ellie.'_

Ellie points on his chest, _'I get you don't like them, but tough we're here and we listen to Alex because she is red and we aren't. So shut up and follow her command or so help me you'll regret pissing me off!'_

Adrian just kept silent.

Sam, Delia, and Alex watched in confusion as Ellie came back over with a smile on her face and Adrian trailing behind with a glare on his face.

"We're good. So what's the plan?" Ellie asks.

Alex looks from Adrian to the others, "I say we scout around town. See if we can find these rangers." Alex said.

Delia nods, "Seems fair, should we split up?" She asks.

Alex looks at them and shrugs, "Should we? I mean we're in a new environment." Alex says.

Sam looks at her, "I think we should. We can cover more ground." He said.

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "Okay then, Ellie and I will-."

Ellie shakes her head, "Nope. I'll go with Sam and you'll go with Delia and Alex." Ellie said as she moved over next to Sam.

Adrian glares, "Ellie."

Ellie shakes her head again, 'We have to get to know them. Besides I'll keep my link up if you want to talk.'

Delia shrugs, "I'm fine with that."

Alex nods, "Same here. Um- Sam and Ellie scout around toward the north side and we'll cover the south side of town." Alex said.

They all nod and begin in their directions. Sam and Ellie heading up north while Alex, Delia, and Adrian were walking in the direction of south.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Zack Calvin sat with his other senior friend, Nathaniel Winchester. Nathaniel had now shaggy surfer blonde hair, hazel eyes, slight tan, muscular body type, and still remain taller than the group by a few inches or so. Nathaniel wore his varsity jacket much like Zack, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"So," Zack took a sip of his cold ice tea, "How is Zara?"

Nathaniel looked at his friend, "She's enjoying Princeton and next year I'll be joining her out there in New York." Nathaniel smiles.

Zack chuckles, "You're willing to give up this paradise to go in the cold?" Zack asks.

Nathaniel shrugs, "It's what we've been talking about for a long time. Anyways, I heard you called Zane recently. How's the old mentor doing?"

Zack looks up, "Eh, he's going well. Apparently he and Rena are engaged."

Nathaniel smiles, "That's amazing." He said.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they both took a sip of their drinks.

"What do you think of Terra's new boyfriend?" Zack asks.

Nathaniel sighs, "Zack, she's a big girl."

Zack frowns, "I know but like I told Jacob, there is something about him that I don't like." He said.

Nathaniel chuckles, "Stop being the older brother, Zack." Nathaniel said.

Zack got quiet like he was pouting. Nathaniel chuckled again then took a sip of his drink.

Then Zack got serious, "Do you miss it?"

Nathaniel knows what Zack is talking about, "Everyday." Nathaniel answers.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a large gust of wind. The two former rangers looked up to see people running from the park from whatever danger is here. Zack and Nathaniel out of habit went to reach for their moprhers but had then remembered that they do not have them with them anymore.

"We have to do something!" Nathaniel yells.

Zack nods.

Just then the two seniors ran into the line of danger. As citizens were running away screaming for help, screaming for the Power Rangers. As they ran over to the enemy who decided to attack their town, they noticed it wasn't a beast monster that they were use to fighting, but instead two knights. One knight was green and the other was white.

"This is new." Zack said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Alex, Delia, and Adrian were walking near the park when they heard a loud crash and felt the gust a wind. They looked at each other and despite Adrian not really liking the other two, they ran in the direction of the blast. Alex looks at Adrian.

"Ellie is still linked to your mind?" Alex asks.

He nods, "Yes."

"Tell her and Sam to get here now." Alex said.

Adrian nods, 'Ellie, we need you and the yellow guy at the park.' He thought.

'On our way,' Adrian heard Ellie's thought.

"She's coming." Adrian said.

Delia nods, "Good."

As they reached closer, they saw two civilian boys fighting up against the two knights before them. The three rangers looked at each other, and then within a few seconds appeared Sam and Ellie. The two exchanged looks with their team and then to the fight.

"Those two are brave." Ellie said.

"Or just stupid." Adrian said.

Alex shakes her head, "Nevertheless, we need to help."

Sam nods, "Right."

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The team yelled.

As they all morphed and had their respected sword in hands, they all ran into the fight.

The two civilians, Zack and Nathaniel, managed to handle themselves from the fight. It may have been a while since they had fought anything serious, but they were out of shape. The green knight slugged Zack square in the face and then he rolled on the ground, Nathaniel ran over to his friend.

"Zack?" Nathaniel asks.

The two knights stood above the two civilians and held their swords above them. The two former rangers closed their eyes expecting to be killed, but then nothing happened. They looked up to see the knights frozen, and then the two boys saw Power Rangers behind them.

"Looks like we found you," Adrian said.

The white knight chuckles, "Oh we had a feeling you'd be here." He said.

Alex held the two knights still with her telepath ability, "Guys get those civilians out of harms way!" Alex ordered.

Delia and Sam rushed over to Zack and Nathaniel. Zack stared at Alex, she was the leader, she was in red. Zack was amazed.

"You two alright?" Delia asks.

Nathaniel nods, "We're fine."

"And we're Power Rangers too," Zack said.

Alex gritted her teeth, "Move now! I'm not going to be able to hold it off much longer!" Alex yells.

Zack and Nathaniel were moved away by Sam and Delia, so when Alex finally collapsed to her knees the two knights were able to move again. Alex panted from the exhaustion of holding them still, she saw the knights coming over. Ellie got in front of the knights blades with Adrian right next to her.

"Thanks," Alex panted.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

The white knight was pushed back by Ellie's blade. Adrian pushed the green knight back with his own blade. As the two knights stumbled back, Adrian extended his hand and a gold beam struck the green knight which sent him flying back.  
The white knight turned to Ellie, but then was met by a large amount of water knocking him down.

Ellie looks at Delia, "Thanks."

Delia nods, "You're welcome."

Sam helped Alex up and the five rangers moved over to stand in front of the two boys. The knights stood up and looked at each other before they just vanished. The Mystic Knights rangers looked among themselves and then turned to the boys in front of them.

"You should go," Alex said, "This isn't your fight."

Zack stepped up to argue with Alex, "Like I said before," He looked at the Red Mystic Knight, "We are Power Rangers."

Adrian chuckles, "Could've fooled me."

Nathaniel tried to calm his friend down, "Well we are considered veterans now, but he is right. We were apart of the Beast Rangers." He said.

Delia looks at Alex then to them, "Really?"

Zack nods, "I was the Red Ranger and Nate here was the White Ranger." Zack said.

Sam looks at Alex, "Should we power down?"

Alex nods.

So the five powered down. Which made Zack and Nathaniel a bit shocked to see the rangers in front of them were not the same age as them, they were a year older or even a couple years older.

"Is there a place where we can talk, your entire team in private?" Alex asks.

Zack frowns, "Well four of our past teammates are out of town for the weekend. The only colors here are gold, blue, white, myself as red, and yellow." Zack said.

"That's perfect." Delia said.

Nathaniel reached for his cell, "I'll call Jake. Tell him to get Sean and meet us at the cave." He said.

Zack nods, "I'll call Terra." Zack said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Terra was groaning as she was leaving her house after the phone call from Zack. Sure it sounded important since there is another ranger team in town, but she was annoyed because it was going to interrupt her date with Tristan. As she exited her house she saw her boyfriend standing there.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," She replied with.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Terra walks over and sighs, "I have a thing to do with my friends." Terra said.

Tristan nods, "So that means our date is canceled?" He asks.

Terra shakes her head, "No- um just on hold until I'm done."

He nods, "Seems fair." He smiles.

Then what surprised Terra was that her boyfriend leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Terra closed her eyes and felt something when he kissed her. When the two pulled back, she smiled back at his smile directed toward her.

"Well," He started, "Wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting."

Terra nods, "I'll text you."

He smiles, "I'll look forward to it." He said.

Tristan watches his girlfriend run off. He grins, not a sweet grin, but an evil grin.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

As Terra arrived at the cave, she sees the rangers that Zack had mentioned as well as some of her teammates and two mentors. Lucas and Anya were both impressed, both being people of science they were blown away about the fact of another dimensions.

"So you came from another dimension?" Sean asks as she stood next to her boyfriend.

Sam nods, "Yeah." He said.

Jacob seemed impressed as well, "Interesting. So the alternative dimension theory isn't just a theory then." Jacob said.

Lucas nods looking at the former blue on their team, "It appears so."

Anya walks over, "So what brings you rangers here?"

Zack looks at his aunt, "It probably has something to do with those knights that attacked us." Zack said.

Lucas pulled up the video of the fight in the park. The Beast Rangers and mentors watched the fight and seemed to be very interested in what is going on in their town at the moment.

"Who are those knights?" Nathaniel asks.

Ellie shakes her head, "All we know is they are Gardios and they are corrupts."

"Huh?" Zack asks.

"Gardios are the beings that are suppose to keep the balance between dimensions, but have become greedy and now want to take over the world which may even include attacking other dimensions." Sam said.

"And they are corrupt for some unknown reason," Delia said.

Ellie shakes her head, "Actually its because of their power source, right Alex?"

Alex nods, "Its something I can just sense." Alex said.

Sean shakes her head, "Did I hear correctly? Did you saw sense?" She asks.

Alex nods.

"We all have abnormal powers." Delia said, "I can manipulate water."

Sam nods, "I can shape shift into animals." Sam said.

Ellie grins, "I can read minds."

"I manipulate energy." Adrian said.

"And I am a telepath." Alex said.

Terra seemed impressed, "Now that's pretty cool. Wish we had cool powers like that." She said.

Anya then realized something, "How rude of us. We began demanding answers that we are properly introduced. I am Anya Burrows and this is my brother Lucas Burrows. We are the mentors and techs behind the Beast Rangers." Anya said.

"Zack Calvin, and I'm the Red Ranger." Zack fully introduced.

"Nathaniel Winchester, I'm the White Ranger." Nathaniel also fully introduced.

"Jacob Young, and I am the Blue Ranger." Jacob said.

"My name is Sean Verde and I am the Gold Ranger." She said.

"I am Terra Sloane and I am the Yellow Ranger." Terra said.

"The rest of the team is out of town. Their names are Joshua Young the Purple Ranger, Roxanne Dennis the Orange Ranger, Ally Verde the Pink Ranger, and Rory O'Callahan the Black Ranger." Lucas said.

Then it was now the Mystic Knights to introduce.

"My name is Sam Stevenson and I am the Yellow Mystic Knight." Sam said.

"I am Delia McClure and I am the Blue Mystic Knight." Delia said.

"I'm Ellie Bates and I am the White Mystic Knight." Ellie smiles.

"Adrian Templeton-Smyth and I'm the Gold Mystic Knight." Adrian said.

"My name is Alex Keller and I am the Red Mystic Knight." Alex said.

"And our other two teammates Ethan Shurley the Green Mystic Knight and Bay Hernandez the Pink Mystic Knight, are back in our dimension keeping an eye with our mentors in case something happens while we are gone." Delia said.

Terra crossed her arms on her chest, "So what is the reason why those Gardios are here?"

Adrian glanced at Terra, "They're here for you." He said.

"What?" Sean asks.

Jacob looks from Terra to the Mystic Knights, "Excuse me?"

Alex frowns, "Your boyfriend- Tristan, he isn't who you think he is." Alex said.

Terra did not respond.

"I knew it!" Zack yells.

Nathaniel placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Zack."

Terra looks at the Mystic Knights, "What do you mean?" She was thinking back at the fact she had just kissed him before she came here.

Adrian crosses his arms on his chest, "He's a Gardios. A corrupt knight. He is out to get you and the best way to ensure your safety is to stay put." Adrian said.

Terra began to tear up and shakes her head, "No! It's not true!"

Just then Terra sprints out of the room. Alex felt the saddest from Terra, she glanced at Ellie.

"I'll go talk to her," Alex said and ran after the Yellow Beast Ranger.

Ellie then turns to Adrian and slaps him upside the head, "You could've been a little gentle with that."

Adrian didn't say anything.

Zack frowns, "Well you did it." Zack placed his hands in his back pant pockets.

"What did we do?" Delia asks.

Zack glanced at Delia, "Your Gold Mystic Knight over there made Terra cry." He said.

Adrian glares at Zack, "Shut up."

Zack storms over to get in Adrian's face, "You don't make my teammate cry and then brush it off like nothing happens. That kid- that young lady, she is the bravest and strongest person I've ever met and she rarely cries." Zack said.

Sean nods, "It's true." She said.

Adrian turns to Zack, "Whatever man, don't lecture me on your team." Adrian said.

Ellie steps over to Adrian, "Adrian, stop it." She said.

Delia and Sam watched what happened next as well as the others. Zack grabbed a handful of Adrian's shirt and had a stare down with the Gold Mystic Knight.

"Look I know you're not from these parts," Zack started, "But you treat everyone with respect. I joke and kid with Terra, only because she is like a sister to me. In the end of the day we know we care about each other, but from how you act not only to us but your own leader, shows you think highly of yourself. So, Adrian, maybe you should get off your high horse and respect your Red Ranger." Zack then shoves Adrian back.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Alex found Terra kneeling down outside of the cave. Terra was sitting on the ground sobbing. Alex walks over and sits down next to the sadden Yellow Beast Ranger.

"You okay?" Alex asks.

Terra shakes her head, "My boyfriend turns out to be some evil corrupt knight trying to kill me? How do you think I am!" Terra yells.

Alex frowns, "Sorry." Alex said.

Terra looks at Alex, "It's not your fault. I should've have yelled at you." Terra said.

Alex looked straight forward, "But you have a right to be upset. I mean, here came this nice guy and then you find out he isn't who you thought he was. It can be a lot to handle." Alex said.

Terra glanced from Alex to the sky, "I was told once that I was unloved. I believed it, hell I thought I was never going to find true love like my teammates. Then Tristan came along and I was so happy someone cared about me, now knowing it was a lie- it just makes all those statements about me being unloved true."

Alex looks at Terra, "Terra- you are so loved. You have your teammates, they seem to deeply care about you. You don't have to pretend that nothing gets to you, Terra. It's okay to cry, it's okay to seem weak. You're only human and we all have our flaws." Alex said.

Terra then looks at Alex, "Have you found love yet?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders, "It's complicated." Alex said.

Terra seemed a bit confused, "Who is it?" Terra asks.

Alex shakes her head, "No one. Besides, its not about me. This is about you." Alex said.

Terra smirks, "Whatever, I was going to offer you girl talk." Terra said.

Alex glanced at the young ranger, "Thanks for the offer though." Alex said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Back inside the cave, Alex and Terra returned to the others. Lucas had left the room briefly and when the two girls came back, so did Lucas with a briefcase. The Mystic Knights were a bit confused but the Beast Rangers knew exactly what the man was holding. He placed it down on a table and opened it, revealing nine morphers.

"Since there is trouble in town," Lucas said looking at them, "I suggest you hold onto these."

Zack was the first to grab his, "Yes! I've missed this!" He said.

Jacob snickers, "Wow, it feels like ages since I've seen this." Jacob grabbed his.

Sean grabbed her morpher and smiled.

Nathaniel also grabbed his morpher and looked at it deeply.

Terra grabbed her morpher and smiled, "Great now I can kick that jerk's butt." Terra said.

Sean smiles at the younger ranger, "There's our little tiger." Sean says.

Anya turns to her nephew and his friends, "We didn't expect that you'd need the morphers again, so it seems it was our mistake to take them away from you." Anya said.

Zack smiles softly, "It's alright, Aunt Anya." He said.

Suddenly a loud shake occurred outside the cave. The rangers, both veteran and current, ran outside of the cave. Lucas and Anya were right behind them. Outside stood the two knights from before, the green and white knight. The rangers looked at the knights with a glare.

"So we meet again," Alex said.

The white knight chuckles, "And you recruited an incomplete team, what a shame." He jokes.

Jacob stands forward, "We are still strong!"

Terra points at them, "We'll kick your butts!"

The green knight then removes his helmet, "You sure about that?" Revealing Tristan as the green knight.

Terra knew it was true by the Mystic Knights but seeing it was another thing. Terra seemed a slight bit shaken and Zack noticed this, he took his teammate behind him in a sort of protective block from the knights to keep them from her sights and vise verses.

"It's interesting that you two have finally decided to pair up with the rangers," Tristan continued to tease as he looks at Ellie and Adrian, "I thought you two did not want anything to do with them?"

Ellie holds her morpher tight, "People change, Tristan." She said.

"Apparently." Tristan said and then looks at Terra, "I expected you to scream or cry but then again these party crashers probably told you my identity. What a shame, can't surprise anyone with this telepath ruining things." Tristan said.

The white knight turns to Tristan, "Are you done talking? We have work to do."

Tristan turns from the white knight to the others, "Yeah, yeah."

Tristan snaps his fingers and suddenly Alex and Terra vanished from where they were.

"Alex-!" Delia yells.

Zack turns from where Terra stood, "Terra-!"

Then the two appeared in front of them, being held back by Tristan holding onto Terra and the white knight holding onto Alex.

"Let them go!" Sam yells.

Tristan shakes his head, "Sorry no can do." Tristan looks from the group of rangers and then to Terra, "We have our orders."

Alex struggled to try to get out, she looked around trying to figure a way out but then turns her attention to the only hope she knew Terra and her would have.

 _'Ellie,'_ Alex thought.

Ellie's eyes snapped to Alex, _'Alex-?'_

 _'Keep the link open,'_ Alex thought while looking at Ellie, _'This will be your best shot to locate us.'_

Ellie nods, _'I will,'_

The white knight turns to look at Alex and Ellie, so he pulls Alex's hair back to get her to stop looking at Ellie. The female in red screams and the two Gardios laughed. The male rangers were about to run to get their friends released but then the two Gardios knights held blades to Terra's and Alex's neck.

"One more move and we'll kill them." Tristan said.

Terra struggled against the hold, "Let me go-!"

Tristan chuckles, "Sorry, babe." He then looks at the others, "It's time for us to go."

Just like that the two knights with their hostages vanished. Delia ran in that area and stopped once they vanished, she stood there and turned to Sam. He frowns and shakes his head. Zack stood in his spot and collapsed onto his knees in utter shock, Jacob looks from his own girlfriend to his best friend. Nathaniel frowns and kneels down next to Zack for comfort.

Adrian remain angry and turns to Ellie, "Are you linked up?"

Ellie nods.

Adrian nods, "Good. Let's get them back." He said.

 **(A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. It's getting near the end of my semester. Finals start in the beginning of next month, and everything else is coming due so yeah. Um, I am really liking returning to Awaken The Beast. I missed that series and those characters. I am thinking about if I were to return to this timeline that the other four will be included for the next crossover if its in this same place.**

 **Also the Zack going off on Adrian was originally going to be Terra knocking him down, but I thought Adrian probably wouldn't take a threat from a high school student seriously, so Zack being the one who is the leader of the group and the one who teases Terra the most kind of defend her and also put Adrian in his place. I am really liking writing the character as well as the dynamics between him and Ellie.**

 **No Zara and Zane in this arc, but I did mention them in case fans were curious on what they were doing. I hope you guys like it even though I already said that, I'm just really happy with this chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT NINETEEN - Return Of The Beast 4  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY - Origins Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-ONE - Origins Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-TWO - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 1**_

 **Next Time - Return Of The Beast Part 3  
**


	19. ACT EIGHTEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT EIGHTEEN - Return Of The Beast Part 3  
**

The teams stood there at the cave's entrance staring at the spot where their teammates had once stood. Adrian shifted a glance from the spot to his partner. Ellie slowly met his glance, she nodded at him with a small smile. Then Adrian turned to the others. Sam stood in absolute shock, as well as Delia. However, the other team showed different reactions. Jacob held onto his girlfriend, Sean, as she just shakes her head in disbelief. Nathaniel held a frown on his face as he was just angered by this turn of events. Lastly, their leader was knelt down on the ground. Zack seemed to have lost himself for a couple of seconds the moment Terra and Alex were taken. Lucas and Anya stared at each other, they weren't sure if they should help Zack up or let him get it out of his system.

Adrian looks at Zack, "What the hell are you doing?"

Zack looks up, "Excuse me?"

Zack stands up at this point. Jacob glanced now at Adrian, unsure if what the Mystic Knight had said would start something. Ellie turns to Adrian with a confused expression, she wasn't sure what he was planning or what was going to happen next. But she stayed close to him and glanced at Zack, who began to walk over.

"What did you say?" Zack asks.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Are you deaf too? Your teammate gets kidnapped and you fall apart?" Adrian asks.

Zack glares, "You don't get it. This isn't the first time!"

Sam seemed shocked, "It- hasn't?"

Sean nods slowly, "It's the second time she has been kidnapped." She said.

Zack and Adrian were having a stare down.

"Adrian," Ellie says.

Nathaniel came over, "Zack."

Adrian stared down to Zack, "Look kid, I am not a Red Ranger but I know leadership and you seem to let it come and go. You need to have a game plan, a way to move forward. When things get back they need to have a leader. Be that leader instead of crying over the fact you weren't fast enough." Adrian said.

Zack went to slug him but was stopped by Ellie, "Stop it!"

Jacob steps in, "Seriously!"

Zack looks at his teammates and then to the other team, his eyes met his aunt and father. They shakes their head and sighed.

"Zack we should be working together not each other." Delia said.

Nathaniel nods, "I agree with Delia. Come on man, let's go back inside the cave and make a base plan."

Adrian grins, "Actually," Adrian turns to Ellie, "What do you think?"

Sam and Delia knew what Adrian meant, "You have a link?" "You are connected?"

The Beast Rangers and mentors seemed confused.

Ellie grins, "I am a mind reader and before they were taken. I set up a link with Alex."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Alex and Terra' eyes snapped wide open in a dark room. There was a bar wall dividing them, but they could look at one an other. Terra and Alex had a chain on their ankles, and their morphers were missing. Terra around the room and could not see a single way out besides a small window on her side. Alex looked around her room and only found a medium size rock.

"Looks like we're a jam." Terra said.

Alex nods, "Yeah."

Terra turns to her, "First time kidnapped?"

Alex glanced at Terra, "You've done this before?"

Terra nods, "Second time."

Alex frowns, "I- I'm sorry." Alex said.

Terra shakes her head, "No. It's fine, so like I asked before first time kidnapped?"

Alex nods.

Terra forms a small smile, "We'll be okay. Our friends will find us." Terra said.

Alex nods, "Yeah. Ellie has a link up."

"Huh?" Terra asks.

"She has linked her and I up through minds. I'm just waiting on her to respond." Alex said.

Terra nods, "Anything over there to help make our escape?"

She shakes her head, "Just a rock."

"I have a window." Terra said.

Alex reached for the rock and turns to Terra, "Think you can break your chains with the rock and climb out the window?" Alex asks.

Terra frowns, "What about you?"

Alex smiles, "I'll be behind you." She said.

Terra shakes her head, "No way. No ranger left behind." Terra said.

Alex looks at Terra and holds a genuine smile, "You know, with your calm approach and level headed mind, not to mention that last comment, I can see being a mentor in your future." Alex said.

Terra looks at Alex a bit differently, "What did you look into my future or something?" Terra asks.

Alex shakes her head and says, "I just have a strong feeling." Alex said.

Terra snickers, "Whatever you say." Terra said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the cave the rangers and mentors were looking over the map of the entire town.

"Where would these Gardios take them?" Lucas asks.

Delia frowns, "When we traveled to find my mother, they held her in a warehouse."

Sam nods, "But I'd doubt they'd do that again." Sam said.

Zack looks at the map, "I think we should cancel anything that is near a lot of people. Look for places away from many people." Zack said.

Jacob glanced at the map, "So near the country side?"

Anya began typing, "Worth a shot." Anya said.

Adrian turns to Ellie, "Are you ready to send a message?" Adrian asks.

Ellie nods.

"Send a message?" Nathaniel asks.

"Like with your mind?" Sean asks.

Ellie nods, "Alex knows about this connection, so hopefully she'll be able to tell us something." Ellie said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the cells Alex felt a sudden feeling.

 _'Alex,'_ Ellie's voice came through her mind, _'You there?'_

 _'Yeah,'_ Alex thought.

Terra glanced at Alex, "Alex?"

"I've made connection to Ellie." Alex said.

Terra made a face, "With your mind?" Terra asks.

Alex nods.

 _'So tell us what you see.'_ Ellie says through thoughts.

'Not much. Its a dark room with a bar fence dividing us. The formation seems to be built by rocks, but there is a small window on Terra's side.' Alex thought.

 _'Can Terra look out of it?'_ Ellie spoke through the thoughts.

"Terra," Alex says, "Can you look out the window?"

Terra gets up and walks over to the window, nearly to the end of her chain.

"Ye- Yeah." Terra peaked out, "I see a river and some trees."

 _'There is a river and some trees,'_ Alex thought.

Then the door opened into their cells.

 _'Ellie, they're here.'_ Alex sent the message.

Tristan grins down at Terra, "Hi there, babe."

Terra spits in his face, "Go to hell." She said.

Tristan grabs her arm tightly, "Oh hun, you're already there." He grins.

The white knight stood in front of Alex. Alex looks at the knight, he had a sly grin on his face.

"My master has been interested in you." The white knight said.

Alex holds a glare, "And yet they sent you?"

The white knights grins, "Aren't you sassy," The white knight turns to Tristan, "This will be fun."

Tristan nods, "That it will, Trevor."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"So?" Zack asks.

In the cave the rangers were awaiting Ellie's full report. She doesn't usually break thought until the conversation is done before returning to a sort of normal state. Ellie turns to the others and let out a sigh, she seemed sort of exhausted from using up a lot of energy and she still has the link up.

"So?" Zack asks again.

Ellie leans against the table, "Let me catch me breathe."

"Terra is in trouble!" Zack yells.

Sam turns to Zack, "And so is Alex."

Delia nods, "And let Ellie catch her breathe. Using our powers can drain us." She said.

Nathaniel looks from Zack to the Mystic Knights, "We apologize. We aren't use to people having serious power like that." He said.

Ellie walks over to Anya, "Locate any parts where there are rivers and trees."

Anya types on the computer, "Well that narrows down some if it but not all." The map shows more land.

"That is a lot of land." Lucas said.

Adrian walks over, "Ellie, did she say anything useful?"

Ellie was studying the map, "She said the inside of the cell looked like a rock formation."

Sean had a thought, "Is it possible is could be near the old rock quarry where it all began?" She asks.

Jacob thought about it, "But it was destroyed. During the final battle, remember?"

Nathaniel frowns remembering it, "When Zigernot had control of the Element Rangers." He said.

Adrian, Sam, Delia, and Ellie had confused expressions over these other ranger team mentioned.

"Is it possible they could be held nearby?" Delia asks.

Lucas ponders over it, "I mean it is possible. I was held captive in the quarry hideout for five years. It wouldn't surprise me if there was some sort of underground hideout left in the secret all this time." Lucas said.

Ellie turns to Anya, "Where on the map is the quarry?"

Anya pulls it up on the map, "But its not near a river." Anya said.

Jacob shakes his head, "Not before but recently the environmental group of Norland made the quarry into a green zone. Where a river was built for the ecosystem and trees planted. If they were being held nearby they should be here." Jacob points on the map.

Zack looks at it, "Isn't that where we battled Zigernot? The abandon factoy?" Zack asks.

Before anyone could say anything, Ellie screamed and grabbed her head.

"Ellie?" Adrian knelt down next to her.

Sean looks at Ellie, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Ellie?" Sam and Delia both spoke.

Adrian looks at Ellie, "Disconnect!" He yells.

Ellie held her head tightly, "Someone- hurting Alex."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Alex was strapped down on a table. Above her was a sharp metal object that release electric shocks from it. Standing in the room with her was the white knight, Trevor. Trevor walked over to the girl laying on the table. She winced in pain from the shock and saw him moving close to her.

"So," Trevor grins, "Had enough?"

"Screw you." Alex spoke.

Trevor shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well."

He fired the machine and she felt the jolt of electricity flow through her, she screamed from the pain. Trevor stopped it and chuckles now. He looks at her and moved the machine away from her and just began to pace back and forth.

"Fine, how about this. You tell me how you were able to travel through time." Trevor spoke.

Alex remain silent.

"Playing silent huh?" He spoke.

He then slapped her on the side of her face, "Tell me!" He slapped her again.

Alex remain silent as he continue to slap her, which turned into some punching. But then, Alex saw her grew bored. He untied her from the table, she was too exhausted to try for an escape, and he dragged her back to her cell and chained her back up.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Terra was tied to a chair alone with Tristan. He kept pacing back and forth, which was making her annoyed.

"So? Are you going to torture me or something?" Terra asks.

Tristan turns to her, "Why? You already do that to yourself." Tristan said.

Terra got silent.

"I mean you're the most unloved person in the world. So easily trusting which is your down fall." Tristan said.

He began to laugh.

"And what is even better is that you thought I felt the same," Tristan said, "Admit it, you know deep down in your heart you'll never find love."

Terra glares.

"Your friends have someone and you only have your brothers and dad, but even they have someone else besides you. You are more of a burden than anything." Tristan smirks.

Terra kept the brave face, "So your idea of torturing me is having me torture myself?" Terra spoke.

Tristan grins, "Oh for now it is." Tristan placed one hand on her shoulder and stares directly into her eyes, "For now I'll take you back to your cell but next time, it'll be interesting." He grins.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Terra was locked into her chain. She looks over at Alex, who had some bruising on her jaw.

"You okay?" Terra asks the second the door shut behind them.

Alex nods, "Yeah. And you?"

Terra nods, "Yeah."

Alex looks around, "Torture you too?"

"Something like that." Terra said.

Alex glanced back, "I didn't have enough strength to escape but I did one better."

Terra looks at Alex, "What?"

Alex pulls out her morpher and Terra's morpher, "I got these."

"How?" Terra asks.

"They were on Trevor's belt." Alex said.

Terra takes her morpher, "Stupid knight." Terra said.

Alex grins, "But lucky us for his stupidity." Alex said.

Terra looks over her morpher, "I am not disagreeing with that logic." Terra said.

Alex looks from her own morpher to Terra, "So what should our game plan be?" Alex said.

Terra turns to Alex, "You're a Red Ranger, what do you think?"

Alex forms a small smile, "We escape."

 **(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the third part to this arc. It's coming to an end with the last part next time. I wanted something different, instead of them quickly locating them and off to the rescue like normal. I wanted a chat between Alex and Terra, also kind of make Adrian grow as a character. I mean this arc has developed his character slightly as well as Ellie's, more so as they are stepping up. Which is making me more excited to write their origin stories, because I love the duo of Ellie and Adrian.**

 **I hope you are enjoying Mystic Knights, if you like my other works, I've updated Monster Hunters recently and will be working on Galactic Storm soon. I may be delayed slightly, due to finals coming up next week. I have finals on Monday and Thursday as well as a group study thing on Tuesday with my German classmates. This semester has been fun and stressful, but hey its college.**

 **Look forward for the next chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY - Origins Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-ONE - Origins Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-TWO - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-THREE - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Return Of The Beast Part 4  
**


	20. ACT NINETEEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT NINETEEN - Return Of The Beast Part 4  
**

Alex was staring at the chain that was attached to her ankle. She was trying to use her ability to break the chains to get herself free. Alex just kept staring at the chain, then it started to move. Terra glanced over at the Red Mystic Knight, she saw the chain start to shake then break apart.

"Whoa," Terra said.

Alex looks from the now broken chain to Terra, "Ditto." She was shocked.

Terra moved over toward the bars, "I didn't know you could do that." Terra said.

"Me either." Alex said.

Terra looks at her chain, "Think you could do it again?"

Alex shrugs, "I'll try."

Alex moved over and just stared at the chain. Terra felt the chain slowly start to shake and then it broke apart like it did with Alex's chain. Terra looked from the now broken chain to Alex, she had a smirk on her face.

"I like you," Terra says, "Have I told you that?"

Alex smiles faintly, "Let's save that for when we escape." Alex said.

Terra reached for her morpher, "You got communication with your morpher?"

"No," Alex shifts a look from her morpher to Terra, "And you?"

Terra shakes her head, "I think something is interfering with it." Terra said.

"I'll try and see if the link is still open," Alex said, _'Ellie? You there?'_

Terra noticed from Alex's expression she was getting nothing, "She isn't answering?" Terra asks.

"The link has been disconnected." Alex frowns.

Terra looks at Alex, "So what should we do?" She asks.

Alex looks around the room, "Can you break the bars on the window?"

Terra walked over to the bars, "There too stiff. I can't move them." Terra said.

Alex sighs, "Okay. If our morphers can send communication, likely we can't morph." Alex said.

Terra walked back over, "I was thinking the same thing."

Alex walked over to the door, "What if I was able to open the door? You think we'd be able to sneak out of this place?" Alex asks looking at Terra.

Terra nods, "We're both pretty strong. I think we can get out of here." Terra said.

Alex sighs, "Okay." She touches the door, "This is a day of first for me." She said.

Alex closed her eyes to focus, upon doing so the door then got off the frame and collided with the wall across from them. Alex and Terra began to walk out, they leaned forward in the wall. They didn't see anyone, or hear a single thing.

"Keep your guard up," Alex said.

Terra nods, "You don't have to tell me twice." Terra said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers arrived at the location that was once the rock quarry. Ellie was leading the group, as she had a psychic link with Alex. However, from Ellie's expression, Adrian knew that something wasn't right.

"Ellie," He spoke.

Ellie turns to him, "Something is blocking the link." She said.

Jacob steps forward, "Then we're close." He said.

Sean nods and points to the large rocks that remain, "This is where it use to be." She said.

The rangers walked over to the large rock formation. Looking around for some sort of clues. Zack then started to remember something when they had came to the once hide out to sneak his father out.

"There was a small entrance." Zack muttered.

Sam turns to the leader of the Beast Ranger, "Huh?"

Zack turns to them, "Back then there was a small entrance that Terra and I crawled through."

Delia looks at the guy, "Where?"

Zack began to think about it and began walking, "Over here."

The Mystic Knights and the Beast Rangers followed Zack over to this secret entrance. The spot still remain there. It seemed a lot smaller still and seemed a bit risky to enter. That was when Delia and Sam sighed.

"What?" Nathaniel asks.

"Bay would have been perfect for this." Sam said.

Delia nods, "Too bad we left her in Dresden."

Ellie turns to them, "Guys. We can do this, besides her and Ethan were not called for this mission. We were." Ellie said.

Adrian sighs, "As much as I dislike a lot of you, Ellie has a point. Besides, I think I can be able to hold the structure up while you guys enter it." He said.

Zack turns to him, "Wouldn't you want to be there when we save Terra and Alex?"

Adrian turns to the leader, "Main concern is getting them out safely." He said.

Sean nods at Zack, "He has a point." She said.

"Well then," Zack said and turns to his three teammates, "Let's morph."

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" The four Beast Rangers shout.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The four Mystic Knights shouted.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

As Alex and Terra roamed the hall in the place they have been held captive, they were sneaking quietly. Alex and Terra reached a corner and heard something, the two girl pulled back and remain quiet.

"They've escaped." It was Trevor's voice.

"They weren't in the cell?" It was Tristan.

"No," Trevor said.

Alex and Terra glanced at each other before they heard footsteps going in the opposite direction. The two let out a deep breathe, Alex leaned forward slightly, she saw the shadows of Trevor and Tristan go further away.

"We should go after them." Terra said.

Alex turns to Terra, "What? We need to escape and regroup." Alex said.

Terra frowns, "Fine you do that. I'll go after them." Terra said and started to go.

Alex grabbed a hold of Terra's arm, "Wait- if you're going so am I." Alex said, "Besides neither of us can morph, and two on two sounds better than one on two." Alex said.

Terra smirks at Alex, "Thanks."

Terra began to walk. Alex was right behind Terra and shook her head while sighing.

"I have no idea how her team can keep up with her." Alex said quietly.

As Terra and Alex wandered further in the direction that Trevor and Tristan went down, they began to hear some noises. As they turned around the corner, they saw Trevor and Tristan in a different form. They did not look more human besides the pointed ears, they looked different. They're skin turned into a blue color and their eyes were a red color.

"Wha- What the?" Terra whispered.

Alex knew what it was, "This is- they are corrupt." Alex said.

Terra looks at Alex, "Is this what they look like when they are corrupt?"

Alex shakes her head, "This is new." Alex said.

Tristan heard them, "Oh well welcome, dear." Tristan said directly to Terra.

Terra glares, "Go to hell, Tristan."

Tristan began to walk over, "Oh hun, it's going to be hell for you."

Alex extended her arms at the two Gardios, which then sent them flying back. Terra turns to Alex, with slight confusion but also relief with Tristan being sent back. Alex stood there and then grabbed Terra to pull her behind her.

"Run!" Alex orders Terra.

The two girls began to run down the halls. The dim lit hallway was hard for the two to run down, as they ran back the direction they had came in. However, as they ran they quickly stopped upon seeing Tristan and Trevor in front of them.

"Nice trick," Tristan turns to Alex, "We too have abilities. Not just you Mystic Knights have powers too."

Alex made her hands into fists, "I am aware it has to do with that corrupt power." Alex glares.

Trevor smirks, "You know about it. So you where the one the master sent out of the throne room that day." Trevor said.

Terra glanced at Alex then to the Gardios in front of them.

"Our master sensed something lurking, but it wasn't you completely. It was your mind, you saw the throne room and you saw what you shouldn't have seen. That's why he sent you away." Trevor said.

Alex glares.

Tristan turns to Trevor, "Stop talking."

The two pulled out their swords. Alex and Terra got in a fighting stance as they stared at Tristan and Trevor.

"This is going to be fun." Trevor smirks.

Tristan nods, "That is will be."

Just then, a blast hit Trevor on the back and then a girl wielding gauntlets delivered a powerful punch the back of Tristan's head. The two Gardios went flying past the two girls. The girls turned to see their friends had arrived.

"Terra," Zack said in relief.

Terra pouts, "What took you so long?" She demands.

Sam and Delia ran over, "You okay?" "You hurt?"

Alex smiles faintly, "I'm fine. I'm good." She says to them.

Nathaniel holds onto his blade and said, "You two should morph." He said.

Terra turns to Nathaniel, "I would, Winchester. But something is messing with our morphers." She said.

Jacob turns to Nathaniel, "Let him see it. Meanwhile, we'll handle these two." Jacob said.

Alex and Terra handed their morphers over to Nathaniel. Since dating Zara, who is a computer and tech nut, the boy has found that he had become interested in tech because of her. Not that he is willing to mess with computers or tech for the rest of his life, but he thinks of it as a weird hobby.

Zack and Jacob went in first, with Delia and Sam right behind them. Jacob was firing his blaster at Tristan, and after Jacob delivered a powerful blast, Zack jumps in the air and slashes down at Tristan, but the Gardios blocked it with his sword. Sam and Delia were battling with Trevor, the three wielding their blades.

Sean punched her gauntlets together, "I missed this," She muttered to herself and charged in.

Nathaniel found a small chip in both morphers and got them out, "This was blocking your ability to contact us and morph." He said.

He handed the morphers back to Terra and Alex. The two exchange looks and nodded.

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" Terra yelled.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" Alex yells.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Tristan was thrown straight out of the rock hide out which led to the outside, in the forest. Trevor jumped over to his partner. The two now looked to see that the group were all morphed, all together, all armed. Expect.

"You're missing two," Tristan teased.

A golden energy beam shaped like a large hammer slammed into the Gardios from behind, which launched them straight into the ground. Tristan and Trevor stumbled to stand, looking around to figure out who did that, then looked up in the tree.

"You were saying?" Adrian spoke standing in the tree morphed with Ellie.

Trevor and Tristan glared.

The two grabbed their swords and began to run. Tristan went for Terra, who blocked him with her daggers. Tristan went to push on his blade harder, but Zack slugged the Gardios in the face. Who jumped away from the Red Ranger, Jacob fired his blaster at Tristan. Tristan dodged some of the blasts but not all of them, when he wasn't paying attention Sean delivered another powerful punch in the face of Tristan. Nathaniel, Terra, and Zack came charging with their blades to Tristan.

Trevor blocked Sam's sword, Delia launched water from the river at Trevor. Trevor was launched on the ground and rolled before getting up, he moved in time to avoid Ellie's blade. He kicked her back, to which made Adrian quite angry. He charged in and slashed at the Gardios, which sent him back. Trevor rolled on the ground again, Alex was right behind him when Trevor got up. She and him clashed their blades, and pushed harder against the other one.

"Power of the Tiger!" Terra yells.

"Power of the Bear!" Sean yells.

"Power of the Falcon!" Nathaniel yells.

"Power of the Wolf!" Jacob yells.

"Power of the Lion!" Zack yells.

The spirits of their animal spirit went charging at Tristan and even Trevor. The Mystic Knights stepped back, they then watched as the Beast Rangers charged in. Which is when the Mystic Knights charged in with them.

"Gold Power!" Sean and Adrian yelled.

"White Power!" Nathaniel and Ellie yelled.

"Blue Power!" Jacob and Delia yelled.

"Yellow Power!" Terra and Sam yelled.

"Red Power!" Zack and Alex yelled.

The ten ranger attacked with their weapons at the Gardios at the same time, and then it led to a large explosion. The ten were sent back, which caused them to power down. The smoke cleared to reveal that Tristan and Trevor were gone.

Zack coughed, "Looks like we're done." He said.

Delia grunts, "Man I wish Abigail was here."

Sam nods, "Ditto." He smirks.

The rangers began to get up one by one, but noticed Alex and Terra remain unconscious. Jacob knelt down to Terra with a small smile on his face, he picked her up on his back. It looked like he was giving his little sister a piggy back ride if you didn't know them well.

Ellie nudged Adrian, _'Pick her up.'_

 _'Why me?'_ He thought.

 _'Sam's shoulder is bugging him and Delia is also swore.'_ Ellie thought.

The rest heard Adrian groan and pick Alex up in a bridal style.

"We should head back to the cave." Nathaniel said.

Sean nods, "Dr B can get everyone healed up before you guys leave." She said.

Ellie smiles, "Sounds great."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Alex groans as she wakes up. She looked around and noticed she wasn't outside anymore. Now she was inside some room, she quickly shot up and looked around. Suddenly, Sam and Delia were right next to her reassuring her that she was fine.

"You're okay." Sam said.

Delia nods, "You're in the Beast Rangers' hide out." Delia said.

Alex looks around, "What happened?" Alex asks.

Anya entered the room, "You guys won. That's what happened." Anya said as she was checking on Alex.

Lucas also entered the room, "It was quite a performance out there." Lucas said.

Anya turns to her brother, "Let me check on her vitals before you start." She said.

Lucas held his hands up in surrender, "Fine." He exit the room.

Anya looked at Alex's vitals, "You are fine. But are your hurting anywhere?"

Alex shrugs, "My head a little and my body is kind of sore, but I guess when we get back to our dimension Abigail can fix that." Alex said.

Anya nods, "Alright."

Alex gets out of the bed, "So where is everyone else?" She looked in the room and noticed Adrian and Ellie on the other end of the room.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asks.

"How is Terra?" Alex asks.

Anya looks at Alex, "She hasn't woken up yet, but she is okay." Anya said.

Alex nods, "Can I see her?"

Ellie walks over, "Of course."

With that said, the Mystic Knights helped Alex out of the room to walk in the medical bay that Terra was being held in.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _All there was, was white. This place felt heavenly. It felt strange, it felt happy. Terra felt like she was floating. She looked around, nothing was there. Nothing but herself. She walked in this light heavenly area, until she saw an outline of a person. This led Terra to run over in curiosity. This person was a women, a women who looked much like her just older. The women wore a white dress and seemed to be smiling at Terra. Deep down, Terra knew who this was._

 _"M- Mom, I missed you so much". Terra said to her mom._

 _Terra's mother, Daphne smiles down to her daughter. Terra had a tear slide down her face. Daphne touches Terra's cheek to wipe the tear away. Daphne placed her hands on Terra's shoulder, Terra felt the warmth of her mother from the touch she was given. Daphne could see the hurt in Terra, from everything that has happened._

 _"My tiger baby, I understand that your heart is broken right now by that deceiver. He has wormed into your heart, but you defeated him just like I knew you would do it." Daphne said._

 _Terra nods to her mom, "Yeah but how will it get better. Will I meet a guy that will truly love me?" Terra asks._

 _Daphne nods to her daughter with a smile, "Yes, it will come just be patient. I truly believe that the young man is the right one when you truly open up to him." Daphne said to Terra._

 _Terra nods as she notices that her mom is disappearing. "Mom! Wait I want to talk to you some more". Terra said to Daphne._

 _Daphne looks at Terra. "Just know that I will still watch over you my tiger baby, you are still needed on Earth". Daphne said to Terra._

 _-Dream Sequence Over-_

In the medical bay, Terra lays out cold on the bed. She wasn't alone in the room. Zack, Sean, Jacob, Nathaniel, Anya, and the Mystical Knights were in there. They were talking among themselves, but Zack noticed Terra. She was rolling around in her sleep.

"Mom," Terra mutters in her sleep.

Zack frowns slightly and then turns back to the others.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

After a few hours, Terra had awaken and it was time for the Mystic Knight team to leave. Anya had given them some treatment, despite them saying they were fine.

"You sure you can't stay longer?" Terra asks.

Sam smirks, "Sorry but we have our own city to protect." Sam said.

Sean smiles at the Mystic Knight team, "Well it was nice meeting you and working with you." She said.

Adrian just nods.

Delia nudges him, "You can say something nice back." Delia said.

Ellie smirks, "Sorry, Adrian is still learning how to be nice." Ellie joked.

Zack stepped forward to hold his hand out to Alex, "Nevertheless," He looks at her, "It was nice working with you."

Alex nods with a smile, "Same to you." Alex said.

Nathaniel grins, "Have a safe trip back." He said.

Sam nods, "We will."

Anya walks over, "I know you have your jewel to help you travel through dimensions, but if you ever need to contact us, here is a multi-dimension cell phone I've been working on. Our number is the first one programed." Anya said.

Anya handed it to Delia, "And who are the other numbers?"

Anya smiles, "Other rangers," Anya said.

Alex looks at Anya, "Thank you." She said and then turns to her team, "You guys ready?"

They all nod. Alex pulled out the jewel and cut a whole in the dimensions. The purple blue portal appeared. One by one, the Mystic Knights stepped inside. When it finally closed up behind them, the Beast Rangers and mentors were left there.

"That was- wow." Zack said.

Jacob smiles, "I am just glad everything is back to normal." He said, "That was exhausting."

Sean nudges her boyfriend, "Oh admit it, you missed it." She and him began walking away.

Nathaniel chuckles and felt his phone ring, "Oh snap! I forgot- Zara is in town for the weekend, I gotta go guys!" Nathaniel said.

Terra smiles, "She'll be jealous she missed out on this."

Nathaniel nods, "I'll tell her you guys said hi." He then began to run off.

Anya and Lucas walked off. Leaving Terra and Zack alone. He turned to his friend.

"You okay, Terra?" He asks.

Terra looks at him, "I will be."

He nods, "I heard you mutter you mom in your sleep. You dream about her?" He asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah. I did."

Zack hugs her, "She's always looking out for you." He said.

Terra smiles, "Yeah. I know."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers fell on the clubhouse floor, this startled the mentors and three college kids there. Bay ran over to Sam, she helped him up. He looked at her with a smile on his face as she helped him up. Ethan knelt down next to Alex but made it look like he wasn't there for her. Emi walked over and looked at them, followed by the mentors.

"Looks like everything went well." Dean said.

Alex chuckles, "Yeah something like that." She said.

Delia stands up fully, "The ranger and her team is fine. The Gardios that targeted them are defeated." Delia said.

Abigail crossed her arms on her chest, "Good. Job well done." Abigail said.

Sam looks to Bay, "Anything happen while we were gone?" He asks.

Bay sighs, "There were a couple of attacks. It was done by the same guy." She said.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah he was too strong for us."

Emi pouts, "I could have been helpful." She mutters.

Abigail turns to Emi, "That's too dangerous for you." Abigail said.

Alex looks at the mentors more seriously, "What are we dealing with?"

Abigail pulled up the image of the person, "It seems a human male who has been corrupted by the Gardios power." Abigail said, "I haven't seen this happen before."

"We have." Adrian said.

Ellie nods.

"What?" Dean spoke.

"Why are we now hearing about this?" Abigail asks.

Ellie awkwardly smirks, "We really didn't have time to tell you. If that guy is who I think it is, its the same person who was corrupted six months ago." Ellie said.

Bay looks at Ellie, "And who would that be?" She asks.

Ellie frowns as she stares at the image, the image looked less human and more of a hybrid. Ellie felt Adrian place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ellie?" Ethan spoke.

"That is my ex boyfriend, Kyle Harper." Ellie spoke.

 **(A/N: The final part of the Awaken The Beast mini arc! I missed that series so returning whether it be minor is great. I really want to return to Element Rangers again, so maybe that'll be the next one... who knows. Anyways, the next part is the origin story of Adrian and Ellie. Those two chapters will explain their origin with their morphers and powers, and even their relationship.**

 **In the next chapters, it'll go further into the explanation to how come the Gardios changed skin tone and eye color with the corrupted power. So if that doesn't make sense now, it'll make sense next time. Look out for the next chapter when it comes out. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-ONE - Origins Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-TWO - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-THREE - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - I Can Be A Hero *Filler chapter***_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Entering In The Rock Part 1**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Entering In The Rock Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Origins Part 1  
**


	21. ACT TWENTY

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT TWENTY - Origins  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _The rangers fell on the clubhouse floor, this startled the mentors and three college kids there. Bay ran over to Sam, she helped him up. He looked at her with a smile on his face as she helped him up. Ethan knelt down next to Alex but made it look like he wasn't there for her. Emi walked over and looked at them, followed by the mentors._

 _"Looks like everything went well." Dean said._

 _Alex chuckles, "Yeah something like that." She said._

 _Delia stands up fully, "The ranger and her team is fine. The Gardios that targeted them are defeated." Delia said._

 _Abigail crossed her arms on her chest, "Good. Job well done." Abigail said._

 _Sam looks to Bay, "Anything happen while we were gone?" He asks._

 _Bay sighs, "There were a couple of attacks. It was done by the same guy." She said._

 _Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah he was too strong for us."_

 _Emi pouts, "I could have been helpful." She mutters._

 _Abigail turns to Emi, "That's too dangerous for you." Abigail said._

 _Alex looks at the mentors more seriously, "What are we dealing with?"_

 _Abigail pulled up the image of the person, "It seems a human male who has been corrupted by the Gardios power." Abigail said, "I haven't seen this happen before."_

 _"We have." Adrian said._

 _Ellie nods._

 _"What?" Dean spoke._

 _"Why are we now hearing about this?" Abigail asks._

 _Ellie awkwardly smirks, "We really didn't have time to tell you. If that guy is who I think it is, its the same person who was corrupted six months ago." Ellie said._

 _Bay looks at Ellie, "And who would that be?" She asks._

 _Ellie frowns as she stares at the image, the image looked less human and more of a hybrid. Ellie felt Adrian place a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Ellie?" Ethan spoke._

 _"That is my ex boyfriend, Kyle Harper." Ellie spoke._

 _-Now-_

"Wait- That monster is your ex boyfriend?" Bay walks over.

Ellie looks at the image and kept a frown on her face. Adrian looks at her with a concern expression as he kept his hand placed on her shoulder, she looked at Adrian and had a small smile for his way of comfort.

"Six months ago," Ellie started, "It was the next of the last semester and well finals were over. Most of the students were either heading home or going to the parties afterwards, which is where it all began."

Alex looks at Ellie, "Where what began?"

Adrian and Ellie looked at one an other, "Where we got our morphers and became rangers."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Six Months Ago-_

Walking out of the lecture hall was a newly turned twenty year old, Ellie. She snapped a photo with her camera and sprinted out of the building, where she saw her boyfriend waiting for her. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked over to him.

"Kyle," She says.

Kyle had curly brown hair, brown eyes, slight tan complexion, tall, muscular, and was a twenty year old as well. He was wearing a white tank top, khakis shorts, white tennis shoes, and a flat brim hat backwards.

"Hey, babe." He leaned down to kiss her.

Ellie pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.

Kyle made a face, "Are you going to continue to take picture like a weirdo?" He asks.

Ellie made a pout look, "I am just making memories." She said.

Kyle chuckles to himself, "Fine whatever. It's just weird, but if you like taking pictures, I guess its okay." He said.

Kyle and Ellie held hands and smiled at each other, they were walking over to Kyle's surfer friends. They were talking about a party on the beach later that night, Ellie could care less about a party but she was going for Kyle.

"This party is going to be sick." One of Kyle's friends said.

Kyle nods, "Right! After tonight we have a couple of weeks off and no school." He said turning to Ellie.

Ellie held a smile, "Right." She said.

As the group were talking among themselves, a guy bumped into Ellie's shoulder as he passed her. She stumbled back due to how much larger this person was compared to Ellie, once she gained her balance she saw who had bumped into her. It was Adrian, he was in her history class and he hasn't really spoken to many people on campus.

Kyle turned to his girlfriend and now Adrian, "Hey watch it! You hit my girlfriend!" Kyle yells.

Ellie touches Kyle's arm, "I'm- I'm fine." She said.

Kyle and his friends ganged up against Adrian, "Say your sorry!" Kyle shouted.

Adrian raised his eyebrow and then glanced down at Ellie, "Sorry." He muttered and walked off.

Adrian didn't stop when Kyle and his group were shouting at him, he did glance back at Ellie. Ellie looked at him, the two made eye contact but then he broke it as he continued to walk away. She kept looking in that direction but snapped out of it when she felt Kyle touch her shoulders.

"You okay, babe?" Kyle asks.

Ellie nods, "Uh huh."

 _-Present-_

Ellie wandered to the beach. She sat down on the sand and let out a deep breathe. She looked at the sun in the distance. She was alone, or she thought she was alone. Wandering over was Rowan. He wore normal clothes to look like a human, like wearing a beanie to cover his pointy ears.

"Ellie," Rowan spoke.

Ellie turns around and smiles, "Rowan." She said.

Rowan sits next to her, "Are you okay?" He asks, "I heard from Adrian about Kyle."

Ellie nods and plays with the sand, "I always knew he'd come back but I just pictured it as guilt for letting it happen." She said.

Rowan shakes his head, "It wasn't your fault and you know it." He told her.

Ellie glanced at him, "But-."

Rowan holds onto the human knight's hand, "I was in the wrong place. I was the reason Kyle was turned corrupt, because me and Lloyd were there. It's when everything started." Rowan said.

Ellie looks at the young Gardios and then hugs him, "I can never hate you."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Adrian was leaving the clubhouse when the others stopped him.

"What?" Adrian spoke, "I'm going to look for Ellie."

Sam nods, "Yes but she just said how it all started six months ago and ran off."

Adrian turns to them, "She has guilt about what happened to Kyle. Its something she isn't proud of." He said.

Alex walks over, "But it isn't her fault." She said.

Ethan looks from Alex to Adrian, "Is it?"

Adrian shakes his head, "It isn't. It- It just happened." Adrian said.

Delia nods, "Well if you're going after her," She looks at the others, "We're coming too."

Adrian made a face.

"We're a team, so get use to it." Bay smirked.

Adrian sighs, "Fine."

 _-Six Months Ago-_

On the beach Adrian wandered through the crowd of the party. He wasn't originally going to the beach party, but some girl convinced him otherwise. As Adrian wander through to find the drinks, she spotted Ellie. Ellie was standing alone with a drink in her hands. He takes a drink and walks over to the lonely girl.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Adrian asks.

Ellie looks at Adrian, "Over there. He is requesting the YMCA. Kyle is such a dork." She smiles.

Adrian nods, "I see that."

Ellie turns to him, "Um- sorry about him and his friends, they're kind of protective." She said.

Adrian takes a sip of his drink, "Ah no big deal." Adrian said.

Ellie takes a small sip of her drink, "I never pictured you as a party person." She smirked.

"You either," He said, "I mean I didn't even think you had a boyfriend. It's always you and that camera."

Ellie had a small smile, "My dad gave me this camera."

Adrian had a small smile, "That's nice." He said.

"He gave it to me after my- my mom died in a hostage situation when I was a kid." She said.

"Oh," Adrian was picking at the wrapper on the bottle, "I'm sorry."

Ellie shakes her head, "It's okay. I've always been a loner so the camera helped give me some space, my dad gave me the camera to be able to see the world through my eyes. So I tend to overtake photos." She said.

"How does a loner like yourself get a boyfriend?" Adrian asks.

Ellie glanced at him, "You jealous?"

He shakes his head as he takes a sip.

"We met our senior year of high school. He went to a prep school and I went to public school, it was just some dumb luck that I was at the local park and he was there. We started talking and then somehow we ended up in a relationship." Ellie said.

He takes another sip, "Well good luck with this relationship. I hope it works out." He said.

Ellie looks at him, "We've been dating for two years." She said.

Adrian shrugs, "Well then hopefully you'll have more." He said.

Ellie takes a small sip, "What about you? You know my story? What's yours?" She asks.

Adrian sighs, "Really?"

Ellie pouted, "Its okay fair." She said.

"I too came from a prep school," He started, "My parents has a lot of money. I left school at eighteen to join the military, but I did get my GED while I was off in basic and what not. Due to my family name and their connections I joined the high ranks relatively quickly. Though I left after a few months, it wasn't for me. Too much work." He said.

Ellie turns to him, "Did you ever work for anything in your entire life?" She asks.

Adrian glares at her, "This."

"College? This is the only thing you're doing for yourself?" She asks,

He nods, "Shut up. Yes, I am the stereotype of the rich kid." He said.

Ellie smirks, "Your words not mine." She lightly giggles.

Adrian looks at her, "Whatever." He glares away.

Ellie looks up at him, "Well, since you obviously came here alone, do you want to hang with my boyfriend and his friends?" She asks.

Adrian looks at her a bit surprised, "Uh- nah, I'll be around." He began to walk off.

Ellie nods as she watched him walk off, "It was nice talking to you, Adrian."

Adrian turns around to look at Ellie and held a gentle smile, "It was nice talking to you too, Ellie." He said.

 _-Present-_

Rowan and Ellie sat on the beach. They were alone, and it was nice. Although, something made a sound behind them. Ellie and Rowan turned around to see a large blue skinned and red eyed monster. It had sharp fangs and roared to make himself seem more terrifying.

Ellie stood up with tears in her eyes, "K- Kyle,"

The beast roared again and began to charge at them, Rowan looked at Ellie. He grabbed the knight and he tackled her to the ground, the two laid there as the corrupt man ran pass where they had just stood. Ellie looks at the beast. Rowan grabbed Ellie's hand.

"We need to get to safety." Rowan said.

Ellie shakes her head, "No," She turns to him, "You get to safety. I'll handle him."

Rowan goes to plead but sees the beast coming back, "Ellie-!"

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" Ellie quickly morphed.

As the beast came closer to them, he was stopped by a sword blocking the claws he possessed on his hands. The beast growled at the white knight, but it didn't stop Ellie. Rowan slowly stood up and looked at what was happening.

 _'Rowan! Get to safety!'_ Ellie spoke through her mind.

Rowan looks at her. He nods and takes off running to safety. Rowan had one last look at Ellie began he grabbed his own jewel and cut a hole in the dimensions to hide from the beast and stay safe. Ellie glanced back to see Rowan was gone and safe. She pushed the beast back.

"Kyle! It's me! Eleanor!" Ellie screams.

The beast growls again.

Ellie tried to keep herself calm, "Please-."

The beast went to slash his claws at her but was met with a gold beam of energy hitting him. The beast was sent flying back into the ocean. Ellie turned around to see Adrian and the others running over all suit up. Adrian quickly hugged Ellie, due to their history and their bond together he was glad she was alright.

"It's him, isn't it?" Adrian asks.

Ellie nods.

Alex, Delia, Ethan, Sam, and Bay got their swords out and charged at the beast the second he began to run toward them. Bay and Delia slashed together, one hitting the front and the other getting him before behind. The beast grabbed Delia by her wrist and tossed her into the ocean, which was his dumb fault. Ethan and Sam were slashing their blades together and Alex came in with Bay as he back up. As the beast growled sent them back slightly, the beast did not expect what was going to happen next.

A large amount of water hit the beast and sent him hard onto the sand, popping out of the ocean was Delia. She stood on top of the water and ran back into the fighting while launching water balls at the beast. The beast did its best to dodge the water, but it sent him back slightly.

Ethan glanced at Delia and had a smirk underneath his helmet. With a snap of the fingers fire appeared hovering above the hand of the Green Ranger. The others were a bit shocked, but not Bay. It was obvious that there was some training that those two got while the others were away.

"How did you learn that?" Sam asks.

Ethan grins, "My power buddy." He said referring to Emi.

Ethan went charging in with his fire balls being thrown at the beast, which the beast growled in pain from the attack. The beast growled at the knights coming toward him, Ethan and Delia were sent back slightly and yet still stand.

Bay shrunk down to the size of a fairy, flew over then resized to normal size for a surprise attack. She landed on the back of the beast and slashed her sword at him, the beast roared at that. However, he grabbed the Pink Ranger and tossed her over his shoulder. Sam noticed this, he turned into a cheetah, ran over to catch Bay. As she was coming near the ground, he turned into sea lion for a more comfortable landing. When Bay landed, the Yellow Ranger had then turned back to human.

Bay smiles, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." He said.

Alex and Adrian stepped in next. The two glanced at one an other and then charged in. Alex and Adrian were using their swords first, which seemed to do something but then the beast slashed at the Gold and Red Knight sending them back. Alex and Adrian stumbled back up to their feet. Adrian sees the beast coming over and had little time to react, so using his energy manipulation power he created a shield around himself and Alex.

The beast continued to hit his fists against the shield, over and over again. Alex held her hands out trying to stop him, but the beast had more going for him. As Alex pushed and tried to keep the beast at bay with her telepath ability, somehow the beast broke through and smashed the shield. This caused a powerful force to hit Adrian and Alex, the two collapse onto the ground. The beast stood over them and about to finish the job when he was then stopped.

"Kyle! Stop!" It was Ellie.

The beast stopped, the beast turned around to see Ellie wasn't in her suit. She was staring at the beast and the beast was staring at her back. Ellie looked at Adrian, and then to the beast. She held a small smile on her face.

"It's okay," Ellie says, "I'm here."

The beast goes to charge at Ellie. Adrian stumbles to get up. Ellie kept her expression calm and tried not to freak out.

"Ellie-!" Adrian shouts.

The beast stops inches from her face. She looked up at him, the beast looks down at her. Looking at her with confusion on those red eyes. Ellie watched as the beast circles around her, looking at her. Then the beast stops in front of Ellie.

"El- El- Ellie." The beast spoke.

A small tear slid down Ellie's face, "Hi, Kyle." She said.

The beast shakes his head, "No. No. No." The beast grabs a hold of his head.

Ellie reached over and touched the beast's arms, "Hey. Hey. It's me, you're okay." She said.

The beast looks at Ellie. His eyes changed to brown then switched back to red again, he growled and then smacked Ellie away from him. She landed on the ground, rolled slightly but remain unconscious. The beast went to walk over to her, but Adrian was already on his feet. He threw another energy beam at him, but it wasn't as powerful as the other one was.

"Leave her alone!" Adrian shouts.

The beast turns to the Gold Knight, "A- Ad- Adrian?"

Adrian powered down and looks at the beast, "Yeah."

The beast seemed more angry and began to charge at Adrian. Alex looks up and screams Adrian's name, as the others stumble to stand as the beast charges at the Gold Knight Ranger.

 _-Six Months Ago-_

Ellie and Kyle slow danced as the party went on. It was getting late and Ellie was tired, but Kyle wanted to stay a little bit longer. After that dance, Ellie walked over to the drinks and noted how there were less people there but still some there. She grabbed a slightly warm drink and opened it.

 _'I can't believe Kyle is even dating that freak,'_

Ellie turns around and saw someone nearby, "Who said that?" Ellie asks.

 _'Kyle is so dreamy,'_

Ellie turned around looking to see who said that.

 _'I wonder if my English professor would date me?'_

Ellie ran a hand through her hair, she looks around and then spotted Adrian. He had a pale look on his face, she seemed to be the only one to notice him. To which, the next thing that happened was a golden energy beam escape from his hands. Ellie's eyes widen.

 _'What the hell? Since when could I do that?'_

Ellie knew that voice, it was Adrian. Ellie made her way through the remaining people at the party. Hearing more voices than she remembered and reached Adrian. He turned to her after a small energy sword was made but it faded the moment he saw Ellie. He saw her sweaty face and paled skin.

"You okay?" Adrian asks.

Ellie looks at him, "What was that you just did?" She asks.

He looks from his hands to her, "I don't know."

Ellie nods, "I heard what you said. So this is new for you?"

"You heard what I said? I didn't say anything I was just thinking-." He stopped himself.

Ellie realized it too and covered her mouth, "That's why there are voices in my head."

"Ellie?" Adrian seemed concerned now.

Before anything else could be said, there was an explosion. Which caused people to run. Appearing a man in a yellow suit of armor holding a sword in hands. Ellie gasped and Adrian stood in front of her as a way of protecting her. Kyle and his friends began to panic as well as the others.

"Rowan, watch carefully." The knight spoke, "This is how we mess with humanity."

He pointed at Kyle and then a jolt of electricity hit Kyle, his friends ran to the boy in concern. Even Ellie, she pushed passed Adrian and ran to her boyfriend. As she ran over, she watched his skin change to blue and his eyes become red. His body became to change shapes and get larger. Fangs coming out of his teeth and claws where his nails were. Ellie stopped in her track.

"K- Kyle?" Ellie spoke.

The now beast version of Kyle roared and began to destroy things. Ellie looked at the monster attacking the party, she glanced over at the small boy standing next to the knight. He looked different than anyone she had ever seen before.

 _'I'm so sorry,'_ She heard him speak to her.

 _'You hear me?'_ She thought.

The boy nods, _'I am Rowan,'_

 _'Ellie,'_ She spoke.

 _'You and that guy you were just with are heroes, are knights that are sent to protect humanity.'_ He said through thoughts.

 _'Protect from who?'_ She thought.

 _'Us,'_ Rowan said through thought.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Present-_

Adrian stood in shock seeing as the beast was stopped, he didn't expect it though. Alex had indeed stopped the beast, which didn't surprise him. The out of suit Alex held her hands out, she groaned as she tried her best to keep a hold of the beast.

"Adrian-! Move!" Alex yells.

Adrian turns to her, "Alex?"

"Now! I can't hold him forever!" Her voice was in pain and he saw blood coming out of her nose.

Adrian moves out of the way, and within a few seconds her hold of him dropped. The beast ran and then stopped turning to Adrian. The rest of the rangers helped Alex and then went to Adrian and Ellie. They all stand, staring at the beast. Adrian carried Ellie on his back and looked at the beast.

"Kyle! You know she felt guilty about what happened to you!" Adrian shouted.

The beast growls.

"She loved you and she had to watch you become this!" Adrian screamed.

The beast breathed deeply.

Bay held onto Sam's hand, he looked at her and held onto her hand back tightly.

"You need to stop this! If not because I'm asking but do it for her! And if you can't for her then for your parents, who think you're missing or worst dead!" Adrian yells.

Delia looks at the expression on Adrian's face. She watched as how he held onto Ellie on his back.

"She still has all those photos she took with you! She showed me! She's told me!" Adrian yells.

Alex and Ethan share a glance at each other and then back to the situation at hand.

"Just- please stop." Adrian said softer.

Ellie began to regain conscious and looked in front of her, "Kyle-?"

The beast's eyes changed back to brown, "Ellie?"

The skin began to change back to normal and his body began to change back to normal. The young man returned to his normal form only in a pair of shorts, much like how a reverse Hulk. Ellie watched Kyle return to normal, she looked at him and he looked from his own body to Ellie.

Ellie got off of Adrian's back and walked over, Kyle looked at her and held a small smile. He then hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Ellie said.

Kyle held onto her tightly, "It's not your fault." He looked up at Adrian and mouthed, thank you, to him.

Adrian smiled slightly.

Adrian felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Delia's hand. Then he turned to see the others looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Good job, Adrian." Alex said.

Adrian nods.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

A limo was parked by the curb. The trunk opened and Kyle was putting his things in the trunk. Ellie and the others were with him. Kyle turned to see her expression, he walked over and held a smile before turning to the limo driver.

"Can I have a moment?" Kyle asks.

The limo driver nods.

Kyle walks over to Ellie and kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you for saving me."

Ellie smiles, "You're welcome."

"Before you even read my mind," He grins, "Yes I have to go."

Ellie frowns, "But- I just got you back." She said.

Kyle lifts her chin up, "I know but this isn't my life anymore. I've been gone for a long time and I need to figure things out. See my parents would be a good thing, I know they are worried sick." Kyle said.

Ellie nods.

"Besides," He points to the others, "I don't think you need me around."

Ellie smiles faintly, "Yeah."

Kyle pokes her camera, "One last picture?" He asks.

A single tear slid down her face, "Yeah. Of course." She smiles.

Ellie held up the camera and took a picture with Kyle, one last time. The two looked at each other before Kyle gave her one last hug goodbye. Ellie watched Kyle get into the limo and the driver took off. Ellie watched the limo leave. As she did, she felt someone hold onto her hand. She knew it without even reading their mind or turning around.

"Thank you, Adrian." Ellie said.

"I'll always be there for you." Adrian said, "I am your partner."

 **(A/N: Even though on my Galactic Storm recent update I said I probably wasn't going update again soon, but I decided to write again. I originally feel guilty to write when it just my mom and I because if I isolate myself to my writing I usually stay alone for hours. She said it was alright and she gets that I need my space, which is cool on her end.**

 **Anyways back to the work here. This was suppose to be a two part chapters, but I decided that it was better this way. If it were two parts they'd likely be short chapters and probably would equal to the same length as this totally. I realized that there wasn't the explanation to the skin changing and eye color changing in this chapter, but in the next one there will be. I just wanted to focus on Adrian and Ellie's "origin" story.**

 **I really think this is my favorite chapter, I just love Ellie and Adrian so much. In the beginning I wasn't sure where I was going with them in the first chapter but now I just love them as characters. They've grown a bit and from the flashbacks, Adrian kind of has grown a bit.**

 **When I did a recent update for Galactic Storm I mentioned how next update would be Mystic Knights and then Monster Hunters, so when I update next it'll be Monster Hunters. If you don't read Galactic Storm or Monster Hunters, check it out! Also there is a poll on my page asking you guys which of my Power Ranger series is your favorite, you can vote two series. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-TWO - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-THREE - I Can Be A Hero *Filler chapter*  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - Entering In The Rock Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 **Next Time - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 1  
**


	22. ACT TWENTY-ONE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay**

 **ACT TWENTY-One - Enter The Silver Ranger  
**

Adrian, Ellie, Sam, and Ethan exited from their Spanish class that Monday morning. Ethan glanced over at Ellie and Adrian, noticing Adrian's arm wrapped around Ellie's shoulders. Adrian noticed this and shot a glare at Ethan.

"What are you looking at?" Adrian asked harshly.

Ethan waved his hands back and forth in his defense, "N- Nothing-! I was just wondering if you two were an item or something?"

Adrian and Ellie glanced at each other. The two smiled at each other and then began to laugh, this not only confused Ethan but even Sam.

"Um, are we missing something?" Ethan asks.

Sam nods, "Yeah I am confused." Sam said.

Ellie turns to them as they walked down the hallway to reach the outside, "Just because he has his arm on my shoulders doesn't mean we are seeing each other." Ellie said.

Ethan still seemed confused, "No- wait? What?"

Sam kind of got it but was still confused, "I get what you're saying, Ellie. But looking at you two and people would assume you're a couple." Sam said.

Ellie glanced up at Adrian and smiled, "He's my partner. Nothing more. Nothing less." She said.

Adrian glanced down at her and kissed the top of her head. The two continued to walk out of the building, though Sam and Ethan exchanged confused expressions. Here were two people saying how they weren't dating but was acting like a couple.

As the four exited the building, they see the others heading out by some picnic tables. Alex was sitting next to Emi and across from them was Delia and Bay. The four girls seemed to be in their own conversation that they didn't notice the other four walking over. Sam sat next to Bay and she smiled up at him. Ethan sat next to Alex, she looked up from their conversation and softly smiled. Meanwhile, Adrian and Ellie sat across from each other.

"Okay," Ellie started, "You'll question us on a relationship but what about you four?" Ellie points at Ethan, Alex, Sam, and Bay.

The four being question exchanged embarrassed looks at one an other then all blushing. Adrian glanced at Ellie and held a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Adrian said, "We explained why we're so close. Explain yourself Sam."

Sam looked up at Adrian and then to Bay, "We're figuring out our feelings right now." He said.

Bay nods, "Yeah, we've been kind of keeping it quiet for a while. We wanted to see how we felt about each other after the last dimension mission."

Delia grins, "And so what did you figure out?" She asks.

Bay turns to look at Delia while blushing, "Well- we've figured out that- we like each other." Bay said.

Sam nods and holds onto her hand, "We just weren't sure how to tell any of you guys." He said.

Emi tilts her head in confusion, "Why were you worried on how to tell us?" Emi asks.

Sam and Bay glanced at each other, "You serious?" "Really?"

Ellie takes a photo with her camera, "That was a picture moment."

All eyes shift to Ellie.

"Look," Ellie turns her camera off, "No one is going to be mad if you develop feelings for your teammates. Just remember the mission is more important than social hour." Ellie said.

Alex nods, "I was going to say the same thing." She said.

Ellie turns to Alex, "So what's going on between you three?"

Eyes shift over to the three Ellie was talking about. Emi was flustered, Ethan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the tension, and Alex was just blushing.

Delia turns over, "Yeah so what is going on between you guys?" She asks.

Emi turns over, "No- Nothing!"

Ethan nods.

Ellie smirks, "Doesn't look like nothing."

Alex shifts a gaze from Emi and Ethan to Ellie, "It's seriously nothing. Nothing is going on." Alex said.

Ellie shrugs, "Whatever you say," Then Ellie looks at Ethan, "That's what you get for poking in my personal life."

Ethan was about to say something but then was slapped on both shoulders by Alex and Emi, which then followed by both girls yelling at Ethan for being nosy in Ellie's relationship with Adrian. Ellie laughed at that, Adrian just smirked, Bay and Sam held onto their hands and smiled, and Delia slightly laughed.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Wandering around the college campus was Robbie. The new guy was still figuring out the campus and everything. He wandered around looking from his map and then bumped into a girl, who then knocked down her cell phone. When this happened, he picked it up for her but the second he did, the boy felt a shock of electric from it. So the girl picked it up and walked off, not before she muttered something about Robbie.

Robbie groaned, "People here are so friendly." He mocked.

He continued to walk and then noticed a familiar face, well slightly familiar since they had only met once. Sitting at a table with her friends was Delia. The girl he met the first time he set foot on this campus. For a guy who is usually laid back, seeing Delia made him nervous. Maybe it was the height difference, he was relativity shorter than Delia.

Delia glanced over and noticed him, "Oh- Robbie!"

Her calling for him made her friends look over. Delia motioned for him to come over, which he did. He formed a smile on his face as he felt the eyes of her friends stare at him. He smiled and his eyes met Delia's eyes. She held a heart warming smile as she began to introduce him to everyone.

"Guys, this is Robbie Evans. He just transferred." Delia said.

The gang of Delia's waved and mutters _'hello'_ , _'hey'_ , and what not.

"Robbie," Delia turns to address him, "These are my friends."

Robbie smiles, "Hey."

Bay smiles and waves at him, "I'm Bay Hernandez and this is my boyfriend Sam Stevenson." She said and pointed to Sam.

She paused and turned back to Sam with a worried expression, he looked at her with a confused look.

"Am I allowed to call you my boyfriend now?" She asks.

Sam nods, "Yes." He says.

Adrian clears his throat, "Anyways, I'm Adrian Templeton-Smyth." He said.

Ellie waves, "I'm Ellie Bates." Ellie said.

Ethan nods at him, "Ethan Shurley." He said.

Alex smiles, "I'm Alex Keller." Alex said.

"And I'm Emi Russell." Emi introduced.

Robbie smiles and looks at them, "Well its nice to meet you all." He said.

Alex motioned to the seats, "Want to join us?" She asks.

Robbie looks at her and rubs the back of his neck, "Eh- I have a lecture to get to." He said.

Delia looks at him, "We'll see you around then."

Robbie smiles at Delia, "Yeah. Later." He said and walked off.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

Abigail was in the clubhouse with Dean. Dean was working out by punching the punching bag, Abigail was looking from the monitors to her husband. Her concern for him grew more as she heard how loud the punches he threw were. Finally the punches got harder that sent the punching bag flying off the chain. Abigail stood up to see the punching bag inches from the chair and her husband working a sweat.

"Dean," She started.

Dean shakes his head, "I'll fix it." He said as he grabbed a towel.

Abigail walked over and looked at her husband, "Call your father." She said.

Dean shot a glare as he rubbed the sweat off, "I told you I don't want to talk to him." He said.

"Dean," Abigail said.

Dean threw the towel on the floor, "Abby, my old man is never going to change. He wanted me to be his perfect solider and I decided my education was better than listening to his ideas." Dean said.

Abigail frowns, "But he hasn't heard from you in ages. He doesn't even know you're married." She said.

Dean sighs, "Good. I don't care."

Abigail watched him begin to walk off, "Punishing your mom isn't fair. You're not calling because you're afraid she'll answer. You don't want to talk to your father but you're afraid of how your mom will handle it." She said.

Dean turns to Abigail, "I love you, Abby, but please just stop this." He said.

Abigail sighs as she frowns, "Fine."

Abigail watched Dean leave the room. She sighed as she turned back to the punching bag on the floor. She stared at it then heard a sound beeping from her pocket, it was the device to locate other rangers by channeling their energy readings. Abigail looked at it, it showed a silver dot on the screen. She was about to contact the team, but heard the alarm go off.

"Gardios are attacking," Abigail muttered.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

An earthquake affect shook the school grounds, the rangers knew better though. Looking up revealed a green knight with a blue skinned monster Gardios similar to how Kyle looked when he was corrupted. The rangers exchanged looks at each other and as the Gardios were attacking.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The rangers yelled.

The rangers ran into the fight. The green knight had a sword in his hands and pointed it at the rangers, who were also armed by their own swords in their hands. The monster Gardios roared at them, which instilled more panic by the civilians running for their lives.

"Why hello, knights." The green knight said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cedric and this here is my pal Lloyd."

"Lloyd?" Sam spoke.

"But he-?" Ethan started.

Cedric grinned, "That wasn't the real Lloyd that you fought," Cedric motioned to the beast, "He is."

Alex pointed her sword at him, "He's corrupted and this is the cost?"

Cedric turned to her, "Why yes," He grins, "It is the price to pay."

Ellie glares through her helmet, "You are willing to risk your own sanity and humanity for power."

Cedric turned to Ellie, "Yes. We have a mission and we'll accomplish it." He said.

Just then with sudden speed, Cedric's blade came near Ellie. Though he was blocked by Adrian's energy force that is a shield covering the White Knight. Cedric tried to push against it, but was met by Ethan's blade. Cedric jumped to avoid the blade and then turned to the beast.

"Attack!" He ordered it.

The beast came charging at the rangers. They jumped to avoid him. As the beast came running back, Bay shrunk into her fairy size and flew to avoid the beast. She flew above the beast and returned to normal size, she stabbed her blade on the beast. Which did angry it. The beast grabbed Bay and threw her off his back, she was launched onto the side of a building. She was knocked unconscious and powered down.

"Bay-!" Sam screamed.

Sam changed into a brown bear as the beast came charging toward him after Sam had yelled. Once the beast came near Sam, while in bear form, the Yellow Knight slashed his claws at the beast and pushed his weight to knock him down.  
The beast head butt Sam, which caused Sam to turn back to his human form but still in his suit.

Ethan came over next to his good friend, Ethan and Sam nodded at one an other. Sam charged in with his sword, slashing at the beast. Ethan was right behind him, he jumped in the air and slammed a powerful punch on the side of the beast's face, as he copied Dean's super strength. The beast went flying back but quickly got up.

"Go check on Bay," Ethan told his friend, "I got this."

The beast got up, but then something was concerning, horns began to grow at the top of his blue head. The others stood in disbelief. The beast began to charge at the Green and Yellow Knight, Alex gasped and ran in. As the beast was inches away, Alex used her telepathy to stop the beast.

Cedric glared, "That's cheating." He muttered.

As the others didn't seem to notice, Cedric jumped down and slashed his blade at Sam. Ethan turned and managed to block Cedric's blade with his own after his friend was hit. Sam was wounded and collapsed onto the ground, and also powered down. Ethan and Cedric began battling each other.

Alex groaned as she tried to keep the beast still, her feet began to move as the hold was beginning to loosen. Ellie glanced at Adrian, he looked at her and nodded. Ellie and Adrian quickly got into action, as did Delia, who ran over to help out Ethan.

"Alex! On three release your hold!" Ellie yells.

Alex slowly turns her gaze over to Ellie, "You sure?"

Ellie nods, "Positive!"

Alex groans, "Alright."

"One. Two. Three!" Ellie counted down.

Once Alex let the beast out of her hold, she fell onto her knees. But the beast was charging where the two wounded rangers laid. Alex went to do something, but was stopped when she saw Adrian jump in front. As the beast got closer, Adrian extended his hand and generated an energy beam that hit the beast directly. The beast growled as it went back.

Ellie nods at Adrian.

Adrian nods back at Ellie.

Meanwhile, Delia and Ethan continued to fight against Cedric. As Delia launched water at the Gardios, he only dodged to avoid it. Cedric launched the two back and as the rangers all met up, which even included now standing Bay and Sam, although they weren't in suits but held their weapons. Cedric glanced at the beast, he wasn't moving.

Cedric held his sword up in the air and it generated lightning. Then the Gardios charged the attack of lightning at the rangers, this attack hurt and wounded them well. An explosion was followed and all the rangers had collapsed back into their normal clothes.

"Now," Cedric began to walk, "You're over."

"Leave them alone!"

Cedric turned to see Robbie standing there, "You just set yourself to your own death, boy."

Robbie glares, "Leave them alone!" He repeated.

Cedric pointed his sword at the boy and struck lightning at Robbie. This set the boy back, he landed on the ground. Sparks were coming off his body, but he wasn't really hurt. Robbie began to stand and saw Cedric walking toward the group, so Robbie stood up again. Robbie extended his right arm and a large bolt of lightning left his body and struck Cedric.

Cedric fell onto the ground, "Well," Cedric stumbled to stand, "Looks like you are more than a human."

Robbie's eyes widen, "What- did I do?"

Cedric grabbed his sword and began to walk over toward him. As Cedric began to walk over toward Robbie, the Gardios was hit by a kick to the back of the head. The Gardios was knocked down slightly, when he stood up standing in front of Robbie was Emi. Robbie seemed a bit shocked at that.

"Another brat." Cedric said.

Emi turns to Robbie, "Cover your ears."

He didn't have a second to think, but he did. Emi had ear plugs in her ears, so she didn't cover her ears. Emi pulled out of her pocket a small sphere that once she pressed the button it generated a sonic scream, Cedric covered his ears and grunted by the loud sound. He turned from the two then to the beast, he then vanished along with the beast. Emi then turned off the sphere.

Robbie stood in awe as he slowly moved his hands from his ears, "What- just happened?"

Emi took the ear plugs out but didn't say anything, she just ran over to the rangers in utter concern. Robbie stood there, he slowly scanned the rangers and then realized just like he met Emi earlier but he had met the rangers earlier. Delia was one of them which he was just stunned about.

"Are they okay?" Robbie asks.

Emi finally looked up and looked at him, "How did you do that?"

He realized she wasn't answering his question, instead she was asking a question of her own.

"What?" He asks.

"The lightning thing, how did you do that?" She asks.

Robbie shakes his head, "I- I'm not sure."

"I think I have an answer for that," Said Abigail as she and Dean had just arrived.

"Abigail," Emi looks at her mentor, "Dean."

Dean scouts around, "We should head to the clubhouse."

Emi nods.

Robbie went to leave but was stopped, "Robbie," He turns to see this Abigail looking at him, "I believe you have questions about what happened today. Why don't you come with us and we'll explain everything."

Robbie looked from her to the wounded rangers being looked at by Dean and Emi, "Are they going to be okay? Is Delia going to be okay?"

Abigail smiles, "Yes. They'll be fine."

Robbie looks at Delia, who was unconscious, "Okay. I'll come with you."

 **(A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! First chapter posted in 2017! I had been working on this chapter for a while now, and since I am kinda sick on January first, I thought I might as well finish the chapter. I'm not completely ill, well anymore. I was sick early in the morning but I guess I slept most of it off, I just feel gross and just sluggish today.**

 **Anyways about this chapter, a lot happened. Starters Bay and Sam are official. I wanted them to be a couple and since I never addressed them becoming a couple, the way Ellie just opened her mouth to get the two embarrassed was fun to write to have them reveal this. Also, the embarrassment between Alex, Emi, and Ethan. Who will Alex end up with?**

 **Then I added at the end about Emi joining into the battlefield, she will have some shining moments and will soon. I promise you. Right now I am focusing on this new ranger, Robbie. I really liked this way I wrote him in as a ranger and I really hope you guys did too. I may update later today if not later this week. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed their New Year and enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-THREE - I Can Be A Hero *Filler chapter*  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - Entering In The Rock Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 2  
**


	23. ACT TWENTY-TWO

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-TWO - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Emi finally looked up and looked at him, "How did you do that?"_

 _He realized she wasn't answering his question, instead she was asking a question of her own._

 _"What?" He asks._

 _"The lightning thing, how did you do that?" She asks._

 _Robbie shakes his head, "I- I'm not sure."_

 _"I think I have an answer for that," Said Abigail as she and Dean had just arrived._

 _"Abigail," Emi looks at her mentor, "Dean."_

 _Dean scouts around, "We should head to the clubhouse."_

 _Emi nods._

 _Robbie went to leave but was stopped, "Robbie," He turns to see this Abigail looking at him, "I believe you have questions about what happened today. Why don't you come with us and we'll explain everything."_

 _Robbie looked from her to the wounded rangers being looked at by Dean and Emi, "Are they going to be okay? Is Delia going to be okay?"_

 _Abigail smiles, "Yes. They'll be fine."_

 _Robbie looks at Delia, who was unconscious, "Okay. I'll come with you."_

 _-Now-_

In the clubhouse the rangers were getting healed up by Abigail, mostly everyone was healed minus Adrian. Abigail was standing with her blue aura hand over Adrian's shoulder, he was sitting on a chair. He was slightly wincing through the pain, but tried to keep it to himself. Ellie held onto Adrian's hand, he looked at her and smiled.

Robbie looked around the clubhouse, he had never seen such a place before. He was so impressed.

"So what is this place?" Robbie asks.

Emi turns to the guy, "It's the clubhouse." She said.

Robbie grins, "Really? That's the name?"

Dean storms over, "What's wrong with the name?"

Robbie got frightened, "No- Nothing."

Delia walks over in front of Dean, "Calm down, Dean." She told the adult.

Robbie looks at Delia and then to the others, "So you guys are the Power Rangers?"

Alex nods as she stands up, "Yeah. We're the Mystic Knights." She said.

Robbie's eyes widen, "Wo- Wow! That's amazing! I mean, real Power Rangers!"

Ethan leans to whisper to Sam, "Someone is a fan-boy."

Sam snickers at the comment, "You think?" Sam returned his comment to his friend.

Bay glanced from her boyfriend to Robbie, "You can't tell anyone. It'll endanger our family, our friends, and our loved ones."

"I promise." Robbie nods.

Abigail was done with Adrian and walked over, "You know, Robbie, it's not just their families in danger. You're now in the spotlight." Abigail said.

Robbie looks at Abigail, "Excuse me? What are you saying?"

Adrian stretched his arm over his other arm, "You that dense? You haven't figured it out yet?"

Robbie looks at Adrian and said nothing.

Ellie hit Adrian on the back of his head, "Don't be hard on him." Ellie said.

Abigail nods, "Yes, Adrian. Do not be harsh." Abigail turns to Robbie, "Robbie, you have abilities just like us. You are a hero, and I know you are meant to be wielding this." She opened up a brief case to reveal a black and a silver moprher.

"What is that?" Robbie asks as he looks at it.

Abigail grabs the morpher and hands him the silver one, "Your morpher."

Robbie steps back, "I- I don't know." He wasn't sure.

Delia walks over, "Robbie, you have to do this." She said.

Robbie looks at her, "Delia."

Bay nods and walks over as well, "It's fate." Bay said.

Robbie kept eyes on Delia.

Ethan crosses his arms on his chest, "It's his choice. Don't pressure him." Ethan said.

Sam glanced at his friend, "Yeah but he is a ranger so he should do the right thing." Sam said.

Adrian chuckled, "I think we're perfectly fine without adding anymore members." He said.

Ellie had a glare on her face, "You do know this isn't your team." Ellie said.

Alex finally walks over to Robbie, "Look, I get it. This is scary but you're not alone, Robbie. We're a team and kind of a dysfunctional family too, you won't have to go through this alone. We'll have your back and be there for you." She said.

Robbie's eyes met Alex, "Really?"

Alex smiles, "Yes. After all, I wouldn't be a great leader if I can't recruit my own teammates." She said.

Robbie lightly chuckled, "Okay- I'm in." He said.

Abigail hands him the morpher, "Now remember, Robbie, this has to remain a secret. We cannot allow anyone outside of this group to know anything about what is going on." She said.

Robbie holds onto the morpher, "So what is going on?"

"We're apart of an ancestor order, the Mystic Knights that is. They're the light that protected the world from the darkness." Ethan said.

Robbie nods.

"And that darkness is the Royal Knights." Emi said.

Delia thought about it, "Come to think about it, we never came in contact with the Royal Knights."

Ellie perked up, "Yes we have." She said.

All eyes shifted to her and Adrian, "Why am I not surpised." Dean muttered.

Adrian sighs, "I'm surprised you haven't known. I mean there is a lot of information here. After all the original order of the Mystic Knights wasn't called that, it was just called the Order. Then it was called the Light Knights and so on. The name of the Royal Knights may have changed but the villians have not." He said.

Alex put it together, "They're the Gardios?"

Ellie nods.

"How did you know?" Bay asks.

"Rowan told us." Adrian said.

Robbie felt like his head was bounding, "Gardios? Rowan? I am confused."

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's explain to our best ability." She said.

They spent the next fifteen or so minutes explaining everything to Robbie. The conflict with the Gardios, how Rowan allied himself with Ellie and Adrian, how Adrian and Ellie were solo, the traveling through dimensions twice, their own abilities, and so on. By the time everything was said and done, it seemed that Robbie was still a bit thrown off.

Delia placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

He nods, "It's just a lot to take in." He said.

Delia smiles faintly, "I know. It was a lot for all of us too." She said.

Robbie rubbed his hands through his hair, "I mean fighting monsters is one thing, but traveling through dimensions is just crazy." He said.

Delia giggles, "Yeah that one was shocking, and I think it still kind of is." She said.

Glancing over to Delia and Robbie, the others gave them some space. Emi was pulled off by Abigail to get scolded for jumping into battle for brash like, which could have gotten herself hurt or worst. Alex looked at Emi, she could see how Emi wanted to do more. How Emi wanted to be more than an intern inside. Something inside Alex made her wish that Emi could be more.

Ethan nudges Alex, "You okay?" He asks.

Alex glanced at him with a smile, "Uh huh." She said.

Emi glanced to Alex in between being scolded. She sees Ethan and Alex being rather close, and him being flirty toward Alex. Part of Emi felt jealous and another part of her just felt hurt. Emi looked back to her mentor to see Abigail finally done scolding her.

"I think this is enough for today," Abigail said, "You should return to campus."

They all nod. So one by one, each ranger and Emi left the clubhouse. Abigail placed one hand on her face and then closed her eyes while sighing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Dean. She turned to her husband, she saw the look on his face and knew it too well.

"What?" Abigail spoke.

"You're too hard on her." Dean said.

Abigail frowns, "She is my responsibility." Abigail said.

Dean nods, "But she has abilities like us and the rangers. She can look out for herself, she's a bright kid." Dean said.

Abigail looks at her husband, "This is different."

"How?" Dean asks.

"Because it is," Abigail said.

Dean smirks, "Is it because she isn't a knight or is it because you think of her as a daughter?"

Abigail kept the frown and stormed out before answering her husband's question, she didn't need to, he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it, he wanted her to admit it. He wanted his wife to realize that Emi is just as key as the ranger. She may not possess the power to morph into rangers, but she has her own power and shouldn't be overlooked.

Dean sighs while alone, "Women."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Walking out of her room was Alex and Delia, the two girls were heading to their own hanging space in the dorm rooms, as they enter the room they notice it was basically empty. The only other person in there was twenty-two years old and also a girl. As Alex went to the vending machine to get a soda, the girl noticed them.

This girl had long brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin tone, skinny, average height for her age, and slightly muscular which shows she works out. She was wearing a pink t-shirt saying Kappa Sigma, blue holey jeans, and black flip flops.

Delia eyed her and said, "You lost?"

The girl looks at Delia, "I am just waiting for a friend."

"A friend who isn't in your sisterhood?" Delia asks.

The girl stands up, "No. Just because I am in a sorority doesn't mean I just have friends within the sisterhood." She said.

Alex steps in, "Sorry, it's just my friend was meaning is we haven't seen you here before." Alex said.

The girl looks at Alex, "Yeah well my friend just transferred here." She said.

Alex smiles and then studies the girl, "Have we met before? You look familiar."

The girl shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I don't know you." She said.

"I'm Alex and this is Delia." Alex introduced.

The girl nods, "I'm Temperance Jane, but I prefer TJ." She said.

Alex smiles, "Nice to meet you."

TJ nods, "You too."

Then a girl stood by the doorway, "TJ! Ready!"

TJ nods, "I was waiting on you Sarah," TJ turns to Delia and Alex, "It was nice meeting you."

Just like that TJ left, Alex still felt something weird regarding meeting TJ. Delia turns to Alex with slight concern.

"You okay," Delia then touches Alex's shoulders, "Don't tell me you're going to faint."

Alex smiles, "I'm not going to faint. It's just- she looked really familiar." She said.

Delia shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe you've seen her on campus." Delia said.

Alex nods to herself, "Yeah maybe that's it."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ellie was walking through the forest and noticed Adrian training. He was wearing a gold tank top, black sweat pants, and black tennis shoes. He was sweaty, so Ellie assumed he had been working out for a long time before she came across him. She watched him make gold energy beams, but then he collapsed onto the ground. He groaned as he fell onto his knees.

"Trying to kill yourself?" Ellie spoke.

Adrian groans, "Leave me be, Ellie."

Ellie walks over and crossed her arms on her chest, "What are you doing?"

"Training," He hissed at her, "Now we have another member who is now the weak link, I need to get stronger."

Ellie knelt down, "Adrian,"

He saw her reach to touch him but he smacked her hand back, "No."

Ellie frowns, "Did your father call?" She asks.

Adrian looks at her and said nothing.

Ellie sits down next to him, "You either tell me or I'll read your mind." She orders him.

Adrian sighs and sits fully on the dirt, "Yes that old bastard called." He said.

Ellie glanced at him, "Assuming by how you called him an old bastard it wasn't a nice chat?"

He shakes his head, "He called to gloat about my sisters. To gloat about his wealth, to gloat about his own success." He said.

"Adrian," She spoke softly.

"He called to tell me how much of a disappointment I have become." He said.

Ellie looked down.

"He had told me when I was a kid, that I would inherit the business, but now he is going to give it to my older sister, Sophia. He said after I graduate college it'll be the last penny he gives me." He said.

Ellie held his hand, "How does your mom feel about this?" She asks.

He moved her hand off of him, "She doesn't care," He stands up, "She won't do a damn thing."

There was a moment of silence after his last comment, then Adrian grabbed a large tree branch and tossed it. He screamed and then a small explosion of gold energy happened, which sent Adrian onto the ground. Ellie felt the wind from it. She stood up and walked over.

"Adrian," She spoke.

"He told me I was a failure." He said.

Ellie sits down next to him, "You're not a failure." She said.

He looks at her, "How do you know?"

She cupped his face with her right hand, "Because I know you. I know the real you."

He still frowned but said nothing.

"Who cares if your father cuts you off from the wealth," Ellie said, "Money may buy items but it doesn't buy happiness."

Just then Ellie kissed Adrian on the lips. Adrian was a bit shocked by that, he returned the kiss to her. He held onto her as they kissed further. It was then when they stopped kissing that they leaned in to rest their foreheads on each other.

"So," Adrian mutters, "You denied us having a relationship no further than being partners to Sam and Ethan."

Ellie smiles, "But we are partners." She said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Cedric walked through the campus. He looked around and had a grin on his face.

"Oh time for some more fun." He spoke.

Cedric pointed his sword at a light post, directing lightning to strike the light post. The light post falls, which starts to get people to start to panic. People began to run and scream. As people began to run away from the threat, Robbie exited the cafe to notice Cedric.

"Oh- no." Robbie muttered.

Cedric continue to cause problems as he attacked. Robbie reached for his morpher but began to shake slightly. He was frozen and was a bit uncertain if he could run into danger like that. His heart rate began to race quickly. He looked from his morpher to Cedric.

Across the court yard, Sam and Ethan exited out of the lecture hall they were in to notice Cedric attacking. Then Ethan notice Robbie standing there frozen in fear. The two quickly morphed and ran into battle without saying another word.

Robbie stood there and watched Sam and Ethan begin to fight Cedric. Robbie began shaking and fell onto his knees.

"I- I don't know if I can do this." He muttered to himself.

Robbie shakes his head.

More and more rangers showed up, until everyone was fighting minus Robbie. Robbie looked at the battlefield to see Bay get thrown back, and then Alex and Adrian charging in together. Robbie felt his morpher fall out of his pant pocket, he looked at the morpher and then to the fight once more.

"Idiot!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Robbie turned around to see Emi running over, "Emi?"

Emi slapped him upside his head, "What are you doing? Go and fight!"

Robbie looks from her to the battle, "I- I can't."

Emi looks at him, "Damn it," She looks at the battle, "Robbie you have to go and fight."

"But- I-." He was terrified.

"Look I get it," She started, "It's scary but they're your team and they need you. Go and help your teammates!"

Robbie looks from Emi to the battlefield. He reached for his morpher and holds it tightly in his hands. He looked from the morpher, the silver morpher in his hands and then back to the fight. Cedric had the upper hand against the rangers.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" Robbie shouts.

 **(A/N: I've had some personal issues I've been dealing with for the past 13 days. It's something I'd rather not talk about online here, but I just wanted to let you know that if there is any delay in chapters it could be because of school or this issue. I gave myself a small break recently because my sister came to visit for the weekend, it was nice to see her for a weekend. I mean I last saw her on Christmas Eve and the time before that was September of 2016.**

 **Besides myself, I wanted to give a third part to Robbie's introduction chapters. I felt like there should be a ranger who can't just jump into accepting this and fighting. There needs to be that struggled mentally at first. So I felt like making a third part would be perfect, nothing else will get moved around just adding a third part to this mini arc.**

 **By the way, I've had some people ask and/or tell me to have a chapter where the rangers travel to Galactic Storm's time/dimension. And I have to say, I had no plan in colliding them into a crossover. The only plan was for Monster Hunters, then I decided to go back to Awaken The Beast as a throwback. I have plans for Mystic Knights to return to Meadowedge to go to Element Fusion as well as a possible Jurassic Squad renuion crossover.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. So until next time, ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - I Can Be A Hero *Filler chapter*  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Entering In The Rock Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 **Next Time - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 3  
**


	24. ACT TWENTY-THREE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-THREE - Enter The Silver Ranger Part 3  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Idiot!" Shouted a familiar voice._

 _Robbie turned around to see Emi running over, "Emi?"_

 _Emi slapped him upside his head, "What are you doing? Go and fight!"_

 _Robbie looks from her to the battle, "I- I can't."_

 _Emi looks at him, "Damn it," She looks at the battle, "Robbie you have to go and fight."_

 _"But- I-." He was terrified._

 _"Look I get it," She started, "It's scary but they're your team and they need you. Go and help your teammates!"_

 _Robbie looks from Emi to the battlefield. He reached for his morpher and holds it tightly in his hands. He looked from the morpher, the silver morpher in his hands and then back to the fight. Cedric had the upper hand against the rangers._

 _"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" Robbie shouts._

 _-Now-_

As Sam and Ethan were thrown back by Cedric's lightning attack from his spear, coming in next was Bay and Ellie. As the two girls came charging in, with their swords. Cedric jumped to avoid their attacks, he then slammed his spear on the ground and opening was a portal behind them.

"That can't be good," Bay said.

Delia appears next to her, "You think?"

Stepping out was the beast, the beast of Lloyd.

"This has gotten serious." Alex said.

Adrian nods and glanced at his leader, "What's the plan?"

Alex turns to look at him, "Give it all we got. Find a weak spot. Something." She said.

They nod and run in. Sam and Ethan get up and began to charge in. Sam transformed into an elephant to stop the large beast charging in their direction, as the two collide together, Ethan ran on the other side of the beast form of Lloyd. Ethan delivered a powerful punch he had used Dean's ability to copy, and hit the beast Lloyd rather hardly. The beast went flying back, Sam returned back to his human form but was still in his ranger suit. The two watched as Lloyd rose still as a beast.

Alex and Cedric clashed their weapons against each other, she pushed hard with all her strength, but then felt Cedric shock her with his lightning ability through his spear which sent her back. Alex rolled on the ground, and felt sparks channeling off her body. Adrian ran in after she was thrown back, he generated a large golden hammer of energy beam and slammed it across Cedric. Cedric was thrown back and felt the pain from that attack, he stumbled to stand.

Bay went next to Alex, "You okay?"

Alex nods, "Yeah."

Ellie turns to Bay, "Bay!"

Bay looks up, "Coming!"

Alex winces slightly still feeling the static shock, "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Bay nods. Bay gets up and joins Ellie. The Pink and White Mystic Knight were armed with their swords. As they began to charge in to fight against Cedric, Adrian was keeping him busy. He generated a large energy shield to keep himself protected against the lightning. Cedric was trying to push through with his spear, however Ellie was running over the shield and jumped in the air to strike him.

Cedric grins, "Foolish."

However, little did he know that Bay had shrunk to the size of a fairy and flew over. She flew behind him, returning to normal size and then striked him with her sword with his back turned to her. He winced in pain, turning toward her about to attack when Ellie got the upper hand. Delia jumped back into the fight behind them, as she launched a large amount of water at Cedric, and the other two girls dodged it.

Alex gets back up and runs over next to Adrian, "How's it looking?"

Adrian could feel the sweat on his neck, "I've used too much of my ability."

Alex looks from Adrian to the fight in front of them. Sam and Ethan seemed to be handling off the beast form of Lloyd, but she could see their exhaustion from using their powers. Alex turned to Ellie, Delia, and Bay as they fought against Cedric. Delia was slowing down with using her water power, Bay wasn't shrinking, and Ellie seemed to be fine since she probably isn't reading anyone's minds.

"Alex," Adrian spoke.

Alex gritted her teeth, "Damn it."

Alex sees Sam and Ethan get knocked down to the ground by the beast form of Lloyd, which caused them to demorped. As the beast went to charge back at the two, Alex ran over and extended her hands out to stop the beast in its trial. Which she successfully did so, she winced as she began to lift the beast into the air which was something she hasn't done before.

Ethan looks up, "Alex-?"

Alex took one step and let out a scream, as she did this, she threw the beast of Lloyd at Cedric. Delia, Ellie, and Bay saw it before Cedric, so they quickly dodged the attack. When the beast of Lloyd landed on Cedric a small explosion happened. Alex fell to her knees and let out deep breathes.

"You did it," Ethan said.

However, appearing from the smoke was Cedric.

"That won't stop me," Cedric said.

Alex huffed a deep breathe, "Damn,"

Cedric slammed his spear on the ground which then generated a large lightning attack that hit all the rangers, like before. The rangers were sent on the ground, they all powered down but they weren't done for it. They began to stumble up. Cedric grinned as he began to walk over.

"You loose," Cedric said.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Robbie.

Robbie came running in all suited up and armed with his sword. He slashed his blade against Cedric's spear, which then broke the spear into two pieces. Cedric felt some serious damage from that, as he stumbled and nearly collapsed onto the ground.

The seven rangers pulled back out their morphers, "Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!"

They powered back up and ran over to the now weak Gardios. As he turned to see all eight of them surrounding him. He glared at each of them before he vanished, the rangers were a bit shocked by this and looked around to notice he was gone for good.

"So-," Robbie started, "Is that a win?"

All eyes shifted to him as they all now powered down.

"Where have you been?" Adrian asks.

Ellie placed her hands on his chest, "Calm down, Adrian."

Ethan crossed his arms on his chest, "As mad as I am for him not being here from the beginning, we all know how hard it was to just throw ourselves into danger. It can be scary." Ethan said.

Sam nods.

Bay turns to Robbie, "No need to feel ashamed."

Delia smiles at him, "Besides, you came through in the end." She said.

Alex nods.

Robbie smiles faintly, "Yeah- um Emi laid the smack down on me before hand." He said.

Alex grins, "Yeah, Emi can do that to people." Alex said.

Eyes shifting to Alex.

Ellie wraps her arm around Alex's shoulder, "So is that a confession on your crush?"

Alex blushes, "Will you drop that subject!" Alex shouts.

Which left everyone laughing from that sentence.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In the clubhouse, Dean and Abigail sat there after watching the battle. The two let out a deep breathe in relief that everything went well in the end. Dean got up and rubbed one of his hands on the back of his neck, Abigail turned around to look at her husband.

"You okay?" She asks.

Dean turns to her, "Just um- a little stressed."

Abigail frowns, "I know this a lot." She said.

Dean looks at the floor, "Yeah."

Abigail stands up and walks over, "Okay, what is wrong?" She asks.

Dean looks at her again, "I did it- I called him."

Abigail seemed stunned, "You did?" She never thought he would.

Dean nods, "He didn't answer but I left a message, but then I got a phone call from my mom just before the rangers' battle."

Abigail touches her husband on his face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean frowns, "Because I didn't know how to even talk to her and I didn't want to second guess answering the phone." He said.

Abigail nods, "So what did your mom say?"

Dean looks at her, "She is happy that I am happy. She has found comfort in knowing that I've finally settled down after getting my degree. She sounded happy and proud of me." Dean said.

Abigail smiles, "Well that's wonderful."

Dean nods and turns his head away, "However,"

"What?" Abigail asks.

"My old man isn't too happy about it," Dean said, "He seemed to have overheard part of the conversation and told her to get off the phone."

Abigail frowns, "Oh Dean," She hugs him, "I'm sorry."

Dean kisses the top of her head, "It's okay."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

 _-Elsewhere in another dimension-  
_

Standing outside of a high school was an eighteen year old male. He pulled off his hood from his head to reveal his jet short black hair, he also had dark green eyes, fair skin complexion, standing at 6'0" tall, muscular, and also kind of lean at the same time. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes with red laces.

"Somethings isn't right," He muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky.

He narrowed his eyes up at the sky. He couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right at that moment.

"Zane-!" Shouted a female voice.

That guy, Zane, turned around. Running over was an seventeen year old girl with black hair reaching pass her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin tone, slender body, 5'7" tall, and also athletic body type. She was wearing a black zip up hoodie with silver stars patterned on it, a grey short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, grey flats, and a metal pendant around her neck.

"Rena," Zane smiles at her.

Rena smile at him, "I was looking for you," She said, "We usually meet at your locker."

Zane smirks slightly, "Sorry," He rubbed his hand through his shaggy hair, "I've got some things on my mind."

Rena kisses him on his cheek, "Hey, it can't be the level of fighting Vaatu stressful." She said.

Zane sighs, "And that's good that will never happen again. Once was bad enough." He said and reached to hold her hand.

She accepted him holding her hand, "But seriously? Is this about your dad's health?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's just something doesn't feel right."

Rena got serious like him, "It's not just you. Throughout the day Tim and Liz were saying the same thing in class."

Zane turns to him, "Really?"

Rena nods, "Carson mentioned a weird feeling. Tia felt odd today and Alex was more space cadet than usual." Rena said.

Zane frowns, "This can't be good."

Rena looks from her boyfriend to the sky, "What could it mean?" She asks.

Zane looks at the sky, "Something is coming."

 **(A/N: Here is the final part of the introduction of the new ranger. He will be furthered developed, but right now he is the Silver Ranger and that won't change. Also, I wanted to go in the direction where for once someone actually was frozen instead of literally jumping into putting their lives in danger. Because I don't know how many people would charge at monsters with swords if told they're heroes with not fighting background, so that's why I made Robbie a bit hesitate about joining the fight.**

 **The little bit with Dean and Abigail isn't important to the plot with Dean's family, but it will be touched again in the future as it had been mentioned in the past. As well as other things. I wanted a moment between the mentors as they are husband and wife.**

 **The ending there is a small treat for what's coming up soon. Obvious with the Element Fusion team, it'll take place a year after the defeat of Vaatu. So they'll all be a year older than they were in the original series. Zane, Tia, Carson, and Alex will be eighteen years old and seniors. Tim, Rena, and Liz are seventeen years old and juniors. Lastly, Zara is fourteen and still in junior high, she is in the eighth grade.**

 **I am really excited to do this crossover chapters of Element Fusion and Mystic Knights! Only three chapters until then! However, until next time! -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Entering In The Rock Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 **Next Time - I Can Be A Hero  
**


	25. ACT TWENTY-FOUR

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - I Can Be A Hero  
**

Ellie was laying on Adrian's bed in his dorm, Adrian was pacing back and forth. Ellie was looking at the ceiling and then shifted her glance to her partner. He was stressing over some stuff. She rolled over and got off the bed. Adrian was stopped in his pacing trail by her.

"You're going to make a hole the way you keep pacing." Ellie said.

Adrian just glares.

"Wanna tell me the problem," She spoke.

Adrian sat down on his chair by his desk, "It's that new guy."

"What about Robbie?" She asks.

Adrian . ?docid=50286183 up at her, "Isn't it obvious?" He asks.

Ellie knelt down in front of him, "We've been over this," She smiles at him, "Give him some time. We're all getting use to this team thing, don't be too hard on the kid." She said.

Adrian sighs.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Emi was sitting in the court yard, she was finishing writing down some homework for her history class. She looked up to see none other than Dean sitting down in front of her seat at the picnic table. Emi shut her text book and shut her notebook as she gave the adult male a strange look.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

Dean looks at her, "Abigail has mentioned to me that you've been wanting more field work." He spoke.

Emi made a face, "She told you." She lowered her head.

Dean used his hand to lift her head up, "Listen, kid. I know you want to go out there, but its too dangerous." He said.

Emi frowns, "But what's the point of me being around if I can't help? What's the point of my powers if I can't help?" She asks.

Dean slightly frowns, "I'm sorry, kiddo. Neither you nor myself or even Abigail were destined to be Mystic Knights. Our place is the clubhouse." He said.

Emi still frowned, "It's not fair. I've been training for so long. I even helped out when Robbie couldn't and the rangers were all hurt." She said.

Dean nods at her comment, "I know but- we don't want to damage that great brain of yours." Dean said and then messed with her hair.

Emi pushed him back with a slight pout on her face, "Will you stop acting like my father?"

Dean smirks slightly, "I know you don't see your dad often because of your schedule here," Dean looks at her, "But you should call him sometimes. Tell him how you're doing and that you love him." Dean said.

Emi looks at Dean seriously, "Did something happen?"

Dean stands up and looks down at the young girl, "Nothing for you to worry about, kid. Keep up with your studies and we'll see you later." He said.

Emi nods, "Okay." She muttered.

Emi watches Dean walk off, she pulled out her cell phone to look at her contacts. She paused at her dad's information, she was about to press call when she felt a large shake. She was nearly launched off her seat, and then when she looked up she saw the corrupted beast of a once knight standing in front of her. The beast was large and blue, the eyes were hellish red, and had large fangs. Emi stared at the beast, he howled in her face. The beast gained the attention of the people nearby as they ran in panic.

Emi stood up slowly and stared at the beast. The beast picked up a tree from its roots and tossed it away from her.

"Looks someone needs to keep this freak under control." Emi said.

Emi used her ability to create illusions of herself, the beast didn't pay any attention. So it was in her advantage. She ran into the fight, one of the clones of herself charged at the beast. As that clone attack the beast, the beast turned around to face her. He smacked the young girl, hitting both clones and her, which sent her rolling onto the ground.

Emi groaned as she laid there. She looked up to see the beast inches from her, it lifted its fists to destroy her. Emi closed her eyes when she saw the fists start to come down, only for them to be stopped by something or someone. She opened her eyes to see Dean standing there using his super strength to stop the beast.

"Move kid!" He yells.

Emi got up and ran out of the way, Dean pushed the beast back and delivered a powerful punch. The beast was sent back and created a small hole in the ground. Emi looked at Dean, the two shared looks at each other for a second. However, neither of them saw what happened next. The beast rose to its feet and launched itself at Dean.

"Dean-!" Emi screamed.

The beast and Dean were on the ground, Dean groans in pain as the beast delivers punches to his face. Emi stands there frozen for a moment, she was terrified. Her body was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes, she has been in danger before, but this was different, the rangers weren't there.

Finally, Emi snapped out of it when she heard a loud scream from Dean. Emi reached into her pocket to pull out a device she created with Abigail. She ran over and jumped onto the back of the beast, she attached the device to the back of the beast. Emi was then grabbed by the beast and tossed off its back, she fell on the ground. She rolled over and pressed the button, which created a static shock. The beast roared in pain and moved away from Dean.

"Emi-!" A new voice shouted.

Emi turns to see Alex and the rangers morphed coming over.

Emi looks at Alex, "Be careful."

Alex nods at her, "Look after him."

Emi nods as she knelt down.

Adrian jumped up, generating a golden energy sword and went to slash at the beast. The beast stumbled back by the attack, however that wasn't just it. Delia rose from behind and delivered a powerful water attack at the beast after being strike by Adrian.

Sam transformed into a rhino and charged at the beast, the beast was pushed back by Sam's animal form. However, the beast grabbed a hold of rhino Sam and tossed him. Sam rolled on the ground after returning to his normal ranger suit self. Bay ran over and held her sword out in case the beast came after them.

Ethan was throwing fire balls, and then copied Emi's attack by making clones of herself, the three clones went charging in at the beast. The beast destroyed one, but the other two delivered an attack. Which did indeed damage the beast. The beast roared in pain. The roar echoed in the sky.

Alex and Ellie shared looks, the two ran in with their swords. They slashed their blades at the beast, and then from behind Robbie used his electric ability to cover his sword in lightning and slashed his sword at the beast. The beast was howling in pain and then smacked the three rangers.

They rolled on the ground, but got back up.

"It's powerful," Adrian huffed.

Robbie nods.

"But we're not giving up," Delia said.

Ethan nods, "Yeah."

Bay helps Sam up, "We're good."

Ellie turns to Alex, "Alex?"

Alex smirks underneath her helmet, "Give him all we got."

Delia pulled out her sword, using her water ability she coded her sword with water, then focusing hard on it, made the water into ice. She turned to Ethan, he had the same idea. Him coping other powers, copied the ability he tends to favor which is fire. He made his sword into a fire sword. Robbie went back to his electric sword. Adrian remade his golden energy sword and turned his attention to Ellie, he tossed his sword at her.

Ellie had a smirk as she held onto Adrian's sword and her own sword. Bay and Sam held onto their swords in normal ranger form. Alex stood behind, she had tossed her sword to Sam. She held her hands out, extending them directly at the beast.

"Ready!"

Everyone nods.

As it was done on que, the beast began charging. Alex used her telepath ability to stop the beast in its tracks. Her feet slid slightly by stopping the beast. And then Ellie, Sam, and Bay went in first. Slashing the five swords at the beast which did indeed harm the beast. The beast roared.

Alex tried to stand, "Hurry-!"

And then, Adrian went in with his energy beam sword. Slashing at the beast, the beast roared. Delia and Ethan went after each other, with their fire and ice attack. The beast howled louder and louder, following Robbie attacking with his electric sword. The beast was roaring so loud it echoed in the air. Alex screamed as she lifted the beast into the air, her feet was moving slightly. She held her arms above her head and then she slammed the beast directly back onto the ground.

This created a loud boom of some sorts and even a small earthquake. However, the end results showed that the beast was gone.

From exhaustion, Alex powered down and collapsed onto the ground. The others powered down and ran over. Emi went to go after, but stopped looking at an injured Dean. Emi sees the hurt Dean, and then couldn't help herself but feel guilty about him getting hurt.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"Damn it, Dean!" Abigail yells.

She had just finished healing Alex and just finishing healing her husband. Dean had some bruising but nothing serious, but to Emi she felt like he was going to die. Emi kind of hid in the corner, because when Abigail got angry, she tends to get scary. Emi was hiding behind the rangers, who did notice that she did need to be check out.

Abigail noticed Emi, "Guys, can you give us three a moment?"

"Uh- sure," Ethan said.

Sam nods, "We'll be outside."

The rangers left. Leaving the Blackburns and Emi alone in the room. Abigail shoves her husband away, he was still sore as he made a face in pain from that.

"Ouch-," Dean said.

Abigail shoots him a glare, "Oh can it."

Abigail points at Emi and motions for her to come over to her. Emi slowly walked over, with her head down. Afraid of what Abigail was going to say to her.

"So you're not too banged up," Abigail said, "You'll live but I'll ease the pain."

Emi felt Abigail began to heal her bruises, "You don't have to." Emi said.

Abigail sighs, "I know you want to do more," Abigail frowns, "But its too dangerous."

Emi pushed away, "I am more than some intern, Abigail! I can be useful in the field with the rangers!"

Abigail frowns, "But you're not destined from the Mystic Knights! You are civilian! You just got lucky with these abilities!" Abigail shouted.

Emi's eyes widen in shock that her mentor would say that.

Dean snaps at his wife, "Abby!"

Abigail realized what she had said and lowered her head, "I'm sorry. I- I just don't want you doing something reckless." She said.

Emi looks down not saying a thing.

Abigail walks over and hugs the young girl, "It's bad enough I have to worry about Dean and the team, but with you- its different."

Emi looks up after Abigail let go, "How- How is it different?"

Abigail brush some of Emi's hair behind her ear, "You never noticed?"

Emi seemed confused.

Abigail let out a small laugh, "Emi, I think of you as a daughter." She said.

Emi was shocked, "Wh- What? Really?"

Abigail nods, "Yes. I do and I don't want you to get hurt or worst." She said.

Emi looks at Dean then to Abigail, "You both feel the same way?"

Dean steps over, "You've always felt like family since you wondered your way here." He said.

Abigail nods.

Emi looks at them both, "But I can't just sit back and do nothing." Emi said.

Abigail sighs, "Are you serious about wanting to fight?" She asks.

Emi nods, "More than anything. I want to be useful!" Emi said.

Abigail shifts looks with Dean. The two nod at each other, Emi wasn't sure what they were agreeing on but she was hopeful.

"Fine," Abigail said, "Only on one condition."

"What-? You're letting me?" Emi asks.

Dean smirks, "Abby did say on one condition."

Emi nods, "Uh- right, what condition?" She asks.

"You have to be trained by Dean," Abigail smirks, "And he clears you when he feels your field ready."

Emi turns to Dean, "But Dean trains-," Her face went to terrified.

Dean laughs, "I'll go easy on you kid."

Abigail looks at Emi seriously, "But I am serious," Abigail met Emi's gaze, "If this is a path you have to follow, I will not keep you back anymore. I just want you safe." She said.

Emi nods, "I'll promise I'll only go out if absolutely needed, does that make you feel better?"

Abigail smiles, "You have no idea." She said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Elsewhere in another dimension-_

Standing outside a music store was a fourteen year old girl. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs across her forehead, square glasses covering her brown eyes, fair skin tone, average height, and average weight. She was wearing a black skin tight zip up hoodie with a lightning graphic on the left side, a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and yellow converse on.

"Something feels weird," She said.

Running over was none other than another fourteen year old girl. She had short brown hair above the shoulder, green eyes, fair skin tone, average height, and average weight. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white converse.

"Zara," The girl who just ran over said, "I just got Ricky Elliot's number."

The girl, Zara, just nodded.

"Really? Not going to complain how sexist he is or something?" The other girl said.

Zara turns, "No, Saddie." She said.

The girl frowns, "It's Sarah, remember."

Zara held her hands up, "I keep forgetting, sorry." She said.

Sarah looks at Zara, "Are you okay?" Sarah asks.

Zara pulled out her morpher, "Something doesn't feel right."

Sarah stared at it, "But Meadowedge hasn't had any monster attacks since Vaatu was destroyed by your guys a year ago." She said.

Zara nods, "And yet I'm getting this weird feeling."

Sarah looks at her friend, "What kind of feeling?" Sarah asks.

Zara's eyes narrows, "I can't put my finger on it," She shoves her morpher back into her pocket, "But something is coming."

Sarah looked worried, "Shouldn't you tell the monks? Or Jayden? Wait- no my brother! Tell Zane!"

Zara turns to her friend, "Calm down, Sarah. It might be nothing." Zara said.

Sarah frowns, "I guess," She looks at her friend, "But you might want to ask if they're feeling the same way too."

Zara nods, "Yeah, I guess I should."

The two pre-teens continue to walk in the direction to Sarah's house, which is where the two girls were going to study for their science class.

"Hey, Zara." Sarah started.

Zara looks at Sarah, "Hm?"

"Do you ever want to be a ranger again?" Sarah asks.

Zara laughs, "Oh come on, Sarah. Me ever morphing again, that's funny." Zara said.

Sarah frowns, "It could happen. I mean what about those Dino Thunder team?" Sarah asks.

Zara looks at her, "I wasn't invited. And besides, I doubt other teams in the present, future, or where ever would ever ask me for help." Zara spoke.

Sarah seems confused, "And why is that?"

The two were nearly there to Sarah's house.

"Because, I'm a kid and also I'm retired." Zara said.

Sarah sighs, "You're weird."

As they reach the house, the two fourteen years see Rena and Zane standing there. The two have a serious look on their faces.

"Rena, Zane? Is everything okay?" Sarah asks.

Rena frowns, "Zara, um- we need to talk." She said.

Sarah nods, "I know that tone," She looks at her brother, "Ranger business. I get it." She walked into the house.

Zara crossed her arms on her chest, "We're retired."

Zane shakes his head, "Maybe not. We have something we need to share with you."

Zara got serious, "How serious?" She asks.

"Very," Zane answered.

 **(A/N: Small filler. I want Emi's combat to be a development, so this moment between her and Dean and Abigail needed to happen. Of course, from the very start they view her as a daughter, and she may not notice it but she sees them as parental figures. I wanted the moments between the two adults and her to seem real, like it was a father giving her advice and a mother showing concern. Of course, from this point onward you'll see her training with Dean and have experience in the field.**

 **Also the beginning part, I wanted to put that in there because I still think that Adrian would not like having a new teammate. It makes sense with how Adrian kept with becoming a team player. He is still a jerk but he is adapting. His reaction to another teammate would be priceless.**

 **Lastly, I am building up to something big. A crossover with my first ever series. I cannot wait to go back to the beginning, basically. That'll be coming up soon.**

 **Now last information, I am getting buried in school work. Essays, exams, projects, tests, quizzes, research papers, etc. I am getting things caught up as the weeks progress so that is a reason why I've been kind of absent. Also, I've been planning a vacation with some friends of mine, we're leaving when Spring Break starts. Which is early for our college and we'll be traveling to Florida. Spend an entire week there, and visiting all four Disney parks. So I am really focusing on making sure I have stuff for that, I've been counting it down since we planned it a few Saturdays ago.**

 **But yeah, I'll try to post before vacation if not I'll try to do a massive update when I return. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Entering In The Rock Part 3**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 **Next Time - Entering In The Rock Part 1  
**


	26. ACT TWENTY-FIVE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-FIVE -** **Entering In The Rock Part 1**

Ellie was hitting the punching bag in the clubhouse. She was alone. Abigail and Dean had left a few minutes prior, and they told her not to be there late. She had other plans, she was training herself to get stronger and get better. Emi continued to forcefully hit the punching bag, until she couldn't anymore. She began to pant and she leaned against the punching bag, covered in her sweat. She took off her punching gloves.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep pushing your body." Spoke a male voice.

Emi looked up to see none other than Adrian standing there. She knelt down to grab her water bottle, her eyes still on him but her voice was not heard. Adrian stood by the doorway for a few, uncertain if he should have even spoke to gain her attention or just not even showed up there.

Emi sat down, "Did Ellie send you? Or Alex?" Emi asks.

Adrian shakes his head, "I was just checking in." He didn't look at her.

Emi closed her water bottle lid, "You were worried?" She asks.

Adrian said nothing.

Emi sighs, "What do you want?" She asks.

Adrian turns to look at her again, "That battle- you getting involved-."

She cut him off, "It was a stupid move. Any of you guys wouldn't have let it happened, but it happened to me because I'm not skilled for the field." She said without skipping a beat.

Adrian looks at the floor, "Can you let me speak?" He asks.

Emi stands up, "Sure."

Adrian let out a deep breathe, "We don't know much about each other. And I don't like to share my past with others." He said.

Emi looks at him now, "So why are you bringing that up now?" She asks.

Adrian looks at her, "Because, I feel like I owe you." He said.

Emi said nothing.

"I don't like change, that's why I wanted to stay close to just Ellie and Rowan. They were my trust and friends, that's all I needed. They were friends I made on my own, without my name or my family being attached to it or anything." Adrian said.

Emi frowns, "So you have some important family?" She asks.

Adrian rubs one hand through his hair, "Yeah, my dad was inherit to wealth at the age of thirteen. His parents died in a plane crash to Austria, so my dad took over the company my grandfather ran and took over the wealth. My father settled down later in life and had three kids, myself and my two sisters. It was a given that he was going to give me the company and all that money, because I am the only son." Adrian said.

"So after college," Emi started, "You'll be controlling a serious company?"

Adrian snorted out a sad laugh, "As if."

"But you said?" Emi asks.

"Remember when Terra was here and how I listened to her drill me like she was my superior? Remember how I took it, even though I am an adult and I don't have to listen to her?" He spoke.

Emi nods, "Yeah."

Adrian looks at her, "I use to be apart of the army. I got into the army literally months before graduation of high school, so I finished my high school education at basic. Which is where I got my GED. I stayed for a few months of it, it was alright even though I was getting my ranks because of my last name." He said.

Emi made a face.

"I decided after I had enough of that to assign myself up for college," Adrian said, "I guess I had no thrive for anything in life. So I thought maybe college can help me find myself." He said.

Emi looks at him, "As it?"

Adrian looks at her, "Yeah," He looks down at his feet, "I use to be close to my family but after I graduate college I will be disowned and labeled as a failure in my father's eyes." He said.

Emi's eyes widen, "But- that's- why?" She asks.

Adrian shrugs, "I never understand this logic." He said.

Emi walks over and then despite how angry she was and how she forgiven him from the events that had just happened, she reached forward and hugged the individual in front of her. He was a bit stunned by this and he wasn't sure if he should hug back or not. He slowly did, and then once he felt Emi let go, he did so as well.

"I am so sorry," Emi said with some tears in her eyes.

"Wha- What? Don't cry. Don't feel bad." Adrian spoke.

Emi rubs the tears away, "It's just- just that your dad should be supportive of you and he is really missing out on what a great guy his son turned out to be."

Adrian looks at her and faintly smiles, a true smile on his face. Which was odd for her to see on the usually brooding individual.

"Thank you," Adrian said.

There was an awkward moment of silent. Adrian glanced from the floor to the girl in front of him. She took yet another sip of water from her water bottle before putting it back down on the floor.

"So, how do you feel to have that thorn removed?" Adrian asks.

Emi looks at him with a soft smile, "Honestly, revived." She said.

Adrian nods, "Good, just don't worry the others like that again." He said.

Emi looks at him with a smile still plastered on her face. She walks over in front of the ranger and notice him giving her a strange look of confusion, as he isn't sure what she is going to say or do.

"Don't you mean not to worry the others, which includes you too?" Emi teased.

Adrian frowns and says nothing.

To which left Emi slightly giggling, "I promise I won't tell the others you have emotions."

Adrian nods with no smile on his face, "Good."

"Right, you just keep them in that jar that contains the dentures that belongs to a salty pirate." Emi said.

Adrian rolled his eyes, "That's what Terra said, I know not to piss her off. I swear she and Ellie has the same kind of sass." He said.

Emi smiles at Adrian as they were having a serious moment between them, now able to become friends.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Walking out of the gym on campus was a young twenty-one year old male. He had tan skin, close cropped dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a small scar over his nose, and a couple of inches over 6' and he weighs over 200lbs of pure muscle. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and gold and white Nike sneakers.

He was walking through the court yard on campus. He passed the lecture halls, dinning hall, and the library. As he walked through the court yard alone, he accidentally bumped into someone. This sent the individual on the ground, to which the twenty-one year old looks down. On the ground was none other than Alex.

"Oh, I am sorry." Said the male.

Alex looks up with a small smile, "No- I wasn't paying attention," She motioned to her physic text book, "Got a big test in a few minutes."

He smirks, "Last minute studying?"

Alex was helped up, "Well just making sure I went over everything." She said.

After helping her up he says, "Where are my manners. My name is Adam Logan Tautu." He said.

Alex smiles at him, "Well Adam, my name is Alex Keller." She said.

Adam had a smirk on his face, "So," He started, "You come here often?"

Alex laughs softly, "One that's a terrible pick up line," She then got serious, "And two there is someone else."

Adam seemed a bit shocked, "Really?"

Alex kept her smile, "Yeah and I'm thinking about confessing my feelings." She said.

Adam gave off this stoic look despite being shot down, "Well good luck. Hope he treats you well." Adam said and walked off.

As Adam walked off, Alex brushed her hair behind her ear. She held her text book tight against her chest.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Robbie was leaving the library, when he ran into Delia. Well he didn't run into her, instead he saw her walking on campus with Ethan and Sam. It seemed like they had just had a class or something together. The newly addition to the team really didn't feel like he belonged. He wasn't there from the beginning like the rest of the team. He was an outsider.

"Robbie?" Delia noticed him.

Robbie smiles, "Hi," He walks over.

Delia had a smile on her face, "Were you studying?"

He nods, "Yeah, I have this big statistic test in a few days and I wanted some quiet." He said.

Sam nods agreeing with Robbie, "Sometimes getting some quiet helps better for studying. I know with Ethan as a roommate from time to time, I need to leave." Sam said.

Ethan lightly hits his pal, "That's not it. You want to meet up with that girlfriend of yours." He said.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Delia turns to Robbie, "We were going to meet up with the gang at Burger Palace, wanna come?" She asks.

Robbie seemed confused, "You want to hang out with me?" He asks.

Delia nods, "Of course."

Ethan looks at Sam then to Robbie, "Yeah we're a team after all."

Robbie smiles, "Well, thank you."

With that the four of them began to head in the direction of the Burger Palace. Upon arrival, they noticed that the others were already there. They had gotten them a table to fit them all. At the table was Bay, Alex, Ellie, Emi, and Adrian. And from what the guys noticed, Adrian was annoyed being the only guy at the table.

"Hey," Sam kisses Bay on the top of her head.

Bay smiles, "Hi."

The four take their seats and begin to socialize for a bit, then getting some food to eat. After they got their food and began to eat, they began to think about the events that happened recently. With Emi, and Terra entering their dimension, Terra being an adult as well as a mentor of a team, and Terra being a ranger.

"So that was the Terra from the Beast Ranger teams?" Bay asks.

Sam nods, "Well yeah but she was in high school the last time we saw her." He said.

Robbie seemed shocked, "How is that possible?" Robbie asks.

Emi looks at him after sipping her drink, "Traveling through dimensions." She said.

Robbie was stunned, "That's possible?"

Ethan nods, "How else explain how Terra came to our world." Ethan said.

Ellie turns to Alex, "She must have been given her own form of traveling through time and dimensions." Ellie said.

Alex nods.

"I just can't believe she has grown up," Delia said, "She's getting married and yet it feels like its been a month or so since we saw her."

Adrian then spoke up, "That's because it was when we went to their dimension and time." He said.

Ethan shrugs, "Who cares. She was a total beast." Ethan said.

Ellie smirks, "I kind of liked watching you do push ups." She eyes Adrian.

The others noticed the chemistry between them, it was obvious from the start and yet the two never confirmed a public relationship to the team. Ellie kept her eyes on Adrian long enough, before turning away with her smirk on her face. Adrian kept his feelings to himself, but couldn't help the faint smile on his face.

Emi then spoke up, "Okay are you guys dating or what?" Emi asks.

Ethan shakes his head, "They're just partners." Ethan said.

Sam nods.

Robbie gives them a look, "No way. I mean look at them." He said.

Delia grins, "Have you two been an item without saying anything?"

Ellie turns to address them, "I don't know what you're talking about? We are partners." She said.

Emi points at them, "But you're dating."

Adrian looks at Emi, "Duh," He said.

Ethan and Sam were on their feet, "But you told us you weren't!"

Ellie smirks, "I don't know what you're talking about." She then kisses Adrian on the cheek.

Adrian made a face at her, Ellie smiles a bashful smile at him. Adrian glanced in the corner of his gaze and noticed Emi staring at him. A small smile appeared on Emi's face, she understood. Adrian may not open up to many people, her being probably the first person in a long time, but Adrian did have Ellie to talk to. And despite how he is acting at this moment, Emi can tell that Adrian really cares about her.

Ellie then turns to Emi, "You're one to talk. So what is going on between that triangle of yours?" She asks pointing Alex, Emi, and Ethan.

The three look at one an other.

However, before they could say anything there was a loud explosion nearby. The rangers turned to see the explosion, this was something they were not sure to. So they entire group, which included Emi ran in the direction of the explosion. Upon reaching the explosion, they found different knights.

Two of them. Both wearing metallic colored armor. One was a metallic pink suit and the other was a metallic blue. They looked very much different from the Gardios armor. They were armed with large swords and didn't seem to reveal their faces through their armor.

"Damn it," Adrian sore.

Alex looked at him, "What?" She asks.

"It's the Royal Knights." Ellie said.

Ethan looks at Ellie, "The Royal Knights aren't the Gardios?" He asks.

Adrian shakes his head, "No."

Robbie looks at the enemy in front of them, "This is new."

Alex turns to her team, "It's morphin time!"

"Mystical Force! Mystic Knights!" The entire team shouted.

 **(A/N: I wanted to make the entrance of the last ranger a three part like Robbie's but not for the same reason, I wanted to touch bases with the events that had happened in LovingGinger30 series Star Descendants when Terra came to their dimension. Things needed to be said between Emi and Adrian, which I feel is my new favorite moment. As well as the mention of Alex confessing her feelings, now Adam doesn't know Alex is bi but that may not matter. You guys can write below who you think she'll be with below.**

 **Also, in the beginning of the series I made a mistake so I am here to correct that. The enemy was the Royal Knights which stopped being called that and just called the Gardios. The Gardios and the Royal Knights are not the same, they work together for their own reasons. The Gardios wants to control the dimensions and be able to control the world, whereas the Royal Knights just want chaos and destruction.**

 **Anyways, as I mentioned before I am going on vacation literally a week from today. I am going to try to get some new chapters out between now and then but while I am on vacation there will be no updates. I'll be enjoying a nice Florida vacation and going to Disney with my friends from school.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Fill free to check out any of my past series or current series. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Entering In The Rock Part 3**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-ONE - Reflect (filler)**_

 **Next Time - Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**


	27. ACT TWENTY-SIX

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-SIX -** **Entering In The Rock Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Two of them. Both wearing metallic colored armor. One was a metallic pink suit and the other was a metallic blue. They looked very much different from the Gardios armor. They were armed with large swords and didn't seem to reveal their faces through their armor._

 _"Damnit," Adrian sore._

 _Alex looked at him, "What?" She asks._

 _"It's the Royal Knights." Ellie said._

 _Ethan looks at Ellie, "The Royal Knights aren't the Gardios?" He asks._

 _Adrian shakes his head, "No."_

 _Robbie looks at the enemy in front of them, "This is new."_

 _Alex turns to her team, "It's morphin time!"_

 _"Mystical Force! Mystic Knights!" The entire team shouted._

 _-Now-_

The rangers ran into the fight. Emi was helping by escorting the students and other civilians to safety. Emi glanced at the fight, and the fight looked brutal. Emi made a face the second she saw the metallic blue knight charge at Ethan and Sam, which then sent the boys back on the ground. Rolling on the ground and making a slight dent.

Adrian noticed the pink metallic knight coming toward Ellie, he used his power. He projected a force field around her, as the pink metallic knight went to strike at her. But noticed she could not due to the energy field surrounding the White Ranger. The pink metallic knight looked from the White Ranger to Adrian. With quick speed, the metallic pink knight was next to Ellie and then in front of Adrian.

Ellie looks up, "No-!"

The pink metallic knight had an energy beam exit the palm of the metal glove her hand was in, the beam went through Adrian. He screamed really loud and was launched back, rolling onto the ground but did not move. Ellie pushed through the fading force field. She could feel Adrian slipping with her connection with him. She held onto her sword and sprinted over.

Alex and Delia were dealing with the blue metallic knight, Bay and Robbie were helping Ethan and Sam up. The four of them stood, the two who were thrown seemed fine. Ethan turns to Sam, they share a look. Sam nods and so does Ethan. Sam transforms into a cheetah and sprints at the blue metallic knight.

Robbie saw Ethan meet his gaze. The Green Ranger nods at the Silver Ranger. Robbie charged in right behind Sam in animal form. Robbie was charging up and in his hands were sparks of lightning. Right behind him, Ethan placed his hands down on the ground which created roots to stop the two metallic knights.

Ellie stopped faintly, she noticed the pink metallic knight was close to harming Adrian more. Instead of wasting more time, Ellie ran over to her boyfriend. Adrian was still not moving. Ellie knelt down as she got next to him. She began to shake his body, but he was not moving.

"Adrian," She says, "Adrian!"

Then, Alex and Delia jumped from the blue metallic knight to allow the boys to join back to the fight. In first was Sam, the cheetah form of the Yellow Ranger leaped onto the blue metallic knight. The cheetah form was biting down on the suit and was shaking the knight back and forth, until the blue metallic knight threw Sam off. Sam transformed back to human form and still in his suit.

In behind him was Robbie with his lightning attack. Robbie had a giant ball of lightning as he charged at the blue metallic knight, whereas Delia pulled water from the campus fountain and launched it at the pink metallic knight. The two attacks seem to do some damage, but it didn't seem to stop the Royal Knights.

Alex ran next to Ellie, "How is he?" She looked down at Adrian.

Ellie didn't seem to notice Alex.

"Ellie," Alex said.

Ellie looks at the leader, "He hasn't waken up yet."

Alex frowned under her helmet, "Damn it."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adam ran out of the campus library, he was the explosions and saw the people running in panic toward his direction. Adam felt the need to run away too, it wasn't safe for him. But another part of him felt that wasn't the right way. Adam looked in the direction that the people were running in, it seemed like the easier idea and the smarter on running away, but Adam felt conflicted.

He looked back at the direction of the explosions. He nodded to himself and began to run over in that direction. He ran normal pace and then all of a sudden, there was a surge and his speed doubled. His running speed was faster and he arrived at the scene sooner than he would have normally. He looked at his hands and legs in shock, then to what was in front of him.

There were the Power Rangers and a civilian girl helping out.

The metallic knights noticed this new person added to the area, and then they decided to direct their attack at Adam. Adam noticed this and his eyes widen. The rangers and Emi noticed this. Adam suddenly moved, and it felt like slow motion as he ran and he quickly avoided the attack by the metallic knights.

Adam stood there in complete shock, "How- did I?"

"Looks like there is another," The pink Royal Knight muttered.

The blue Royal Knight nodded, "He's without a suit," He started, "He'll be easy to destroy."

As the Royal Knights went to charge at Adam, Alex extended her hands outwards using her telepathy to stop them. She groaned and slightly yelled as the Royal Knights tried to move in her hold. Alex felt her feet move slightly as the Royal Knights were pushing. The rangers noticed this and were shocked, no one had broken Alex's hold.

"Guys!" Alex yelled.

The rangers nod.

Robbie had lightning charge on his sword as he began to charge into the fight, Delia did a very similar move but with ice on her sword. The Blue and Silver Ranger charged at the Royal Knights, the two directed their attacks at one Royal Knight. Robbie attacked the Blue Royal Knight and Delia attacked the Pink Royal Knight.

Alex collapsed onto the ground, "Gah," She fell on her hands and knees.

Ellie looked at Alex, "You okay?"

Alex panted, "Yeah-," She looked at the Royal Knights, "They're strong."

Bay nods, "How do we defeat them?" Bay asks.

Alex glanced back at Adrian, he still hadn't awaken yet. This left Ellie worried, but even so with Alex, having a man down is one thing but still not waking up made her extremely responsible. Adrian is a tough guy, he wouldn't be knocked down that easy until this was serious.

"I don't know," Alex said.

Ethan glanced at Sam, "Let's go, buddy." Ethan said.

Sam nods.

Just like that the Yellow and Green Ranger take off running into the fight. As Delia and Robbie are still struggling against the two Royal Knights, the two guys jump in to back up their friends. Delia got the help of Ethan and Sam went to help out Robbie. As the four were now handling the two Royal Knights, it seemed like the knights had some issues but it wasn't something serious against fighting them.

"They're toying with us," Alex said.

Emi looks at the guy still there, "We need to get him out of here."

Bay nods, "I'll cover you, Em."

Emi nods, "Okay."

Alex stands up, "Me too."

Ellie looks at Alex, "I should- you're still exhausted."

Alex shakes her head, "Someone needs to be looking after Adrian. And you're not exhausted, besides, he'd want it to be you." Alex said.

Ellie nods.

Like that, the Red and Pink Rangers began to run with Emi running between the two girl rangers. Bay and Alex were blocking off attacks from not only the Royal Knights but their own teammates if the attacks missed and came near them, as they arrived to where Adam was standing in shock from before.

"Hey!" Emi yells at him.

Adam snapped out of it.

Emi shoves him, "You gotta get out of here, idiot!"

Adam looks at her, "You need to as well! It's dangerous!"

Bay and Alex saw an energy beam being thrown towards them, "Look out!" Alex yells.

Just then Alex and Bay tackled the two. Bay tackled Emi and Alex tackled down Adam. As the attack missed them, they began to get up.

"You need to leave, now!" Alex told him.

Adam looks at her, "Look, you need my help." He said.

Bay looks at Adam, "We don't need to get anyone hurt."

Adam frowns, "Look, I'm not going anywhere. I felt like I needed to be here and here I am." He said.

Emi looks at him, "Wait-,"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the energy reader for the knights. On the screen was a black dot next to the red and pink dot. Alex and Bay looked at the screen as well as Adam, he didn't seem to get it, but the girls did. Alex and Bay looked at the guy in front of them.

"No freaking way." Bay said.

"What?" Adam asks.

"You gotta be kidding me." Alex said.

"What?" Adam asks.

Then there was another energy beam. They ducked it this time, and when they came up they noticed the fight. The Royal Knights had knocked down Delia and Robbie, but Sam and Ethan were keeping up a fight. Delia and Robbie weren't down long, before getting back up. Alex glanced at Bay and nodded at her, Bay nods and takes off running to the fight.

"Emi," Alex says to Emi, "Catch him up as simple as you can and give him the morpher."

Emi looks at Alex, "But how did you-?"

Alex smirks underneath her helmet, "I know Abigail gave it to you," She then stood up, "I'll be in the fight. I'll see you there, Adam."

Adam seemed a bit shocked as the Red Ranger knew his name. Then he watched the female Red Ranger charge into the fight. Adam then turned to Emi as she placed her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Simple version is your a Power Ranger, your destined from the Mystic Knights and you're needed right now." Emi said and handed him a black morpher.

Adam hesitated in taking it but did, "What it is?"

"Your morpher." She said.

Adam nods.

"Chant, _'Mythic Force! Mystic Knights!'_ And you'll power up." Emi said.

Adam nods and stands up, "Mythic Force! Mystic Knights!" He shouts.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The Royal Knights were indeed toying with the rangers.

"Damn it!" Ethan yells as he get knocked back.

Ethan gripped on his sword and charged back in. Sam noticed his pal coming over, he turned and held his hand out. Ethan nods, running over and jumping into Sam's hands. Sam tossed Ethan at the Pink Royal Knight, he went to stab the Pink Royal Knight but she grabbed his leg and tossed him. Sam swore under his breathe and charged at the Pink Royal Knight.

Alex and Bay were slicing their blades at the Pink Royal Knight, as she noticed them after messing with Sam. The two girl rangers were ready. They managed to avoid their enemy, they were quick enough to dodge, but not forever. The Pink Royal Knight held her hand out and generated an energy beam, which hit Bay.

Bay screamed and rolled on the ground, she stumbled to get up, which is where Ethan was stumbling to stand.

Sam glanced back, "Bay-!"

Delia and Robbie were dealing with the Blue Royal Knight. Robbie began to launch spark balls at the Blue Royal Knight. The Royal Blue Knight noticed Robbie, as the enemy went to charge at Robbie, the Silver Ranger managed to avoid the hit. He grabbed his sword and blocked it. Delia leaped over Robbie and with a frozen fist punch at the Blue Royal Knight, the knight stumbled back slightly.

"Damn," Delia said.

Robbie ran over, "You okay?"

Delia nods, "Just hope I don't get frost bite for this." Delia said.

As the rangers began to feel cornered by the the two Royal Knights, in at lightning speed was a black blur. The blur punched and kicked at the Royal Knights, before appearing as the Black Ranger in front of the team. The other rangers were shocked, there was a bran new ranger.

"So he is going to be more of a problem," The Blue Royal Knight spoke.

"Seems that way," The Pink Royal Knight said.

Adam looks at Alex, "Maybe if we all charge at them," He suggested, "They might not be able to handle us all at once."

Alex nods, "Okay."

Alex turns to her team and nod at them, they all nod back. So all seven of them began to charge in, but then they noticed Ellie in with them. Alex glanced back faintly to see Emi knelt down with the still out of commission Adrian. So the eight of them all slashed their blades at the Royal Knights at the same time. There was an explosion but when the smoke cleared they watched as the Royal Knights vanished.

Adam grins, "Looks like we win, eh?"

He turns to the team, only to notice they weren't next to him but had ran over to where Emi and the fallen ranger was. All of the rangers powered down, which included Adam but he didn't know how he did that. Ellie knelt down next to Adrian, he was now out of his suit and looked really bad.

"Adrian," Ellie had tears in her eyes.

Emi looks at Alex, "He doesn't look well,"

Alex frowns, "He needs Abigail." She said.

Ethan limped over, "Why isn't he waking up?" Ethan asks.

Ellie sobbed, "Please wake up," Ellie cried.

Sam looks at Ellie, "I can- I can transform into a cheetah or another animal, and you can ride with him on my back to the clubhouse." He said.

Ellie looks at Sam, "Alright."

Sam transformed into a panther, Ellie grabbed a hold of Adrian and lifted him onto Sam's back with help by Ethan and Robbie. Once they were good, they watched the animal form of Sam run off with the two on his back. Adam seemed shocked as they all were somber, moments ago he felt like he hadn't live before until now but witnessing that made him a bit unsteady.

Alex glanced at Adam, "Let's get you to the clubhouse too," Alex said, "We all need to get our injures check out and you need to get filled in."

Adam looks at Alex, "Oh okay."

With that said, the remaining rangers and Emi began to walk in the direction of the clubhouse. As the fire department sirens roared in the distance as it grew closer and closer. The panic had died and the threat was gone.

 **(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've mentioned before on other series how its nearing the end of my semester or if I haven't well it is. Finals week is coming near and near which is going to be stressful. I had been wanting to work on this chapter for so long but I wasn't sure where to go with this. Since I had introduced Adam as the Black Ranger in this chapter, I am going to take the liberty in making the next chapter a filler which will have to do with Adrian's health and dealing with a new ranger to the team.**

 **The Royal Knights will be more of a stand alone villains, they do not work with the Gardios and they have their own goals in the end of the day. They'll be back again and maybe in numbers, who knows.**

 **Also what do you think happened to Adrian exactly? Like how did that one blow knock him out? Leave your theories down below, I always love reading them. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**_

 _ **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-ONE - Reflect (filler)**_

 **Next Time - Healing Process  
**


	28. ACT TWENTY-SEVEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Healing Process  
**

When Alex, Emi, Ethan, Bay, Robbie, Delia, and new guy Adam arrived at the clubhouse, they hear groaning and slight screaming. The rangers and Emi ran further into the clubhouse, to see what was happening. On the medical bed was Adrian, Abigail was above him with her hands glowing a light blue trying to heal him. Adrian was groaning and slightly screaming in pain. There was sweat trailing down his face. On the side of the room was Ellie, being held by Sam for support and Dean was next to them with a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

Alex walked over, "How is he?" She asks Dean.

Dean glanced down and noticed how banged up they all were, "What the-?"

Alex looks at him, "Him first, us later." She said sounding like a legit leader.

Dean sighs as he caught a glance of a slightly banged up Emi, "Abby isn't sure. This is something she hasn't seen before."

Bay looks at Dean, "Wha- What do you mean?"

Ethan frowns, "Adrian will be fine?" He asks.

Dean looks at his wife and the unconscious ranger, "We hope so."

Ellie sobbed into Sam's chest, Sam held onto Ellie tightly. Sam glanced to his right to see Bay, Bay held onto his hand that wasn't holding onto Ellie for support. Robbie looked down at the ground with sight frustration, he knew that Adrian and him don't get along, they aren't even friends but this was not fair to Ellie or even the others who knew Adrian better than he does.

"Damn Royal Knights," Robbie made his hands into fists, "Will pay for that."

Delia turns to Robbie, "Revenge? We should be more concerned on Adrian than a blood bath." She said.

Robbie looks at Delia, "But-?"

Adam stood there and took it all in. The second Abigail stopped her healing, Ellie let go of Sam and sprinted over to Adrian. Abigail looked at Ellie with a frown on her face, Abigail placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie ignored it while she was holding Adrian's hands and looking down at him. Abigail walked over to the others, noticing they were hurt maybe just as bad as Adrian, or less so.

"What happened out there?" Abigail asks.

"Royal Knights," Ethan said.

Abigail glanced at Emi and noticed Adam, "So you're the Black Ranger?"

Adam nods, "I- Yeah. I am Adam Tautu." Adam said.

Abigail nods, "I wish it was on better situations we were all getting introduced." She said.

Dean looks at his wife, "How is he?"

Abigail shakes her head and looks at Adrian, "I'm not sure. He seems stable, I healed all the injures but it seems like for whatever reason he won't wake up." Abigail said.

Robbie looks at Abigail, "What do you mean?"

Ethan suddenly had a flashback to his own brother being in the hospital, "Like a coma or something?" He asks.

Sam placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Adrian is strong."

Abigail sighs, "I'm not sure about any of this." Abigail said.

Alex frowns, "It doesn't make any sense." Alex said.

Delia looks at Adrian and Ellie over there, "Maybe since his injures are all healed he'll wake up."

Abigail sighs, "Maybe," She then turned her attention to the injured rangers, "Let me heal you all up and catch you up, Adam."

The rangers began to follow Abigail away from Adrian and Ellie, to give Ellie some space with Adrian. Emi was the last one to look at the broken couple like that, a sadden expression fell on her face as she looked at such heart break. Emi then slowly followed the others over to get checked out by Abigail.

Ellie brushed some of Adrian's hair pass his eye, she looked at him with a somber smile as tears still slid down his face. She held onto his hand which were sitting on his chest, she could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed but he wasn't opening his eyes. He wasn't awake, he wasn't complaining, he wasn't being a jerk. Ellie laid her head on his chest as she cried.

"You saved my life," She started to say, "And I haven't been able to thank you."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"So we're trying to protect our world and other dimensions from the Gardios?" Adam asks.

Dean nods, "Exactly."

Emi was sitting at her seat, "And now these Royal Knights." Emi said.

Sam looks at Emi, "Who are these Royal Knights anyways?" He asks.

Bay nods, "Yeah we never knew about them before." Bay said.

Abigail was finishing healing Alex, "We know nothing about them." Abigail said.

Alex looks at Abigail, "How is that?" She asks.

Dean sighs, "We only knew of the Gardios."

Abigail nods, "The books only had about the legend with the Mystic Knights and the Gardios, not the Royal Knights." Abigail said.

Ethan remembered something, "Before the fight Ellie and Adrian seemed to know about the Royal Knights."

Robbie nods, "Yeah."

Delia crossed her arms on her chest, "How would they know?"

Bay looks at Delia, "I mean they've been rangers longer than us."

Adam and Robbie seemed shocked, "Huh?" "What?"

Alex smiles at the two, "Sorry you guys are both the newbies," She said, "Yeah Adrian and Ellie have technically been rangers longer than us but we've been a team since the beginning."

Adam nods slowly, "Alright."

Robbie glanced at the others, "Thanks for letting me in the loop."

Ethan lightly chuckled, "Sorry, might have slipped." He said.

Alex then stands up after being healed, "Our priority stays the same," She said, "Protect the town and the world from the Gardios. Now these Royal Knights are just going to be more of a problem."

Dean looks at Abigail, "I can go back through the books to see if we might have missed something." He said.

Abigail nods.

With that Dean walked off to the library of the clubhouse, leaving the rangers with the mentor and intern.

Emi turns to Abigail, "I'll try to see if I can find where these Royal Knights are hiding." She said.

Abigail nods.

Emi turned back to her computer and went on to her computer search.

Abigail looks at the rangers, "I suggest maybe speaking with Rowan. He knows a lot about this fight that we don't know." Abigail said.

Robbie looks at Abigail, "Why not talk to Ellie?"

Delia glanced at Robbie, "I don't think Ellie is at the right frame of mine to be talking to anyone." Delia said.

Bay reached over and held onto Sam's hand. Sam looks at her and gave her a faint smile, she returned the small smile with her own smile.

Alex glanced at her team, "How about Delia, Robbie, Bay, and Sam go speak with Rowan." Alex said and tossed them a small device.

"What is this?" Sam asks as he holds onto it.

"Ellie and Adrian gave Rowan one," Abigail said, "We made a phone that only allows calls between only these devices."

"Like a walkie-talkie?" Bay asks.

Abigail nods.

Adam looks at Alex, "What about us?" He asks.

Alex looks back at their fallen teammate, "We need to make sure we're ready if or when those Royal Knights come back." She said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT-**

On the beach, is where the rangers found Rowan. He was sitting on the beach drawing in the sand with a stick. He noticed them and turned around with a big smile only to see frowns on their faces. Which left the young Gardios to frown as well.

"Wha- What's wrong? And where is Ellie and Adrian, they're usually here?" Rowan asks.

Delia placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder, "Adrian was hurt badly in the last attack."

Rowan's eyes widen, "Wha- What?"

Sam nods, "He was hurt by a Royal Knight." Sam said.

Rowan looked at Sam, "Royal Knight?"

Bay nods, "Yeah."

Rowan sat back down in the sand, "Oh man,"

Robbie looks at Rowan, "Do you know anything about the Royal Knights?" He asks.

Rowan noticed Robbie, "And you are?" Rowan asks.

"Robbie," Delia introduced, "He's our new Silver Ranger and we just got our Black Ranger."

Rowan didn't seem to care, "I see."

Bay knelt down in front of Rowan, "Rowan," She touched his hands, "We need to know as much as you know about the Royal Knights. We want to help Adrian wake up." She said.

Rowan looks at Bay, "He hasn't awaken?" He asks.

Sam shakes his head, "No. He took a nasty blow." Sam said.

Rowan looks directly at Sam, "What kind of attack?" He asks.

"Some kind of energy attack directly at him," Robbie said.

Rowan frowns, "I see."

"Rowan," Delia said.

Rowan snapped out of his thoughts, "Right," He looked at them, "The Royal Knights are an evil group."

"There are more of them?" Bay asks.

Rowan nods, "There are nine of them just like how many rangers there are. There are Red Royal Knight, Blue Royal Knight, Yellow Royal Knight, Green Royal Knight, Pink Royal Knight, Silver Royal Knight, White Royal Knight, Black Royal Knight, and Gold Royal Knight." Rowan said.

"Are you serious?" Delia asks.

Rowan nods, "There were stories told about them from my people," Rowan looked at the sand as he drew lines in the sand with a stick, "If you think the Gardios are corrupted and evil, the Royal Knights don't have anyone controlling them. They are pure evil." Rowan said.

"And you told Ellie and Adrian this?" Sam asks.

Rowan nods, "About when we all met and became friends," Rowan frowns, "I didn't think they would be real."

Bay faintly smiles, "It's alright," Bay placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder, "You didn't know."

Rowan looks at them, "But Adrian- he's by best friend and knowing that this happened to him, it makes me so upset." Rowan said.

Robbie looked at Rowan. He knows how he feels about Adrian, he doesn't exactly like him or even hate him but seeing that Ellie is heart broken and Rowan is upset by this, goes to show that people can get close to him. It even shows on the other rangers, they seem to care about him. Robbie looked down at the sand, he made his hands into fists.

He felt bad, he felt really bad. He never got to know Adrian like the others, and he wasn't sure if or when Adrian will wake up. Delia glanced over Robbie, she placed her hand on top of his fist. Robbie noticed this and loosen up, he glanced over at her. Delia looks directly into his eyes, Robbie seemed a bit shocked that she was reaching out to him. He loosen his hands and then their fingers interlocked.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Dean watched Adam trying. Adam was in real good shape, better than the others when they all started as rangers. He wasn't sure about Adrian or Ellie, seeing as they were quite trained enough when they joined the team. Dean wandered over to Adam, who was hitting a punching bag. Dean noticed Adam slowing down the second he saw Dean. Adam stopped and held onto the bag slightly, as he turned to Adam.

"Need something?" Adam asks.

Dean shakes his head, "No."

Adam nods.

"Actually just a question," He started, "Are you a fighter or something?"

Adam glanced at Dean, "Huh?"

Dean looks at Adam, "Your fighting style and the fact you are the only ranger to have some kind of fighting background."

Adam grins, "Well I am training for the MMA," He said, "I've been in great shape since my freshmen year in high school." He said.

Dean nods, "I use to want to be in the MMA." Dean said.

Adam seemed a bit shocked, "Really?" He asks.

Dean nods.

"What happened?" Adam asks.

Dean grins, "Meeting my wife and settling down, but then well this secret of helping you rangers protect the world." Dean said.

Adam nods, "I see."

There was silence for a moment between them.

Adam took off the gloves, "It could get worst out there, right? What happened to Adrian could be worst next time, right?" Adam asks.

Dean looks at Adam, "I'm not going to sugar coat it, it might. You and the others are the only ones, if you don't do something all your friends and family may suffer." He said.

Adam nods, "Yeah," He looked down then back to Dean, "I want to be able to protect my family."

Dean clasped his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Then you'll fit in fine here."

Adam glanced to Alex and Ethan training to hand to hand combat, how could he ever muster up to them. He is new and there is no way he could be able to fit in, be able to make friends with them being as they've been fighting in this fight for a long time. Adam glanced back at Dean and shared a small smile. Dean nods at Adam and heads over to his wife's intern, Emi.

She was typing on the computer, Adam watched how close the two were. It was as if Emi was there daughter but that would be impossible, being as they look nothing alike and the age difference. Adam reached for the gloves to continue his exercise.

"What do you got?" Dean leaned against her chair.

Emi frowns, "Nothing." She said.

Dean looks at her, "Don't beat yourself up about this." He said.

Emi nods, "But- I want to be able to help and I can't even help with Adrian." Emi said.

Dean knelt down so Emi can look him in the eyes, "Kid, you did your best. You helped them and no one expects that from you, Emi. You are a gentle soul and need to stop beating yourself down." Dean said.

Emi nods and rubs some tears from her eyes, "I just feel bad," Emi said, "I'm not that close to him but- we were starting to become friends."

Dean hugged Emi, "It's going to be okay."

Abigail was still holding her hands over Adrian's head, the blue aura around his temples. Ellie watched his face make the look of slight pain, she still held onto Adrian's hand. Abigail continued this for a while, but then stopped after she had been doing this to Adrian for about fifteen minutes. Ellie glanced from Adrian to Abigail.

"How long will he remain this way?" Ellie asks.

Abigail wiped some sweat off her face, "I'm not sure."

Ellie looked at him, "He seems to feel it when you're healing him."

Abigail nods, "Yeah which is odd that he hasn't awaken yet." Abigail said.

Ellie brushed some hair back, "Maybe we aren't trying the right way." She said.

Abigail glanced at Ellie, "What do you mean?" Abigail asks.

Ellie glanced at Abigail, "Maybe I can enter through his mind and get him out."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

At this time everyone was back in the room. They see Adrian was still the same as they had left. The ones who went to see Rowan filled them in one what Rowan told them about the Royal Knights, Ellie remain next to Adrian as she heard the news. Alex glanced at her teammates, she knew that Ellie suggested that she enter his mind to get Adrian out and Abigail shot it down because she thought it was dangerous.

"So how is he?" Sam asks Alex.

Alex glanced to Sam, "The same."

Robbie frowns, "Damn."

Bay looks at the two, "I wish we could do something."

Alex glanced at her team, "Maybe we can."

"Huh?" Delia asks.

Alex glanced at Ellie and Adrian, "I'm going to send Ellie into his mind and wake him up." Alex said.

Adam overheard that, "Didn't Abigail say that was dangerous?"

Alex glanced at Adam, "Yeah but- we never know unless we try." She said.

Emi walked over, "Alex- I don't want more of people I care about hurt."

Alex looked at Emi, "We won't get hurt," And then Alex pulled Emi in for a long kiss before parting ways.

Emi stood there in awe, "A- Alex?"

Alex smiles at her, "Sorry it took me so long to figure out how I feel," Alex glanced at Ethan, "Ethan."

Ethan smiles and shakes his head, "No. I had a feeling it wasn't met to be, Alex." Ethan said.

Alex and the others walked over to Adrian and Ellie. Alex tells Ellie the plan, which she is in completely. So what the rangers do is pull up another bed, which is where Ellie lays down on. Alex stands at the end of the beds where Adrian's and Ellie's heads were. Alex took in a deep breathe and held one hand above each head.

"You ready, Ellie?" Alex asks.

Ellie nods, "Born ready." Ellie said.

Alex closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, as she exhaled there was a sudden change. Ellie hitched a breathe and then nothing. It was as if Ellie was also in a sleep, both her and Alex were in a trance, neither moved or even opened their eyes. The others looked at each other and then to what was happening in front of them.

"Hope this works." Sam said.

Delia nods, "Ellie can do it."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Inside Adrian's mind-_

 _Ellie was walking in an empty house. Ellie looked around in confusion. She walked around from room to room, she was in the first floor. She walked through the living room and kitchen, no one there. Not even furniture. Ellie looked around and then as she exited the kitchen she saw stairs. She took in a deep breathe and walked up the stairs. She walked up the stairs to see the one person she wanted to see._

 _"Adrian," The name exit her mouth._

 _Adrian was curled in a ball in a corner._

 _Ellie ran over to him and nearly tripped in order to reach him, she knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Adrian," Ellie spoke._

 _Adrian slowly lifted his head, "Ellie?" He looked at her._

 _Ellie was so happy tears slid down her face, "You're- You're alright."_

 _Adrian touched her face with both hands, tears slid down his face. And then he hugged her tightly._

 _"You're real," He spoke, "You're here."_

 _Ellie held onto him, "What happened? Why are you in this house?" She asks._

 _Adrian frowns, "I- I don't remember, I remember the fight and then waking up here." He said._

 _Ellie let go of him, "Well we're leaving this house," She said and stood up, "Coming?"_

 _Adrian hesitated for a second before taking her hand, "Yeah."_

 _The two began to head down the stairs and then they reached the door. Ellie went to go but Adrian stopped, Ellie stopped and turned around. She sees the look on his face, not the usual look that Adrian has. Adrian actually had the look of fear in his eyes._

 _"Adrian," Ellie said, "What is it?"_

 _Adrian looks at her, "I just suddenly got this feeling-."_

 _"You're afraid," She said._

 _Adrian looked from the floor then he felt her hands on his face. She lifted his face to look at her, he could look into her eyes._

 _"You saved my life," She said, "Let me save yours."_

 _Adrian nods._

 _"Ready?" She asks._

 _Adrian had a more determine look, "Yeah."_

 _And like that, Ellie opened the door and the two exit the house._

 _-Back in the real world-_

Ellie and Adrian both gasped awake, as did Alex. Alex nearly fell but was caught by Adam and Robbie, who were standing there for stand by. The second Adrian and Ellie woke, Ellie leaped off the bed. Adrian sat up but only for a few seconds, when Ellie threw herself onto him. Adrian was thrown back and felt her on him. Ellie lightly sobbed into his chest as she held onto him.

"I got you," Adrian said.

Abigail and Dean watched, they knew the rangers were going to go against them but they were happy everything worked out in the end. Ellie hugged Adrian, and held him so tight. Adrian held onto Ellie, kissed the top of her head as he pushed himself to sit up. As Adrian looked around, he sees the happy faces of his team looking at him. Adrian felt Ellie slowly get off of him.

Ethan and Sam gave Adrian a handshake, the two guys nodded at the Gold Ranger. Delia and Bay gave him a hug, they were so happy to see him alright. Adrian glanced over to Alex, Robbie, and the new guy Adam. As Robbie and Adam held Alex, Adrian looked at Alex. The two shared a nod before Adrian felt Emi then hug him, he was a slight bit shocked by this but he held onto before she let go.

"So," Adrian grinned, "What did I miss?"

 **(A/N: I updated! I was in the typing mood and so I decided to update this chapter, mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about how I left it in the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I wanted it about Adam, but with things going on with how it was left last chapter it makes sense for more than one person this chapter can be about. Having Adrian and Ellie being a main two, then everyone from there. I wanted hints forwards for certain characters, as well as a final confirm that has been leading up to for months.**

 **It's offical, Alex and Emi! I was still flipping back and forth on who it should be, I wasn't sure for a while even while I was writing this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the final process of it.**

 **I am really excited since the entire team is together that the next chapter will begin a new arc! Look out for that! Until next time! -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-ONE - Reflect (filler)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-TWO - Gold vs Black**_

 **Next Time - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1  
**


	29. ACT TWENTY-EIGHT

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT -** **Take Me To Meadowedge Part 1**

Eighteen year old Zane Daniels was standing at the bottom of a familiar set of stairs. He stood there with his hands in his pants pockets. He turned around to noticed a good friend coming over. With dark brown hair, swamp green eyes, tan skin, muscular toned body, standing at and 6'0" tall. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie, a white wife beater underneath, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Hey man," He said, "Sorry I am running late."

Zane smiles, "Hey no big deal. What kept you?" He asks.

He frowns, "I- got a letter from my old man." He said.

Zane frowns, "From jail? Oh, Carson. I'm sorry." Zane said.

Carson Small, a guy who use to be the school bully turned over a new leaf to being a very good person. He may have his demons, but that's to be expected with most people anyways. Zane looks at his friend, a year ago these two wouldn't be this calm and cool around each other, but they've been great friends since being a team.

Carson shrugs it off, "Eh whatever," He looks at Zane, "So why did you want me to come with you to the temple on a Saturday?" He asks.

The two begin to walk up the steps that led to the temple, both who are in great shape, had completely forgotten how long it took to reach this old place. And since they defeated Vaatu, many people know of it, so the temple isn't looking as old as it did when they were picked to be rangers.

"You know those weird feelings we've been having recently?" Zane asks.

Carson nods, "Yeah? What about them?"

Zane glanced at Carson, "I think something is going on. But I am not sure what." Zane said.

Carson made an annoyed look, "How can you know something is going on if you aren't sure what?" He asks.

Zane turns back at Carson, "Hey-! I am taking action!"

Carson huffs, "Maybe its nothing and you're overreacting." He said.

Zane turns to Carson, "You told my girlfriend you were having an odd feeling recently?" Zane said.

Carson shakes his head as he walks pass Zane, "No. My girlfriend gossip to your girlfriend. I didn't tell Rena a think." Carson said.

Zane stopped for a second, "You know as much as you've changed you're still an ass," Zane then continued to walk, "You really think its in my head?"

Carson nods, "I'm positive." He said.

Zane sighs, "Still stubborn."

As the two reach the top of the stairs they see a small class happening, it was being led by Carson's girlfriend, Monica. Monica had jawline red hair now, still bright green eyes, freckles across her nose, pale skin, standing at 5'9", skinny, and also slightly muscular. She wasn't wearing robes, but instead workout clothes. She was wearing a black sports bra, black sports shorts, and black shoes.

"What took you two?" Spoke none other than Zara.

Carson turns to notice her, "Shouldn't you be running around the mall with Saddie?" Carson asks.

Zane shakes his head, "Oh if she heard you say Saddie," Zane sighs at Carson's comment.

"What?" Carson asks.

Zara shakes her head as well, "She is going by her birth name," Zara said, "Sarah."

Carson nods, "Okay," He then shrugs, "I don't care. So what are we doing?"

Zara looks at them, "Looking into my lead on the strange feelings recently." She said.

"A lead?" Both guys spoke.

Zara nods with a smirk, "Are you aware of multi-universe theory?"

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"I am fine, Ellie!" Adrian protested his girlfriend.

The gang were hanging outside the campus court yard. It had been a few days since the last attack with the Royal Knights. And things had slowly went back to normal. Classes went on like they were normal, and students were actually acting as if nothing was going on. However, the rangers did not like the silence.

Ellie pouted, "I don't want you to over exhaust yourself." She said.

Adrian patted her head, "Ellie, I am fine." He smiles.

Alex looks at Adrian, "I'm just glad you're alright, Adrian." Alex said.

The others nodded.

Robbie nods, "Yeah I mean if you weren't alright, who was going to complain about the new guy?" Robbie said.

Adrian rolls his eyes and there was some snickering.

Bay turns to Emi, "By the way, Emi. Did you ever locate anything more on the Royal Knights?" She asks.

Emi frowns, "No. Nothing." Emi said.

Alex held onto Emi's hand, "Hey, we'll figure something out." Alex said.

Emi blushes and nods.

Ethan smiles at the couple, "So now we got three couples on the team now." He said.

Sam nods thinking about it, "Yeah you're right. Bay and I, Adrian and Ellie, and now Alex and Emi." Sam said.

Delia smiles, "I am just happy for you," Delia directed her comment to Alex and Emi.

The two girls smiled at Delia and then to each other. Ethan sat across from Alex and Emi, a small smile faded to a slight frown before he pushed a smile back on his face. The others didn't notice it at all, and just went on to their normal behavior. Which was just talking, and that included Adam as well as apart of the group.

Suddenly, Alex got a faint familiar pain in her head. She reached up to her head and grabbed it, that was a red flag to everyone minus Robbie and Adam, who didn't know what that meant. Everyone was on their feet, which left Adam and Robbie a bit confused. Emi was holding onto Alex on one side and Adrian was holding onto Alex on the other side.

"Alex?" Robbie spoke.

Adam looks at her, "Wh- What's happening?" Adam asks.

Ethan glanced to Adam, "She's having a vision."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Alex was a hallway, this hallway looked very old and ancient. Alex wandered around the hallway, the walls of this hallway looked very old and seemed to of some sort of Asian decent. As Alex walked down the hallway, she felt a sudden chilling feeling as she reached a room. She stared at the door in front of her._

 _"You're not from here," Spoke a male voice._

 _Turning around Alex sees a ghostly figure, "Who- Who are you?" She asks and noticed she can see her breathe._

 _Standing in front of her was a guy with black hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin, and skinny. He looked to be the same age as her, but Alex was a bit uncertain. He was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes._

 _"My name is Bryon," He spoke, "And assuming by how you're here, you are from the other world."_

 _Alex seemed shocked, "You know about other worlds?" She asks._

 _Bryon grins, "Why of course," He said, "Energy change travel through other worlds. We see all."_

 _Alex seemed a bit confused, "So- you're?"_

 _"I've been dead for six years," Bryon said._

 _Alex nods._

 _Bryon walked in front of her, "Listen to me, Alex. This world is in danger." He said._

 _Alex raised her brow, "How did you know my name?" Alex asks._

 _Bryon smiles, "Like I said I see all," He said, "But never mind that. This world is going to be attacked."_

 _"How- but who?" Alex asks._

 _Bryon frowns, "It seems like those goofs, the Gardios is on a mission to cause some misfortune here. They are wanting to steal this urn that has been protected by monks and Power Rangers for generations." Bryon said._

 _Alex nods and then says, "There are Power Rangers on this Earth?" She asks._

 _Bryon nods, "Why of course."_

 _Alex looks at them, "What kind of team should I be expecting?" She asks._

 _Bryon smiles, "They defeated their enemy who is now trapped in the urn a year ago. Their powers are the elements; fire, metal, earth, air, water, light, darkness, and lightning." He said._

 _"So eight of them?" Alex asks._

 _Bryon nods, "Zane Daniels, Rena Rays, Liz Strong, Tia Moore, Alex Rodriquez, Zara Wellhem, Tim Porter, and- Carson Small." Bryon faintly smiled at the last name._

 _Alex didn't seem to pick it up, "I see."_

 _Bryon looks at her, "Bring your entire team here. You'll need it." He said._

 _Alex looks at him worried, "But my Earth will need guarded." She said._

 _Bryon smiles, "No worries. It'll be covered." He said._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex woke up and looked around at everyone. They were giving her worried looks and she was gathering her thoughts from what she just saw and learned. Emi placed a hand on her shoulder, it gained Alex's attention. Alex could see the worry in Emi's eyes. Alex formed a small smile at her girlfriend to let her know that she was fine.

"So," Bay asks, "What did you see?"

Alex looks at her team, "Well be traveling to another dimension."

Robbie looked shocked, "Traveling? We'll be traveling?"

Adam seemed confused, "That's a thing?" He asks.

Ellie smirks, "Oh fun, I miss going to odd places." She said.

Adrian rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's comment.

Delia looks at Alex, "So where are we going?" She asks.

"What is the team that needs help?" Sam asks.

Alex looks at her team, "We're going to Meadowedge and we're going to help the Element Fusion Rangers."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Carson was scratching the back of his head, "I don't know? Multi-universes?"

Zara groans at him, "Come on!"

The three of them were in the temple's library. Zane was sitting on the floor, completely bored. Carson was sitting in a chair leaning back looking at the ceiling. Zara was standing up after she explained the entire theory to the guys. Zane stretched and then looked up at Zara, she saw his look and knew he was bored.

"How are you ever going to get a boyfriend, Zara?" Zane asks.

Zara glares.

"I mean the quiz team and science club? It doesn't help get the guys attentions." Zane said.

Zara slams a book upside his head, "You know you wanted my help on the weird feeling going on, not my relationship life. And for the record, Zane, I'm fourteen and not in the mood for stupid romance." Zara said.

Carson snickered.

Zara hit him with a book, "And you! Why can't you both take me seriously?"

Carson sat up, "I am," He said, "It's just- a lot to take in if its real." He said.

Zane nod as he stands up, "I mean if there are other universes then there are others worlds."

Carson glanced at Zane, "So?" He asks.

"And that means other rangers and villains." Zane said.

Zara nods, "Yeah."

Carson glanced from Zane to Zara then back to Zane, "Should we tell the others?"

Zane nods, "Also keep your morphers on you," He said, "We have no idea if there will be an attack or not."

The former Black and Gold Ranger looked at each other before looking back at their former Red Ranger. Zane looked at the ceiling of the temple, making his hands into fists and then turning to look at Zara and Carson.

"We make sure that whatever is coming stays the hell away from Vaatu." Zane said.

 **(A/N: This is the start of my Mystic Knights crossover Element Fusion, I wanted a brief introduction and to that I may extend the arc if I need to by having a part 4. I also am excited to be here. Be back at the series that started it all. I would say doing this crossover with my oldest series and most newest series, but that's a lie. Anyways, this has been a long time planning for like ever.**

 **The entire Mystic Knight team will be going on this mission which will be a first in any of the times they've traveled to other dimensions. So all nine of them will go and team up with the eight veteran rangers. I am really excited about this team up and I hope you all enjoy it too! Next chapter will be longer and action will take place! So until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT THIRTY - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-ONE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 4  
**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-TWO - Reflect (filler)  
**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-THREE - Gold vs Black**_

 **Next Time - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2  
**


	30. ACT TWENTY-NINE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT TWENTY-NINE -** **Take Me To Meadowedge Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Delia looks at Alex, "So where are we going?" She asks._

 _"What is the team that needs help?" Sam asks._

 _Alex looks at her team, "We're going to Meadowedge and we're going to help the Element Fusion Rangers."_

 _-Now-_

Emi was typing in the keyboard, "Well Meadowedge is in the same world that the Monster Hunter Rangers were from as well as the Beast Rangers." Emi said.

Bay glanced at the monitor, "Is there anything you can gather about the Element Fusion Rangers?" She asks.

Emi continued typing, "Well they seemed to be the first rangers noted in the history books of modern Power Rangers in a long time. They were the first ones in the town called Meadowedge. And their rangers' identity became public to their families."

Delia stares at the screen, "So how old are they?" She asks.

Emi typed a bit more, "Ranging from the ages of fourteen to seventeen." Emi said.

Robbie crosses his arms on his chest, "They're just children." He spoke.

Adam nods, "And they're Power Rangers?" Adam asks.

Emi nods and pulls up a small clip, "This is a small clip I found of their final battle." She said.

They watched the clip of the Element Fusion Rangers battle against their greatest foe until the camera quality just went terrible. Alex pondered over it as she had looked at each ranger in the screen.

"That Red Ranger was able to control all the other elements," Alex muttered which got the others to look at her, "Even if it was brief."

Adrian nods as he looks at the screen, "So it is the usual? A Gardios is attacking their world?"

Emi was typing more on the keyboard, "Nothing that I can see that shows any kind of recent threat." Emi said.

Ellie wandered over to the screen, "The one in the clip before, the one who wasn't morphed, who was that?" Ellie asks.

That led Emi to rewind the clip. Watching the camera quality go from bad to slightly better than it was before the clip ended. Emi paused on the screen where the team was being shown well. It showed all eight of the rangers but one individual who wasn't in a suit.

"He looks nineteen years old," Ethan said.

Sam scratched his head, "A possible ranger?"

Alex shakes her head, "The vision I got told me there was only eight and told me their names." She said.

Adrian sighs, "Of course the damn vision wasn't going to add anything else that could be helpful." He said.

Ellie shot her boyfriend a look, which led to Adrian awkwardly looking away. However, when Ellie turned her attention back to the screen she had a weird feeling. Which led to her turning back to Alex.

"Can you feel that?" Ellie asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah," She said, "It's haunting."

Robbie turns to her, "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks.

Delia looks worried, "Alex?"

Alex looks at the screen and points at the individual, "Whoever this is, is in some kind of trouble."

"That's why we're going? To help this person?" Ethan asks.

Bay looks at the image, "He's close to the rangers. He has to be important."

Alex pulled the jewel necklace from underneath her shirt, "No time to waste. We need to go."

Emi stands up, "Can- I? Can I come?"

The rangers halted, which also left Alex a bit nervous about speaking to Emi.

Emi looks at her girlfriend, "I have powers and I've proven myself time and time again." She said.

Adrian looks at Emi, "But who will help look out here?"

Emi frowns.

"Emi," Delia said, "They're be more trips."

Emi nods while still frowning.

Robbie felt bad, "She can take my spot."

Emi shakes her head, "No. I'll be in the way, besides- you're a ranger, Robbie. Not me."

Alex walked over and hugged her girlfriend, "I'm sorry. I wish I can bring you."

Emi nods and hugs back, "I know."

With that said, Alex ran back over to the rangers. Alex used the jewel to cut a whole in the dimensions, which led each of the nine rangers to step into the portal. Emi watched as it closed in front of her.

Dean walks over, "We came the second they left,"

"What happened?" Abigail asks.

Emi looks at her mentors, "Rangers in another dimension need help. Again." She said and as she said 'again' it sounded bitter.

Dean frowns, "Kiddo, you can help as much as you can but this is ranger business."

Emi nods, "I know but I am tired of it. I want to do more!"

Abigail frowns at Emi, "I'm sorry."

Emi shakes her head, "I'm going for a walk."

Abigail and Dean and left there to watch Emi just storm out of the clubhouse. Dean went to go after but Abigail stopped him, he was always to soft and protective of Emi, but right now she needed to be alone.

"Let her walk it off." Abigail said.

Dean sighs, "Alright."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Upon landing in Meadowedge, the rangers were laying in the grass. They all stood up, one by one. Looking around and taking in the new surroundings. Alex saw that they were in some park.

Robbie looked at his cell phone, "Well time works the same here as it does in our world." He said.

Adam turns to Robbie, "What time is it?"

"2:25pm." Robbie said.

Bay turns to Alex, "Which means they'll be getting out of school."

Alex nods, "We need to find the school and find the rangers."

Adrian turns to Alex, "So we split up?" He asks.

Alex nods, "It's the best course. Look for the middle school and high school, and if you find them contact us through our morphers." Alex said.

They all nod.

"Bay and Delia are together, Adrian and Ellie are a great pair, Robbie and Ethan, Sam and Adam will be tagging along with me." Alex said.

They all nod again and then all take off in different directions.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Across town in Meadowedge, the high school was letting out. Standing outside the exit was none other than Zane Daniels and Carson Smalls. The two high school seniors were waiting for their friends.

Carson turns to Zane, "Have you heard from Jayden recently?"

Zane shakes his head, "I know he was leaving to travel with Rachel but- he said he'd be back before the school year would start and he hasn't been back yet." He said.

Carson nods, "Think something bad happened to him?"

"To who?" Asked none other than Rena Rays.

Walking over to the two guys was Rena Rays, as well as the rest of their gang. Tia Moore, Liz Strong, Tim Porter, and Alex Rodriquez. Liz and Tim were both the same age, which was sixteen years old. Rena just turned seventeen, but Alex and Tia were seventeen for a while now. And now Alex goes by Alexander.

Liz medium curly light brown hair, bright brown eyes, 5'6" tall, skinny, fair skin tone, and slightly muscular. She wasn't dressed all sporty instead she wore a white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white converses.

Alexander had short dark brown hair, still shining blue eyes, 5'8" tall, muscular, slightly lean, average weight, and slight tan complexion. He was wearing a green muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Tia had shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slight tan complexion, 5'7" tall, skinny, and slightly muscular. She was wearing a yellow cardigan sweater, black skinny jeans, and yellow baby doll flats.

Tim still had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, slight tan complexion, standing at 5'7" tall, slightly lean, and muscular. He was wearing a blue button down shirt which was unbutton, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"About Jayden," Carson said, "By the way, where is Monica?"

Liz turns to Carson, "She had to stay over for her retake test."

Carson nods.

"What about Jayden?" Tia asks.

Zane shoves his hands into his pant pockets, "I am just worrying for nothing. I mean he might be having fun that he forgot about coming home." He said.

Alexander looks at Zane, "It might not be just for nothing."

Rena nods, "Alex is right- ops I mean Alexander."

Tia turns to her boyfriend, "Still not use to that change." Tia said.

Tim turns back to the important matter, "But never the less," Tim interrupted, "This is kind of nerve racking."

Walking over to them was Zara. She had arrived in front of their high school, and she seemed to be annoyed already so this was going to be fun to put up with her today with their worrying about Jayden.

Tia looks at Zara, "Is everything okay, Zara?"

Zara shoots a glare at them, "Just pissed." She said.

Carson crossed his arms on his chest, "You say that every day." He said.

Liz rolls her eyes, "Ignore him," She said, "What happened today?"

Zara frowns, "Well these two guys," She began, "Josh and Reid, they were teasing me about the fact for our projects on heritage I had nothing because, I'm an orphan and raised by monks." She said.

Rena frowns, "Oh, Zara. I'm sorry."

"I wanted to punch them so badly, but Sarah wouldn't let me." Zara said.

"Who?" Alexander asks.

Zane turns to him, "My sister," He said, "You aren't the only one going by their full name."

Carson turns to Zara, "Zara, as much as it would be easy to punch them its better to just walk away. Chances are they're just bullying you because they have their own personal issues." He said.

Zara looks at Carson, "Speaking from experience?"

Carson frowns and says nothing.

Just then there was someone who jumped from the sky and landed in front of the former rangers. This caused a huge gust of wind to blow at them, and a large dent in the ground in front of them.

"What the hell?" Zane spoke.

Standing in front of them was two metallic knights, one being blue and the other being pink.

"Who the hell are you?" Zara yells.

The two knights look at them. They drew out their blades and said nothing. Which left the Element Fusion Rangers to look at each other then the two knights began to charge at them.

Thinking quickly, Liz extended her hands which created a gust of wind. The gust of wind was delaying the knights, but they seemed to still be moving toward them. This was shocking to the rangers.

"Guys-?" Liz spoke.

Rena touched her metal pendant which turned her hand into metal. As the wind died down, Rena charged over and delivered a powerful punch at the blue metallic knight, though the pink one was coming near her. Alexander extended his hands and lifted up roots from the ground to stop the pink metallic knight.

"We should morph." Alexander said.

They all nod.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The seven yelled.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yelled.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Standing in front of the metallic knights were the Element Rangers, armed with their personal weapons.

"So," Zane stepped forward pointing his katana, "Who are you?"

The blue one stepped forward, "We are the Royal Knights,"

"Royal Knights," Tia spoke.

The pink one nods, "But you aren't our targets." The Pink Royal Knight spoke.

"What now?" Carson spoke.

Suddenly with quick speed, the Royal Knights came toward them. Tia quickly used her power to create a large bright light to blind them, which worked briefly. As she went to attack, she felt their blades hit her. She rolled on the ground and stumbled to stand.

"Tia-!" Alexander yelled.

"Tia!" Liz yells.

Alexander glares at the two knights. Alexander held onto his hammer and slammed it down on the ground, which created a slight earthquake. The knights were stumbling through the earthquake. Alexander began to charge at them, he saw one was about to get him. However, Liz used her ability of the wind to blow that one away. Alexander went to strike at the pink knight, but that was slashed by her blade.

Liz flew in the air to deal with the blue one, she swiftly flew over with her blade and then as she went to strike at him, the two crossed blades and created a small explosion. It sent the two to the ground.

"Alexander!" Rena yells.

"Liz!" Tim yells.

Next charging in was Carson and Tim. Carson was armed with his spear, but despite that he made a cover for Tim. He created darkness surrounding the knights, Tim used that for his own advantage. Tim was armed with his trident, and using the power of water, he made a ball of water get launched at the knights. They both dodged it, and the two rangers clashed their weapons against their knights' blades.

"We weren't going to fall for another water attack, twice." The blue one spoke.

"Huh?" Tim spoke.

The blue knight launched the Blue Element Ranger back, Carson went to push harder but was thrown back by the pink knight. This led the other three to charge in. Rena was armed with her staff, she slammed it against the back of the head of the pink knight. The pink knight delivered a powerful kick, causing Rena to roll on the ground.

Zane launched fire balls at the pink knight. The pink knight turned around and noticed that.

"Interesting trick," The pink knight spoke.

Zane smirks, "I got more where that came from." He said.

Zara held her blade up and collected lightning from it, and then began to charge at the blue knight. She delivered a swiftly slash, from her blade. However despite, how powerful it was the blue knight grabbed a hold of Zara's head and tossed her on the ground. She rolled on the ground, and stumbled to stand.

Zane fired more fire balls at the knights and that gained their attention. Zane gripped onto his blade tightly and then in a nervous breathe, he was never this nervous recently, he hasn't felt this way in a long time.

"You don't know when to quit." The blue knight said.

Zane chuckles, "I've been known to get way over my head." He said.

The blue knight chuckles as well, "It'll be your down fall."

Zane said nothing as he stood in a fighting stance.

Just as he was preparing to be defeated, in at lightning speed was another Black Ranger. This Black Ranger slashed at the two knights with his blade and ran away faster than the speed of light. Next came a Silver Ranger, who was sending shocks of electricity at the two knights. This rangers' power was similar to Zara's which left Zane so shocked. As well as this Silver Ranger did slash his blade at them.

As the knights went to attack the Silver Ranger, in came a bear. This bear tackled the blue knight, and then delivering a powerful kick was the Green Ranger. The bear turned into a human Power Ranger, the Yellow Ranger. The two of them slashed at the knights, and then jumped out of the way.

A large amount of water was launched at them, which made Zane think of Tim. He turned to his ranger, but Tim was still on the ground. In front of him were a Blue and a Pink Ranger now, they were slashing their blades at the knights, and then jumped back when the knights attacked.

In next was a golden energy beam, which sent the knights onto the ground. Zane turned around seeing a Gold Ranger and a White Ranger. The two rangers were slashing their blades at the knights, while this happened Zane noticed these rangers were helping his teammates up.

Walking next to him was a Red Ranger, she was slightly older than him and he was a bit shocked that it was a female who was the Red Ranger. She turned to him and pulled out her blade from her sheath.

"Looks like you could use some help." She said.

 **(A/N: This is the second part of the arc but the first time they are meeting! This is exciting! I know like plenty, I've been looking forward to this arc for a long time! I mean its my first series crossing over! It's so amazing!**

 **For the sake of not confusing between Alex from Element Fusion and Alex from Mystic Knights, I decided that Alex from Element Fusion wants to be called by his full first name Alexander. It avoids anything awkward or odd from the story.**

 **Also for those who keep asking, Emi is going to get something great! As soon as this arc is over, I promise!**

 **I've been busy with studying, finals are this week and I finished two of my classes just two more to go and it'll be summer. I'll try to get another chapter out for one of my series out before Thursday, because I'll be gone for the weekend at a concert in Cleveland with my boyfriend. Anyways, I am sidetracking myself. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you will enjoy the rest! -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT THIRTY-ONE - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 4  
**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-TWO - Reflect (filler)  
**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-THREE - Gold vs Black**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-FOUR - TBA (New story arc)**_

 **Next Time - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3  
**


	31. ACT THIRTY

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT THIRTY -** **Take Me To Meadowedge Part 3  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Just as he was preparing to be defeated, in at lightning speed was another Black Ranger. This Black Ranger slashed at the two knights with his blade and ran away faster than the speed of light. Next came a Silver Ranger, who was sending shocks of electricity at the two knights. This rangers' power was similar to Zara's which left Zane so shocked. As well as this Silver Ranger did slash his blade at them._

 _As the knights went to attack the Silver Ranger, in came a bear. This bear tackled the blue knight, and then delivering a powerful kick was the Green Ranger. The bear turned into a human Power Ranger, the Yellow Ranger. The two of them slashed at the knights, and then jumped out of the way._

 _A large amount of water was launched at them, which made Zane think of Tim. He turned to his ranger, but Tim was still on the ground. In front of him were a Blue and a Pink Ranger now, they were slashing their blades at the knights, and then jumped back when the knights attacked._

 _In next was a golden energy beam, which sent the knights onto the ground. Zane turned around seeing a Gold Ranger and a White Ranger. The two rangers were slashing their blades at the knights,_ _while this happened Zane noticed these rangers were helping his teammates up._

 _Walking next to him was a Red Ranger, she was slightly older than him and he was a bit shocked that it was a female who was the Red Ranger. She turned to him and pulled out her blade from her sheath._

 _"Looks like you could use some help." She said._

 _-Now-_

Zane looked at the female Red Ranger, he was in awe. She looked older than him and his team. This ranger glanced at him and held onto her sword. Zane just seemed a bit starstuck, maybe he was just shocked meeting more rangers. He has met the Dino Thunder recently but this was new for him.

"Ready?" She asks.

Zane nods, "Yeah."

Just like that both the two in red charged at the Royal Knights. Zane dodged the blade from the blue one, whereas the female Red Ranger avoided the blade of the pink one. She extended her hand forward at the blue one, which Zane watched the blue knight get thrown back.

Zane turns to her, "How did you do that-?"

Just then the Pink Royal Knight went to strike at Zane, but stopping him was the new Gold Ranger. He had an energy beam shield surrounding Zane. Zane looked up at the energy beam shield and then saw his team standing up.

"Who are you?" Zane asks.

The female Red Ranger looks at Zane again, "We can do introductions later," She said, "First we need to deal with them."

Zane nods.

At that moment, the Element Rangers joined the new team of rangers. They all got with their leaders, all lined up in their teams.

"So? Plan?" Liz spoke.

"Match up with your color and attack," The female Red Ranger spoke.

Zane seemed a bit confused, "It's odd numbers with your team?"

"We can manage." The Pink Ranger said.

The Silver Ranger nods.

Carson looks at the Pink Ranger, "She can jump in with me and their Black Ranger."

They all nod.

With that, the Blue Royal Knight got up and got next to the Pink Royal Knight.

"Let's go!" Shouted the two Red Rangers.

And on that note, the first ones that ran in were the two Green Rangers with the two Yellow Rangers right behind them. Alexander and the new Green Ranger were dealing with the Blue Royal Knight, whereas Tia and the new Yellow Ranger.

Alexander slammed his hammer at the Blue Royal Knight, which led the Green Ranger to slash his sword at the Blue Royal Knight. Tia held onto her sais and charged at the Pink Royal Knight to slash at the knight, and while this happened, the Yellow Ranger backed her up by also slashing his blade at the Pink Royal Knight.

Then in came the next group, which was Liz and the White Ranger and Tim with the Blue Ranger. Liz and the White Ranger backed up Alexander and the Green Ranger. Liz slashed her blade at the Blue Royal Knight, and so did the White Ranger. Tim and the Blue Ranger went to the Pink Royal Knight, helping Tia and the Yellow Ranger.

In next came Carson with the Black Ranger and Pink Ranger. The three were charging their weapons at them. Carson was slashing his spear at the two different Royal Knights, whereas the two new rangers were focusing on different knights. After that Zara and the Gold Ranger charged in, Zara was going in with her blade attacking the Pink Royal Knight, whereas the Gold Ranger was backing up the White Ranger from his team. Next came Rena and the Silver Ranger. The two charged into the battle, with Rena swinging her staff at the two Royal Knights, and the Silver Ranger backing her up.

Lastly, Zane and the Red Ranger ran in next. Zane slashed his katana at the Blue Royal Knight, along with his friends and the new rangers. As the female Red Ranger slashed her blade at the Pink Royal Knight with her team and Zane's team.

The Royal Knights jumped back and moved far from the two teams.

"Well then," The Blue Royal Knight started, "You may have won this fight but this isn't over."

Zara stepped forward, "Says you!"

The Pink Royal Knight chuckled, "You don't know? Do you?"

"Don't know what?" Tim spoke.

The Royal Knights looked at each other and began laughing, "We don't want to ruin the surprise."

With that they vanished. Leaving the two teams of rangers standing there in the messy street. Where people began to come to the street, noticing that the Power Rangers are back with a new team with them. People began talking and cell phones began to record this.

Zane felt someone grab his arm, "Is there somewhere we can go," It was the female Red Ranger, "In private?"

Zane nods, "Yeah- um, follow us."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Arriving at the temple, the two teams powered down at the bottom of the stairs. No one had followed them there. The Element Fusion team were a bit shocked to see that the entire team in front of them were a bit older than them.

"You guys alright?" Asked the female Red Ranger.

Rena nods, "Yeah."

Alexander smiles, "You guys came in just in time."

Carson crossed his arms on his chest, "Who are you?" He asks.

The team looks at each other.

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Tia said.

Zane stepped forward, "I'm Zane Daniels. Leader of the Element Fusion team, Red Ranger." He said.

"Tim Porter, Blue Ranger." Tim said.

Liz waved, "I'm his girlfriend, Liz Strong also the White Ranger." She smiled.

"Tia Moore, Yellow Ranger." Tia said.

"Rena Rays, Silver Ranger." Rena said.

"Carson Small, Black Ranger." Carson said.

"Alexander Rodriquez, Green Ranger." Alexander said.

"Zara Wellham, Gold Ranger." Zara said.

The other team stepped forward.

"I'm Alex Keller. I am the leader of the Mystic Knight team, Red Ranger." She said.

"I'm Delia McClure, Blue Ranger." Delia said.

"I am Ellie Bates, White Ranger." Ellie said.

"Sam Stevenson, Yellow Ranger." Sam said.

"Robbie Evans, Silver Ranger." Robbie said.

"Adam Tautu, Black Ranger." Adam said.

"Bay Hernandez, Pink Ranger." Bay said.

"Ethan Shurley, Green Ranger." Ethan said.

"Adrian Templeton-Smyth, Gold Ranger." Adrian said.

Zane and Alex shook hands, as did the other rangers. Adrian eyed Zara, he was a bit shocked to see how young Zara was compared to the other rangers. Zara glanced up and noticed his staring, which restored in Zara giving him a slight glare.

"What?" Zara asks.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be a ranger?" Adrian asks.

Zara crossed her arms on her chest, "Excuse me?"

Ethan let out a slight chuckle, "Wow, she is just like Terra." He said as he leaned to Sam.

Sam nods, "I know." He said.

Zara pointed her finger on Adrian's chest, "I've been a ranger since I was thirteen," She said getting closer, "Don't underestimate the underdog."

Tia grabbed a hold of Zara and pulled her back, "You'll have to excuse Zara," She said and looked down at Zara like a motherly figure.

Rena nods while awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, "You see she doesn't like people judging her due to her size and age." Rena said.

Zane nods and looks at Adrian, "She may be younger than us," He started, "But she is strong."

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, then felt a slap up side the head. He turned around to see none other than Ellie, she shook her head and then grabbed his ear to drag him a bit away to lecture her boyfriend in how to behave.

Alex looks at Zane, "Okay let's get to business," She interrupted, "Sorry this is important, is your headquarters up these stairs?"

Zane nods, "Yes. Um- can I ask where you're from?" He asks as they began up the stairs.

"Another dimension," Robbie spoke.

The Element Rangers gasped, "What!"

Adam nods as he crossed his arms on his chest, "I'm still wrapping my head around it." He said.

Rena looks at Alex, "So why are you here? Was it because of those Royal Knights?" She asks.

Alex frowns, "My vision was exactly helpful on that."

Zara shakes her head, "Wait- wait? Vision?"

Delia nods, "Yes. We all have unique powers."

The two teams continued up the stairs, the Element Rangers were use to it, but the Mystic Knights had no idea these stairs were this long.

"You have powers too?" Alexander asks.

Ethan nods, "Yeah? Why do you?" He asks.

Tia nods at Ethan, "Why do you think we're the Element Fusion team? We control a certain element." She said.

Adam was awed by that, "That's so cool."

Tim nods, "I control water. Liz can control wind, Tia controls light, Carson controls darkness, Rena controls metal, Zara controls lightning, Alex- ops Alexander controls earth, and Zane controls fire." He said.

Robbie was interested, "Wow that's cool." Robbie said.

"And you guys?" Liz asks.

Delia smiles at Tim, "Well we basically have the same power, Tim."

Tim was amazed, "Wow! Really!"

Delia nods.

"Cool," Tim said.

Robbie looks at Zara, "I too control lightning- well its kinda different than you. It's kind of complicated, um- its called electromancy and well-."

Zara interrupted him, "Its the act of generating powerful volts electricity from ones body for various purposes." She said.

Robbie was impressed, "How did-?"

She interrupted him again, "Not you're average fourteen year old." She said.

Bay smiles, "I can shrink and fly around like a fairy." Bay said.

Liz smiles, "That's cool!"

Ellie joins in, "I can read minds, literally." Ellie said.

Alexander looks at her, "Really?"

Ellie nods with a grin, "Really."

The walk up the stairs was nearly halfway, and the Element Rangers were getting more and more interested with the Mystic Knights team and their powers.

Rena leaned forward to Adam, "What about you, Adam?" Rena asks.

Adam smiles, "I can run super speed." He said.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "It's not like your the Flash or something." Adrian.

Adam turns to Adrian, "Hey, my power is cool." He said.

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "Whatever." Adrian said.

Ellie tugged at her boyfriend, "Adrian's power is to generate energy beams. Like that shield he made to protect Zane." Ellie said.

Zane smiles, "Well thank you, Adrian."

Adrian nods.

Ethan points to Sam, "Sam can transform into any animal." He said.

"Whoa! Really!" Tia said.

"That's cool!" Rena said.

Sam smiles, "Yeah well Ethan, he has metamorphosis. Can change his appearance, characteristics, or even powers." Sam said.

The girls turn to Ethan, "No way!" "Get out!"

Ethan nods, "Hell yeah."

Zara looks at Alex, "So what about you, Alex?" Zara asks.

Alex forms a small smile, "I'm a telepath." She said.

Zane looks at Alex, "That explains how you were able to throw the one knight from me before."

Alex nods, "Yeah, sometimes I just react and it happens."

Zane smiles at her, "Well you saved my ass. Thank you." Zane said.

Finally the teams arrived at the top of the stairs. Which revealed the temple fully. They see some students training with monks as well as other monks walking around the temple grounds. The Mystic Knights team were in awe for what they were seeing in front of them.

"Follow us," Zane said, "We'll take you to our dojo."

Alex nods, "That would be great."

Ethan looks around, "This is way cooler than the clubhouse."

Sam looks at Ethan, "Don't say that when we get back." Sam said to his friend.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"So another dimension," Zane started as he paced the familiar dojo floor, "Why are you here?"

Some of the members of both teams were sitting down and or laying, whereas the others were standing up. Zane stopped pacing and looked at Alex, directly.

"I had a vision telling me to come here," Alex said.

Rena sat up, "What kind of vision?" She asks.

Alex frowns as she remembers it.

Delia placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Take your time."

Alex nods, "Well I was actually here. I remember the walls and the halls of the temple. I was wandering around here until a ghostly figure appeared." Alex said.

Zara slightly gasped, "Kaito?" She asks.

Alex shakes her head, "I'm sorry, no."

Zara then frowns, which led to Tia to place a hand on the younger ranger's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Who was it?" Alexander asks.

"A ghostly individual- his name was Bryon." Alex said.

Carson's eyes slightly widen and then looked up.

"What did he say?" Liz asks.

Alex continued to speak, "Mentioning how your world is in danger. Some Gardios, but I am assuming it was the Royal Knights now, but nevertheless they want some kind of urn." Alex said.

Tim frowns, "Of course." He said.

"What?" Ethan asks.

Alexander looks at Ethan, "The urn has a powerful monster sealed in it." He said.

Rena nods, "We literally sealed him back up a year ago." Rena said.

Zane nods as he turns to Alex, "We cannot allow Vaatu to escape, what else did this Bryon say?"

"Mentioned you guys and that was it." Alex said.

Carson looks at Alex, "Can you tell me what this Bryon looked like?"

Alex seemed a bit confused with the question, "Um black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and skinny. He was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He did look like my age, but he didn't seem like he was quite my age." She said.

Carson took in a deep breathe, "Bryon," He muttered.

Tia turns to Carson, "Carson," She stands up, "Are you alright?"

Carson nods, "Um need some air."

As Carson was leaving someone else was entering. It was Monica. She had a worried look as she saw Carson walk out.

"Wha- What happened?" Monica asks.

Adam looks at Monica, "Another ranger?"

Monica shakes her head, "Me? No, just- um I work here." She said.

Tia looks at Monica, "We were talking to the Mystic Knight team here from another dimension about this mission they're on and then-."

Monica was shocked, "Another dimension?"

Zara nods, "Yes. Yes. But can we focus on what's happening?"

Zane steps over, "Carson walked out after Alex here explained what this ghostly figure named Bryon looked like." Zane said.

Monica looked more shocked, "Bryon? Like black hair, blue eyes? Wearing pink?"

Alex nods, "Yeah, yeah. Him."

Monica rubbed her hands through her hair, "Oh dear."

Adrian peaked at them, "What?"

"Bryon was- he was a very close friend to Carson back when he attending Lynchburg Private School. This was back way before the bullying days of Carson. The two were so close, always hanging out. Bryon was the only other person to know about Carson's personal life. They were the best of friends, but then-" Monica stopped when tears were forming in her eyes.

Liz frowns, "Monica,"

Monica shakes off her tears, "Everything changed that Monday morning. It was a normal day, people going to work and students going to school. Carson and Bryon walking together, when they were walking in a crosswalk some car wasn't stopping and was going to hit Carson- but Bryon pushed Carson out of the way. Thus, Bryon was hit by the car and he- he died." Monica said.

The females in the room gasped and the men just looked down with frowns on their faces.

Monica let out a deep breathe, "So with that among of guilt on him not to mention his home life- Carson changed for the worst." Monica said.

Zane frowns, "Monica," He started.

"Someone should talk to him." Alex said.

Adrian nudges Ellie, "Go,"

Ellie looks at Adrian, "Okay," She walks over, "I can- can talk to him."

Monica looks at Ellie, "You sure?"

Ellie smiles, "Yeah."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Carson sat at the top of the steps. No one was near him. He stared at the blue sky in front of him as well as the tree lines. He heard foot steps coming over and then stop behind him. Carson let out a long and drawn out sigh of frustration.

"Go away, Mon." He said.

Sitting next to him was Ellie, "Not Monica."

Carson looks at her, "Ellie?"

Ellie smiles, "You remember my name."

Carson glares, "Go away."

Ellie frowns, "I put up with Adrian," She said, "You're tough guy act isn't fooling me."

Carson looks at her, "I am not like that boyfriend of yours."

Ellie smiles, "Good. Because one Adrian is bad enough for one world." She said.

Carson crossed his arms on his chest, "I don't plan on talking about it to you."

Ellie looks at him, "Look I get it," She said, "Monica explained about Bryon. It sucks to loose someone and in front of you- must have been hard." She said.

Carson was trying to hold it together.

Ellie looks at the ground, "I lost my mom when I was five, she died in a hostage situation at a bank. I don't usually tell people this, because like with you it's old wounds you don't want to dig up. My case is different seeing as I didn't watch the scumbag shoot my mom, but I did feel guilty about it." She said.

"Why?" He asks.

Ellie kept looking down, "I was sick that day and my mom was going to just run to the drug store to pick up something for my cold, but didn't have enough money. She ended up there in that situation because she didn't go to the bank the night before or because she had just recently paid our rent. I- I blamed myself when I heard the news about her death. I was so tore I just stopped speaking and just stayed alone." She said.

"Better than bullying other people," Carson said.

"Monica mentioned you had a hard personal life." She said.

"My dad is a drug and is in jail now." Carson said.

Ellie nods, "I'm sorry about that."

Caron looks at Ellie, "Well I am sorry about your mom."

Ellie faintly smiles at Carson, "Thank you. Sorry about Bryon."

Carson faintly smiles.

Ellie slowly reaches for her camera and takes a picture of Carson. He snapped and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Ellie smiled as she had successfully taken a picture of Carson, he seemed really confused why she just did that.

"Wha- Why did you just do that?" He asks.

"Because my dad got my the camera after my mom died. He wanted me to take pictures of how I see the world, and I think I'd want to remember this moment." She said.

"Why?" Carson asks.

Ellie smiles as she turns off her camera, "Because its the moment where the true Carson Small returns."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

At the edge of town in a stone abandon building was the Royal Knights, as well as General Dyme and a few Furi.

"So do you have him?" General Dyme asks.

The Furis began to drag over into the light none other than twenty year old Jayden Hashimoto. He has still shaggy brown hair, brown narrow eyes, average height and weight, lean, muscular, and is 6'4" tall. He was wearing a black t-shirt, khaki pants, black shoes, and his black gloves.

"Looks like for once you are good at something," General Dyme said.

Jayden struggled through the grip of the Furis, "How- How did you survive!"

General Dyme chuckled, "I am not foolish enough to tell you, child."

The Pink Royal Knight stared at Jayden, "So what is he here for?" She asks.

General Dyme looks at the two Royal Knights, "As bait. They'll want to resuce their mentor, and we can get my master back."

Jayden looks at the general, "Like hell my team would never hand over Vaatu to the likes of you! He'll stay in the damn urn!"

General Dyme slugged Jayden, "Enough boy!"

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

At the temple, Carson and Ellie returned to the dojo room. Monica went to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Carson kissed the top of her head. Monica held onto him tightly. The others stared at them but also gave them some space. Ellie walked over to Adrian and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Adrian asks.

Ellie smiles, "Just cause."

Adrian kisses the top of her head.

Alex then was starting to get a headache, "Um- guys."

Like that, Ethan and Sam quickly grabbed a hold of Alex. The other team was a bit shocked on what was going on, so it was up to the others of the Mystic Knight team to explain it to them.

"Alex is getting a vision," Delia said.

Bay nods, "Totally normal."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Alex couldn't move, she really could see where she was. Instead all she could see was the two Royal Knights. She sees flying monkeys monsters holding onto a twenty year old guy, and then a beast that looked like an eagle winged cobra as tall as a person._

 _Alex could hear screaming from the twenty year old guy. Laughing from the eagle cobra hybrid._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Alex gasped and felt sweat dripping.

"Alex," Delia looked at her friend in concern.

"The Royal Knights partnered up with someone." Alex said.

"Who?" Zane asks.

Alex looks at the other team, "Some flying monkeys,"

"Furi," Tia said.

Alex didn't seem to agree, "Um- and an eagle cobra hybrid." Alex said.

Zane frowned, "General Dyme,"

Zara frowns, "That bastard."

Adrian looks at Alex, "What else did you see?"

Alex rubs her head, "Not much besides them and a twenty year old guy." She said.

The other team turn to her, "What did he look like?" Zara asks.

"Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, looked Japanese, um-." Alex went to continue but she was stopped.

Rena frowns, "It's Jayden."

Tia nods.

"Damn it," Carson said.

"Who?" Adam asks.

Liz turns to Adam, "Our mentor."

Monica looks at Zane, "What do we do?"

Zane kept his anger in check, "What else was in that vision?"

Alex frowns, "Um- nothing to help explain where it is- I heard screaming from him." She said.

Zane took in a deep breathe, "This is personal," He turns to his team, "Guys retirement is on hold until Jay returns."

 **(A/N: Firstly, let me address I am finally done with my college classes! All my classes but one has been graded, I did average on my finals and classes, I mean there was this class I know I am retaking because I need a higher grade than my final grade so next spring semester retaking that one. But it was a hard class and a lot of people retake it, most people take a couple of times til they pass it.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was kind of hard to write with remembering everyone names and what not. Never had so many rangers in one space, I mean maybe I have but this feels like so much.**

 **By the way, enjoyed my weekend. I went to a concert with my boyfriend in Cleveland. We went and saw his favorite band, called Sabaton. It's Swedish or something, but the music was pretty cool. It was my first experience in a mosh pit, and nearly died. It also didn't help a ball game was happening that same day. Anyways, I enjoyed spending time with the boyfriend.**

 **Next chapter shouldn't take forever, so look forward to that one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT THIRTY-TWO - Reflect (filler)  
**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-THREE - Gold vs Black**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-FOUR - TBA (New story arc)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-FIVE - TBA (New story arc *if needed a second part or so*)  
*also on a side note, do not want to reveal chapter titles because it'll spoil the upcoming arc***_

 **Next Time - Take Me To Meadowedge Part 4  
**


	32. ACT THIRTY-ONE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-ONE -** **Take Me To Meadowedge Part 4  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Zane took in a deep breathe, "This is personal," He turns to his team, "Guys retirement is on hold until Jay returns."_

 _-Now-_

The Elemental Fusion Rangers were guiding the Mystic Knight team down the halls of the temple. They began to head down a hallway leading to a basement of some sort, as they walked down the stairs, Zane snapped his fingers which created fire to light their way down.

"What is this place?" Adam asks.

It was a hidden vault. A very important vault, as the Mystic Knights noticed because as they walked by it above, many people were guarding it. The wall was littered with drawings, very old drawings. It was old and some of the images on the stone wall had been cracked, but it seemed to be telling a story.

"This is the vault," Tia answered.

Bay seemed a bit confused, "Vault? For what?"

Carson turns to Bay, "To keep Vaatu sealed up."

Alex nods, "Your biggest threat, right?"

Zane nods at her, "Yeah. He was a major pain in the ass, he made high school extra hard. But yeah, he's sealed in an urn here." Zane said.

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "An urn? Couldn't he still get out?"

Zara turns to Adrian, "No way! Only way is if someone breaks it, and not just anyone is aloud down here." Zara said.

Ellie turns to her boyfriend, "Maybe we shouldn't question how they do things here." Ellie said.

Zane and his team stopped in front of the stone wall, Zane pulled open a stone and it revealed a small box that contained the urn. Zane turned to the Mystic Knight team.

"This is what they want." Zane said.

Ethan nods, "So what are we going to do?"

Alexander nods as well, "I agree with Ethan. We have no idea how to contact them or even locate them. We need to save Jay, but we don't know where he is." Alexander said.

Rena turns back to Alex, "Can't you try to have another vision or something?" Rena asks.

Alex seemed a bit flustered, "Um- that's not how it works." Alex said.

Tim frowns, "So what not?"

Liz turns to Zane, "Zane?"

Zane held onto the box, "Well we have what they want. They'll be contacting us one way or another." Zane said.

Sam stepped next to Ethan, "So we wait?"

Delia shakes her head, "That doesn't seem smart. We should be doing something."

Carson turns to Delia, "Well we don't have enough answers to be just rushing into something stupid." He said.

Robbie stepped over to Carson, "Hey don't be a jerk to her." Robbie said trying to keep himself from blushing.

Alex was about to say something when she winced at a sudden headache, none of the others seemed to notice because after Robbie had gotten in front of Carson a small argument began to occur. Alex grabbed a hold of her head, and then fell to her knees. Still no one noticed, it finally took someone to notice when Alex fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Alex-!" Delia yells.

"What happened?" Tia asks.

Ethan knelt down, "Another vision."

Ellie frowns, "Two visions in the same universe,"

Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, "New record."

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Alex woke up in the vault but no one was there. Alex looked around, a bit alarmed on this sudden vision. Alex turned around and saw no one until when she faced the direction where Zane had pulled Vaatu out of. Alex saw a ghostly figure, which cleared up to be Bryon._

 _"Bryon?" Alex spoke._

 _Bryon looked at her, "Yes."_

 _Alex stepped over, "What the heck is going on?"_

 _Bryon frowns, "Alex, I may be some help in finding the mentor to the Elemental Fusion Rangers." He said._

 _Alex looks at him, "How do you know-?"_

 _Bryon smirks, "I know everything." He said._

 _"If you know everything," Alex started to get angry, "What will happen? This damn mission, what is going to happen?"_

 _Bryon's smirk faded, "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you that." He said._

 _"Of course you can't." Alex said._

 _Bryon held his hand out and touched her hand, she felt a icy chill the second she touched him. Alex pulled back and looked at him, Bryon knew the reasoning for her pulling back. Alex stared at Bryon a bit uncertain._

 _"I can explain that," Bryon said._

 _Alex looks at his eyes, "Is this because-?"_

 _Bryon shakes his head, "No. Not because I'm dead." He said._

 _Alex went to reach out to touch him, "You're like ice."_

 _Bryon smirks, "Yeah. It makes me cool." He joked._

 _Alex slightly smirks._

 _"We need to focus on Jayden," Bryon said, "My explanation will come later."_

 _Alex nods and pulls her hand back, "Okay," She said._

 _Then they vanished from the vault to a knew place. Alex began to walk around the place. It was a rocky abandoned building, Alex seemed a bit curious about this place. She heard voices, she began to run in that direction, not even noticing the fact Bryon wasn't even following her._

 _Alex stopped to see what looked to be General Dyme, as the Elemental Fusion Rangers told her, as well as the Furi and the two Royal Knights. Alex saw kneeling on the ground was the twenty year old man that the rangers are wanting to save._

 _Alex looked at the room and tried to find something helpful._

 _"You know Zane and the others will come here and kick your ass," Jayden spoke._

 _Alex turns to the mentor. She hears General Dyme chuckle, then she watched as General Dyme smack Jayden with his staff. Jayden spit on the floor and looked up at General Dyme with a smirk on his face._

 _The Blue Royal Knight speaks, "He's a wild one,"_

 _The Pink Royal Knight then says, "Is he wrong? Will they find us?"_

 _General Dyme shakes his head, "No one would dare look for them here. None of them- well one may know about this place." General Dyme said._

 _Alex felt herself being pulled out, she looked at the site once more, and then noticed heard something. She turned around but didn't it, instead heard the sound of running water._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

"Alex-!"

Alex opened her eyes to see everyone hovering over her. She placed a hand on her head and took a moment before she sat up. Once she sat up, she looked at the others. Not only her friends but the Elemental Fusion Rangers.

"You okay?" Liz asks.

Alex nods, "Uh huh."

Adrian looks at her, "What did you see?"

Alex lowered her hand from her head, "I saw Bryon again."

Carson tensed up a bit. Some looked at Carson and back to Alex.

"He told me- he was going to show me where Jayden is being held at." Alex said.

Zane looks at her, "So where is he at?"

Alex grabbed a hold of Ethan's hand and Sam's hand to help her up, "Well that's the thing. I didn't get enough by the location, but I think one of you may know." Alex said.

Alexander looked confused, "Why do you think that?" Alexander asks.

Alex looks at the other team, "Well because General Dyme is pretty positive that no one will find them and only one would know where they are." Alex said.

The other team looked amongst themselves. Frowning, Zara stepped forward. The fourteen year old looked up the nineteen year old.

"He's talking about me," Zara said, "Long story but tell me about the place."

Alex rubbed the back of her head, "Abandoned building that had some rocky surface. I didn't see much in the room, but I heard running water outside if that helps." Alex said.

Zara began to ponder over it, and then her eyes widen. Instead of saying something, the fourteen year old began to run out of the vault. Zane had to put Vaatu's urn away, as he and the others chased after her.

As they reached the top of the stairs, the noticed the direction Zara ran off to. They quickly ran after her, the monks were being slightly shoved as the two ranger teams chased after the youngest member. Upon finally catching her, the rangers noticed the direction she was looking in.

"There was a reason why you couldn't get anything from the room," Zara said, "That room- well that building hasn't been used by humans in years."

Carson glanced at their Gold Ranger, "So what is the place?"

Zara glanced over, "Meadowedge's old power plant."

Liz pondered over it, "It was closed down from a serious accident that caused ten people to die, right?" Liz spoke up.

Sam and Ethan looked at each other, "Well that's great." Ethan said.

Delia looks in that direction, "So that's where they are?"

Zara nods, "No doubt about it. Vaatu used to use it as a small base back in the day, most of them were destroyed after we won." Zara said.

Adrain crossed his arms on his chest, "And yet this one remains."

Tim frowns, "We must have missed it."

Alex stepped next to Zane, "Ready to get your mentor back?"

Zane smirks, "Born ready."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The Pink Royal Knight and the Blue Royal Knight stood there and listened to General Dyme smack Jayden again as the Furis held onto him. Jayden spit on the ground and looked up at the beast. The mentor of the former ranger team was showing small bruising on his forehead and slightly gaining a black eye on his right eye.

General Dyme glares, "Are you ever going to shut up?"

Jayden chuckles, "Are you ever going to realize this plan of yours is stupid?"

General Dyme punched Jayden in the gut, this caused Jayden to cough and cough as this knocked the wind out of him. The two Royal Knights were growing annoyed by this, the Blue Royal Knight stepped over to General Dyme, extending his sword at the throat of General Dyme.

"It looks like this plan of yours is not working." The Blue Royal Knight said.

The Pink Royal Knight glanced at Jayden, "We should just kill the human and leave."

General Dyme glared, "That isn't the plan."

The Blue Royal Knight smirks, "The plan has changed and we still don't have the power to kill them all."

Jayden looks the three, they were arguing. This is something that will either work for his favor or really cause his end fall. The grip of the Furi being held on him was making it hard to get out. Jayden looked back up and then saw something that made him smirk.

Suddenly a flame blast hit the three of them. The three was hit but looked up only to be hit by a giant wave of water. Jayden turned to see two individuals knock down the two Furi holding onto him, then looked back at the sudden appearance of the two teams.

"Looks like they found us," The Pink Royal Knight spoke.

"Dyme," The Blue Royal Knight spoke, "This was a mistake."

General Dyme shakes his head, "No there is a way we can still win."

All eighteen rangers, and Jayden stood in front of the three enemy as well as the few Furis that General Dyme had with him. The rangers were not suited up in their ranger suits yet. Zane glanced over to their mentor.

"You good, Jay?" Zane asks as he tossed to their mentor his nun-chucks.

Jayden caught them, "Yeah."

Alex stepped forward, "Ready everyone!"

"Ready!" Both teams shout.

"Element Among Us! Legendary Elemental Fusion!" The seven original Elemental Fusion Rangers yell.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yells.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The Mystic Knights yelled.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The Mystic Knights team were dealing with the Royal Knights, whereas the Elemental Fusion team as well as Jayden were attacking General Dyme and the Furis that were with him. Jayden was swinging his nun-chucks at the Furi, he jumped over them and delivered a side kick.

Carson and Tia were back to back dealing with some of the Furi, he held onot his spear and she held onto her sais. At the same time, they nodded and jumped in. Attacking the beasts unitl there were no more of them.

Tim and Liz were partnered together, Liz grabbed a hold of Tim's arm. She swung him in the air before throwing him at the direction of General Dyme. Tim went to stab the general with his trident, but the monster grabbed the Blue Element Ranger and tossed him. Liz began to charge in with her sword, the two blocked attacks.

Rena and Zara were going in at General Dyme, when he threw Liz back, he turned his attention to Rena and Zara. The two girls held their own, and Zane jumped in next with his katana in hands.

Whereas, the Mystic Knights were divided as they handled the Royal Knights. Ellie, Adrian, Robbie, and Delia were dealing with the Pink Royal Knight whereas Sam, Bay, Adam, Ethan, and Alex were dealing with the Blue Royal Knight.

As the Pink Royal Knight attacked at Robbie, who attemped to block with his sword, Delia jumped in the air and she slashed her blade at the Royal Knight. The Pink Royal Knight turned to the Blue Mystic Knight and the two clashed blades. As Delia was getting bested by the Royal Knight, Adrian generated a energy sheild to protect her, then Ellie and him jumped in to fight.

Adam used his superspeed to run around the Blue Royal Knight to confuse him. That worked when the Black Mystic Knight ran off and Ethan came in slashing his sword at the Blue Royal Knight. The Blue Royal Knight managed to knock Ethan down, Sam transformed as a monkey and jumped onto the Blue Royal Knight to distract him while Bay and Alex charged in with their blades.

Finally the two Royal Knights knocked the Mystic Knights back, then they held their swords up and generated a large beam. Adrian started to get a shield set up with his own power, but it was no use. General Dyme jumped back to be behind the Royal Knights, and when they attacked it caused all the rangers to power down.

"Looks like we don't really need you, Dyme." The Blue Royal Knight said.

As the two Royal Knights turned to deal with their former partner, they noticed the beast was gone. Only ones around were the rangers and one mentor coughing and slowly getting up. The two looked at each other and began to walk over.

Zara gets up, "We gotta fight."

Adrian nods, "Yeah."

The rangers and Jayden all get up, ready to fight.

"Partner up by color." Zane said.

"Give it all you got!" Alex yells.

In at a time each group ran in. Tim and Delia were holding their weapons and yet were also attacking with water, they were tossed aside but that did not stop them from getting back up. Alexander and Ethan were armed with their hammer and sword, Alexander made roots come up to the surface and stop the two Royal Knights, while this happened Alexander slammed his hammer at one and Ethan slashed his blade at the other one.

Rena and Robbie went in, Rena touched her pendant and made her hands metal. She turned to Robbie, he made his blade coded with electricity. The two charge in, Rena punching at one and Robbie slashing at another. They were knocked down but got right back up. Tia and Sam ran in next, sporting their respected weapons as they charged. Next came Carson and Adam, the two attacked with their weapons, and were also knocked back at the power the Royal Knights have. Ellie and Liz went in next with their blades, slashing at the enemy.

Jayden and Bay went in together, then Adrian and Zara. The four of them as well as the others were dealing, then in came Zane and Alex. Both armed with a blade, they ran into the fight. The two reds of their respected team managed to get a couple of good hits in, before they were all thrown back on the ground by the Royal Knights.

Adrian noticed Zara down, "You okay?" He touched her shoulder.

Zara didn't hear him talk to her and responded by punching Adrian in the face. Adrian covered his face and winced in pain. Zara's eyes widen and seemed a feel a little bad.

"Sorry," Zara said.

Adrian cursed under his breath.

The Royal Knights watched as they all got up. The two split up and went to charge at the rangers. The Pink Royal Knight noticed Bay hadn't fully gotten up, but the Royal Knight wasn't the only one who noticed it. Carson saw the Pink Royal Knight go to use a powerful attack like the one she did with the Blue Royal Knight, however Carson ran over and grabbed a hold of Bay to protect her. Then there was a blast.

"Bay-!" Sam yells.

"Carson-!" Zane yells.

When the smoke cleared it revealed an icy blue beaming shield protecting Carson and Bay, Carson lifted his head and turned to see a ghostly figure standing in front of him in an Elemental Fusion suit. This suit looked light blue and this individual wasn't wearing a helmet.

"You two okay?" Spoke the ghostly ranger.

Carson nods, "Bryon?"

The ghost of Bryon smiled, "Hey buddy, you aren't the only Elemental Ranger around here."

Bay was released by Carson and the other rangers all stood in awe. Zane turns to Jayden to clear this up.

"What is going on?" Zane asks.

Jayden frowns, "I had no idea that the Crystal Elemental Fusion Ranger, element of ice was even true."

"What?" Alexander asks.

"It was rumored," Jayden spoke, "A myth that was only suppose to be a protector of the rangers, the Crystal Ranger was more of- of human shield." Jayden said.

Bryon had a small smile as he turned to the others, "He is corrected. I never knew my true destiny as a child, but after that accident that cost my life but protected Carson's awaken my true ability. I may be dead but this is my final deed as the Elemental Ranger of Ice." Bryon said.

The room began to get extremely cold and then suddenly a white light appeared, the room was blinding to be in for a moment and then when it dimmed down the rangers all noticed the Royal Knights had vanished. They were not sure if this attack or whatever it was took care of them or they fleed.

Bryon turns to Carson, "Before I go I need to tell you something, Carson."

Carson nods.

"There is an evil that is seeking the Elemental Fusion Power of Ice. This evil is threatening the balance of the dimensions. Once you find it, I want you to keep it safe until the right person comes along to use its power." Bryon said.

Then appearing in Carson's hand was a morpher of the Crystal Ranger.

"How would I know who it belongs to?" Carson asks.

Bryon smiles faintly, "Oh you'll know. Goodbye, my friend."

And with that said, Bryon vanished. The rangers stood there in complete shock. Tim and Alexander held onto Jayden to keep him up, he was finally feeling the effects of the beating he was getting. The others turned their attention to the mentor and agreed to head back to the temple. As they all began to clear out, Carson hesitated. Ellie stopped and turned to the Black Elemental Ranger.

"You okay?" Ellie asks.

Carson turns to her, "I- I just can't believe it."

Ellie placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least you got to see him." She said.

Carson looks directly at the morpher, "He could have been- should've been here, alive. He should've been here for it all, to be a ranger." Carson said.

Ellie looks at him, "His duty was to protect you and your friends. He did exactly that. Your mission is to protect this morpher and find the correct owner. Bryon believes in you." Ellie said.

Carson nods and then the two began to leave.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"I want to say thank you for coming to my aid." Jayden said.

Alex smiles, "No problem."

Zara looks at the now black eye that Adrian was sporting, "Again, sorry about that."

Adrian frowns, "Whatever."

Ellie giggles, "You know maybe he deserved it. After all that comment he made when we all first met."

Zara then grinned, "Oh that's good." Zara said.

Zane looks at Alex, "So I am assuming you all must be going."

Delia nods, "We need to get back to our dimension."

Bay nods as well, "Who knows what has been going on while we've been here." Bay said.

Tia smiles at them, "Well good luck with your own fight. Please be careful." Tia said.

Alexander also held a smile, "Also don't be strangers, you guys can come visit." Alexander said.

Robbie smiles, "That would be great."

Adam nods.

Sam turns to Alex, "Alex,"

Alex nods, "Yeah. Goodbye." Alex held her hand out to Zane.

Zane grabbed a hold of it, "Goodbye."

Alex smiles at him, "I have a funny feeling we'll see each other again."

Zane smirks, "Oh really?"

Alex grabbed her jewel necklace and cut a hole into the dimensions. The portal was open and one by one, each Mystic Knight Ranger jumped in. That remain open until the last one entered it. The Elemental Fusion team stood there for a moment, smiling among each other and happily together.

Rena grabs a hold of her boyfriend's hand, "So do you believe in what Alex said? That we'd see them again?" Rena asks.

Zane smiles, "I do."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers all rolled out of the portal and landed on the ground. They all groaned in a slight pain and began to stand up. They were not surprised to be welcomed by Abigail, Dean, and Emi. Alex smiled upon seeing her girlfriend, she held onto Emi and gave her a kiss.

"How was the mission?" Abigail asked.

"It went well," Ethan said.

Dean noticed Adrian's eye, "Jeez what happened to you?"

Ellie looks at Abigail, "Don't heal it, he deserved it."

Adrian frowns, "Really?"

The gang began to talk among themselves. Even though, Emi was so thrilled that her girlfriend and her friends were back. Part of her felt a bit left out, she keeps hearing these great tales from their trips through dimensions and she just wished she could've been there.

"I think you all should head off to bed," Abigail said, "You've had a long day."

The rangers all agreed and began to head out. It wasn't over, it never is over. With each mission, with each fight, it was bringing them slightly closer into their final battle and protecting not only their world but the other dimensions.

 **(A/N: That is the final chapter of the Meadowedge crossover. It has been one of my favorite crossovers, seeing as its my first series ever written and bringing it back to life after two years it been finished. I always had plans to go back to the story with the characters but never did. So I am glad this happened so I was able to go back to Meadowedge and go back to these characters.**

 **Part of me is glad the crossover is done because sometimes it is hard to remember all the names of the characters and not miss them. It was really really hard. But nevertheless, I am proud of this crossover. Hope you all enjoyed, until next time. -ICrzy)**

 _ **ACT THIRTY-THREE - Gold vs Black**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-FOUR - TBA (New story arc)**_

 _ **ACT THIRTY-FIVE - TBA (New story arc *if needed a second part or so*)  
*also on a side note, do not want to reveal chapter titles because it'll spoil the upcoming arc***_

 **Next Time - Reflect  
**


	33. ACT THIRTY-TWO

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-TWO -** **Reflect**

"Man," Adam said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I am so glad mid-terms have passed."

Robbie chuckled, "Right. A lot has happened."

The gang, all ten of them were sitting in their booth at the Burger Palace. They were enjoying their first day off a small fall break, which was just a small break between today to the following Tuesday. It was just a long weekend.

Alex nods as she then says, "I got a call earlier from Terra."

"Which age Terra?" Delia teased.

Alex smirks, "The adult Terra. She called from our inter-dimensional phones and she mentioned that her team have won their final battle." Alex said.

Bay smiles, "Really? That's amazing." Bay said.

Sam nods as he had his arm over Bay's shoulder, "That really is."

Alex nods, "She was asking how things were with us. After I told her how busy we've been, she was surprised we even made it to our mid-terms." Alex said.

Adam chuckled, "It's so weird, that this is my life now."

Robbie nods, "Me too."

Ethan leaned his head back and smiles, "Yeah it's still hard to get use to. I mean we've visited three other ranger teams from the same universe but in different times." Ethan said.

Ellie smirks, "Not manner people can say that."

Adrian shakes his head.

Emi glanced at her girlfriend, "So how was it meeting the Elemental Fusion team? From what I gathered from them, they were a group of misfits in between the ages of thirteen to seventeen." Emi said.

Alex smiles faintly, "I feel like all ranger teams are a team of misfits. I mean, the Music Force team had a leader much younger than some of the other members." Alex said.

Adrian nods, "Corey is indeed wise beyond his years."

Ellie smirks and nudges her boyfriend, "You got off lucky with him, both of you." She then points at Adam.

Emi looked confused, "What happened?"

Bay sighs, "Adam attacked Corey and Adrian well- he just didn't help matters." Bay said as she picked up her drink to take a sip.

Adrian just sat in silence.

Emi turns over at Adrian, "Come on man, I can partly get Adam for being new but really?" Emi said.

Ellie smirks, "Don't worry he got a talking to." Ellie said.

Delia spoke up after taking a sip of her drink, "Corey is such a forgiving guy. Never met anyone like that before."

"Me either." Sam spoke up.

Alex reached over to hold onto her girlfriend's hand, "I'm glad you and Levi are both safe."

Emi smiles at her girlfriend. The others all exchange smiles for a moment, well besides Adrian. Ellie nudged her boyfriend, she gives him a small smile and he returned the smile at her.

Emi then looks at the others, "So those Unity Force Rangers? What were they like?"

Ellie shrugs, "I really didn't get to know them like everyone else did. I was in statue form for a lot of it." Ellie said.

Adrian holds onto her hand, "I still feel awful that you were trapped like that." He said.

Ellie kisses him on the cheek, "I'm fine. I'm okay." She said.

Ethan nods as well, "True but it took us all for shocker there. I mean first we lost Alex then that happened." Ethan said.

Adam nods agreeing with Ethan, "Yeah a lot had happened and it was so fast."

Robbie turns to Alex, "I'm glad you were alright when we got to you." He said.

Alex smiles, "Me too. I am also glad that little AV was alright too. She was quite brave for a little girl."

Delia nods, "I feel like she may be a future ranger or something." Delia said.

Bay smiles, "What if she does become a ranger and we meet her or something?" Bay asks.

Sam chuckles, "It'll be the whole Terra thing all over again." He said.

Robbie smirks and looks at Adrian, "I just think its funny that little AV crushing on Adrian."

Adrian turned to Robbie giving him a glare, "Shut up."

The gang all shared a laugh with that comment. Even Ellie laughed as she held onto Adrian's hand. Adrian just frowned and rolled his eyes at that. Ellie turns to her boyfriend with her signature smirk on her face as the laughter died down.

"I heard from Stella that you talked to Dove about your feelings. So does this mean I need to get the tissues out when we talk next?" She teased.

Adrian looks at her, "I hate you." He said.

Ellie smiles genuinely this time, "But seriously, I hope you'll be able to open with the others like you are with me." She said.

Adrian looks from her to the others, "Yeah maybe."

As the rangers finished up eating at the Burger Palace, they hear the news on the TV cut in from commercial. They see the news anchor talking about the recent Power Ranger sightings, and talking about the attacks. Then in one of the footage taken, the gang sees a ranger they haven't seen before.

"Wait a second, who is that?" Delia asks.

"Bronze Ranger?" Ethan spoke.

Alex looked confused, "Abigail never mentioned a Bronze Ranger." She said.

Bay glanced at Emi, "Did you see this ranger while we were gone?"

Emi nods, "Ye- Yeah. Both Dean and Abigail were a bit surprised about it as well." Emi said.

Adrian frowns, "Just great we need a newbie like I need another hole in my head."

Adam frowns, "Dude, really?" Adam asks.

Ellie glanced from her boyfriend to the TV, "I wonder who it is?"

Sam shrugs, "From what the footage showed it seems like this new ranger is on our side." He said.

Robbie then smiles, "Well that means I have seniority over someone then."

Delia just smirks and shakes her head to Robbie's comment. The rangers began to discuss the possibilities of the new ranger, who it could be and if they are willing to work together. Adrian, however, glanced over at Emi and then he turned back to Ellie in their conversation.

Ellie then interrupted all of them, "Before we start a theory we need a photo!"

"Why?" Adam asks.

"Oh, our after dimensional travel photo." Bay smiled.

Robbie looked confused, "What?"

Delia turns to him, "We started it after Ellie and Adrian joined." She said.

Ellie pulls out her camera and like on cue an employee came near them. Ellie asked if they could take their photo with her camera, and they did. Everyone got real close and smiled, even Adrian despite not wanting to. After the flash, and the camera being handed back. The gang gathered around to look at the photo.

"What are you going to do with all these photos, Ellie?" Emi asks.

Ellie shrugs, "Don't know."

Ethan looks at her, "Really you don't know?"

"Like no college book?" Sam asks.

Ellie shakes her head, "Nah. I think those are lame." She said.

Alex smiles, "Whatever you decide to do with them, let me know. I would love to see what you do with them."

Ellie turns over, "Okay."

 **(A/N: Short filler from what has happened with the Mystic Knights. The chapters they are taking chapter is from the recent Meadowedge crossover, which was the last four chapters if you haven't read them yet. Then mentioning LovingGinger30's series, the finale of Elemental Saints with Terra as mentor. If you haven't read the series check it out. Then mentioning the special in both Music Force and Unity Force by LovingGinger30. If you haven't read the specials or even the two series, I say check them out.**

 **Yes there is a new rangers. The Bronze Ranger will appear soon, this ranger has been in the public while the team has been gone in different dimensions so the people know of this new rangers besides the others. The identity will also be revealed in future chapters, by that I mean the next arc. However, check out my other work; Galactic Storm and Heroes of Legends. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	34. ACT THIRTY-THREE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-THREE -** **An Understanding  
**

As the gang entered the clubhouse after an exhausting battle, which they got their butts kicked in. All they heard was yelling from two parties. The two parties being Adam and Adrian. It was no real surprised that Adrian would pick a fight with Adam, but he hadn't started the fight. It was Adam.

"I had it!" Adam yelled back at Adrian.

Adrian turns around, "You almost got yourself and Delia seriously injured!"

Delia winced as she tried to smile, "It's alright. I'm fine."

Robbie shakes his head, "No you're not," He turns to Abigail, "Can we get some help."

The mentors and intern came over. Dean had picked up Delia to carry her over to the medical bed for Abigail to heal her. Robbie followed the mentors over with Delia, whereas the yelling was still going on.

Ethan and Sam got in the middle of it, "Guys," "Calm down."

Ellie placed a hand on Adrian's chest, "Adrian,"

Adrian points at Adam, "If you can't see the fact you do not care about the others-" He shakes his head, "I'm going for a damn walk!"

Ellie felt Adrian shove pass her. Ellie frowns as she watched Adrian leave the clubhouse. Bay looks from Ellie to Alex. Alex had a frown on her face as she had witnessed the entire situation which included the fight.

Adam crossed his arms on his chest, "I am right though."

Alex frowns and turns to him, "Now isn't the time." She said and walked over to her injured teammate.

Adam watched as Emi came over to Alex and the two were whispering in silence. Bay and Sam looked at each other with a frown on their faces. Ethan walked over muttering to Ellie to give Adrian some space. The rangers walked over to the injured Delia, who was being healed by Abigail. Leaving Adam there, angry.

 _-Flashback-_

 _A corrupt knight had shown up alone, which the rangers did not expect. This corrupt knight was a large oversize blue monster that looked like something straight out of a horror movie. The rangers were pretty sure this would be a piece of cake. It was nine against one._

 _First charging in was Delia and Bay, the two girls had their own idea. Bay began to fly much like a fairy and grabbed a hold of Delia, as they were above the beast, Delia dropped down on top of the beast. The Blue Mystic Knight was holding onto the beast keeping it from moving slightly. Which lead to Adrian and Ellie, Adrian generated a spot where Delia would land on, once Ellie slashed her blade at the beast._

 _When the blade hit the beast, Delia was thrown off the beast but landed on the spot where Adrian created. Delia turned to her teammate and nodded, but smiled at him underneath her helmet. As Ellie was still slashing at the beast, Ethan and Sam came in. Ethan saw the beast was getting angered and was going to slam his fists on Ellie. So, remembering what he saw with the Elemental Fusion team, he extended his hands and fire left the palms of his hands. The fire hit the beast in the eyes._

 _As the beast began to swing his fists angrily, Sam grabbed Ellie and the two jumped back to a safe enough space. Ethan continued with the fire attack, until the beast's fists swung and hit the Green Mystic Knight. Sam then held onto his sword and charged in right after that. Sam jumped in the air and stuck his sword into the back of the beast, only for the beast to start to shake his body and the Yellow Mystic Knight was thrown._

 _Alex and Robbie ran in together, with Adam closely behind. Alex extended her hands to stop the beast from moving. Robbie was generating lightning on his blade and glanced at Alex for approval. She nodded at him, which led Robbie to charge at the beast with his lightning coded blade. Delia got up and saw what was going on. So she turned to see the fountain next to her, she used her ability to to launch some of the water at the beast. Adding the water to lightning made the beast scream louder._

 _Adam did not bother looking at Alex for a cue of anything, instead he took in to what he was good at. Running fast. So Adam took off running and because of his quick speed, it made Alex loose control over the beast. Alex stumbled and then was shocked because of that. The beast got angry and was swinging his hands and himself at the rangers, his fist hit Delia and sent her flying. She landed on the ground and powered down._

 _Robbie dodged the fist and tried to get over to Delia, but couldn't. Adam was running really, really fast around the beast. That was until the beast punch in the direction he was running in, causing Adam to be launched forward. Adam landed next to an injured Delia. As the beast got close to a powered down Delia and a still powered up Adam, Adam reached for his sword and tried to get up._

 _However, when the best went to attack, there was a halt to that. Adrian had ran over and generated a shield to keep the two safe. Adam stood up in shock, it was at this moment that Robbie had gotten to Delia to check on her. She was now waking up. Adam turned to notice and he didn't hear Adrian yelling at him. He muted it out. He muted it all out._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Adam stood there in the clubhouse, frowning. He was no longer angry. He was upset. He turned in the direction Adrian ran off to. Adam rubbed his hand through his hair, and let out a deep breathe in frustration.

Standing by the medical bay, Ellie glanced down at the site of the frustrated Black Ranger. Ellie frowns.

 _'He's new,'_ Ellie thought.

 _'He's reckless,'_ Adrian replied to her.

Ellie looked back at the medical bed where Delia was being treated, _'And you weren't.'_

 _'I'd never do anything to endanger you,'_ Adrian replied to her.

Ellie nods to herself, _'I know that. Mistakes tend to happen.'_

 _'He endangered Delia. He threw Alex off. He wasn't thinking about the team, he was thinking about himself.'_ Adrian replied.

Ellie let out a deep breathe. That drew some attention from Ethan, Bay, and Alex. The others were more focused on healing up Delia and then checking on the others wounds that Ellie letting out a deep breathe.

 _'Remember when we joined the team. You weren't a team player.'_ Ellie spoke to Adrian.

 _'But I wasn't a solo man. He is acting like he is some hot shot. He's a rookie and he'll get himself or others killed the way he acts in battle.'_ Adrian spoke to her.

Ellie rubbed the back of her neck and turned back to Adam. He wasn't where he was standing anymore. She noticed he was by the punching bags. He was hitting the bags in frustration. A small smile escaped her mouth.

"You two aren't so different," She said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian was walking through the wooded area. He kicked a stone in his path as he stormed through the path in frustration. He didn't care if Ellie had a point, that Adam was still new and he isn't use to the teamwork. Adrian was just angry that Adam was reckless and allowed that to happen. Allowed the beast to escape, possibility making the situation worst.

Adrian found himself near some lake, he grabbed a rock and tossed it in the lake. The more he stood there, the more he realized he wasn't truly angry just at Adam. He was bottling up more angry and frustration that he hadn't let out.

He sat down on a log and grabbed another rock to toss into the lake.

"Maybe I am a failure," Adrian muttered to himself.

 _-Flashback-_

 _A few days ago after the mid-terms were done. Adrian had gotten a phone call from his eldest sister. Which was odd. Usually he only gets phone calls from his dad, which hasn't happened in the past couple of months. The call had asked if they could meet up for coffee and talk._

 _So after his final mid-term, he met up with his eldest sister. Sophia was standing outside the coffee house on campus. She had long blonde hair that was put into a bun, her blue eyes were covered by small framed glasses, and she was wearing a white button down top with a black pencil skirt and heels._

 _"Sophia," Adrian said._

 _Sophia turned to him, "Adrian," A small escaped her lips._

 _Adrian walked over, "Why don't we get some coffee?"_

 _She shakes her head, "How about we just talk?" Her smile faded._

 _Adrian nods with a frown, "Of course."_

 _The two walked to a bench and sat down. There was a long pause. No one spoke. It was complexly awkward for the two of them. The twenty-two year old women looked down at her twenty year old brother. Something about him seemed to be different with him. He seemed different._

 _"So," She ended the silence, "How is it here?"_

 _Adrian looked at her, "Fine."_

 _Sophia nods with a small smile, "I'm glad you're seeing something through for once." She said._

 _Adrian glared at her, "I get it, Soph. I am a screw up. If you're going to lecture me or say how much of a failure I am don't. I already got it from our bastard of a father." Adrian said._

 _Sophia frowns, "No. I am not lecturing you and you're not a failure, Adi." She said using a childhood nickname._

 _Adrian didn't look at her._

 _Sophia sighs, "Our father has made some questionable choices with how him and mother raised up. Bethany is still at home dealing with her senior year of high school and having them hover over about college applications. I came to see you because I wanted to check on you." She said._

 _Adrian rubs the back of his neck, "You heard?" It didn't come out as a question more of a statement._

 _Sophia nods, "He basically lectured both Bethany and I about not following down the footsteps of a failure. He said to cut ties with you or we'll be sorry." She said._

 _Adrian nods, "I see. So this is our goodbye." He looks up at her._

 _Sophia shakes her head, "I can't say with Bethany will do seeing as she is a minor but, I am not going to give up on my baby brother." She said._

 _Adrian frowns and looks down, "I can't let you do that."_

 _"Why not?" Sophia asks._

 _Adrian kept his frown, "Because I am exactly what dad said, I am a screw up. I had everything given to me, I expected to inherit the business, I didn't graduate high school, then I went off to the military where I got my GED, and finally decided to leave the military for college. I don't even know why I am here." He said._

 _Sophie touched his shoulder, "Because you want something you can claim for yourself. You may have been a spoiled brat, hell I was too, but you were always different. You didn't like the private schools that's why you ended up in public schools. You didn't like high school so you ended up in the military, and the only reason you left the military was because of family influence being involved in your ranks. You want something that you earned yourself."_

 _Adrian kept his head down._

 _Sophia had a smile on her face, "Besides, I told dad where to shove it with the company."_

 _Adrian lifted his head up, "Wha- What? Soph, what did you do?" He stood up._

 _Sophia giggled, "I told him off. I don't want to be apart of a company let alone a family that doesn't accept the fact I have a little brother." Sophia said._

 _Adrian stood in shock._

 _Sophia stood up and still smiled, "I am attending Harvard next semester. I'll be going to get my degree in law. I want to become a lawyer." She said._

 _"Soph," He said._

 _Sophia hugs her brother, "In a way, you were right. This is a goodbye, for now. But I promise I'll call you." She said._

 _Adrian hugged his sister and then when they pulled back, Sophia messed with her brother's hair and had a smile on her face. He knew that she was going to be his only family for a long time. His youngest sister will not be allowed to contact him due to his dad, and the same goes for his mom. His dad will be so stubborn, he'll die before realizing he's an ass._

 _"I have you to thank for me doing this," Sophia said, "If you hadn't gone to college and dad hadn't been an ass. I wouldn't have realized that being involved in the family business is not what I want in life."_

 _Adrian nods, "You're welcome."_

 _-Flashback Over-_

Adrian tossed another rock into the lake. A frown remaining on his face. No matter how happy he was to have Sophia in his corner it only made him feel less knowing his own father does not want him around.

"Mind if I sit?" Said none other than Adam.

Adrian didn't look up, "Knock yourself out."

Adam sat down next to Adrian on the log. Adam picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake. Adam then glanced over at Adrian, a frown was on Adrian's face. Adam could tell without even knowing him well enough that something was on his mind.

"You okay?" Adam asks.

Adrian threw another rock, "It's none of your damn business." He said.

That sent the two into silence. They sat there and threw some rocks into the lake, one at a time. Then Adam glanced back at Adrian. Whatever it was, it might have been triggered while they had their battle earlier.

"Personal," Adam spoke, "Like family personal."

Adrian gritted his teeth, "Seriously, dude. Knock it off."

Adam sighs, "I grew up in a huge family. I was the youngest of eight." Adam started.

Adrian didn't toss a rock, instead he starting to fumble with it in his hands.

"It kind of sucked being the youngest, but I was the only boy. All my older siblings were sisters. They wanted to make me a girl when I was growing up, which if you ever meet one of my sister's they will likely show you a photo of me dressed as a girl. They called me Andrea and it is embarrassing." Adam rambled on.

Adrian made no interest in speaking up, instead listening to the twenty-one year old.

"I never knew my father. He died before I was born. I mean my mom and eldest sister did their best telling me stories of my dad. From what they tell me, he was a great man. He was a police officer- no wait he was a detective." Adam said.

Adrian finally threw the rock, "Wish I never knew my old man."

Adam frowns, "You don't mean that." Adam said.

Adrian still frowning nods, "He never had been a dad to me."

Adam just looks at the younger man.

Adrian looks down for a second, "Ellie is the only person who knows all of this, pass this along to anyone and I will kill you." He said.

Adam nods, "Yeah man."

Adrian kept his frown, "I am the middle child in my family but the only son. I had two sisters, one older and one younger. When I was born I was meant to inherit my father's business that he inherited from his father."

Adam looks at Adrian, "You're rich?"

Adrian nods, "Yeah. So all my life I was expected this to inherit the business and have all the money. But instead of having a father be well a father, I have a man grooming his son to be exactly like him. My mom was the only person who was kind and gentle, she was actually a mom. I acted out so I left private school to go to public school. Then I got annoyed with everyone knowing me and my family name to I dropped out of high school to go to the military."

"You dropped out of high school?" Adam asks.

Adrian nods, "I got my GED while in basic. I ended up leaving the military because I was given my ranks because of my last name. I didn't want to be there, so I decided the last place anyone with my last name would be."

"College?" Adam asks.

"No one in my family has been to college since my grandfather. We are groomed to run a business and that's it." He said.

Adam nods, "I see."

Adrian tossed a rock, "But as of recently my asshole of a father decided I wasn't going to inherit the business and after I graduate he isn't going to accept me as his son. I found out recently that my eldest sister who was now getting the business decided to tell off our father and has gone off to Harvard."

"I mean good for her," Adam said, "So what now?"

Adrian shakes his head, "Just continue with my life and just prove that asshat wrong." Adrian said.

"Prove him wrong?" Adam asks.

"Prove to him that I am not a failure." Adrian said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Delia is feeling much better, she isn't the only one who was being healed up after the fight. However, Dean and Abigail noticed that both Adrian and Adam were missing from the clubhouse. It did not take Emi long to type in their energy and pulled up their location.

"Should we go get them?" Ethan asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sam shrugs his shoulders.

"Did they get injured from the attack?" Bay asks.

Alex shakes her head, "They were both fine."

Ellie had a small smile on her face, "Leave them alone. Maybe this will get them to start arguing." She said.

Robbie turns to Ellie, "I am all for that. No more yelling." He said.

Delia smirks, "But when they do come back, I should thank Adrian for stepping in like that today."

Ellie looks at the two colors, black and gold, on the map. The smile remaining on her face.

"I think he knows you are thankful for that. Besides, why bother on it when it could start the fighting again." Ellie said.

Emi turns around to face them, "I didn't hear the entire yelling but I know I don't want to hear that again." Emi said.

Alex sighs, "Yeah I don't want to hear that again."

The rangers went on to their duties. They decided that they'd spend some time training inside the clubhouse for a while, with Dean monitoring it. Abigail was cleaning up the medical bay. Emi just sat there staring at the map where Adrian and Adam were.

Emi glanced back at the rangers training, she watched as the rangers trained among each other. Sparring, lifting, punching the punching bag, or even working with their abilities. Emi looks from the sidelines like always.

 **(A/N: I changed the title of this chapter from Gold Vs Black to An Understanding. I thought instead of having Adrian and Adam fight and literally beat each other up, wouldn't move their characters forward. So I decided on having a situation make the two of them mad at each other, which leads to them talking about their own lives and kind of understanding one an other after this chapter is done.**

 **Now after this chapter, leads into the introductions of finally seeing the Bronze Ranger in action. I am excited to start this arc and really looking forward to how you all react to it. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	35. ACT THIRTY-FOUR

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-FOUR -** **Entering Bronze Ranger Part 1  
**

The smoke cleared and the rangers were all on the ground, powered down and coughing as the smoke began to clear. Alex reached for her sword and stumbled to stand up, she looked at the enemy and glared. Wincing as her body was aching so badly. Standing in front of her was the Royal Knights, the Blue Royal Knight and the Pink Royal Knight like usual.

"Given up?" The Pink Royal Knight asked.

Alex groaned as she fully stands, "Never!"

The Blue Royal Knight pointed his sword at her, "Well then," He and the Pink Royal Knight began to charge, "This will be your end!"

Alex braced herself, but as the two Royal Knights came towards her, she did not expect a bronze figure to jump in the way wielding two swords in their hands. Alex stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, Alex blinked a few times and looked up at the bronze figure and noticed it was the newly noticed Bronze Ranger.

"Don't worry, Alex." The Bronze Ranger spoke, "I can handle this."

 _-A Few Hours Prior-_

Alex and Delia exited out of their dorm room, knocking on Bay and Emi's door. Bay opened the door with a smile on her face.

"So you two ready?" Delia asks.

Bay nods, "I am."

Alex seemed a bit confused, "Is Emi in there?"

Bay shakes her head, "She mentioned that she needed to go to the clubhouse for something. That she'll meet us at the movie." Bay said.

Alex frowned and grabbed her cellphone to see no messages, "I wished she'd text me that."

Delia placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "No need to worry. Emi isn't going to get dragged to another dimension." Delia sad.

Alex nods, "Right. I just-."

Bay smiles and shuts her door to stand in the hallway, "We know. You worry about her."

Alex nods and was silent.

Delia wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders, "Now let's go watch Wonder Women be a badass!"

Just like that the three girls began to head out of the dorm building to head in the direction of the movies.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian was punching on the punching bags at the clubhouse. No one was there and he liked it. He didn't want to work out in the gym on campus, because then he'd have to deal with other people and he just wanted to be alone while he focused on beating the crap out of the punching bag. After he talked to Adam, opening himself up more, he noticed his anger towards others has lessen, but his angry towards his father remain.

Adrian was slightly startled out of his thought when he heard someone enter the clubhouse. He looked up to see Emi.

"Uh- hi," Emi said.

Adrian looks at her, "Aren't you and the girls suppose to be at the movies?"

"Ellie told you?" Emi asks.

Adrian nods, "I don't care. If she wants to see Wonder Women as a girl thing, I am not going to stop her."

Emi nods.

"Why are you here? You'll be late." Adrian said.

Emi walks over, "I forgot something."

Adrian watched her walk over to her usual spot and then she noticed what she was looking for was missing. Her eyes widen and tried not to looked freaked out when she turned around to face Adrian, who was going back to hitting the bag in front of him. Emi glanced at him and he stopped after getting a few more punches in.

"Did you see- uh," Emi's voice trailed off.

Adrian smirked, "Check under my coat."

Emi looks at him in confusion.

"Abigail and Dean came by," He said, "I found you're project and I assumed they don't know since none of us know."

Emi's face frowned and seemed a bit upset, "I wasn't- I was just-."

Adrian started to take off the gloves, "You don't have to explain it to me. I get it, Em. I get it. You want to be doing something more than just this, but maybe you should have told the people that are close to you about it first before being selfish and going out of your way to plan for this second life you made."

Emi nods, "Technically third. My first life is my life on campus, my second life is Abigail's intern, and my third life is-," Her voice trailed off again.

Adrian reached over to his jacket and grabbed the small bronze looking cellphone at her, "Come clean to everyone. Secrets aren't good, Em."

Emi nods.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ellie was checking her phone, "We're going to be late for the showing."

Delia looked from Ellie to Alex, "Has she texted you?" Delia asks.

Alex shakes her head with a small frown, "No."

Bay frowns, "Wonder if she's okay?" Bay asks.

The four girls were standing by the on campus movie theater. They were standing outside the entrance of the theater. Alex pulled out her phone and saw no messages, so she decided to text her girlfriend and hoped that she'll reply back to her. Within a few seconds, she got a response.

"She's on her way," Alex said.

Ellie sighs, "So we'll only miss the opening credits," She said, "Oh well."

Before anything else happens, there was a small explosion. The four girls braced themselves, but were thrown back. Alex and Delia had hit the side of a blue SUV, whereas Bay and Ellie rolled on the ground. The smoke cleared and standing in front of them was the Blue and Pink Royal Knights.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" The Pink Royal Knight asks.

Alex frowns as she stands up, "Son of a bitch."

Delia stumbles up, "Can we go one day without this?"

Bay reaches for her morpher, "Our line of work doesn't allow for vacation time." She said.

Ellie nods as she sets up a link with everyone in the team, _'Royal Knights at the theater. I'm here with Alex, Delia, and Bay. Back up would be nice.'_

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The four girls yell.

The four girls quickly morphed into their suits and held onto their swords. As the two Royal Knights came charging at the girls, they split up into two small groups to handle the two Royal Knights. Alex and Ellie were fighting the Pink Royal Knight, whereas Delia and Bay were fighting the Blue Royal Knight.

Delia charged forward with her sword, but the Blue Royal Knight grabbed her arm and tossed her back. Delia rolled on the ground, she shook her head and noticed a small fountain near them. Bay was swinging her sword at the Royal Knight. That is until she had to dodge the sword of the Royal Knight. She glanced at Delia, also noticing the fountain, so Bay shrink down in size and began to fly. The Blue Royal Knight tried to grab her, which was perfect because it kept him distracted.

"Get back here!" The Blue Royal Knight spatted.

Bay was flying away from the hands of the Blue Royal Knight. Just then Delia stands up and uses her ability to launch a large amount of water at the Blue Royal Knight. This knocked him down on the ground. Bay flew next to Delia and returned to normal size. The two girls high fived.

Ellie and Alex were dealing with the Pink Royal Knight. Ellie slashed her blade at the Pink Royal Knight, which led to the Pink Royal Knight to grab Ellie's arm. She held onto Ellie's arm and then popped her shoulder out of place, this left Ellie screaming in pain. The Pink Royal Knight threw Ellie on the ground. Ellie basically collapsed in pain.

Alex glanced back at Ellie, "Ellie-!"

"In front of you!" Ellie screamed.

Alex had a few seconds to brace herself, she extended her hands and stopped the Pink Royal Knight with her telepath ability. Alex took in a deep breathe seeing how close the Pink Royal Knight was to her face. Alex used her ability to throw the Pink Royal Knight back onto the ground. Alex ran over to Ellie.

"You okay?" Alex asks.

Ellie winced in pain, "Ugh- I'll live."

Just then as the Blue and Pink Royal Knights got up and faced their attackers, the four rangers all stood up and got ready for the next attack. Then jumping in was Adam and Robbie first, Adam went over to the Pink Royal Knight. Slashing his sword at the Royal Knight. Robbie slashed his sword at the Blue Royal Knight.

"You two okay?" Robbie asks Bay and Delia.

The Black and Silver Mystic Knight Ranger stood in front of the girls. Then jumping in was the Yellow and Green Mystic Knights. The four guys ran off the face against the Royal Knights. Then arriving next to Alex and Ellie was Adrian, he was in his gold suit. He looked at his girlfriend.

"Ellie," He spoke.

Ellie glanced at him, "What took you so long?"

"Your shoulder," He spoke as he noticed her holding onto it.

Ellie shakes her head, "I'll be fine."

Adrian nods.

The three charged in the battle. However as all nine rangers were facing off against the Royal Knights, the Royal Knights jumped back from the rangers. They held their swords up, which created a large ball of energy. The nine rangers were a bit shocked to see that. The Royal Knights fire it at the rangers. Adrian tried to make a shield to protect them all but it was too late. The blast hit them.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

 _-Now-_

The smoke cleared and the rangers were all on the ground, powered down and coughing as the smoke began to clear. Alex reached for her sword and stumbled to stand up, she looked at the enemy and glared. Wincing as her body was aching so badly. Standing in front of her was the Royal Knights, the Blue Royal Knight and the Pink Royal Knight like usual.

"Given up?" The Pink Royal Knight asked.

Alex groaned as she fully stands, "Never!"

The Blue Royal Knight pointed his sword at her, "Well then," He and the Pink Royal Knight began to charge, "This will be your end!"

Alex braced herself, but as the two Royal Knights came towards her, she did not expect a bronze figure to jump in the way wielding two swords in their hands. Alex stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, Alex blinked a few times and looked up at the bronze figure and noticed it was the newly noticed Bronze Ranger.

"Don't worry, Alex." The Bronze Ranger spoke, "I can handle this."

Alex looks at the Bronze Ranger. She knew that voice. She knew it so well.

"Emi-," Alex spoke despite the confusion.

Then Alex collapsed into unconsciousness.

The Royal Knights stood there snickering at the site of the Bronze Ranger.

"What can you do that those weaklings couldn't?" The Pink Royal Knight asks.

The Bronze Ranger smirks under her helmet, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

Then the Bronze Ranger multiplied into like clones in front of the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights were a bit shocked by that, but that didn't stop them. The Royal Knights then charged at the Bronze Ranger and her clones. The Bronze Ranger looked at her clones and nodded. The Royal Knights thought they had the upper hand, but were dealing with someone who has a lot of training.

The Royal Knights jump back. However, they did not expect a powerful punch in the back of the heads. The force of the punch sent the two Royal Knights to the ground. They look up to see Dean Blackburn there, the Royal Knights then stand up. The Royal Knights then also saw Abigail Blackburn show up, kneeling down next to the unconscious rangers.

"We'll take this as our cue to leave," The Pink Royal Knight said.

"But we'll be back." The Blue Royal Knight said.

Then the two vanished. Dean sprinted over to the rangers on the ground, the Bronze Ranger stood there and turned to look at the wounded rangers. Her clones vanished as well. Abigail looked up at the Bronze Ranger and a small smile escaped her lips despite the situation.

"Are you just going to stand there," Abigail spoke, "Because I need a hand, Emi."

Just after Abigail said that, the Bronze Ranger powered down and standing there was Emi. She ran over to the others on the ground, Dean seemed a bit shocked like Abigail but Emi assumed that in a way the two parental figures kind of knew. Abigail pulled out a small device.

"Is that the teleportation device?" Emi asks.

Abigail nods, "Seems like I'm not the only one who has been busy with their own project." She said.

With that said, Abigail pressed the button on the teleportation device and all of them vanished. They were teleported to the clubhouse. The second they arrived at the clubhouse, Abigail and Dean began to take each ranger on a medical bed with the help of Emi. The three of them worked in silence. Emi glanced at her mentors and a small frown appeared on her face. She knew this was going to be hard, and she knew they all needed to know.

Emi glanced at Alex, she seemed a bit banged up but Emi knew with Abigail's healing ability that her girlfriend will be fine.

"Emi," Dean spoke up from the bed he placed Bay down, "After the rangers are all healed up, we're going to have to talk about this."

Emi looks up at Dean, "I understand."

Dean turns to face her and then hugs her, "I'm just glad your safe and you're being honest with us."

Emi nods, "But I should've said sooner."

Dean let's go, "Doesn't matter what should've happened. That's in the past." He said.

Emi nods.

Emi glanced over at Abigail. Abigail hadn't said much of anything since Abigail called her out from her ranger suit. Dean seemed to be taking it a lot better than Abigail, which makes Emi worried on how everyone else will react. She knows that Adrian found out first, and he didn't seem pissed but she didn't talk to him further about it. She knows this is going to be hard. And a long talk.

"Come on," Dean said, "Let's give Abigail some space."

Emi nods and the two walk out of the medical room. Emi glanced back one last second to look at Abigail, she was healing Robbie. A frown on Abigail's face. Emi can't help but think she's let her mentor down.

 **(A/N: So Emi is the Bronze Ranger. How many thought the new ranger was going to be Emi. I am building into this small little arc of introducing Emi as the Bronze Ranger by talking about how she made the morpher and what not. That is why there is parts with this chapter. I want to go further than this chapter by showing her face off against the Royal Knights.**

 **The next chapter the rangers and mentors will talk to Emi about her morpher and how it happened, then discussing how she has been helping while the others had been in other worlds. Everyone will react in different ways as the chapters go on, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Also, while writing this chapter I was listening to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 soundtrack, if you haven't heard any of the music in it, I suggest checking it out. My favorite song in the second volume is Father and Son by Cat Stevens with Mr Blue Sky by ELO as my second favorite. But again I suggest you guys listen to these songs, because these old 1960s or 1970s songs are just so amazing!**

 **Anyways enough of me bantering on about Guardians of the Galaxy, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to write more. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	36. ACT THIRTY-FIVE

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
Bronze Ranger - Emi  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-FOUR -** **Entering Bronze Ranger Part 2  
**

It was a few hours later, the clubhouse was silent leading up to it. The rangers were fully healed and could feel the tension among the mentors and the intern. Emi was standing in front of all of them, with her head down. Abigail looked at Emi with a hard to read expression, whereas Dean was trying to be supportive.

"So," Abigail started, "Tell us everything."

Emi looks up and without speaking revealed the bronze morpher in her hands. Everyone gasped, besides Adrian. The rangers looked among themselves and were so shocked that they didn't know about that. Alex looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"Emi?" Alex spoke.

Delia looks at her friend, "For how long?" Delia asks.

"I've been working on it for a while now. I had nearly completed it but I was sent to another dimension." Emi said.

Robbie looks at her, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

Emi looks at the team, "I didn't know how." Emi said.

Bay frowns, "Emi, you should've trusted us. We wouldn't have told you not to." Bay said.

Sam nods agreeing with his girlfriend, "We are your friends and would've supported you." Sam said.

Ethan nodded in agreement.

Ellie glanced at Adrian, sensing he had known for a while now but seemed to get it. The white and gold pair knew what it was like to be on the outside with this team, so Ellie got keeping things private because Ellie and Adrian kept their identity a secret for a long time.

Ellie looks at Emi, "Were you going to tell us?" Ellie asks.

Emi nods, "Yeah, I just didn't know how." Emi said.

Adam crosses his arms on his chest, "But you lied to us." He said.

Adrian glanced at Adam, "Hey man back off." Adrian said.

Adam glanced at Adrian, "Did you know? Did you know her secret?" Adam asks.

Adrian didn't say anything. Before Adam went to shove Adrian and reopened the fued between the two, Alex stepped in the middle of it. Her eyes shifting between Adrian and Adam, mostly glaring at Adam for plotting to start a fight.

"Knock it off," Alex said.

Emi looks at the team, "Adrian had found out today. He told me to come clean and I was going to- after the movie today." She said.

Dean looks at her, "No one hates you, Emi. But we are a bit disappointed you kept this from us." He said.

Emi nods trying to keep the tears back, "I understand."

Alex glanced back at her girlfriend, Alex walked over and hugged Emi. Emi despite didn't want to feel even worst for lying about her other life, didn't want to hug her girlfriend, but held onto Alex anyways, because she couldn't hurt her anymore.

Alex kissed Emi cheek, "It's okay," Alex said, "Everything is okay."

After the rangers left, Dean turned to his wife. He sees the expression in her eyes. A frown spread on her face. Dean walked over and hugged his wife from behind, he kissed her on her neck. She held onto him until he let go of her.

"Abby," Dean spoke, "I know this is hard."

Abigail looks at Dean, "I feel betrayed. She didn't tell me- us." Abigail said.

Dean brushed his hand through her hair, "Look, this is going to be hard to move forward, but let's not push her too hard." He said.

Abigail nods, "I just feel hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me." Abigail said.

Dean sighs, "Maybe she was scared."

Abigail looks at her husband, "Why?"

"Because we told her we think of her like a child to us. She probably didn't want to worry her work parents." He said.

Abigail formed a small smile, "Maybe."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

It was the next day, Emi noticed there was a lot of tension between the rangers and her after the reveal yesterday. Emi noticed that Alex was trying, and Emi was so happy that her girlfriend didn't get too upset with her. Emi saw how the others just felt awkward, well mostly everyone.

As Emi was walking mindlessly through campus, she felt someone hit her on the top of her head. She stopped and turned around to noticed Adrian standing there. Emi looks at the guy standing behind her and seemed a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Emi asks.

Adrian smirks, "I happen to also go to this school, Em." He said.

Emi nods and blushes from embarrassment, "Right. Eh- er, sorry." She said.

Adrian looks at her, "How come you are so spacey?" He asked.

Emi frowns, "Well it isn't obvious, Adrian?"

Adrian motioned to a bench for her to sit next to him. She took this as a shocker, but she followed the man to the bench. The two sat down and even put their bags on the ground next to their feet to keep an eye on it.

"You made a mistake, kid." He started, "You kept a secret and that happens."

Emi nods, "A big secret." She said.

Adrian leaned back on the bench, "But if I know this team like I think I do," He started, "They'll get over it. Besides, from what Ellie says, apparently this team is the closest thing any of us have a normal family. We all come from different backgrounds and yet we all behave like some kind of family. With Abigail and Dean being the parental." He said.

Emi sat there in silence.

"We all know Alex's tragic background, and how she was able to get pass it with everyone here. Even if back then I was a total dick. We even know Delia's complicated background, from her own mom being kidnapped into another dimension. We were all there for her in some way, again despite me being a dick. We know about Bay's traumatic experience, surviving a plane crash can still haunt the victims of it, but we're here and so is Sam." Adrian spoke.

Emi looked at him.

"Speaking of Sam, we all know he was born a she. No one judges him, not even Bay. We care about him and will defend him. We all know about Ethan's brother, and how it is hard for him to watch someone he loves basically just lay there and die. We are there for him, every time he comes back from the hospital from visiting his brother. The entire team knows about Ellie's mom being caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. She has her days, but Ellie has gotten past a lot of her old guilt." Adrian continued.

Emi began to fumble with her hands.

"We all know about Adam's family. We know he lost his dad before he could form any memories of him. We know about Robbie's situation as much as he told us about it, and we are there for him. We are there despite him saying he is stuck in that contract, but we all believe that he can get out of it. We all believe he'll get that law degree and find a loop hole. You guys all know about my history, my past that I don't like talking about. But it's out in the open. We're a family, Em." He said.

Emi frowns, "Yeah, I guess so."

Adrian looks at her, "There is no guessing, Emi. You are a part of this family. And for the longest time we all knew our roles, but now things have slightly changed and we have to get use to it." He said.

Emi looks at him, "You think that Abigail will forgive me? I think I hurt her the most." Emi said.

Adrian looks at her and nods, "Absolutely."

Just then there was a large shake followed by an explosion. The two looked at each other and through the chaos, they quickly morphed and ran into the fight. The two rangers ran over to the sight of the attack and it was the two Royal Knights, Pink and Blue.

Emi smirks underneath her helmet, "Ready for round two?" Her voice sounded confident.

The Pink Royal Knight pointed at Emi, "And this time you will fall."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The others heard the shake and the explosion from their classes, they all ran out to see the panic from the students and teachers on campus. Alex looked in the direction and saw bronze and gold fighting off against their enemy.

"Guys-! That way!" Alex yelled.

The rangers followed their leader. All of the rangers morphed into their suits as they ran in the direction of the fight. All armed with their swords in their hands. Sam and Ethan jumped in the fight with Adrian against the Blue Royal Knight first, Sam had just transformed into a lion. Adrian saw the yellow beast come toward him, Adrian rolled to avoid it, and the lion jumped onto the Blue Royal Knight. Then it left Ethan, when Sam was thrown off, he copied Dean's super strength and punched the royal knight in the face.

Adrian got up, "Thanks,"

Sam nods.

Ethan smirks, "You're welcome."

Delia and Bay came into help out Emi against the Pink Royal Knight. Bay was slashing her blade at the royal knight with Emi, the two were working well together to handle the royal knight. Bay glanced at Delia and then tackled Emi down, when Bay and Emi were down was when Delia attacked. It happend so quickly, Delia extended her hands out and released a lot of water that was launched at the royal knight.

Emi stands up, "Thanks girls,"

Bay smiles, "You're welcome."

Delia nods.

"Guys," Robbie points out, "What is that?"

The rangers look at the direction the royal knights were launched from the attacks, and then they see more royal knights appearing. There were now nine of them; Pink, Blue, Gold, Silver, Yellow, Red, Green, Black, and White.

The Red Royal Knight stepped forward, "Pink! Blue! You disappoint me."

The two royal knights who the rangers were so use to fighting were slowly getting up. They looked ashamed.

"You had a simple mission," The Red Royal Knight continued, "Destroy the rangers."

The Pink Royal Knight spoke up, "They are not as weak as we believed they were." The royal knight spoke.

The Yellow Royal Knight chuckles, "Guess we have to destroy them now."

The Mystic Knight Rangers stood ready for battle, and then watched as the royal knights began to charge at them. As the royal knights got closer, suddenly appearing was Rowan.

"Rowan-!" Adrian and Ellie yelled.

The young Gardios, held his index finger to his forehead and then him as well as the Mystic Knight team vanished. The Royal Knights stopped running and stood there in awe. Some of the royal knights were angry.

"Boss," The Green Royal Knight spoke, "What do we do now?"

"We wait," The Red Royal Knight said, "It just got interesting."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers appeared on the beach still on campus. Alex looked around in confusion, not only were they on the beach but they were all out of their ranger suits. Rowan sat on the beach, frowning as he sat in a ball.

"What- What just happened?" Adam asks.

Rowan didn't look at them.

Adrian knelt down in front of Rowan, "Rowan?"

Rowan looks at Adrian, "They are too strong for you."

Robbie crossed his arms on his chest, "We could've handled them."

Rowan shakes his head, "Two, yes. All nine? No." He spoke.

Ellie knelt down in front of Rowan as well, "Rowan," She asks.

"How did you know?" Sam asks.

Rowan looks at them, "I just do." He said looking at Ellie all sad.

Ellie response with hugging him, "Okay."

Bay still looks a bit freaked, "Shouldn't we go hide or something?"

Rowan shakes his head, "They're gone."

"How do you know, Rowan?" Delia asks.

Rowan said nothing as he hugged onto Ellie.

Ethan looks at Rowan then to the two who know the Gardios, "Guys?"

Adrian looks from Ellie to Rowan, "Kid," Adrian nudged, "Let go of my girlfriend."

Rowan did. Ellie looks at her boyfriend then to Rowan.

Emi looks confused, "What's going on?" Emi asks.

Rowan looks at the two rangers he's known the longest then to the entire team, "I have an ability to locate energy readings," He started, "That's how I know you're not strong enough for them."

Alex stepped forward, "How much stronger are they than us?"

"A lot," Rowan spoke, "You need to unlock your secondary power in order to stop them."

"Secondary power?" The rangers all spoke.

Rowan nods, "Yes. You're secondary power."

 **(A/N: Let me first say I am sorry for being absent from writing for a while. I had my mind elsewhere while I am worrying about something medically wrong with me. I won't find out anything until the 3rd so, a bit stressed about that. I don't want to get too much into it, but yeah thought I'd explain myself.**

 **Also, I was originally going to have a more deep chapter with the rangers and Emi but I need to move the story along to getting their secondary powers. The next chapter will be a filler, so it can act on what I wanted to do in this chapter.**

 **Oh an there is going to be a NEW season of a past series coming out in September. I had asked a few authors for OCs, because I want to keep this pretty quiet and secretive right now. It's going to be a BIG deal when it comes out. I am excited about this new season/"reboot" if you will. I will be making a poll asking what team you think it is having a second season. So check it out! And when it gets closer I will update the original series with an AUTHOR'S NOTE saying when the release date of the first chapter will be and where to find it.**

 **Thank you everyone for being so supportive, I don't know what I'd do without such a supportive community! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	37. ACT THIRTY-SIX

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
Bronze Ranger - Emi  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-FIVE - Moving On**

Emi walked into the clubhouse after hours. She knew Dean would be gone but not Abigail, she decided to show up after the rangers were heading to bed. She had told her roommate, Bay, not to wait up for her. Bay had a small understanding that her roommate was up to something.

Emi saw her mentor standing by the computers, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Anything I can do to help?" Emi asked making herself known to Abigail.

Abigail turns around, "What? No- no it's fine."

Emi walks over, "Look we need to talk."

Abigail looks at Emi, "It's fine."

Emi saw Abigail was clearly upset. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she didn't expect the others to be so understanding, however, she got why Abigail was so hurt. Emi must have hurt her in a way that the others were not.

"Abigail, I'm so sorry." Emi said.

Abigail turns to her, "Sorry?"

Emi looks at her mentor with a frown, "I wanted to be more help around here."

Abigail walks to Emi, "Why couldn't just training with Dean be enough for you?"

Emi looks directly into Abigail's eyes, "Because I am just like Alex and the others. We stand to stop the forces of evil."

Abigail shakes her head, "No-! You are a girl who got involved because you stumbled onto this place the same way Dean and I did, the same thing happened to us too. We got our powers, but that didn't mean we went out and play hero."

Emi stood her ground, "No because you wanted to be so safe about it!"

"Someone has to!" Abigail yells.

Emi looks at Abigail, "I am not a child!"

"But you're acting like one!" Abigail screams back.

"But you're not my mother!" Emi yells in Abigail's face.

There was a moment of silence. Emi realized she had gone too far. She was so upset and angry about fighting with Abigail that she didn't want to hurt her more, but what Abigail was saying was making her feel so angry.

"Abigail-," Emi started.

Abigail held her hand up, "It's late," She started, "And I am tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Abigail grabbed her purse and began out of the clubhouse, Emi stood there with a single tear sliding down her face. Emi held it together long enough to walk over to the punching bag, she slugged the punching bag really hard and yelled.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian was walking over to see the girls talking at the benches the next day. It was Delia, Bay, Alex, and Emi. The girls seemed to be happy and yet it faded seeing the frown on Adrian's face. Alex was the first to take notice.

"Adrian," Alex stood up stopping him, "Something wrong?"

Adrian held onto his cell phone, "I got a text from Ellie. She mentioned the thugs behind the robbery that ended up killing her mom are out on good behavior." He said.

Delia gasped, "Are you serious?"

Bay shakes her head, "Why are earth did they get out?"

Adrian sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Clearly they have changed their ways and they haven't done anything bad in prison."

Emi looks at Adrian, he looked so exhausted and just sad.

"How is Ellie?" Emi spoke.

Adrian glanced at Emi for a second before addressing all the girls, "That's why I am here. Have you seen her? She said she wasn't feeling well, so I checked her dorm and her roommate, who is either high or never there, said Ellie hasn't been there in the last twenty-four hours."

"What?" The girls shout.

Adrian nods, "I'm going to continue searching," Adrian said as he rubbed his eyes, "If you find her let me know."

Alex nods at him, "Of course."

With that Adrian ran off. The girls looked among each other, it didn't take long for them to text the others. Bay was already texting Sam when Adrian was still talking to them, Delia was sending a message to Robbie after he ran off. Alex sent a message to both Ethan and Adam after Adrian ran off.

"Poor Ellie," Delia said, "This must not be easy for her."

Alex nods, "Yeah-," Her expression frowns.

Bay placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Alex? You okay?"

Alex nods and rubs her hands through her hair, "Just- thinking about the pain Ellie is going through is remaining me of my dad."

Emi reached over and held Alex's hand, "We're here."

Alex smiles at her girlfriend, "And we need to be there for Ellie."

Delia got a text message from Robbie, "Robbie says she isn't in the library," She then added, "He said he is teaming up with Adam."

Alex nods, "Good," Alex turns to Emi, "Can you shoot a message to Abigail telling her about Ellie?"

Emi glanced at her girlfriend, "I'll just text Dean," She said and pulled out her phone.

Bay glanced at Emi, "Em, is everything okay?"

Emi looks at Bay and then the other two, "Um Abigail and I got into a fight last night- I said something that may have hurt her more. I just- I just want to take everything back."

Alex holds onto her girlfriend's hand, "She'll come around, this is hard for her."

Emi nods.

Bay's phone rang, "Sam?"

 _"Found Ellie,_ " Sam spoke through the phone, _"Adrian is on his way. She is at the giant rocks by the beach."_

Bay nods, "Alright. We're on our way."

Bay hung up to see the others looking at her.

"Bay?" Delia asks.

"They found her." Bay said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ellie was sitting on the rock looking into the vast ocean in front of her. She knew they were there, she heard their thoughts the second they got close enough. She held her knees to her chest, hugging them to keep herself closed off.

"Ellie," Adam spoke softly, "You okay?"

Ellie remain silent.

"Ellie," Sam tried, "Hey, wanna get down from there?"

Ellie didn't move.

"We just want to help," Ethan spoke.

"We care about you." Robbie said next.

Ellie bit her lip, "I wanna be left alone." Her voice was quiet but they heard it.

It was at that moment the girls arrived. Ellie heard them not their thoughts. The girls were loud, not just in their feet hitting the ground but she could tell by how heavy their breathing was that there was more there.

"Ellie," Emi spoke.

"Hey," Alex started, "I know this is- hard. Believe me I do."

Ellie remain closed off.

Delia glanced at the others then to Ellie, "Please let us in."

"We want to help you." Bay said.

Ellie stayed in her spot then she heard him. Heard him in his thoughts. Then heard him running over.

"Eleanor!" Adrian yells.

Ellie stiffened at hearing her boyfriend call her by her full first name. He had walked pass the others and then stood in front of the rocks that she was sitting on. Ellie slowly moved her glance to her boyfriend. She saw how exhausted he was, it matched her own depressed look.

"Running away," He spoke, "Isn't you."

Ellie turns to her boyfriend fully, "They're out, idiot! Now what happened to me could happen again!"

Adrian sees her anger surfacing, "I know you're angry, but don't be mad at them or me. We want to help you, El. We want to be here for you, because this isn't going to be a walk in the park." He spoke.

Ellie frowns.

Alex steps forward, "We're a family, Ellie."

Delia nods, "We are stuck with each other."

"We all come from different homes," Adam started.

"And different families, but we're together now." Robbie finished.

Bay nods, "We found love and joy with being a team and a family." Bay said.

"We can be ourselves and not be judged." Sam said as he held onto Bay's hand.

"We mess with each other just like normal siblings," Ethan said, "With Abigail and Dean being our parents."

Adrian stepped forward, "We're been through a lot together. We are never leaving you, just like we are never giving up on each other."

Ellie stares at them all with tears in her eyes, "Guys."

Emi stepped forward like the others, "We all mean it."

Ellie had more tears in her eyes, she slid down the rock and embraces Adrian. He held onto her, calming her down and telling her everything is going to be okay. That is until Ellie felt more weight as she held onto him. Ellie began to fall backwards, but Adam and Robbie ran over to help hold Ellie up whereas Sam and Ethan grabbed Adrian.

"Adrian?" Ellie spoke.

"He fainted," Ethan said.

Adam frowns, "Is he okay?"

Alex walks over, "He looked pretty exhausted."

Ellie frowns, "I bet. Knowing him, he has been searching for me since I sent that text message."

"When did you send it?" Robbie asks.

"Four in the morning," Ellie said.

"Let's get him back to his room," Sam said, "He needs his rest."

Ellie nods, "I'll help you two." Ellie said.

Ellie followed and helped Ethan and Sam carry her boyfriend off. Bay went along with to help out her boyfriend in case. Delia, Robbie, Adam, Alex, and Emi began walking off the beach. They were starting to talk about other things, when Alex noticed Emi stopped walking.

"Emi," Alex spoke, "You okay?"

Emi looks at Alex, "I gotta go do something first."

Alex nods and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, "Okay."

"Text you later." Emi said and ran off.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Abigail was in the clubhouse, Dean went to get lunch for the two of them. She turned around to see Emi standing there. This time Emi looked differently. Abigail walked over toward Emi, and was embraced by the young girl.

"I should've told you," She cried, "I should've never said you were my mom, because you basically are like my mom."

Abigail held onto Emi, "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling."

Abigail and Emi pull back. Abigail push some of Emi's hair behind her ear and smiles at the girl in front of her.

"Instead of being so angry," Abigail started, "I should've been proud. You went out of you way to be able to help the others and be a hero. I- I shouldn't have been so mad." Abigail said.

Emi nods, "And I shouldn't have been so secretive about it."

Dean comes in with two take out bags from a Chinese place. He noticed the moment between the two and seemed a bit awkward as he entered in.

"If I had known you were coming by, I would have gotten more Kung Pao chicken." Dean said.

The girls laughed.

"I should get to class." Emi said.

Abigail nods with a smile and watched Emi take over. She kisses her husband on the cheek.

"Everything good?" Dean asks.

Abigail nods, "Yes."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian wakes up hours later, he look around to see Ellie sitting next to him.

"Hey," He spoke.

Ellie looked at him, "Hi,"

"How are you?" He asks.

Ellie smiles at him, "Good and you?"

He smiles, "Good."

Ellie stands from where she was sitting and sat on the bed, "You passed out from low blood sugar. That's what you get for chasing after your girlfriend on empty."

Adrian shifts himself on his bed, "Eh- you're more important."

"Than your health." Ellie said.

Adrian hugs her, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe and okay."

Ellie felt him kiss her forehead, "I will be, Adrian. I will be."

He looks into her eyes, "Don't ever run off like that again."

Ellie smiles, "I promise. And promise me you'll never pass out on my like that."

"Promise," Adrian said.

The two smile at one an other as they lay now on Adrian's bed and cuddle.

' _I love you,'_ Adrian thought.

Ellie smiles, "I love you too."

 **(A/N: Let me first put to the record I am fine and what not. If you want a update to myself, I wrote an author's note in Heroes of Legend. Not to mention, check out that series, its gonna get real good soon.**

 **This may be short but I wanted a small part where Abigail and Emi go at it then make up, so this happened. I wanted more to do with Ellie's past with her mom dying and this brought up.**

 **Don't worry the next chapter will fully begin the new arc not to mention characters who has had lesser attention will have time to shine. So don't freak out that your favorite character hasn't shined yet. Anyways, I'll try to be more here instead of being absent. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	38. ACT THIRTY-SEVEN

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
Bronze Ranger - Emi  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-SIX - Trapped Contract Part 1  
**

Robbie frowned as he left his dorm that morning. He had just off the phone with his uncle. And things were not well. He walked out of the building down and on the sidewalk, he kept his head down and then almost passed his friends.

They shouted for him.

He looked up. They were sitting at a table outside with their text books out on the nice November weather that Dresden, California gave them. Robbie had to fake it to make it through the day, so he sat down next to Delia.

"Hey," He said.

Adam looks at Robbie, "You okay?"

Robbie nods, "Yeah."

Delia had a worried look, "You sure?"

Robbie nods again.

Emi glanced from Robbie then to Adrian and Delia. She was asking about their trip helping the Star Legends team with their final battle. They all heard as Adrian and Delia took their time sharing about their experience in the front line like that.

Alex looks at Delia and Adrian, "So how was the mission?"

Delia shrugs, "It was alright. I mean it felt a bit overwhelming to be surrounded by so many veterans."

Adrian nods in agreement.

Adam looks at Adrian, "You didn't hit one did you?"

Adrian shot Adam a look, "No."

Ellie smiles and looks at her boyfriend, "Well that's good."

"It was pretty difficult," Delia continued to talk about it, "There were some good, bad, awful, and miracle like moments." Delia said.

"Bad how?" Bay asks.

Adrian frowns, "They did lose someone. This was a mentor that was very special to the team."

"A special mentor?" Ethan asks.

Adrian and Delia nod.

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself to save Sora and Avalon." Delia said.

Adrian held onto Ellie's hand, "It was the ultimate sacrifice." He spoke.

Sam frowns, "That must have been hard for you to witness." Sam said.

"It was hard. She did it for them, and the Star Legends defeated Mesadogloria." Delia said.

Alex looks at her friends, "That is great that they defeated Mesadogloria, but it is awful to lose someone like that."

Robbie seemed to zone in and out, he kept looking at his phone. Replaying the conversation over and over again.

 _-Flashback to a few minutes prior-_

 _Robbie was in his dorm and heard his phone rang. He reached for it, not paying attention to the caller and answered._

 _"Hello," Robbie sounded happy._

 _"Hello, Robert." Spoke an older man._

 _Robbie gritted his teeth, "Stanley,"_

 _Robbie seemed to be a bit angry. Robbie began to pace slightly but stopped as he ended up by the window, which showed his refection in the glass window._

 _"I wanted to check in with my favorite nephew," Stanley said._

 _Robbie glares, "If I am your favorite, you'd rip that contract."_

 _He heard Stanley lightly chuckle, "I can't do that. It's a contract, my boy, and you signed it."_

 _Robbie got angry, "I signed it when I was twelve! How was I suppose to know!" He yells._

 _"Now Robert, there is no need to raise your voice." Stanley said._

 _Robbie tightens his jaw, "You know what," Robbie said feeling the electric pulse running through him, "I am going to find a way out of this."_

 _Robbie could hear Stanley chuckle, "Sure you will," Then a long beep._

 _Stanley had hung up from Robbie. Robbie got mad and threw his phone, luckily he threw it at his bed, and nothing broke. He stood there for a long moment, trying to calm himself down but he couldn't. Not now._

 _-Present-_

As the rangers were talking about the events that unfolded while Delia and Adrian were gone, Delia noticed Robbie seemed to be very quiet and seemed to have something on his mind. She lightly reached over and touched his shoulder, which jolted him back to reality.

Delia glanced back at Robbie, "You sure you're okay?"

Robbie nods.

Ellie frowns, "Robbie-,"

Robbie shot a glare at Ellie, "Do not read my mind!"

At that moment, Adrian stood up. He may have worked on his anger issues but he does not like it when someone yells at his girl.

"What the hell, Robbie!" Adrian yells.

Robbie stands up too, "Nothing,"

At this point, Alex stood in the middle of the two. Alex stared back and forth between Adrian and Robbie, she looked directly at Robbie one last time before a sudden rush of familiar sharp pains entering her head. She gasped in utter pain. The sudden pain and gasp sent the two who were ready to throw their fists at each other stopped. As Alex was in pain, she stumbled toward Robbie.

The second Robbie caught Alex, he felt weird. He lost his balance and the two of them collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Alex-?" Emi spoke.

Delia knelt down next to the unconscious Robbie, "Robbie-,"

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Robbie opened his eyes and he noticed he wasn't where he was before. Adrian wasn't in his face. Delia wasn't asking if something was wrong. But as Robbie looked around in the white room he was in, he noticed he was not alone. Alex sat up looking around.

"Robbie," Alex spoke, "What- just."

Robbie walked over and knelt next to her, "Looks like a vision gone wrong."

Alex looks at him, "This place-."

Robbie looks around as Alex starts to stand. Now the place was changing from a plain white room to slowly becoming a very fancy office from a very high up building. Robbie could tell just by looking at the desk and at the view where he was.

"Stanley," Robbie spoke under his breathe.

Alex looks at him, "Robbie?"

Robbie turned around, he was about to say something then they heard the door open. Revealing a women having quiet similar features as Robbie has, she was beyond angry at the person who was now sitting at the desk. He wasn't there before, but he was there now.

 _"Stanley!"_ The women shouted, _"How dare you! You had my husband go over my head and had Robert sign the contract!"_

Stanley and this women could not see them, it was as if they were not even real. The man, Stanley, stood up. He looked similar to Robbie, but not as striking as the women and Robbie. Stanley walked over to a small little bar he had in his office, he poured himself some whiskey and took a sip.

 _"Vanessa,"_ Stanley started, _"It was for the good of the company."_

Vanessa walked over in utter rage, _"It was for the good of your selfish ego!"_

Stanley had poured another glass of whiskey and handed it to Vanessa, _"My, my. Have a drink. You're tense."_

Vanessa held the drink then the splashed the whiskey in his face, _"You'll burn in hell for this!"_

Alex and Robbie watched the scene unfold. Alex glanced over to Robbie as everything was beginning to fade. Alex walked over and reached over to touch him, she wanted to show she cared about him as a friend and knew this must have been hard to see.

"Robbie," She started, "Was that your mom and your uncle?"

Robbie didn't answer her question, "How do we get out of here?" He asked.

Alex looks around, "Not sure."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Abigail was looking at the two unconscious members of the team. Dean had the others fill him and Abigail in on what happened leading to them laying like that. After hearing all of that, the couple turned from each other to the team in front of them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Emi asks.

Abigail looks at Emi, "They seem alright just unconscious," Abigail looked at the vitals of the two, "Whatever is going on, it's very much like when Adrian was trapped in his own mind."

Adrian frowns, "But when that happened, it was from an attack."

Dean nods, "Yeah and how this happened to Robbie and Alex are still confusing."

Delia spoke up, "Well like we said, Alex was having her headaches like she was getting a vision."

Etha nods, "And then she landed in Robbie and they both collapsed."

Ellie looks at the two laying there, "It could be tied together. Whatever Alex was about to see was related to Robbie."

Sam looks at the others, "I would assume that is the case."

Adam crossed his arms on his chest, "You think it has anything to do with how he was acting before? I mean he was obviously angry about something."

Delia looks at Robbie with a concerned look, "Yeah but what?"

 **(A/N: Yes I am focusing more on Robbie, and I am excited to go further into his character. I planned on giving him and the other characters who haven't had nearly as much development more than one chapter, so they get equal amount of development.**

 **Also, I still have the poll on my page for what series of mine is getting a second season, I will be revealing it on the original story as an Author's Notes in the next few days. I already have the first chapter for the new season done already and will be uploaded here in September, or maybe in August given how much I want to write it.**

 **I will be working on Heroes of Legends and Galactic Storm, which I haven't been focusing much on them recently. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	39. ACT THIRTY-EIGHT

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OCs you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Red Ranger - Alex  
Blue Ranger - Delia  
Green Ranger - Ethan  
Yellow Ranger - Sam  
Pink Ranger - Bay  
White Ranger - Ellie  
Gold Ranger - Adrian  
Silver Ranger - Robbie  
Black Ranger - Adam  
Bronze Ranger - Emi  
**

 **ACT THIRTY-SEVEN - Trapped Contract Part 2  
**

Emi was pacing back and forth, "Abigail, they've been like that for hours."

Delia nods as she looks from Robbie, "We have to do something!"

Abigail looks at the concerning girls then to the unconscious rangers. Alex and Robbie haven't moved since they were brought in the clubhouse. They were breathing, which is a good sign. But they haven't regain consciousness.

Abigail frowns, "I don't know."

Ellie stepped forward, "I- I could always try what I did with Alex to get Adrian?"

Adrian looks at her, "Ellie, that's dangerous."

Ethan nods, "Yeah."

Dean then marches over to his wife, "I don't think that would work."

The rangers looked at the man mentor.

"Why?" Adam asks.

"Because," Dean started, "Alex was the link taking Ellie to Adrian's mind. Now that link is trapped in whatever mess Robbie and her are in."

"So we just have to keep waiting?" Bay asks looking concerned.

Sam held onto his girlfriend's hand.

"I hate it to admit it," Abigail said, "But it's true."

Then the alarm went off. The gang just froze, uncertain on what to do. Abigail turned her attention to Adrian, even though it was never talked about Abigail knew that if Alex had told him, she would have told Adrian that if anything happened to her to take charge.

"Adrian," Abigail said.

Adrian looks at her, "Right," He turns to the others, "Let's go."

The gang was a bit slow, but then sprinted out following Adrian.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Robbie and Alex were surrounded by nothing. A blank surroundings of emptiness.

Robbie turns to Alex, "What is going on?" He asks.

Alex turns to Robbie a bit confused, "I- I don't know."

Robbie gets angry, "You're the psychic!" He yells.

Alex was taken back by that comment. Alex looked a bit hurt by what Robbie had said. Robbie realized that quickly, he looked down at his feet and then slowly slid down to the floor of whatever they were trapped at.

"Sorry," Robbie said.

Alex frowns and looks down, "No- It's okay."

Robbie looks at her, "Alex?"

Alex looks at her hands, "I- I'm suppose to be a psychic, this power should be tamed but- things never get easy. It's always like a huge burden when I can't do things that are helpful." Alex said.

Robbie slowly got up, "Alex? That's not true, you are amazing." He said.

Alex shakes her head, "But you're right! I am the telepath! I should have a plan to get us out!" She yells.

Robbie went over and shakes the girl by holding her shoulders, "Alex!"

Alex snaps out of it and looks at him, "Robbie."

Robbie lowers his hands, "Sorry," He looks down, "Wanted to snap you back to reality."

Alex nods.

Robbie glanced back at her, "Before- what you saw with me, that was my mom and my uncle."

Alex looks at him, "Robbie?"

Robbie looks at her, "My uncle- that bastard, when I was young I showed amazing signs of being a genius. And during that time his business was falling, he knew that if there was someone like me in the company, I can save it. So my dad basically signed off my soul to him." Robbie said.

Alex gasped, "Robbie? Are you-?"

He nods, "I am," He then went on, "My mom didn't know about it until a few years later. As you saw in that, she was angry beyond belief. I am as well. I want to get out of this damn contract so badly!"

Alex looks down and mutters, "Which is why you're a law major."

Robbie lightly chuckled, "In some last ditch hope to find a way out." He said.

Alex frowns at the sight of Robbie.

"I have a sister who I haven't seen in years because of this. After my mom found out what had happened, she sent my sister off to boarding school. She's at the age to be in college at this point- we speak some times over the phone." He said looking down.

Alex walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me about her."

Robbie looks at her, "Her name is Melissa. She is the best. She loves art and she is an amazing artist. She also can play the drums like no one's business. At her college, she's in a band with her roommates."  
He smiles.

Alex smiles hearing that.

"You have siblings?" He asks.

Alex nods, "Three."

"Really?" Robbie spoke, "Tell me about them."

Alex smiles, "Well there is Nick and he's twelve. He calls himself a ladies man, claiming to be such a stud and a heart breaker." Alex said while giggling through the last bit of it.

Robbie chuckles as well, "Wow, nothing like you."

Alex agrees, "No way. Nick is well, he's Nick. Since leaving for college, he took it upon himself to man up, despite my grandpa saying there isn't anything manly about a boy who still snuggles with a stuff cow." She said.

Robbie smiles hearing this.

"Then there is Dawn and Maggie. Dawn is ten and Maggie recently turned eight. Dawn is in love with My Little Pony and Disney. I can't get her away from the toys when we'd go shopping back before I came here. Maggie, oh she's just a ham. She is more into music and dancing, even if she is bad at dancing, she claims to be the best. Better than MJ ever was." She said.

Robbie chuckles at that then frowns remembering, "So- do they know what happened to your dad?"

Alex looks at Robbie and frowned slightly, "Well Maggie was two so, there isn't much to go off of besides photos and old videos. Dawn was four and claims to remember a bit of him, though last time we mentioned dad, she says she can't remember his voice. But, Nick, he remembers it. And I wished he didn't."

Robbie looks at her in a bit of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The day it happened," Alex took in a deep breathe, "Nick was waiting for dad to come home. And- well instead it was two police officers bringing his sister, who had been sobbing, home. And then to hear that dad was never coming home. Nick, he just shut off."

Robbie frowns, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Alex shakes her head, "No- it's fine. I've realized that talking about it, instead of bottling it up, actually helps."

Robbie looks around, "Think this empty space is my head? Or at least my thoughts?"

Alex looks at him.

"I mean- it showed me that memory, that wasn't even mine but it showed me that because I was still angry at him." Robbie said.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, "If this is your mind," She started, "Then you can wake up. Just think about or at least think about someone you want to see again." She said.

Robbie looks down and back at Alex with a smile on his face, "Delia,"

Alex smiles, "Then go," She said, "Think about Delia."

Robbie closes his eyes, thinking about the first person who spoke to him at the campus. The first person to talk to him. The first girl he ever had a crush on. The first person he wanted to know. The first person who made him seem normal.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian and the others powered down, after fighting some of the corrupt Gardios. Panting from pure exhaustion.

Adrian looks at Ellie, "They didn't show."

Ellie nods, "And it was good that they didn't."

Bay collapses on her butt on the ground, "Jeez, I am tired."

Ethan looks at Emi, "They weren't even being easy on us."

Emi nods, "Yeah." She said.

Sam knelt down next to Bay, "Should we call Abigail and Dean? Check on Robbie and Alex?"

Delia looks up, "Uh- I think so." She looked down with concern.

Adam glanced from Delia to the others, "Alright, or maybe I super speed over?"

Adrian turns to Ellie, _'Or you can connect with Abigail?'_

Ellie glanced at him, _'I do not just enter any mind. Besides, I don't want to know what she's thinking about.'_

Adrian made a face, _'Eleanor-!'_

Ellie rolls her eyes, _'Fine, fine.'_

Then Adam points at the two, "Are you mind reading? Without us?"

Bay sighs, "They're always doing that."

Adam turns to Bay, "Always?"

Sam nods, "Why else why they stare at each other so much in silence."

Adam looks from Sam and Bay then to Ellie and Adrian, "Is- Is that true?"

Ellie walked over and poked Adam's chest, "Yes, flash." She said.

Just then there was a beeping from their morphers.

Adrian pulled it up, "Yeah?"

 _"Come back to the clubhouse,"_ Abigail's voice sounded serious, _"Looks like things are changing."_

The others glanced at each other and then began to head back in the direction of the clubhouse.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Robbie opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the clubhouse. His eyes blurred a bit for a second to adjust. He slowly turned his head around for a moment, then noticed Alex laying in a bed next to him. Her eyes slowly opened only to close. Robbie turned his head to the other side, to see Abigail and Dean a little away. And that was it.

Robbie turns to Alex, "Alex?"

Alex opens her eyes again, "Robbie?"

"I think we're back," He said.

"You sure?" Alex asks.

Then there were foot steps, followed by familiar voices.

Robbie sits up and smiles, "I'm sure."

Delia sees Robbie sitting up, she ran over first. She basically threw herself on him hugging him tightly. Robbie was a bit shocked at first and then held onto her. Alex sits up as well, only to be met with Emi holding onto her tightly.

"You're back," Emi said.

Alex holds onto her girlfriend, "Yeah. Sorry about that." Alex said.

Emi kisses Alex on the cheek, "It doesn't matter."

Delia pulls back from the hug and then kisses Robbie on the lips, this caught some by shock but others seemed to had guessed this was gonna happen eventually. When Delia pulled back, Adam just stood there a bit shocked.

"Wha- What happened?" Adam asks.

Robbie turns to Alex, "Eh, just a small trip with the leader here." He said.

Alex turns to Robbie and then to the others, "It's nothing really, just found out that I can somehow pull my consciousness and another person's into their own mind."

Ethan scratched his head, "Wh- What?"

Sam looks at Alex, "That is new."

Bay shakes her head, "Who cares! They're fine."

As the others were being happy about Alex and Robbie being awake, that included Abigail and Dean who walked over moments afterwards. However, Adrian and Ellie escaped through the excitement, no one really noticed. Well Alex did but said nothing.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adrian and Ellie were outside and the two glanced at each other.

Adrian looks at Ellie all serious, "Her ability is getting stronger."

Ellie nods, "Far more than expected." She said.

Adrian frowns, "She'll be a target," He said, "The enemy could gain a lot from her ability."

Ellie nods as well, "And the fact she can't control it all means she can be undermined." She said.

Adrian looks mad, "Which concerns me."

Ellie looks at Adrian, "What do we do?" She asks.

Adrian turns to the bush, "Rowan,"

Rowan popped out from behind the bush, "How did you know I was in the bush?"

Ellie smirks, "You breathe kind of loud." She teased.

Rowan sticks his tongue out.

Adrian turns around, "Rowan," He looks at the Gardios all serious, "I think we need to borrow your portal jewel."

Ellie looks at Adrian a bit serious, as well as Rowan. Rowan pulls out his jewel from around his neck and looks at Adrian.

"Adrian?" Ellie asks.

Adrian turns to her, "We need to learn all we can about the Royal Knights and the secondary powers that are not in the clubhouse." Adrian said.

Rowan hands him the jewel, "There is a library in the in between dimensions," Rowan said, "It holds all knowledge."

Adrian nods, "Alright."

Ellie turns to Adrian and then glanced over to the clubhouse, "And we just leave without saying?"

Adrian nods, "Ellie, even if we leave a bit they will be fine."

Ellie looks at him, "So back to duo?"

Adrian smirks, "Yeah. You game?"

Ellie smiles, "I'm game."

Adrian opens the portal and turns to Rowan, "If they come looking for us and ask you do not tell them," Adrian sees Rowan nod, "Chances are they'd try to bring us back and we aren't coming back until we know what we need to know."

Ellie nods, "Yeah. We promise we'll be back soon."

Rowan nods.

And with that said, the two Gold and White Ranger stepped through the portal and then it vanished. Rowan then quickly ran off and vanished as well. However, unknown to the three, Bay had been standing there the entire time in utter shock. She looked from the spot that Adrian and Ellie were with Rowan, then back to the others.

"Bay- did you find them?" Sam yells back.

Bay glanced at her boyfriend and shakes her head, "No, must've gone back to campus." She said as she walked back over.

Adam huffed a deep breathe, "So like them,"

Alex smiles, "We're fine, it's no big deal."

Robbie nods, "Seriously, it was nothing."

"Like hell it was nothing!" Both Delia and Emi yelled.

Which then led everyone to laugh. Minus Bay, who frowned at what she had saw. Then she felt Alex touch her hand, she turned to Alex and saw Alex had a smile on her face.

"It's okay," Alex said, "They'll be back."

Bay seemed confused, "How-?"

"We'll see them later. I mean it has been a long day for not just them but all of us." Alex said.

Bay nods. Alex didn't know. Alex didn't see what she saw or heard what she heard. Now Bay is worried about whether or not to tell, tell about what Adrian said about Alex's powers or where they really are. But Bay just smiled and nodded, playing along too afraid of what was coming next.

 **(A/N: This chapter went in a different direction of what was originally written, but I wanted to add more to Robbie's character. And when I finished the first part, I wasn't sure how to write the second part. Leading to this chapter. It is what it is, and not too proud of it. I mean Robbie tells Alex more about his background and they share about their sibling(s).**

 **Also, Adrian and Ellie go rogue. This was planned for a while. Where Adrian and Ellie just leave the gang without saying and one member sees it happen. Now this is going to be interesting to see how Bay is going to move forward with this information she knows. Knowing that she had heard and saw everything between Adrian, Rowan, and Ellie, what will she do? Will she tell the others or keep it a secret?**

 **In the works and by that I mean it has been talked about a crossover with Mystic Knights and another series. Not any of mine and not any of the series I've already crossover with. But this author and I have been talking for a while, so we'll be planning on the crossover like now-ish.**

 **Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	40. ACT THIRTY-NINE

**I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, Impala67, Sailor Navy Ranger, Jose Ramirro, Fang Saber, Stormasius, ConfidentialAuthor, and decode9 for the amazing OC's you've submitted. All the names mentioned have created a ranger for the series as well as myself. I'd like to thank everyone for the continuous support! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Red - Alex  
Blue - Delia  
Green - Ethan  
Yellow - Sam  
Pink - Bay  
White - Ellie  
Gold - Adrian  
Silver - Robbie  
Black - Adam  
Bronze - Emi**

 **ACT THIRTY-EIGHT -Trouble Is Rolling In**

In Dresden, things have been quiet since Adrian and Ellie had returned from their trip. Which didn't change anything. They didn't get the information they needed to about the Royal Knights, which they hoped they'd find. However, despite their reasoning were logical, the team was not pleased by them leaving like that. Adrian and Ellie were getting the cold shoulder from most of them, but Adrian didn't seem to care. Ellie seems to care a bit more than he did, but she wouldn't say it.

At the clubhouse, the team was training since things were so quiet. Adrian was throwing hard punches at the punching bag. Ellie was doing yoga to stay flexible and it relaxes her. None of the team wanted to train near them. They seemed to hurt.

Adrian turns to Ellie, _'Link up?'_

Ellie glanced at Adrian, _'Always,'_

Adrian stops punching, _'Wanna split?'_

Ellie sits on her yoga mat, _'Should we? They are still angry at us.'_

 _'It's been weeks, Ellie.'_ Adrian thought to her, _'They need to get over it.'_

Ellie frowns, _'Maybe it'll make them give us the cold shoulder more.'_

Adrian shrugs, _'Who cares. We were always better on our own.'_

 _'Adrian,'_ Ellie thought.

Adrian was taking off his boxing gloves, _'Come on. You, me, and Rowan. Like old times.'_

A small smiles escaped her lips, _'I do miss it then.'_

Adrian tilts his head, _'So?'_

Ellie just nods as a response.

Little did the two know, Emi had watched the silent conversation between the two. None of the others watched Adrian and Ellie just up and leave the clubhouse, and it wasn't because they didn't care. It was because they were training.

Emi glanced from her girlfriend and friends training, then to the direction the duo ran out in. Emi then runs out after the two, she passes Dean and gives him an excuse like having to studying for a test and he just nodded letting her go.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Rowan was building a sand castle on the beach, while Ellie and Adrian just sat staring at the endless ocean. Ellie glanced at the really nice sand castle that the young Rowan made. A small left her lips as she turns to Rowan.

"Rowan," Ellie says, "You made an amazing castle."

Rowan looks at Ellie, "Thanks, Ellie. I hope- that the fighting finally ends and I can somehow manage to fix what has been broken with the Gardios." He said.

Adrian doesn't look at Rowan, "You're gonna rule the kingdom better than these idiots." He said.

Rowan smiles at Adrian, "Thanks, Adrian."

Ellie glanced at Adrian, "I have to say, this feels nice."

"Sitting on the beach?" Adrian asks.

Ellie shrugs, "Well yeah but- being here like old times." She said.

Adrian smirks, "Yeah. I mean, I actually can stand the members of the team but- lately with this punishment for just trying to find a way to stop the Royal Knights is getting us treated like we murdered someone is really pissing me off." He said.

Ellie frowns, "Yeah. I know."

Rowan says nothing but frowns.

"I feel like if any of them were in the same situation they'd do the same thing." Adrian said.

Ellie kept her frown without saying anything.

"I mean, them acting like this isn't the dumb team that tried their very best to convince us to join." Adrian said.

Ellie nods, "Yeah. There was a lot less pressure then." She said.

"And a lot less rangers." He said.

Standing a little away was Emi, she had over heard all of that. She wasn't sure whether she should go confront them or not, instead she decided that she should just head back to her dorm room. That way she wouldn't be lying to Dean.

However as she was about to leave, there was an earthquake of some sorts on the beach. Emi turns to Adrian, Ellie, and Rowan; the three of them had noticed Emi at this point but that was their least concern. Standing in front of them was two Gardios. One was holding a large hammer and the other was holding a sword.

"Rowan," Adrian says.

Rowan nods, "Yeah."

Rowan used his jewel and vanished someplace safe for him. Emi looks from that to the two Gardios. They looked much like Tristan did when they had to save Alex and Terra when they were helping the Beast Rangers.

"Adrian and Eleanor," The Gardios spoke, "Nice to see you two again."

Emi glanced at Adrian and Ellie, _'They know them?'_

 _'Not the way you think, Emi.'_ Ellie's voice invading Emi's thoughts.

Emi glanced directly at Ellie, _'Did you?'_

Ellie only nods at her.

The first Gardios with the sword went to charge at the rangers before they had time to morph, Adrian used his power of generating energy into any form made a sword and shield. He used the shield to block the sword and used his energy sword to slash at him.

Ellie glanced at the girl for a split second before turning to the guy with the hammer coming close to her. Ellie jumped back and then grabbed onto part of the hammer to try to get him to let go of it.

Ellie shoves the Gardios back and turns to Emi, _'Contact the others.'_

 _'But?'_ Emi thought.

Ellie held her fists up at the Gardios, _'We got this,'_

Emi nods and then was about to run off but paused when she was a little away from the two. Adrian's energy shield was smashed by the Gardios he was fighting against and then his sword vanished once it left his hands because of the same Gardios.

Emi pulled up her morpher, "Guys, Gardios on the beach. Myself, Ellie, and Adrian are fighting it but hurry!"

Emi then charges into the fight, she created illusions of herself. Two versions of her went to help Adrian as she went to Ellie. Ellie turns to Emi after she was getting up from a kick. Emi offered a hand up and turns to the enemy.

"Oh look another ranger brat," The Gardios said, "Our king and queen will be most pleased with us, Percy."

The Gardios fighting Adrian, also called Percy, nods as he shoves the illusions away making them vanish. He went to charge at Adrian, who made a shield to protect him from the sword. Percy pushed harder but Adrian was managing to hold the sword out.

"Once we defeat these pests we can get what we came for, Draco." Percy said.

Adrian's eyes snapped up when he heard a slight break in his shield, he glanced at Emi and Ellie. They were fighting against Draco. Adrian gritted his teeth as he force the shield to remain standing, however he felt his shield collapsing.

 _'Ellie,'_ Adrian thought.

Ellie turns to Adrian, _'Adrian?'_

 _'We do what we can to avoid anything happening to the leader. Got it?'_ He thought.

Ellie saw the look on his face, _'Adrian,'_

 _'We cannot allow them to get Alex!'_ Adrian yelled through his thoughts.

Ellie nods, _'I promise I'll die before they take Alex.'_ She thought.

Just then a lion pounced onto Percy, making Adrian collapse his shield without worry of the sword from harming him. He nearly collapsed onto the sand from exhaustion but grabbed his morpher. At the same time, Ethan and Bay ran over to help Emi and Ellie in their suits. Adam and Delia charged at Percy with their weapons in hands. Robbie was running over to help Bay and Ethan out, as Adrian stood up he saw Alex in her suit walking over to check on him.

"You okay?" Alex asks removing her visor to really look at him.

Adrian nods, "Never better."

Emi ran over, "Thanks for coming."

Alex glanced from Adrian to Emi, "I'm glad you're okay." Then her visor covered her eyes.

Ellie glanced at Emi and Adrian, "We should morph." She said.

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The three yell.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Adam used his super speed to make like a sand storm around Percy. Once Adam stopped running there was dust in the air around Percy, a bit confused if the Gardios was down or not Adam moved forward. Only for Percy to grab his neck and then throw him back. Delia used her water ability to water whip Percy across the face, Percy turns to the girl in blue and smirks. Sam stands next to Delia, the two hold onto their swords and charge forward toward Percy.

Emi checked on Adam, "Adam?" Emi asks.

Adam groans, "These clowns are strong."

Adrian pulls his sword out, "We know."

Ellie glanced at Adrian, 'What do you think we should do?'

Adrian glanced at Ellie, 'Keep Alex at a safe distance.'

Ellie nods.

Bay and Ethan were dealing with Draco, however when Robbie jumped sending his electric blade at the Gardios, it was only stopped by Draco's hammer. Bay went to slash at the Gardios while Robbie fought against him, but it only lead a large hammer to hit her and an on coming Ethan.

Emi glanced at Ellie and Adrian, "You've faced them before," She said, "How- did you defeat them?"

"We didn't." Adrian said.

Adam gets up by Alex's help, "You've fought them?"

"Once," Ellie said.

Alex looks at the two, "It would've have been nice to know." She said, "Instead of lying and keeping secrets."

Adrian said nothing. Instead, Adrian had energy burst surrounding his blade. His helmet faces Ellie, the two nod and then charged in. Adrian went to Draco and Ellie went to Percy. Alex was about to move to fight but stopped seeing Bay and Ethan injured. She ran over to check on her team.

Adrian's sword surrounded by his own energy slashed at the hammer, there was a burst of light before a small explosion. The hammer had broke into two pieces. Draco seemed a bit shocked actually and then dropped the now destroyed weapon to switch to fists.

"Impressive," Draco said, "And why couldn't you do that before?"

Adrian grits his teeth, "Because I had nothing to loose before."

Ellie did a cartwheel over the injured rangers and pulls out her sword. She faces Percy, who stood in front of the injured rangers plotting to destroy them. Percy smirks and goes to strike the girl, however she managed to redirect it nearly faster than usual. It was as if she knew how he was going to attack before he does it.

"You- You're reading my mind?" Percy asks.

Ellie said nothing. Clearly she needs to focus on his thoughts and her fighting. Ellie watched and listened as Percy plotted his next attack. Ellie spun to avoid the blade and then slashed her blade to snap Percy's blade in half. There was a small explosion, which sent Percy on the sand.

"Impressive, mind reader." Percy said.

 _'Adrian,'_ Ellie thought, _'My- focus isn't going to last forever.'_

Adrian turns from his own fight, glancing at the other rangers seeing them help each other back to their feet and charge into the fight. Adrian turns to back to Ellie as he had kicked Draco down on the ground. Adrian placed his foot on Draco's neck.

"Tell us what you want." Adrian spoke.

Percy laughs, "Your kidding right?"

Draco laughs as well, "It's really obvious."

The other rangers stopped running and looked from the Gardios to the duo rangers. Alex stepped forward, she walked in between the two Gardios and her two rangers.

"What is obvious? What do you want?" Alex asks.

Draco laughs some more, "You, sunshine." He said.

Alex was taken back by that comment, "Wh- What?"

Adrian puts more pressure on Draco's neck, "Why?"

"Like we'd tell you," Percy said.

Ellie points her sword at the Gardios, "Oh you will tell us." She said.

Adrian held his fist up and charged an energy gauntlet, "Tell us or else."

The Gardios glanced at each other, then Ellie turns to Alex. She tackled Alex down on the ground and Adrian fell to the ground, the others were literally inches away and Adrian generated a large energy shield as the two Gardios exploded themselves.

"They- committed suicide?" Bay spoke.

"Why?" Sam asks.

Adam glanced at Adrian and Ellie, "Maybe we should ask the lying duo."

"Adam," Robbie spoke.

Once the smoke cleared Adrian practically collapsed and he powered down, the same went for Ellie. The rangers noticed something wrong. Emi knelt down next to Adrian and Ethan was next to Ellie, the two rangers laying down unconscious were exhausted but more than usual.

"What's wrong with them?" Delia asks.

Ethan looks at Delia, "It seems they've strained themselves too much."

"They've used their powers too much without rest." Alex frowns powering down.

"We should get them back to the clubhouse," Robbie said, "Talk to Abigail and Dean about all of this."

Emi nods and turns to her girlfriend, "And figure out why you are a target." She said to Alex.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"So Draco and Percy killed themselves for failure?" King Simon asks.

Edmund nods, "Yes my king," Edmund bows, "I was informed that the two pests Gold and White Rangers were the cause of their failure."

Queen Sabine frowns, "I see."

"It also comes to my attention they know we want their leader." Edmund said.

Sabine rose from her throne and walked down to the young knight kneeling in front of her. She knelt down to the boy and smirks.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage." She smirks at Edmund.

"How- How my queen?" He asks.

Sabine smiles, "You'll see."

 **(A/N: First update in the new year! Sorry the last update was in August! But I had my issues mentioned in Jurassic Surge and in Heroes of Legends, but also I didn't like the original chapter for this one so I kept changing things but never liked any of them. So I stepped away from it for a bit until recently months later that I wanted to try again. I like this chapter and the answers with what Adrian and Ellie did experience while away will be explained through flashbacks.**

 **Also, yes I focused a lot on Adrian and Ellie but that won't be forever. I promise that more characters will have time to shine. Like Adam, Robbie, Delia, Sam, Bay, Ethan, Emi, and Alex. I will be coming up to a new arc where rangers gain a new power and what not so there will be more character focused chapters. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	41. UPDATE

**ALSO GONNA NOTE THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE THE UPDATE MANY HAVE HOPED. SORRY.**

Hey guys, let me address some things.

First of all I am okay, mentally and physically. Nothing bad has happened in my hiatus that needs you to worry. And I apologize if I made you all worry. I just vanished from here and it was without a word. Now I know I need to explain myself to everyone and where I had been. Well to explain it, on my last update on this page (March 23), I was still in college. I had been dealing with my last weeks or so of college, so my attention was at my college 24/7. Then a friend on campus showed me Wattpad, we were into the stuff there and not just the fanfiction the original work as well.

So I began to start an original story, to which I hated it and the deleted it. Then I was swept up into the fandoms of varies interests that I usually don't open up to the word. Now let me explain that last sentence, on this page I'd read a story from a show, movie, anime, comic, etc that I am interested in and would love to write my own but feel a bit nervous about stepping out of my comfort zone. So I didn't. That was until I made my first book on Wattpad, it felt nice - actually great to express myself in work that I was interested in at that moment.

I have still my faults in not finishing work, but I have two very successful pieces I am genuinely proud of. And I hadn't felt so proud of anything I've written before that - I mean I had but this was a different kind of pride.

I had written four books from relating to one source material, and it had - kind of still has a following, and with a spinoff in a way. Then there are three books, currently in process of one, that has begun to gain a following from another source material. Two books, from different sources, that I had started but hadn't decided whether or not I wish to continue them. Then there are three other books that I am the most proud. One is based off a show I had been in love with for a while now, and it has gained a lot of attention. And the last two are apart of a series, and is based off my favorite Marvel hero.

I had been away, writing still but not here. Not on the site where I started. Maybe it's because I was tried of being the person who only wrote Power Ranger stories, I don't know. I still enjoy the show, and I would love to finish my work - but maybe I don't want to at the same time. I don't know. I've hit a rough patch regarding my work here. It could be the pressure of keeping up with the crossover worlds myself, LovingGinger30, decode9, and anyone involved in our world. I might have been running away from it, avoiding it for I may had been too afraid to give you, the readers, something I wasn't proud of or in any case out of line with the line time that was created.

I do not want anyone to feel sorry for me, that is not what I want. Instead, I want people to know I am in fact fine. And possibly coming back here. And if I do, there might be some changes on this page. I don't know what or how, but something will change.

I use to love logging in and seeing new reviews, new follows, new faves, but then as time went on - I just avoided logging in all together, swapping out for a page where I felt I didn't have to be the Power Rangers' author. I mean I have eight stories on this page that is Power Rangers, and that isn't my only interest nor is it my current interest.

I don't know - Maybe I've decided in some ways to grow up. I don't know really. But, we'll see what comes from the future.

Thanks for reading. -ICrzy


End file.
